


Blue Betta the remix

by sailorloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blue betta the squeakquel, F/F, Family Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sumbody lock me up, among other things...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 101,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorloona/pseuds/sailorloona
Summary: Hiiii, for anyone who has read Blue Betta, here is the overly long and kind of a whole other fic epilogue! Basically it's modern family and my wife and kids but gay.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 78
Kudos: 273





	1. Twins <3

Reading over the exams Sooyoung already knows she isn’t going to have fun grading them. Pinching the bridge of her nose she has the scan over a short answer over and over again because she can’t believe the answer. 

_What set off the baroque period?_

_Timmy thick and thick cheeks da baddest combined forces of their gargantuan...brains to create a beautiful art period._

Sooyoung almost gives credit because she’s just that tired. Instead she just looks those people up because she’s never heard of them. Covering her mouth she can't believe the tonka trucks these individuals have. It could be considered a planetoid. 

Giggling to herself she sends a pic of the blonde one to Jinsoul.

[To: All mine <3]: you with a fade

[From:All mine <3]: haha you’re so funny.

[To: All mine <3]: I sowwy :( 

She knows she’s in a bit of trouble when Jinsoul doesn’t text her back when she apologizes. Sooyoung puts her phone down, getting some new motivation to grade these exams.

_Who wrote Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Macbeth._

_Maya Angelou._

She stares at the name, “oh...I know why the caged bird sings.” Sooyoung mumbles out and marks off the question that was meant to be angiven. “Because these fucking kids slow as hell.” Sooyoung can’t believe the disrespect, for Angelou and the other guy. 

Don’t get her wrong, Sooyoung adored her job. But she hated this class. She was a dance instructor at the university and taught multiple classes and one Humanities course. It made her question humanity every time she stepped into the class.

Hearing a knock at the door she peeks outside her office, “oh Jesus christ.”

“Hiii Mrs. Jung.” It was Soyeon, the annoying kid from her class. “I just wanted to bring you this, you know to be nice to my favorite professor.” The girl sits down a lopsided thingy in front of her. Sooyoung pokes at it with her pen, it looked like it was gonna start crawling around.

“Is this like...what is this?” 

Soyeon’s smile drops, “it’s a cake?”

“Oh.” She goes back to grading the exams. But the blonde stands there with her arms straight to her side. Ever since Soyeon wanted to demonstrate to the class her ‘rap’ and Sooyoung had said she sounded like porky the pig they’ve had a standoffish relationship. “You can go now. Thanks.”

Soyeon grimaces and leaves out the door to leave her some peace, Sooyoung immediately throws away the cake. After spending 30 more minutes losing her damn mind over some of these answers, Sooyoung gives up. She’s clocking out for today. Gathering her stuff, she dials a number. It rings a few minutes until a sweet voice picks up, “Sooyoung you know what I said about calling me at work! They already on my ass from yesterday.” She smiles at Jinsoul’s ranting, her wife didn’t get in trouble often at work, but accidentally knocked a bunch of octopus tanks yesterday. 

The video Jinsoul sent her of all them popping and slipping around When Jinsoul said _they sound like pop rocks!_ It had made her crack up during a lecture when the kids were taking an exam, “aight now but you answered!” Sooyoung locks her office door as she giggles at Jinsoul’s frustrated sigh. She couldn’t wait to get home, “Imma go to subway what you want.” 

Her wife hums over the line, “the usual.” 

“Not gonna be different today?” Sooyoung teases, sometimes Jinsoul would get the basics and other days Sooyoung would be dumbfounded trying to order. Instead of an answer Jinsoul just sighs out an _I love_ _you_ and hangs up. 

Sooyoung shakes her head at her phone, licking at her lips thinking of Jinsoul. Clicking down the hallways she waves at some of her coworkers and students she recognizes. 

Seeing a tiny woman waddling down the hall she instantly smiles, “Heeyy Miss Juicy.” Shirlene Pearson a.k.a miss Juicy was one of the music professors on campus and Sooyoung liked speaking to her. 

“~It’s Miss Juicy babey~.” The tiny woman sings out and even holds a finger up to her ear like they was an earpiece there. She then looks Sooyoung up and down, “where you think you going? Already sneaking out.”

Sooyoung pushes some hair behind her ear shyly, “oh you know, I’m going to get dinner for me and my wife.” Dr. Pearson gives her a forced smile and starts to look around like they were a camera crew around. _This happens every damn time and it gets better and better._ Sooyoung’s favorite thing to do was to confuse Dr. Pearson who didn’t think homosexuality exists.

The woman laughs and grabs her hand to shake it around, “ahhh I think it’s cute that you call your roommate your wife! You a little fruity baby!” Sooyoung only nods and the woman drops the smile to give a questionable look to no one in particular. The woman finally says goodbye and leaves Sooyoung to go free.

Turning she stands still and nods her head at the other woman in the hallway, “Professor Tox.” The woman glares at her almost cross eyed. Her mortal enemy, Sooyoung couldn’t stand her.

Walking out after the exchange Sooyoung makes her way to her BMW, the same one that she’s had for years.

She listens to all the cds Jinsoul has burned for her. It’s none of the music she really liked, some girl group named red velvet, t-pain, and weird mashups of songs, like Mariah Carey and Crush. Jinsoul’s taste was horrible, but Sooyoung liked listening anyways because if she imagined hard enough, Jinsoul was in the passenger seat singing her heart out.

Parking in the closest spot, comes the hardest part of her day. The only subway for miles was in the Walmart. Sooyoung did not want to do this but she was really craving an egg mayo sandwich. Slamming her palms on the steering wheel she lets some of the anger out before getting out of her car.

Some people stare at her, she still liked to dress up. Sooyoung can admit she looked good most of the time. 

Quickly making her way through she sighs when there’s no line. Walking up to the counter she puts on her professional yet dazzling smile. “Hi.” The little meth head looking girl just stares ahead at nothing. Sooyoung reads the name tag _Grimes._

_The fuck kinda name is that._

“Umm, I need two foot longs.” Sooyoung mumbles out, yeah she hated this place.

The raggedy Ann-doll shakes as she turns around, “what bread?”

“Both Italian herbs and cheese.” This girl looked like she got fleas or something. And Sooyoung thanks god for the overly large gloves and hairnets. The girl is actually pretty good at making the sandwiches, like some kinda android. Sooyoung gets plenty of meat and cheese and it’s toasted just right, but then the worst happens.

It’s passed off to the vegetable part, “Sooyoung.” Looking up she scoffs...it’s Johnny. Who she still had problems with pertaining to Jinsoul. The guy was a creep, having dropped out of college he’s now the manager at Subway. He borderline stalked her wife and Sooyoung has had to use her glock a few times to get him to leave them alone, even a restraining order was placed. 

Sooyoung never let Jinsoul set foot in a subway. 

His hat makes his hair stick up in numerous places and he smells like shit. Sooyoung can smell his ass from here. She resists the urge to hold her nose. “Not you, damn can it be anyone but you.” 

He smiles like he’s won, “fortunately for you I’m the manager. So yes…me.”

Narrowing her eyes she snaps, “I know you’re the goddamn manger you tell me every time, I don’t give a shit get dirty sneakers to make my sandwiches.” Johnny sneers are her, literally sneers like a looney toon villain.

He doesn’t move he just looks down at the sandwiches, “is one of these Jinsoul’s.” He says it weirdly and Sooyoung starts slapping at the glass, she swore to god if he touched her wife’s sandwich she was gonna shove a foot long up his ass. 

The glass thumps against her hand, “ay ay incel hands off!”

Johnny has to listen to her so he backs off. Letting the girl do it, Sooyoung is glaring at Johnny when she speaks, “I applaud your rebellion against capitalism.” 

Sooyoung reverts her gaze to Daisy-loo, “um yeah, go ahead and put some tomatoes on there.” The girl starts to lay it on but runs out midway, so she starts to spread it. Sooyoung liked her tomatoes though, “don’t be shy, put some more.” 

The girl looks at Johnny and back to the empty container. “We’re out…”

She tries to stay calm but her patience has run thin, “we’re in Walmart how are you out just go buy some like damn.” The girl starts to shake like she was going to combust from being yelled at. Sooyoung rolls her eyes, “man forget it I’ll get my own fucking tomato.” Her sandwiches are finally done and Sooyoung’s ready for pay.

She’s in the middle of paying when Johnny starts to speak like an almanac, “I know which on is the goddess’s.” Sooyoung throws her head back and groans loud enough to make the girl jump. “She hates vegetables but loves sweet onion sauce, she has such a beautiful pallet unlike you...eating jalapeños and tomatoes with egg mayo.” 

“If you don’t shut the hell up imma come over their and whoop your ass into some salami.” Johnny visibly cringes, “yeah yeah, trust, you will be dealt with.” Sooyoung was sick and tired of men, especially Johnny, _no chin having ass._

The girl behind the counter shakes her head, “period.” 

With a throbbing headache she makes her way home, smiling when she already sees Jinsoul’s vehicle in the lot. They owned a bigger apartment now, that had two bedrooms, one for them and one that was for their baby that they were planning on having. She hurries up the complex in record time only to meet Jinsoul unlocking the door, “HELP SUMBODY ROBBING ME!”

Jinsoul jumps a foot in the air and starts to curse at Sooyoung from afar. Her wife is only laughing holding her arms out for a hug. Jinsoul drops her work bags to fall into the embrace humming along with her wife as they sway side to side in the hallway. “Hi I missed you a lot today love.” Sooyoung mumbles to Jinsoul and rubs her fingers through her hair before pulling back to leave a loving kiss on her cheek.

They wobble inside together, Jinsoul’s arm still secure around her waist and hers around her shoulders. Once the door is closed Jinsoul pulls her into a long kiss, smacking her lips with hers over and over again. They’re chaste but full of affection and Sooyoung’s heart starts to beat double time. She really loved her wife. 

Jinsoul unfortunately pulls away at some point and grabs the food out of her hands, “god I was starving. I hope you didn’t pretend to forget today.” Sometimes Sooyoung would mistake Jinsoul’s usual for something else, but today she went for her favorite. Her wife screams happily when she pulls the sandwich out, moaning with happiness when she takes the first bite. 

Sooyoung is ushered over for another kiss for a reward for doing good. This kiss lasts longer and it’s fuller, she gets to press her lips against Jinsoul’s how she likes but has to jerk away, “how your breath already stank?” Jinsoul frowns at her and rolls her eyes before jabbing her in the stomach.

“It does not.”

“Yes, it does.” Sooyoung holds her nose as Jinsoul whines at her trying to get her to come back when she walks away. She can’t resist the adorably curved eyebrows and pouty lips with a little sauce on them too long. Jinsoul’s pout was her weakness, her wife could get away with anything when she made that expression. She was just too cute to handle. Sooyoung struts back to wipe the sauce off her lips before letting Jinsoul lick it off. 

She can’t help but lick her own lips and reaches down below Jinsoul’s belt to palm her ass. Jinsoul lets her get away with at first too focused on scarfing the food down but when she squeezes she’s pushed off. 

Sooyoung tries her own kinda pout, but Jinsoul isn’t phased at all. She’s learned in a three year marriage that the things Jinsoul used to love about her, have become quirks that she knows far too well.

And that’s the scary thing, they know each other in and out now. Sooyoung can’t hide anything from Jinsoul, her vulnerability, her boredom, whenever she’s annoyed with. Over a year ago Sooyoung thought this love was going to consume her, but it’s faded. Still, it constantly burns in her chest, it’s not as hot but it’s comfortably warm.

Sooyoung wouldn’t have it any other way. 

If anything she liked this more, because even if she wanted to rip Jinsoul’s head off sometimes. She doesn’t have anxiety of her wife ever leaving her because she feels like they’ve hit the point where nothing else would make sense if they weren’t together.

So they tolerate each other when not in favor of one another.

While the passion and desire has fizzled, none of Sooyoung’s affection for Jinsoul has gone away. She loves Jinsoul if not more now. Because she’s learned to love every part of her, the bad and the good. Her wife was messy, sometimes bitchy, and hated to be alone.

Sooyoung at first didn’t know how to handle it, but with patience and some progressive fights they’ve figured it out along the way. 

Not matter how bad it got a certain points, which have been few. She still hated it when Jinsoul wouldn’t sleep in her arms. She still hated it when Jinsoul wouldn’t give her a good morning kiss, she still hated it when Jinsoul wouldn’t look at her when she said I love you. Sooyoung was badly attached to this woman, and surprisingly Jinsoul was just as bad if not worse. So everytime it felt like the end of the world, Sooyoung would remind Jinsoul that she was hers, just to get those things she was so addicted to. Jinsoul was habit now, one that wasn’t bad for her health. 

That was debatable, Jinsoul still felt dangerous when she got in _that_ _one_ mood. Her wife could stop her heart in a second with one look. 

Grabbing Jinsoul’s waist she stares at her like nobody else existed, “I love you.” 

Jinsoul looks at her while shoving in a piece of bread. “I wuf you.” Sooyoung leans back when Jinsoul tries to Eskimo kiss her. Her wife’s breath did reek of onions and steak. But at least she was happy.

That was one thing Sooyoung didn’t complain about. She was always happy with Jinsoul. Her wife never made her question her decision to spend the rest of her life with her.

That’s how she knew this was true love.

Because Jinsoul was her vital source of happiness.

Three years with this woman has been ugly sometimes, but most of it has been exceptionally amazing that’s left Sooyoung wanting 70 more.

“You would never guess who I saw.” Jinsoul finishes the rest of her sandwich and goes to sit on the stool, Sooyoung joins her and smiles when she watches Jinsoul pick up her sandwich. 

Her wife holds it up for her to take a bite, maybe Sooyoung had been spoiled rotten over the years. She’s become a lot less independent(but still was when she needed to be), “who?” Sooyoung chews and shakes her head when Jinsoul offers her another bite, instead pointing at the drink. The younger woman holds the cup up to her and Sooyoung takes a long sip. 

After she washes some of the food down, Jinsoul rubs at her cheek where some of the mayo had got stuck, “You’re boyfriend.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and continues feeding her. They always joked about Johnny, Sooyoung would often tease Jinsoul and say that one day she’d leave her for him. Sooyoung knew better than that though, especially with Jinsoul’s reaction.

“Yeah you think when I get kidnapped one day.” Sooyoung tenses up, the single thought of Jinsoul being taken away from her makes her blood run cold. 

She grabs Jinsoul’s wrist that was holding the sandwich up to her mouth, her wife’s mouth open as well looking at it, like she was feeding a baby. “Don’t say that Jinsoul, deadass, I’d kill him.” Jinsoul’s eyes widened but she smiles, Sooyoung has proven to be kinda psychotic sometimes, at first Jinsoul found it extremely unattractive and would retreat to her sisters apartment for a few days to let her wife cool down, but now she found it somewhat...hot.

Jinsoul would never admit what it does to her.

Thankfully it’s never towards her and will never be, just men who won’t leave her alone. Like Johnny, who had his nose broken once and one time Sooyoung ran over him _accidentally._

Shaking her head she pushes the sandwich up to Sooyoung, “ooh so you can joke but I can’t.” 

Sooyoung wasn’t a jealous type, people would flirt with her all day and she wouldn’t bat an eye. It’s when things got over the top or if Jinsoul was in danger when Sooyoung couldn’t help but want to knock someone upside the head. Hell, she used to do it for money. Jinsoul never got mad, she just wanted to give her some space. 

Taking a bite aggressively chewing she talks with her mouth full, “that’s not a joke.” 

Jinsoul frowns and apologizes sincerely, “I know I know, I’m sorry.” Jinsoul hated it when Sooyoung would joke like that too. As if she’d ever leave this woman.

Sooyoung pouts up at her for the rest of the time, not looking at Jinsoul as she eats out of her hands. Jinsoul knows she went too far, she’ll have to make it up somehow. “You wanna take a shower together?” Sooyoung’s eyes light up at that and Jinsoul feels the heat blossom at her wife’s stare. She’ll never get over the way Sooyoung looks at her. 

Her wife takes one last bite not even finishing before running off to the bathroom. Jinsoul rolls her eyes but bites her lip in secret as she starts to clean up. She hears the shower turn on and a speaker bumping, Jinsoul gets a little excited, actually more than just a little.

Fanning her face as it starts to get hot. She gets a whiff of something, Jinsoul knows that smell from anywhere. “Oh hell no.” Jinsoul starts to seeth and goes to the cabinets, the cereal one to be precise. She gets the honeycombs out that smell like cat piss. Opening up the box she bounces on the ground and cries out, “JUNG SOOYOUNG.” Jinsoul screams and pulls the ounce out of the box. They had a doctors appointment coming up soon. Jinsoul wanted to throw this box at Sooyoung’s head. This was just one of the examples, used to Jinsoul would be entranced watching Sooyoung smoke, but now it was a nuisance. 

Her wife came sprinting to the kitchen with a cheesy smile, only in her underwear. Jinsoul would find it adorable if she wasn't fuming. Sooyoung’s smile drops as soon as she sees the bag, “I thought you said you quit!”

Jinsoul throws it at her, making it spill on the floor. “I did...for a few weeks.” She crumbles into nothing and guilt eats at her. Jinsoul has her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor. Her wife’s skinny body curled up, her hands rubbing at the skin underneath her chin. Something Sooyoung did when she was either nervous or was caught doing something. 

“You gonna smoke when you’re pregnant?” Jinsoul asks with a sharp tone and Sooyoung quickly shakes her head, “then get rid of it, if I see it again I swear Sooyoung...” Jinsoul uncrosses her arms and holds her hands up to her head and groans. 

Her wife pushes past her without another word, the bedroom door slamming, making her jump.

Sooyoung picks up the weed and texts Yerim to tell her she has a surprise for her. 

She then takes her shower alone, to a different playlist.

~~~~

Red walls become a light blue, Sooyoung keeps pushing the painter up and down. Her arms burning from holding them up for so long. She’s finally done with the section and steps back. Sooyoung ended up not selling her playroom and was now redoing it.

She first took all the furniture out, put new floors in and flatten the walls out, knocking the one out that separates the room from the waiting room. Jinsoul was behind her finishing the paint on the other side. Sooyoung looks around, at the far end she was going to place panel mirrors. Sooyoung was going to turn this place into her own dance studio. Jinsoul would often joke she was going to be on the next dance moms. 

This room was like the image of herself, how her life had changed. Used to, she’d make money from her...hobbies and ended up meeting the love of her life. She sits down on the floor and watches Jinsoul paint the corners. Her wife only in jeans and a tank top, her shoulders tense from the way she was positioned. 

Sooyoung smiles at the woman, silky black hair was braided by herself. She loved it when Jinsoul would let her play with it. Jinsoul’s hair was soft, just like everything else about her. The younger woman takes a break for a second and wipes the sweat off her forehead before going back to it.

Staring at her wife from behind, Sooyoung is flooded with memories. When she first met Jinsoul and she was just a college student. Sooyoung didn’t know what to think, Jinsoul was a lot different than the other clients she ever got. She was in a baggy striped shirt and some jean shorts that barely reached mid-thigh. 

Jinsoul had such a baby face then, Sooyoung was a little smitten at how cute she was. The girl had stumbled around the room nervously at Sooyoung’s predator like stare. Sooyoung shakes her head when she remembers what she said to Jinsoul and the girl’s reaction. She almost ran her off. Sooyoung had panicked a little and told her to leave to get more comfortable. She was so scared that Jinsoul wasn’t going to come back she even got Vivi to meddle with it. 

But Jinsoul had came back...that time Sooyoung knew it was trouble. Because everything about the girl she liked. Her lips had bruises from how much she had bitten them during their first time together in this room. Sooyoung looks down at her hands, remember how it felt touching Jinsoul. It was addicting, she wasn’t surprised when she became obsessed. Sooyoung already wanted her to be her plaything, so she said silly things that had embarrassed later at times. 

Never had she became so interested in someone. 

Jinsoul was so soft, so pretty. Sooyoung can still feel the heat from when she first saw Jinsoul, the girl looked so vulnerable but would give this gaze that had Sooyoung feeling like she’s been set ablaze.

Sooyoung promised herself she’d never let her work and life intertwine. But of course she had to get cigars one night and her usual gas station was closed because of a robbery. There she met Jinsoul again, but not as Yves, as Sooyoung. It was so embarrassing when she had blushed when the _then_ blonde had smiled at her like she was a good friend. Only one word ran through Sooyoung’s head _fuck fuck fuck_.

_Why is she so cute._

Her name should have been kept a secret, but Jinsoul had dyed her hair for her. It would be rude to not open up a little bit. From there it was just a spiral. Sooyoung was attracted to everything, Jinsoul was just, some would say she was different, but Sooyoung saw her as perfect. 

She was sweet, fun to be around, and down to earth. Someone that Sooyoung wasn’t afraid of letting loose around, she was comfortable. Sooyoung had boundaries, she had rules. She never found anyone worth breaking them for, everyone was so typical she had given up on love. Sooyoung never dared to get close to anyone, but Jinsoul had proved her wrong again and again. 

Sooyoung used to be alone. She’d live in the routine. She found it bothersome to break from it until she met Jinsoul. The girl was just so easy to be with, Sooyoung had been curious, wanting to know more and more about the girl and why she made her feel so good just by spending time with her. Seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. It confused Sooyoung, how she started to hate being alone just because of one gorgeous girl who kept sweet-talking her.

Then there was the sex...Sooyoung blushes thinking about it. She thought she’d never find a perfect match or someone that compatible, but Jinsoul kept her on her toes and kept surprising her. Sooyoung couldn’t wait to be around her and craved her attention. She was so badly attached in a short amount of time. Not ever getting Jinsoul out of her mind no matter how much she thought about her.

But that wasn’t what made her fall, at first Sooyoung was just infatuated, surprised that someone slipped into her personal bubble and it didn’t make her uncomfortable. It was Jinsoul’s ability to make her feel like she was the only girl in the world. How her lover would only look at her and act as if she was precious. Jinsoul made her feel safe and taught her how nice it is to receive affection in which she used to hate. Jinsoul was an exceptional listener, even though she wasn’t good at comforting her verbally, she always knew how to make a few words mean everything and make Sooyoung feel better.

Jinsoul had the best hugs, she was patient and compassionate. Jinsoul cared about her from the start even if she never gave ber reasons to, at first Sooyoung tried to keep her distance. But Jinsoul kept pushing through her walls with little effort, breaking them down to build new ones. She had never met someone so honest and easy to trust. Sooyoung could rely on Jinsoul in her weakest moments and the girl wouldn’t think of her any different. Sooyoung couldn’t ask for a better woman. 

Falling in love with Jinsoul is something she’s thankful for everyday of her life. 

She had turned her world upside down and made her life easier. Sooyoung had expectations of living a lonely life but Jinsoul had showed the exact opposite of that future. Sooyoung had fallen so hard she couldn’t see anything but Jinsoul. Her love for Jinsoul grew into something beautiful. Sooyoung had never had a feeling consume her like the desire and devotion she had for Jinsoul. She longed for her until she completely gave into her. 

Sooyoung wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jinsoul, she was her special person. She was it, no one would ever compare to her or how she makes Sooyoung feel. 

Jinsoul was a good teacher, she’s taught her how to find happiness in the littlest of things. She’s allowed to relax when she needs to and speak her mind when she wants to. She’s taught her so many things, how to compromise and when to share. She shared a lot of things with Jinsoul and she loves the details they’ve created together. She wanted to do all the things she said she’d never do, with Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung wants nothing more to keep building this life with her.

Not being able to stand anymore she wants to share this moment with Jinsoul. She adored her, “Jung Jinsoul come here!” Sooyoung leans back on her hands and feels giddy as a teenager when Jinsoul turns around, her hair whipping around. The bright smile shines right through Sooyoung. 

Jinsoul puts down her paint and skips over towards her. Her wife is about to sit down in front of her but Sooyoung whines and gestures with her hands, “noo in my lap.” Jinsoul tilts her head and narrows her eyes at her. Sooyoung only gives her a charming smile, Jinsoul can’t resist it and carefully lowers herself until Sooyoung grabs her waist to jerk her down.

Sooyoung tickles at Jinsoul’s waist as the younger woman screams and squirms around, kicking her feet around. When Jinsoul starts to pull on her hair that’s when she quits, her wife is breathing heavily from the torment and shoved her in the shoulder before raising up. Sooyoung holds her there in her arms, looking at her from below with nothing but tenderness in her eyes. Sooyoung massages at the flesh on Jinsoul’s waist and whispers sweet nothings to her, Sooyoung will never stop telling this woman how amazing and beautiful she is inside out.

Jinsoul is blushing and hiding away from her kisses, “stay with me?” Sooyoung asks before planting more kisses along her jawline and right below her ear. Jinsoul has her hands squeezing onto her shoulders and leans into her wife’s kisses. Sooyoung wishes she could have this moment forever along with many others. Years of them, bad and good, stick to Sooyoung’s heart. She wants so much more.

Jinsoul finally looks at her, those eyes hold everything Sooyoung wants. Her love. Because Sooyoung knows how she felt, she has for a long time. But with a single look, Sooyoung’s reminded how much she’s loved by the woman that fits perfectly against her. Her wife never had to tell her those tiny little words, because she can just see the love sparkling in black eyes. They flicker between her own, emotions strung high. She knows Jinsoul loves her from the way she treats her. 

Jinsoul’s eyes are so gentle and it traps Sooyoung there. She can’t imagine her life without her. “Of course, as long as you'll have me.” Sooyoung can’t fight the smile off her face and snuggles her nose into Jinsoul’s jaw. 

Her hands slip underneath the tank top, her hands belong on the warm skin there. “Forever ever?” Jinsoul threads her fingers in her hair and blunt nails scratch at her scalp making Sooyoung sigh. 

“Mhmm.” 

Sooyoung pulls back and shakes her head, “what do you want?” 

Jinsoul taps on her chin pretending to think for just a moment, “what would you give me? Anything I would ask for?”

Nodding quickly she manages to pull Jinsoul closer, “ya, i'll give you everything if you want it. I’ll show you every corner of the world if you asked.” Sometimes Jinsoul still didn’t know how to react to her, but usually it was a funny noise and a lot of wiggling around from all the tingly feelings.

Sooyoung meant every word though. Since Jinsoul was her everything, she’d give her anything in return. But still her wife managed to one up her, “what if all I wanted was you?” Something about Jinsoul was so genuine and Sooyoung could never get used to it.

“Okay, but that’s all you want? I’m not that much.” Sooyoung pouts at her and puckers her lip. She was teasing because she knows Jinsoul hates it when she talked lowly of herself.

Her wife pulls on her hair slightly, “oh shut up you’re more than enough...sometimes too damn much.” 

“Am I that bad?” 

Jinsoul rolls her eyes and gives her a fat kiss on the lips, “no you’re the best. Always.” It leaves a hot sensation in her chest as Jinsoul says it, her wife’s voice was so dreamy. 

The room starts to become more than just the first place they met. It becomes a place where they fall in love for the second time, all over again. It’s the new chapter, pages turn and begins the life they’ve built around each other. Sooyoung rocks herself and Jinsoul back and forth. Her face pressed against Jinsoul’s chest. 

Talking about their future wasn’t scary at all, and that’s how Sooyoung knew she had nothing to worry about. “Are you nervous?” The appointment was soon, they had decided for Sooyoung to have the first baby since she was getting older. Also...she kinda wanted to be a mom really bad. 

Sooyoung hopes she’s a good one. “No, I’m excited. I want them to look just like me.” Jinsoul shorts and pinches at the back of her neck, “and act just like me.”

“Please, we do not need a mini Sooyoung, you know my ass would go crazy.” Jinsoul messes with her, whining and crying about how bad one like her would be. But Sooyoung knew she was kidding because Jinsoul often tells people that she hopes to have them all be like Sooyoung since she was such a kind person. 

Sooyoung pretends to cry anyways and Jinsoul is quick to eat her words, “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad, maybe they wouldn’t be mean like you.” 

“I’m not mean?”

As Jinsoul glares at her and starts to rant about all the mischief she gets into, Sooyoung reaches behind her for a forgotten paint rush. Jinsoul is too focused on complaining about how she play fights too roughly to notice the paint brush coming towards her face. 

Sooyoung leaves a heavy swipe across her cheek and Jinsoul shuts up. Her wife is now staring straight ahead silent as Sooyoung laughs, still painting her wife’s skin light blue, “awe my little m&m.” She expects the worst, and she gets exactly that when Jinsoul grabs her and rubs the still wet paint against her face against her own.

Five minutes later, they’ve both managed to cover themselves in paint. Sooyoung’s tummy is starting to hurt from how much she’s laughing, Jinsoul looked so silly. She chases her wife around in a circle with paint smeared on her palms, Jinsoul screams in terror that could bust someone’s eardrums out. Sooyoung has learned how to drown it out.

Cornering Jinsoul she creeps up to her, hands spread wide like a monster. As she gets closer however her hands come closer in and she smears the paint across her wife’s cheeks, cradling her face she gives Jinsoul a messy kiss that doesn’t really work to well from how hard they’re smiling. 

Jinsoul falls into her, like she has a thousand times. Sooyoung can feel cold paint on her waist from where Jinsoul holds her there as they kissed over and over again. 

Her lips are warm, they slide against her own in a familiar rhythm. 

Sooyoung screams when Jinsoul picks her up and swings her around, she clings onto her wife’s shoulders. The floor beneath them creaks at their combined weight but Sooyoung feels feather light in Jinsoul’s arms. Her wife had the prettiest smile, Sooyoung can’t take her eyes off of it. 

As Jinsoul struggles to hold her up since she’s laughing so hard, Sooyoung can only think.

_How many times can you fall in love?_

_~~~~_

“Sit still.” Jinsoul was about to lose her mind. She was trying to play her game on her phone but Sooyoung kept poking at her. The older woman could be a bit annoying at times, for example right now. It was like she couldn’t relax. Sooyoung stops goosing her in her side for a few seconds, but as soon as Jinsoul starts to get her groove back in the puzzle game Sooyoung does it again.

Her wife’s fingers were digging into her side, “Sooyoung!” She whisper shouts and puts her game down for a split second. Her wife is giving her puppy dog eyes, begging for attention. Jinsoul is too aggravated to give in though, no matter how pitiful Sooyoung looked. She smiles when she isn’t poked anymore. Sooyoung just huffs and puffs, crossing her legs every second or so.

They were at the baby doctor. Sitting in the waiting room for an hour had been a test to Sooyoung’s patience and Jinsoul was starting to notice. Jinsoul rolls her eyes when she hears Sooyoung hum sadly for the hundredth time. “I know you hate the doctor but this will be fun...no shots or anything.” Jinsoul was surprised when she found out Sooyoung had white coat syndrome. Everytime she got sick Jinsoul would have to drag her to the doctor.

If Sooyoung got a shot, Jinsoul would have to baby her for a full day. She had to be held and pampered to, Jinsoul felt like she already had a kid with how needy Sooyoung could be. But then again she thought it was ridiculous with how long Sooyoung would keep things from her, one time she went a whole week keeping a huge gash in her hand from cutting up fruit. Simply because she didn’t want to get stitches. Her wife was tough but she didn’t understand why the doctor's office bothered her so much.

It was no different now, Sooyoung’s been pushing this off for a while. “I’m nervous and you won’t stop playing that damn game.” Jinsoul groans and shuts off her phone, now Sooyoung was just being petty. Her wife had her arms crossed on the verge of crying, her heel clicking into the floor tiles. 

“I never get to play it.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and turns further away from her, “you play it every night before bed.” Jinsoul studies Sooyoung for a moment, she was definitely having a little temper tantrum. Slipping her phone into Sooyoung’s purse she starts to suck up to the older woman. First she squeezes at Sooyoung’s thigh to stop her from tapping her foot, then she leans over blow in her ear. Sooyoung swats her away, not in the mood to be picked on. But Jinsoul always got picked on no matter how tired she was.

Jinsoul nudges her with her elbow, “here hold my hand you’ll feel better.” Sooyoung turns and hesitates but with a few scratches to her thigh she gives in and holds her hand. Jinsoul squeezes onto the hand and brings it up to her lips to lightly kiss it. “I got you, everything will be okay.” Sooyoung gives her a pensive look before leaning into her. Jinsoul wraps one arm around her while she rubs her thumb across the hand she’s holding. She leaves a kiss on Sooyoung’s temple before resting her head against her wife’s.

It’s silent for a couple moments, Sooyoung finally content since Jinsoul acted like she existed. “You think I’ll be a good mom?” Jinsoul frowns, Sooyoung has voiced her doubts multiple times about being scared. How she thinks she won’t be a perfect mom, but Jinsoul knows better. 

Humming she closes her eyes, “I think you’ll be the best.” She rubs Sooyoung’s shoulders for reassurance.

Jinsoul comforts her wife as they wait, “you wanna get ice cream after this?” Ice cream was Sooyoung’s guilty food and Jinsoul never bothered getting it for her, it was kinda mesmerizing watching the woman eat it. Her tongue was long and fat and Jinsoul would get fixated on it as it swirled around the cone. She liked comparing it to one of those clams, Sooyoung would even get mad at her when she said it. 

“What if I just want a healthy portion of that ass?” Jinsoul doesn’t know how Sooyoung’s hand sneaks down there but she has to fight from letting out a yelp when the cold fingers slipped inside the waistband of her jeans. Sooyoung pinches at the top of her booty cheek and Jinsoul scoots back to squish the fingers against her chairs. Her wife whines at the pain and quickly pulls them out to shake them.

Jinsoul glares at her, Sooyoung could never keep her hands to herself. Even in public Sooyoung would be grabbing something of hers, tiddies, waist, thighs. It was frustrating when her wife would just rub up on her and nonchalantly chat as if she wasn’t starting something. Thankfully Sooyoung never dared to do it when someone was looking. Always praying on her when they were in the back of the store or bathroom before letting her wandering hands go to town. 

Shooing the hand away like she always does she lets out a low whisper, “wait till we're home.” Sooyoung then breaks out into sleazy smirk like she just won the lottery and was trying to keep it a secret. It brought heat to Jinsoul’s cheeks, “God you’re such a perv, why did I marry you again?” Jinsoul could be a hypocrite at times. Because secretly she still liked it when Sooyoung would touch her when she wasn’t supposed to.

Sooyoung just giggles and gives her a more innocent smile that makes her cheeks puff up, “because you love me.” Jinsoul can’t help but lean forward and kiss the scrunched up nose. She thought it was the cutest. 

Brushing her wife’s hair behind her ear Jinsoul is reminded just how much she adores the woman when she looks into those eyes, “well you’re not wrong.” 

They spend the rest of the time slowly talking to each other with tones full of affection. The doctor they were seeing was an old friend of Jinsoul’s and currently Sooyoung’s best friend.

It’s not much longer until they’re being called back. 

“Jung Sooyoung?” They both jumped up at the name and Sooyoung holds her hand as they walk through the back and out of the cold waiting room. After some physical examinations they’re directed to a room.

Sooyoung is looking at a poster of numerous birth control options when the redhead pops in, “helloooo party is here!” Jiwoo screams and bounces in before slamming the door shut. Yes, Jiwoo had somehow managed to become a doctor, an exceptional one at that. She was both a pediatrician and baby doctor. While usually not taking on cases like this she accepted Sooyoung and Jinsoul because well...old times.

The redhead spins around before flopping into Jinsoul’s lap, “let’s see what we have here.” She wasn’t the most ethical doctor and the hospital has been sued a few times because Jiwoo was too different for some people. Sooyoung raises a brow as Jiwoo bounces in her lap like a kid, her shoes were duck house slippers. “WHAT YOU'RE ALREADY PREGNANT!” Jinsoul and Sooyoung both look at each other with shocked expressions, but then Jiwoo starts to laugh, “ah I’m sorry this is the script for that time Jungeun went on Maury,” Jiwoo takes the paper out and shakes her head at it, “how’d you get in there silly!” 

The doctor throws the paper behind her and slaps Jinsoul in the face with it. Jiwoo nods her head at the papers in her hand, “so you guys are wanting a baby?” Jiwoo glances up at Sooyoung who smiles. Clicking her tongue she folds her file back together, “well I have to break it ya, you're gonna have to start smooshing if wanna get preggers.” Sooyoung’s jaw holds open and Jinsoul contains a laugh behind her.

“W-what?”

Jiwoo crosses her arms, “Sooyoung please don’t tell me you’ve never heard of…” creeping forward she covers her mouth, “s-e-x.” She spells it out like it was taboo. Sooyoung starts to charge forward and Jiwoo hops up to wave her hands protectively, “I’m joking! Jeez grumpy I’m trying to lighten the mood, Jinsoul said you didn’t like doctwa’s.”

“That’s not how you say it…”

“But don’t fear! Chuu is here! And imma help you bake a little bun in the oven.” The doctor says with enthusiasm before flopping down on a spinny chair almost falling out of it. Jiwoo grabs her things and starts to exam Sooyoung herself, “there’s a few ways we could do this.” She speaks as she listens to Sooyoung’s lungs and heart. “The old-fashioned way, taking somebody baby gravy filling up a turkey baster and get to squirting!” Jinsoul has to cover her mouth to hide the noise that’s itching to be let out when Sooyoung gags.

Jiwoo checks on the woman’s ears and then sticks out her tongue, “lie thiff!” Sooyoung does the same and the light goes in her mouth. “Looking good Sooyoung have you been taking your vitamins?” Jiwoo glances at Jinsoul who can’t fight her smile.

“Yup she takes her flintstone and scooby vitamins every morning like a good girl.” Sooyoung blushes like crazy and Jiwoo screams and hops so high her head almost hits the roof.

Sooyoung glares at her, “I take adult vitamins thank you…” 

Jiwoo raises her brows up and down and pulls a blow pop from god knows where, “so you don’t want this candy for being a good patient today.” 

“I’m not a fucking child.” Jinsoul gasps at Sooyoung’s language. She narrows her eyes at her.

“It’s apple flavor.”

“I mean one wouldn’t hurt, thank you.” Her eyes soften. Jinsoul wants to squeeze Sooyoung to death from how cute she is when she starts to chew on the lollipop. 

As Sooyoung sits on the table, Jiwoo clicks on a little tablet. It’s several minutes before she speaks again. Meanwhile Jinsoul had been eyeing Sooyoung, speaking to her with a bat of her eyelashes and a warm smile

“I think with you I’m going to try IVF which is in-vitro fertilization.” The serious tone is a contrast to the bubbly ramblings from earlier. “We will take either one of your eggs or Jinsoul’s and fertilize it with a sperm donor of your choice. Then when were sure it’s ready we will transfer into your uterus.” Jiwoo emphasizes by sticking her finger into a hole that she made with her other hand. “It’s good that you wanted to start now, because the older you get the harder it will become for you to have children.”

Sooyoung nods and smiles at Jinsoul, “well this is the only time I’m planning to have one, any more is up to Jinsoul.” She blushes at the wink Sooyoung throws her, Jinsoul had no doubt in a few years they’d be doing the same thing, it will just be her on the doctor’s table. 

Jiwoo nods and writes something down on her paper, “good, also you’re above average in physique, blood pressure is good, no bad cases in your family’s history. Think you’ll be just fine.” Jinsoul is just getting excited and so is Sooyoung. They’re both borderline bouncing in their seats. “IVF has its problems, it doesn’t always take and there’s a risk of miscarriage and multiple births. Is that okay?”

Sooyoung stays in thought for a moment, “whatever you think is best.” 

Jiwoo claps her hands together and makes a happy noise, “Ah, I'm so glad you’re letting me do this! Here all I need you to do is go sprinkle in this cute little cup and then we’ll start the blood work.” Sooyoung stiffens at the mention of blood work, that meant needles. But before she can start to whine and cry Jiwoo shoves the test cup that's riddled with stickers into her hands and shoves her out the door.

Jinsoul frowns at the manhandling but then Jiwoo squeals and pulls her into a tight hug, “YOU'RE GONNA BE A MOM!”

Laughing she hugs Jiwoo back, “I know, it’s crazy!” 

Her friends pulls back with tears in her eyes and rubs at her face, Jinsoul’s heart flutters. “Are you excited?! Have you picked out any names?”

Jinsoul shrugs, “no names yet...and yeah I’m so excited, Sooyoung’s worried that she isn’t going to be a good mom.” Jiwoo looks surprised and Jinsoul shakes her head, “she’s always been so hard on herself, when she’s the best person I know.” She laughs and leans onto the counter, “I hope they're just like her.” Jinsoul says happily, “Sooyoung is empathetic, always thoughtful of other people’s feelings and takes the time to understand them. She makes this world a better place I swear, she’d help anyone in a heartbeat. So I can only imagine how she’s gonna be with the baby.” 

Jiwoo smiles at her, “she has a heart of gold I can tell.” 

She nods at that, “yeah she does, it reminds me of Jungeun.” Jinsoul mentions her best friend from childhood until now, who Jiwoo was married to. 

Jiwoo shakes her head, “they’re nothing alike are you kidding!”

Jinsoul raises one brow as Jiwoo starts to ramble, “my wife can be so stubborn! At least Sooyoung is nicer, Jungeun’s way out there whew sometimes it feels like my heads gonna blow up.” Jinsoul could agree, while Sooyoung was more timid and reserved, Jungeun was like a firecracker. It didn’t take long to know her. They were the same flame, just different points. While Sooyoung was the cooler outer flame, Jungeun was that hot inner core. 

“Junguen is my rock, she’s a good balance, I think if I was with anyone else I’d become lost in my own little world.” Jiwoo says a bit too seriously. “I can always depend on her you know! It took a whole lot of loving to get her to soften up that bad attitude she had but now she’s just my big baby hehe.” Jinsoul melts a little at the way Jiwoo talks about the woman, Jungeun was a hard nut to crack but Jiwoo had some magical ways of getting people to fall for her.

The door opens again and Sooyoung gives Jiwoo the covered up cup. Her wife still had the lollipop in her mouth. “Okay now to the lab! MUAHAHAHA!” The red head darts out the room like a man scientist, Sooyoung gives Jinsoul a pouty look.

“I thought you said no needles.”

Jinsoul frowns and rubs on her wife’s back, “I technically said no shots, but if you don’t punch anyone I’ll make it up to you.” Her wife’s eyes light up at that and then Jinsoul is offered a lick of the lollipop. Smiling she sticks the whole thing in her mouth and hums before popping it back out. “That’s good!” Sooyoung’s eyes have become dark and she slowly licks at the lollipop then, Jinsoul of course ignores it. She really didn’t need to give her wife any ideas.

Especially since for the next 24 hours since she’ll be making up for her little lie.

Looking at the various paintings on the walls and not at Sooyoung chewing at her lip. Jiwoo pops back out of nowhere, “that’s right I needed to ask who’s eggs we were using! Unless you need more time to decide.” Jinsoul reaches for Sooyoung’s hand and squeezes.

Her wife thinks for a moment, “can we do both?” 

Jiwoo’s eyebrows raise and she makes an exaggerated noise, “ooooh! Yeah, but Jinsoul’s egg would probably take before yours, so there’s a lower chance it will be _your_ child.” Jiwoo quotes with her fingers. It would be Jinsoul’s genes but Sooyoung would nourish it.

Jinsoul isn’t so sure, “Sooyoung this is your only time and chance don’t you-“

“I wanna do that, both of them.” Sooyoung says quickly. 

Jiwoo squeals and runs off again, accidentally running into a nurse and tumbling to the floor. Jinsoul is dragged by Sooyoung to follow the girl, “Sooyoung…”

Her wife looks back at her, smiling wide with her cheek being pushed out by the candy, “I think I want a mini you more than a mini me.” Jinsoul’s heart swells and she can’t argue with that since Sooyoung seemed so content with the decision. Jinsoul can’t wait to get home to shower this woman in love.

It’s all she’ll ever do.

~~~~ 

Jinsoul doesn’t stay at work longer than she has to, nowadays she tends to leave earlier. She just couldn’t wait to get home, her wife was on her mind twenty-four seven. Jinsoul’s been really happy these days, she didn’t have to think of the reasons.

Rushing into her home she bites her tongue when she sees Sooyoung’s shoes already there. She sits the groceries down that she had grabbed before making her way here. Jinsoul was so excited to see Sooyoung, even if it had only been several hours since this morning. Running through the hallway she peeks inside the bedroom. 

Sooyoung was laying on her back wiggling her feet watching something on her phone, “hi.” Jinsoul mumbles out, not even trying to fight the smile off her face. Sooyoung only raises a brow and lays her phone down on the sheets. She was already in her nightgown and Jinsoul’s heart grows three sizes bigger from the prominent belly that was poking up.

Jinsoul was amazed at how big it’s gotten. Sooyoung looked like stick with a soccer ball attached. Her wife is spread out on the bed, gazing at her as she approaches sneakingly. “Whose this beautiful woman in my bed?” Jinsoul says teasingly and Sooyoung gives her an amused expression. “Looking all kinds of sexy I cannot lie.” Her wife rolls her eyes at her and pats on the bed.

“Hurry come here I want some lovings.”

Not wanting to make Sooyoung wait any longer she crawls onto the bed and greets her wife with a loving and full kiss. Jinsoul loved these lips so much and she would never get tired of smooching them. She draws back and shares a fleeting but all knowing glance with Sooyoung before pressing her forehead against her wife’s “How was your day?” She asks with a light tone that matches her smile. Her wife starts to ramble about how tired she is and how annoying work has become since she can’t do anything. 

Jinsoul could agree about the work part, but that was because she only wanted to be with Sooyoung. Continuing to listen to the older woman with her full undivided attention she sneaks down and starts to lift the gown up. Sooyoung was really far long, it wouldn’t be too much longer until they were meeting their baby. Jinsoul kisses on her tummy as Sooyoung finishes ranting about her day. She hums when fingers thread into her hair and encourage her to keep going. 

It’s easy being intimate with Sooyoung Jinsoul thinks, she feels like they’re always getting closer to each other. Jinsoul believes she shares a lot more with Sooyoung than just their love, her wife was her other half. Rubbing on the tight skin she wants to almost cry, she’s never been so devoted to someone or something. Jinsoul surprises herself with how much she’s fallen in love with Sooyoung over and over again through the years. 

Sooyoung lets her know the gesture is appreciated with a satisfied hum. Even if Jinsoul would prefer to do this for a few days straight she knows she should really get to business, “hmm I know what you’re thinking.” She sits up on her calves and scoots back after flicking Sooyoung’s panties with her finger. Grabbing her wife’s feet she starts to massage them. Sooyoung smiles happily and pushes her head back into the pillows.

“God I love you.” Being a professor who specializes in dance while being pregnant was a challenge. Sooyoung would come home with swollen feet everyday. Jinsoul only giggles as she takes the swelling away with magical hands. Sooyoung groans and stretches in bliss. Jinsoul warms up at the words softly spoken to her.

After she’s sure she’s gotten Sooyoung feeling back to better she goes to lay on her side to rub at her wife’s tummy. Jinsoul lets her eyes trail up and down her body, “sooo when are you gonna tell people I’m your baby daddy.” 

Sooyoung gives her a fixed look, “what did I tell you about that Jinsoul.” 

“Come on it’s funny!” Jinsoul tries to defend herself. Sooyoung hated it, probably because of her mixed hormones. But Jinsoul insisted that she’d be referred as the baby daddy just because she liked when Sooyoung had said it a handful of times, there wasn’t enough times and Jinsoul begs her to say it more. Sooyoung has had an experience with Jinsoul during this pregnancy, the woman had become clingy ten fold, to the point where Sooyoung had to ask to be left alone.

Of course she was forever grateful for her wife for being so sweet and caring. It honestly pulled on all of her heart strings how affectionate Jinsoul was. But she could be irritating, far too much for Sooyoung’s liking. “If you ask me one more time.” Jinsoul pouts up and tries to cuddle up to her but Sooyoung pushes her off, “no you can’t convince me either.” Jinsoul has somehow made her say it a few times...in ways Sooyoung would not like to reflect on since it was embarrassing. But Jinsoul had been acting this way ever since she started showing.

Corny. 

Sooyoung hated it, because well, she didn’t exactly _hate_ it. _Sooyoung secretly loved it._ “Look I even took a picture for you, to show my potential.” Jinsoul holds her phone and shows Sooyoung a god awful picture. Jinsoul is posing like a…Sooyoung sighs, _Jinsoul still looked too damn good._ But she wouldn’t let her know that. 

“Jinsoul, the hell is this.” Her wife shoots up and recreates the pose. A finger gun under the chin, her nose scrunched up her bottom lip between her teeth. Sooyoung has many questions, but can’t ask not one since she’s speechless. 

Her wife giggles and finally quits, “don’t try and hide it...you like don’t ya, you think I’m hot.”

“No.” Sooyoung smiles as she says it. 

Jinsoul gets upset and starts to shake her in the bed, “Sooyoung you’re so mean!” She ignores the younger woman by turning her head. The only way she’d stop this nonsense is by shutting it down entirely. “I just wanted to make you laugh…” Sooyoung’s eyebrows upturn in concern when she hears the sad voice. Turning her head around she’s met with the most pitiful face she’s ever seen. Jinsoul sniffles and rubs at her eyes and Sooyoung struggles to raise up. Cradling her wife’s face she’s quick to apologize and kiss the tears away.

She should have known better when Jinsoul starts to laugh, “seriously!” Jinsoul tries to not smile at her now frustrated wife. Sooyoung was difficult to tolerate, she had plenty of mood swings but Jinsoul was patient and understanding. Sooyoung turns her back to Jinsoul and the younger woman can’t help but try and comfort her. Her hand is swatted away every time she gets close, “no I’m through, don’t touch me.” 

“Sooyoung...don’t be like that. I was just kidding.” Jinsoul pokes her in the back until she speaks.

“I really thought you were upset.” Sooyoung mumbles out.

Leaning down she leaves a kiss on Sooyoung’s face, “I am, because you won’t play around with me.” Sooyoung turns to glare at her. 

“You know I hate seeing you cry.” Jinsoul frowns, she really shouldn’t use that against Sooyoung, but her wife was being cruel. Jinsoul holds her hand over the one that caresses her cheek and leans into Sooyoung’s touch. 

Jinsoul pats on her shoulder, “I’ll forgive you if you call me your baby-“ The hand clamps over her mouth, Sooyoung looks annoyed.

Her wife raises up again and points a finger in her face, “say it again.” Jinsoul feels the fear of god in her chest and nervously laughs putting her hands up in defense. 

“Okay okay you win.” Jinsoul accepts defeat and thinks she’s not really losing when Sooyoung smiles at her and pulls her into a heavy kiss. 

When it’s broken, Jinsoul’s left a little breathless. Opening her eyes she knows Sooyoung’s about to say something, “I’m glad you know your place.” Jinsoul’s smile drops and she rolls her eyes. Sooyoung is only petting on her head thinking that she’s really won, “so are you done?” Jinsoul narrows her eyes and shrugs her shoulders, she really did like bothering Sooyoung.

“Are you?” 

Sooyoung gasps and tries to grab her but Jinsoul rolls off the bed and out of her grasp, “just because I’m pregnant don’t think I can’t beat your ass.”

“I’m sorry? You can’t even get out of bed by yourself.” Jinsoul mocks and Sooyoung turns red in the face. Biting at her lip she tries to not laugh as Sooyoung struggles to get off the bed, Jinsoul fights the urge to help her, but she knows if she even goes near Sooyoung her ass is over. 

The bed creaks as the woman gets over to the edge, “You better pray I don’t catch you!” Jinsoul starts to giggle as Sooyoung’s wobbles towards her, she doesn’t even have to try that hard to get away from her. Jinsoul makes her way around their home, Sooyoung huffs and puffs trying to get a hand on her. Jinsoul makes sure to slow down when Sooyoung gets a little too carried away with chasing her.

Finally, her wife is worn out and leans onto the couch with one hand on her back. Her bottom lip quivering, Jinsoul lets her shoulders slump, she went too far. She knew exactly what this mood was. During the pregnancy she’s seen it once or twice but Sooyoung would fully break down on her. 

Jinsoul starts to creep towards her, “Sooyoung? You okay?” Her wife is holding a hand over her face and making small noises that’s too close to sobbing. As soon as Jinsoul lays a hand on her wife’s back she should have known it was a trap, now she was in a headlock with Sooyoung’s elbow right against her throat. 

“HAH WHAT NOW?” 

Sooyoung laughs like a maniac above her and Jinsoul slaps at her arm to let her lose, when she gets a knuckle to the head she jerks free...but runs straight into the wall. Sooyoung gasps when she sees Jinsoul’s head bounce off the wall, leaving a hole. The younger woman crouches on the floor cradling her head crying from the pain. Sooyoung only holds a hand over her mouth. 

Lowering herself to her knees Sooyoung rubs on Jinsoul’s back. “Let me see baby.” Jinsoul raises up with tears burning her eyes. At first Sooyoung looks shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Jinsoul cries even harder when Sooyoung starts to laugh at her, making fun of the knot on her head. She even pokes at it, “you still all there?” Sooyoung jokes and continues to laugh, Jinsoul pouts up, her wife really was so mean. 

But Sooyoung was laughing, and to Jinsoul. That meant something. Her main goal was to make this woman happy. She wanted to see her smile and laugh all the time even if it was her pain that was the joke.

Sooyoung wipes a tear from her eye, “you’re silly Jinsoul.” Her head was throbbing, but it feels much better when Sooyoung plants a soft kiss directly where it hurts. Sooyoung then looks a lot less angry than before, “how can I make it feel better?” Jinsoul points at her head again, the kiss was pretty nice.

Her wife gives her that beautiful smile and repeats the gesture over and over again. 

~~~~

“Right there!” Sooyoung points at the screen, they were laying on the couch, Jinsoul was playing Pokémon and her wife was helping her. Jinsoul was leaned back into the corner, Sooyoung was between her legs with her back against Jinsoul’s front. 

Jinsoul’s arms were around Sooyoung, resting the console on her belly. She ends up catching the Pokémon and smiles to lean forward, “thank you gorgeous.” They share a quick kiss before looking back at the screen. Sooyoung was too comfortable in Jinsoul’s embrace. This was their routine now, Sooyoung had officially went on maternity leave since it was too difficult to drive and work by herself. Jinsoul would come home earlier everyday to help her around and cater to her.

Sooyoung felt a little weird just sitting around all the time as Jinsoul would come home from work and do every chore and even cook a nice meal for her. Then again, she really liked to be pampered, she was spoiled for the past 3 months. She’d make sure she’d repay Jinsoul after she recovered, her wife had been so good to her. 

It was night now and it meant there was nothing but time to relax. Jinsoul would often make them a comfortable spot to sit in for a few hours before finally going to bed. Sooyoung thought this pregnancy was going to be a nightmare, but Jinsoul in ever way has made it decent. She had really married an angel. Watching the fingers type on the buttons Sooyoung already feels herself getting sleepy and melts further into Jinsoul’s body. It was so warm, Jinsoul was like a pillow.

“OH!” Sooyoung smiles, she wasn’t exactly the quietest though. Opening one eye she leaned her head back onto Jinsoul’s chest and watches the woman scream as she battles a rare Pokémon. Sooyoung wraps a hand around Jinsoul’s arm and squeezes before stroking it up and down. 

Jinsoul groans when she fails and the game makes a sad noise, “I was so close…” Sooyoung hugs the younger woman’s arm to her chest. Resting her cheek on it as she stares at the idle hands now.

“You’re such a dork.” Sooyoung sighs out dreamily, she found it adorable. Jinsoul gives her a questionable grumble and continues to play the game, Sooyoung looks up and giggles, “stop you know I don’t want you any different!” Jinsoul was just bluffing, quickly smiling when Sooyoung pokes at her cheek. She gasps when Jinsoul goes to chomp at her finger and pulls it away from danger. 

Sooyoung lets out a happy noise when Jinsoul lets her squish her cheeks. Raising up she kisses the bottom of Jinsoul’s jaw and lets her hand reach to the back of her head, letting the black hair slide through her fingers. Sooyoung gushes over the expression Jinsoul makes, “I have the cutest wife.” Sooyoung mumbles out with a deeper voice. Jinsoul glances down at her for a second before going back to the game.

Smiling Sooyoung scratches her nails into Jinsoul’s scalp, the younger woman takes a deep breath, “that feels nice.” 

“I know baby.” 

She keeps massaging her fingers into Jinsoul’s head and the younger woman looks like she’s going to fall asleep. The game is shut off and sat to the side and Jinsoul’s hands wrap around her fully. Sooyoung is feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment, from the tightness in her chest. “Jinsoul?” Her wife hums closing her eyes and pressing her cheek into the side of her head, “thank you.” Sooyoung raises up a slight bit so she can look at Jinsoul better. The younger woman has her brows upturned in question, “for being everything that I’ve ever wished for.” 

Jinsoul’s lip starts to quiver and Sooyoung doesn’t hesitate to kiss her. When she pulls away she breathes onto Jinsoul’s lips, “I don’t want anything else as long as I have you.” The kiss they share is gentle and slow, until Jinsoul accidentally deepens it. Sooyoung lets out a low noise from her throat that breaks them apart. Her neck is starting to hurt from this angle but she doesn’t want to stop kissing Jinsoul’s soft lips. 

Jinsoul looks at her with nothing but devotion in her eyes, “you’re glowing right now.” 

Sooyoung smiles, “it’s all because of you.” 

Their next kiss is desperate and hot, Jinsoul is quick to pick the mood up, “someone feeling needy?” Sooyoung blushes and nibbles at her wife’s cheek. Being pregnant had caused many emotions to come out of her, but one was surprising. 

“Will you take care of me?” She says a bit pouty and it makes Jinsoul’s eyes ten times darker. Soon Sooyoung is leading a dopey Jinsoul into the bedroom, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t as giddy as the woman behind her. Opening the door Jinsoul hops on the bed and already starts stripping, Sooyoung stares at her wife’s body already feeling the heat rise to her chest.

Taking off her pajamas and panties she noticed something in their messy room. Wobbling over she has to sumo squat to pick it up, “damn baby is that all you?” Sooyoung giggles at Jinsoul’s deep voice and tries to raise up sexier. Her wife is half naked on the bed smiling at her, she sits the hat on top of her head and poses. It was Jinsoul’s cowboy hat from last Halloween. Jinsoul claps for her as she wiggles around the best she can, this is the closest she can get to dance. 

It doesn’t take five minutes for Sooyoung to get winded and she wipes the sweat off her head a little goofily. Jinsoul laughs at her and begs her to come over. This was not only her wife.

She was her best friend.

Crawling onto the bed she makes her voice a few octaves deeper just the way Jinsoul likes it, “can this cowgirl ride?” Jinsoul scoots up the bed and pats her lap, chewing at her lip like she was starving. Sooyoung crawls the rest of the way up and straddles Jinsoul’s waist before rubbing her hands up and down her front. The soft skin beneath her palms is so warm. Jinsoul sighs and lets Sooyoung’s hands squeeze onto her. “You’re perfect you know that?” Jinsoul feels a little light headed from how sweet Sooyoung is being. The hands on her body feel like heaven.

Sooyoung’s hands rest on Jinsoul’s chest when her wife raises up, trying to pull of her shirt. But Sooyoung stops them from going any further. “No wait, I wanna keep my shirt on.” Jinsoul’s brown eyes fill with concern.

“We’ve talked about this honey, you’re still the sexiest woman alive.” 

Jinsoul pushes her shirt up a little bit but Sooyoung pulls it back down, “it’s not that…” She folds her hands over Jinsoul’s, “what if she’s watching?” They both look down at her belly. Jiwoo had confirmed they were going to have a healthy baby girl and Sooyoung couldn’t be more excited. 

“You think so?” Sooyoung nods and pulls her shirt down a little farther. Her wife looks down at her belly, “baby can you close your eyes?” Sooyoung pushes Jinsoul but she only smiles at her and brings her hands to another area that makes Sooyoung moan from the sensitivity. She tries to pull her wife closer but her belly gets in the way. It’s even hard to kiss Jinsoul in this position. Sooyoung is starting to get upset.

Whining she looks down at her wife, “please hold me Jinsoul.” Jinsoul tries but it’s unsuccessful. No matter how turned on either of them was, the struggle was real. Jinsoul already has worked up a sweat maneuvering them and hasn’t even got to the good part yet. 

Everywhere Jinsoul touches though makes Sooyoung let out a small noise, “you’re so sensitive.” She’s almost afraid to grab Sooyoung too hard. Her hands squeeze at her tiddies and Jinsoul widens her eyes. Yes, the tiddies, larger than usual were really nice. “Hehe woah.” Her wife would nag at her if it didn’t feel so good. Jinsoul is having a lot of fun, since this is the most amount of times Sooyoung’s let her top. She loved it when Sooyoung was more submissive. Her wife reacted more to her touch.

But something was different, her lap was soaking wet. “Uh Sooyoung?” Not like...wet...but wet. 

Her wife had noticed too, “what the,” Sooyoung rolls off of her. It’s everywhere. A clear liquid. “Oh damn I think my water just broke.” Sooyoung says nonchalantly as Jinsoul starts to freak out. Sooyoung watches her wife scramble and rush to put her clothes back on and then sprinting towards her holding up some sweats.

“OH NO WE GOTTA GO!” 

Sooyoung snorts, it was just her water. It’s not like the baby was coming out right now...wait. That didn’t feel so good. Sooyoung holds her belly and looks down, yeah that kinda hurts. Jinsoul is bouncing from one foot to another as she slowly puts her pants on. 

When she stands she cringes, Jinsoul instantly takes a hold of her. _Damn it do hurt!_ Sooyoung still makes an effort in comforting Jinsoul who looked like she was about to pass out, caressing her back she kisses Jinsoul’s temple as they walk out, “Jinsoul it’s okay, I'm fine.” 

They make it to one of their vehicles and Jinsoul helps her in, she even brought a pillow for Sooyoung’s back. Sooyoung lays back as Jinsoul buckles her in and gets her comfortable.

Jinsoul then runs around the vehicle even tripping on the way there before finally getting in the driver's seat. Sooyoung’s watches with worried eyes as Jinsoul shakes around and drops the keys four times before putting it in the ignition. Her wife looks at her and smiles, “haha we out here.” Jinsoul drops her smile as quick as if formed and swallows harshly. 

After the vehicle is started Jinsoul puts a hand behind Sooyoung’s headrest and looks back, only for them to go forward. They bump into the parking bump and it shakes the vehicle, “oop!” Sooyoung bounces in her seat and grinds her teeth at the pain. She taught Jinsoul how to drive but the woman still wasn’t the best. Looking over Jinsoul is gripping the steering wheel for life.

Sooyoung leans over to rub circles into her back, “shhh deep breaths.” Jinsoul goes to rest, but ends up bumping her head onto the steering wheel that’s concerning for Sooyoung and she pulls her wife back to look at her head. Taking her thumb to swipe at the small red spot she kisses it. Jinsoul is on the verge of crying.

“I’m sorry I’m so stupid.” 

Knitting her eyebrows Sooyoung cups her wife’s cheek, “you’re not stupid you’re just...different.” Jinsoul looks at her and Sooyoung can tell she doesn’t believe her. “Jinsoul.”

The younger woman slumps, “I’m supposed to be comforting you.” 

“You have for the past nine months, I think this one time is okay.” Sooyoung tells her sweetly, Jinsoul’s eyes soften at that and some of the panic fades away as they share a hug. 

It’s like a whole new person when Jinsoul pulls away, “aight let’s gas this bitch.”

Sooyoung is in too much pain to ask her wife to slow down. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Jinsoul drive this fast...or good. It was kinda sexy. Jinsoul has one hand on the steering wheel and one hand across her holding her protectively. Jinsoul sends a quick text to Jiwoo before parking in the lot and helping Sooyoung in.

The nurse at the front desk is painting her nails, “hi we have a baby coming.”

The girl looks up, “okay.” 

Jinsoul raises a brow, Sooyoung was clearly in pain by now and too out of it to say anything. “Okay? We need to speak to a doctor, her name is Jiwoo.”

“Where’s the baby?”

“Huh?”

The nurse rolls her eyes, “you said you had a baby coming, where it at.” 

Jinsoul is thankful that she isn’t _this_ stupid. “Um, my wife’s belly.”

The nurse peeks over the counter, “oh, heh, okay.” 

“AHHH! MOVE!” 

It’s Jiwoo who’s running down the hall, she’s not in her doctor clothes. “Sorry I just had dinner with my hunties, nurse Joy will get you in a room.” In the room Jinsoul helps Sooyoung change into a hospital gown. 

Jinsoul is a lot calmer before, “how are you feeling?”

Sooyoung looks up at her before some of the nurses get her on the bed, “like I gotta take a massive shit.” Jinsoul snorts and watches all the nurses get to work.

Jiwoo comes in all in gear...with spaghetti. The doctor is shoving it in while she jogs around the bed, “spread them legs!” Jinsoul can’t believe she use to date this girl. Sooyoung holds her legs up and Jiwoo gives a thumbs up before slurping more noodles, “wow! You’re dilating fast that baby wants OUT OF THERE!” 

The red head says excitedly before dropping a meatball, Jinsoul watches it roll and questions her decision in letting Jiwoo be the doctor. Jiwoo picks it back up from the bed and pops it in her mouth. The nurses look away in disgust and Jinsoul really _really_ can’t believe she used to date this girl. 

Jinsoul sits at her wife’s side, cradling her head in her hands. She tries her best to take the pain away, but all she can do is comfort her. When the nurses give Sooyoung a shot that looks incredibly painful, Jinsoul winces when Sooyoung bites down on her wrist. Apologizing since she didn’t know you had to get shots, she ignores the tingling in her wrist.

“QUICK GET ME THE DEFIBRILLATOR.” 

Sooyoung and Jinsoul look at Jiwoo with fear and the red head only laughs, “ahah got ‘em” 

Jinsoul gets chills from the dark voice below, “Imma kill her…”

Jiwoo smiles, “just wanted to liven things up!” 

One of the nurses leave and the other stays, she and Jiwoo guide Sooyoung through. Jinsoul watches closes, mostly at Sooyoung’s face which showed that she was in a great deal of pain.

Her wife is gritting her teeth but suddenly groans out, “JIWOO THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Jinsoul looks down the bed and doesn’t know what to think when she sees Jiwoo continuing to eat spaghetti.

“What?!” 

Jinsoul doesn’t say anything, she just throws her hand up. The nurse looks defeated. “I’m starving! What if I eat the baby!” 

“W-why would you even say that?!”

The doctor shrugs and finishes the spaghetti before throwing the bowl behind her, “imma leave that one between me and god.” 

Jiwoo narrows her eyes and claps. 

“Oooh I see the head! Jinsoul come look!” Jinsoul gets a far as she can since Sooyoung won’t let go of her hand. She’s sure she’s lost all feeling in it by now.

Jinsoul peaks down below, “ewww.” She laughs because it looks a little funny. But Sooyoung almost breaks her hand with how hard she squeezes. “Ow ow I’m sorry jeez.” She makes her way back up to support her wife and let Jiwoo do her work.

The rest of the time is pretty repetitive, Jiwoo tells her to push and Sooyoung screams pierce her ears. 

But in between it all, Jinsoul kisses Sooyoung’s forehead and whispers out what she’s been saying all these years. Until she hears the cry of a baby. Jinsoul smiles and looks down where there’s a really strange looking thingy in Jiwoo’s arms as the nurse cuts the umbilical cord. 

Jiwoo then holds the baby up high, recites the opening theme to the lion king, “NYAAAAA SAVENYA!” and proceeds to piss Sooyoung and Jinsoul off.

“PUT MY BABY DOWN!”

Jiwoo giggles and the baby is passed off to the nurse to go to the nursery. Jinsoul turns to Sooyoung and wipes the sweat off her forehead, “you did it baby!” 

“UH OH!” Jiwoo screams, “THEY ANOTHER ONE!”

Jinsoul and Sooyoung scream in unison, “WHAT?!”

She feels way too light headed, another one? Jinsoul falls back and all she sees is white.

Jinsoul passes out.

~~~~

When she wakes up again Jinsoul looks around her, Sooyoung was nowhere in sight, “SOOYOUNG?!”

She was on a hospital bed and hops off of it, then she hears her favorite voice in the whole wide world. “Shhh! You’ll wake them up.” Jinsoul quietly tip toes to the source and pulls back a curtain. 

It was morning now, the ghost like lighting was creeping into the room through the windows, barely covered by the shades. In the bed, it’s the most beautiful thing Jinsoul has ever seen. Sooyoung is laying there, looking the prettiest she ever has. Her skin looked soft, her smile was wide, lips spread thin and the natural color of them was Jinsoul’s favorite. The faint light made the woman seem like an angel. Because she was. Jinsoul didn’t have to be convinced. Everything was so perfect about Sooyoung, her black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Her cheeks were full. Jinsoul believed in a higher power. 

It was her wife. 

When she looks down, that’s when it’s over. Two…

“Two of them.”

Sooyoung glances at the babies and then back at Jinsoul, “two of them.” Jinsoul thinks she may have died and gone to heaven. There was no way something like this could be real. It didn’t feel real. She’s never felt this way before. Stepping closer she can’t fight it any longer, but then Sooyoung stops her, “wait...for one second.”

Her wife softly tells her before smiling brightly. Sooyoung looks down at the two bundled up babies, she can’t keep her eyes on one of them. They flicker back and forth. “Girls, I want you to meet someone very special.” Jinsoul lets the first tear drop, “she makes me really happy, and has made my life a dream.” Jinsoul doesn’t listen to Sooyoung and continues to come closer as her wife speaks to babies, “she’s the best, I love her with all my heart and soul.” 

“I know you girls will too.”

Sooyoung looks up at her then, her brown eyes glow. Jinsoul mouths it out _I love you so much._ “Meet your momma. Come here Jinsoul.” The woman scoots over for her, with both babies in hand. Jinsoul carefully gets in bed with her wife and takes the baby on her right. Jinsoul can’t fight the smile away when she finally sees her babies face. It’s adorable, and it looks just like Sooyoung. It’s all she’s ever wanted. “I think I’m the luckiest woman alive.” She mumbles out to her wife beside her. 

Jinsoul can’t take her eyes off the girl, she’s never seen anything cuter, “I have all three of my babies with me.” Sooyoung giggles out. But Jinsoul can’t even think of a reply. 

Until it comes to her, “we made this Sooyoung.” 

“I know my love.” 

Jinsoul holds the sleeping girl to her chest and snuggles into Sooyoung’s side. “Thank you Jinsoul.” She glances at her wife who looked impossibly pretty, “for changing my life, you know, I want this forever with you .” 

This woman was unreal, “oh Sooyoung…” She leans forward to kiss her senseless, she’s never loved something this much. Pulling away she sighs out, “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I told you I was going to give you my all.” One of the babies makes a noise and gets both of their attention, but Jinsoul still wants to voice her feelings. “You’re it Sooyoung, you know that.” 

“Thank you for letting me share my love with you.” She looks at the pair between them, “and now we have...two, that we can share this with.” One of them yawns and they both squeal at how cute it is. Twins, Jinsoul can’t believe Sooyoung had twins, she hasn’t even looked at the other one yet that Sooyoung was holding. Glancing over her mouth hangs, she looked like her. 

Jinsoul was amazed. These were cute little things. She wouldn’t mind having like three more. “What should we name them?” She rubs her foot against Sooyoung’s. Her wife rests her head against shoulder. 

“You get one and I get one.” Jinsoul looks at her baby. 

She was so cute, “Yeji.” 

Sooyoung smiles, that name went perfect with the one she was thinking of. She and Jinsoul really belonged together, the world wouldn’t turn right if they weren't.

She looks down at the baby that favors Jinsoul.

“And Yuna.”

~~~~ 


	2. Yeji and Yuna

It’s not often that Sooyoung gets a full night of sleep, it’s even rarer she gets to sleep long enough to dream. This morning was no exception. First she feels around for her wife, then her two babies who usually would start out sleeping in their own beds, but eventually cried until they were placed between her and Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung stares at the ceiling, she can hear everything vividly. She wishes she could just zone out, but the tv was on full blast, the girls seemed to only know how to scream, and Jinsoul could never cook quietly. 

She wishes, just one morning it was quiet enough for her to sleep in. Maybe one day she’ll just sleep through the entire day. But then she’d miss out on all the fun. She hears the pitter-patter of tiny feet down the hallway, her bedroom door opens and in walks her favorite girls in the world. 

They repeat _Momma_ over and over again and bounce near the edge of the bed. Sooyoung smiles, no matter how painful the headache she had, this was the best part of her life. Opening her arms up they crawl up into the bed and jump on top of her. 

“Good morning my babies.” The twins were a little over three now and were starting to speak a whole lot more. Yeji was very good at repeating words she heard and Yuna had own language that she and Jinsoul has had to learn over time. One of them flops over her tummy and Sooyoung groans when her rib is jabbed into by bony and tiny elbows and Yuna pats her face with sticky hands. 

Sooyoung jerks away from the grubby little hands and scolds her, “ew child what is on your hands!” Yuna holds them up and giggles like a gremlin, sure her daughter was cute, but a demon. Yeji was the more behaved one between the two, but Yuna would do the goofiest things that would crack Sooyoung up, it reminded her a lot of Jinsoul and her wife’s ability to make her life. Her babies were like polar opposites but exactly the same. Even though they were like that, they would never separate, having that weird twin connection.

“I eated sor yup.” Yuna mumbles to her and Yeji is flipping around on the bed. 

Sooyoung raises her brow, “you ate what?”

“Thur-up.” Yuna says something entirely different and Sooyoung just nods. “Mommy gave me it.”

“Mommy gave you...syrup?” The little girl grins with all her teeth and screams _yes_ with a bit of a lisp. 

Sooyoung always gets an immeasurable amount of happiness just talking to her girls. They were really the light of her life now. “MOMMA MOMMA WATCH ME!” Her other little one screams for her attention and Sooyoung quickly turns to her, holding Yuna to her side who was still patting her with sticky hands. Yeji starts out by bouncing on the bed, her pigtails flopping around, Sooyoung thinks that the jumping is what is supposed to impress her and she’s two late when the three year old jump high and flops off the bed backwards, she cringes at the loud thump she hears and Yuna laughs and claps her hands at the little show. 

“YEJI!” Sooyoung has no idea why her child decided to do that. Scrambling over, she peeks over the bed, her child was face down silent. Sooyoung picks Yeji up and sits her in her lap. The girl is holding her head, “why’d you go and do that for?” Yeji shrugs her shoulders and starts to cry. Sooyoung rocks the girl back and forth shushing her. Yuna is giggling next to them, clearly amused that her sister is crying. 

It isn’t too long until Jinsoul appears, fear in her eyes. Sooyoung’s heart still drops when she sees her wife, “what happened?” Her wife hurried over to sit next to her, taking their sobbing daughter out of her arms. Sooyoung occupies her now empty hands with hugging Yuna, who was bouncing around behind them. The girl gives her a gurgling laugh as Sooyoung sits her in her lap and watches Jinsoul tend to the wound on Yeji’s head. Her wife’s gaze is concerned and filled with guilt that she wasn’t able to save her on time. 

“Your kid wanted to act a fool.” Jinsoul glares at her before kissing the spot on her head where Yeji said it hurt. Jinsoul had no authority when it came to the twins, they wouldn’t listen to her, but they’d always come crawling to her when they got in trouble. Sooyoung thought she had authority but most of the time didn’t have the guts to really discipline her children. They were just so cute, how could she scold them. So most of the time they let them run wild and when they got hurt that’s when they taught them the lesson, of course some lessons had to be taught before anyone got hurt, it was usually Sooyoung since she could put her foot down better. Jinsoul sometimes was too patient with them. 

“Mommy I want kiss tew.” Yuna is getting a little jealous at all the affection Yeji is receiving and Jinsoul quickly kisses her daughters chubby cheek, giggling as she does so. Soon both girls are clinging onto Jinsoul receiving a whole lot of love that Sooyoung is starting to want as well. 

Her wife was especially pretty in the morning, there was something about her fresh faced and bright eyed that left Sooyoung breathless, “hey this baby needs some love too.” Sooyoung points at herself, instantly feeling childish when her three favorite girls stop playing around to stare at her. She just felt left out, the things that made her happy completely ignoring her. Sooyoung cannot believe how powerless she is when all three of them upturn a brow. 

Sinking back into herself she fights away the pout, now that would really be losing. Her babies are on either side of Jinsoul clinging onto her, the younger woman was so good with them and it often made Sooyoung's heart ache with how good of a mother she was, Sooyoung couldn’t deny Jinsoul’s charm was irresistible, the twins adored Jinsoul just like she did. Jinsoul whispers into the twins ears, they start to giggle while looking at Sooyoung. She should have known what was coming.

Jinsoul gives them the signal and Sooyoung is met with the force of two powerhouses. She pretends to fight back as they smother her basically, when Sooyoung feels fingers dig into her waist she laughs through the pain. Her daughters distract her while Jinsoul tickles her most sensitive spots. Her wife then pushes her into the mattress and straddles her, Sooyoung’s eyes almost pop out when she finally notices what Jinsoul’s wearing. It was just some small sleeping shorts without a shirt, it was actually her sleeping shorts...Sooyoung ended up with Jinsoul’s shirt on however. 

She guesses after last night their clothes must have gotten mixed up. Like she said, it wasn’t often she got a full night's rest. If it wasn’t the twins waking her up, it was her wife begging for her touch. Sooyoung never complained about either. Her wife knew exactly how to make her forget a long day by replacing it with a long night.

“Give your momma a kiss before she pouts up again.” Jinsoul is holding her down by the chest, looking down at her with endearment. Sooyoung feels like her heart is in her throat. Yeji and Yuna both give her sloppy cheek kisses and one of them even pinches her nose, after Sooyoung snorts they run away laughing. Waiting for Jinsoul to get up as well, but her wife leans over to give her a soft and long kiss. Sooyoung tries to chase her lips after she breaks it but sighs when her wife whispers out, “Good morning my love.”

Her eyes are still shut as Jinsoul starts to crawl off her, they flutter open as she watches her wife sway out of the room. Picking up Yeji (who in turn sticks her tongue out at Sooyoung) as she does so.

Sooyoung’s head falls back onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. A smile on her face.

Walking through the hallway Sooyoung can already hear the music playing. Usually when she got up she’d play the girls some of her favorite songs, Jinsoul had seemed to catch onto her after a while and even went through the effort to make her countless playlists for a tv., all based on her mood. Jinsoul knew her too well now, like nobody else. Her wife tried learning everything there was to know about her. 

But before stalking into the living room after her children Sooyoung first greets her cats, Evangelista, Tubbie Wubbie and Whiskers. All of them were getting really old, which left a whole in Sooyoung’s chest. “You guys will always be my babies.” They each start purring as she patted them, they’re all curled up on a bed. Tubbie wubbie has syrup all over him. Standing up, she continues to walk towards her younger babies.

Sooyoung smiles when she sees the twins dancing to an old song playing out, she can’t help but join. If there was anything her daughters loved, it was dancing. Her pride and joy, joining her in one of her passions. They were horribly off rhythm, doing all sorts of moves, Sooyoung tried her best to show them how to really do them but it was more fun to just let them loose. 

The next song comes on and Sooyoung bounces with her babies and quickly calms them down, “wait let momma show you.” She gets in front of her daughters and waves at them before dancing to the song. 

Jinsoul finishes putting rice in separate bowls before checking on her family. Sooyoung was showing their twins how to do the dougie. Yeji was actually doing it well...while Yuna was just wiggling around. Sooyoung was only in an old t-shirt, one of Jinsoul’s from college, that barely came down on her thighs. Jinsoul watches the woman with a warmth blooming in her chest. 

Her wife notices that there’s a pair of eyes staring through her, turning with a goofy smile on her face. When Sooyoung looks over at Jinsoul however, her eyes hood and she forgets about her daughters tugging at her hands. Jinsoul only smirks as Sooyoung checks her out moving her head up and down, her tongue stuck to the corner of her mouth as she does so. Turning around she leaves Sooyoung to gawk.

“Monkey, monkey!” Sooyoung has to tear her eyes off her wife to play with her daughter. Yuna is jumping around at her feet, begging to be picked. Sooyoung lowers her arms letting Yuna and Yeji cling to them before lifting to swing them around, there laughs are like music to her ears and their smiles are the cutest Sooyoung’s ever seen. 

Jinsoul is finishing the chicken up when she feels hands grip at her bare waist. Sooyoung whispers dangerously close to her ear, “you want me to stay home so we can lay around and eat ice cream all day?” Jinsoul only hums as her wife hugs her from behind, leaving hot kisses on the side of her face and down her neck. Palms drag across her skin and cause goosebumps to rise. Letting out a low laugh Jinsoul leans her head back to give Sooyoung more room to make her skin burn hotter than the grease in the pan. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Shaking her head at the deep voice she grabs Sooyoung’s hands and pushes them off before rolling in her wife’s arms so she can face her. Jinsoul swears Sooyoung gets prettier and prettier everyday. She repositioned the hands to the small of her back and gives Sooyoung a short kiss. “How did I manage to make you mine?” Her wife asks her seriously. But Jinsoul thinks is silly to ask something like that when Sooyoung is as perfect as she is.

“Because there’s no one quite like you.” 

Jinsoul thought they were sharing a tender moment, until Sooyoung smacks her ass and squeezes. Pushing her wife off she scolds her, “enough.” Looking like a kicked puppy, Sooyoung tries to grab her again but Jinsoul only shoves a bowl and plate into her hands. “Feed your kids, they’re hungry.” Sooyoung sighs and starts to get the twins ready for breakfast.

As she’s eating herself, she glares at Jinsoul who was happily feeding Yuna. Her wife was being mean, what did she expect Sooyoung to do when she was walking around looking like that, showing off her curves and wearing those shorts that barely fit her. Sooyoung shakes her head, her wife could be torturing sometimes.

She distracts herself by feeding Yeji. 

Sooyoung gets ready for work, she was kinda busy these days. While she managed a dance studio she still had her job as a professor. Thankfully she only had to teach dance. So it was far less stressful. 

Slipping on her ball cap she kisses her babies bye since they were already falling asleep. She stands in front of Jinsoul who was sipping a glass of water. It was her wife’s day off, she wishes she could stay home and spend the whole day with her family. But she has to chase the bag.

“How I look?” She spins around for Jinsoul and her wife hums. Sooyoung always looked good, Jinsoul doesn’t understand how she bagged a baddie like this woman. 

Jinsoul twirls her finger so Sooyoung will show her again. White shirt, black sweatpants, hoop earrings. “Dance a little.”

Sooyoung’s gotten better over the years, especially moving from kids to young adults. She only does it a few seconds before covering Jinsoul’s eyes with her hands, “you wanna see more you gotta give me something in return.”

“Hmm I think I’ve seen enough.” 

Sooyoung scoffs at Jinsoul and her ball cap is turns downward covering her face. Sooyoung doesn’t move, she only frowns before Jinsoul is pulling her hat back up, showing her that face she’s fallen in love with, “hi gorgeous.” She groans when the hat is swatted down again.

“Babygirl, I’m not coming home till late at least pretend that you’ll miss me.” 

Jinsoul sits her water down and rubs her wife tummy before dragging her hands to her butt. Jinsoul laughs when Sooyoung tries to swat her away when she starts to rub on it. Sooyoung was starting to get an ass when she was eating good for three, but now she was a bean pole again. “Of course I’ll miss you, I’ll be waiting for you when you get home.” She gives Sooyoung a chaste kiss on the side of the mouth and squeezes at her waist

Sooyoung then smiles and hugs her tightly, “have fun today okay? Go get your nails done or something.”

“I’m taking the twins to the park...with your favorite person.” 

Jinsoul smiles and kisses Sooyoung again before she can say anything. Haseul and Sooyoung still weren’t the bestest of friends, they’ve argued a lot over the years. But Sooyoung would usually bite her tongue around the younger woman. 

“Kay, but you better defend me if she talks any shit okay?” 

Jinsoul nods and helps her wife out the door, watching her walk down the hallway. She waves bye and Sooyoung blows her a kiss which she makes sure to catch.

Closing the door she sends a quick text to her old friend. 

Today would be fun.

~~~~

Jinsoul thinks she’s changed over the years, however. Haseul hasn’t changed one bit. “Why are you late?” 

“Damn you’re already bitching?” 

Haseul has changed her looks, the woman that used to be a little childish is beyond sophisticated. Delicate makeup and a bob cut that was perfectly bumped. 

She steps out of the car, instantly greeted with a tight hug and a kiss to the side of the head. Jinsoul groans and pushes her away, already done with human contact for today. “Oh shut up, I know you’re only late because you can’t drive.” 

“I thought you’d get nicer with age.” 

Her friend hums, “awe don’t you miss it when you were just a dumbass and I had to take care of you, back then you thought I was the nicest friend in the world.” Haseul laughs at the glare she receives, “at least you’re still a dork, some things never change.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes at Haseul’s pestering and the woman opens the back of her car. Yeji and Yuna scream when they see the woman. While Haseul always looked after her when they were younger with tough love, she treated her twins with nothing but kindness. 

“Auntie Seul!” Haseul helps the twins out of their car seats as Jinsoul looks around for a dark headed boy.

“Hey Seul where’s Xiao?” 

Her friend pulls out her daughters in matching outfits, Yuna had a ponytail and Yuna had pigtails, that’s how they would tell them apart, but as they got older, their looks were starting to differ. 

Haseul looks around frantically for her son. He was a little older than the twins but was a real handful. Clicking her tongue the older woman peeks underneath Jinsoul’s vehicle, groaning and snapping her fingers, “Xiao Jun Wong get your ass out from underneath the car right now!” Jinsoul snorts at Haseul’s mom voice, but she had no room to judge. Out of her, Jungeun and Haseul, the latter was definitely the best parent. 

The little boy giggles as he rolls out, already dirty from playing. Haseul tries to grab him but he only laughs and spins around. The twins follow after him as he skips to the playground. “I swear his brain is laced with cocaine or something.” Haseul mumbles out and picks up Yuna who had tripped and fallen while running.

Jinsoul doesn’t know if she’d agree with such a strong statement but Xiao was definitely the happiest kid she’s ever seen. He was pretty too, it was crazy how he almost was a mix of Haseul and Vivi perfectly. He had Haseul’s attitude however, “Auntie Jinsoul I got you a present!”

Smiling she brushes the boy’s bangs out of his face. Jinsoul should have expected it, when he turns around and lets out a fart before running away again. Jinsoul side eyes Haseul who is struggling to keep in her laugh. 

Settling on a picnic table not too far from the play set, Jinsoul keeps an eye out on her twins. They’re clumsy, a lot like she was, but very brave, like Sooyoung. Xiao is way too coordinated to be a three year old. While he can navigate the play set extremely well, her twins struggle to get up on one step.

“They’re growing up so fast Jinsoul, what are we going to do when we have to send them to school?” 

Jinsoul thinks for a moment, “have more.” 

Haseul sighs and Jinsoul can see the tension in her expression. It instantly worries her. While she couldn’t wait to have more, Sooyoung had convinced her to wait until the twins were at least four, so they could send them to preschool. Having two babies at once was a struggle, Jinsoul was left with many sleepless nights, however, it was very rewarding.

Watching how amazing her babies were. She and Sooyoung did a good job. Jinsoul remembers when they were tiny and she could hold each of them with one arm. She and Sooyoung would fight over who got to hold them. Sooyoung was a better mother than she was though because her wife could make them fall asleep in seconds while she struggled to get a yawn out of them.

Jinsoul guesses Haseul doesn’t feel the same, then again. Xiao was like three kids in one. 

Haseul says something she doesn’t expect, “I do...but Vivi, I-I don’t know.” 

Her friend says the last part quickly and under her breath. “What’s up?”

The woman with sharp eyes looks torn, “it’s nothing really. I think I’m just worried.” 

Jinsoul has known Haseul since she had time to grow from experiences. If there was something about her to catch onto, it’s when her thoughts was eating away at her. Haseul was one to wear her emotions, but never to speak about them. At least when it came to her own feelings, she and Jungeun have never had to protect themselves because Haseul was always there for them.

Sometimes Jinsoul wishes she knew how to break into her, just like Haseul has to her since they were kids.

Yuna runs over tripping over the wood chips, “Auntie Seul!”

Haseul is pulled from her solemn mood and smiles at the girl who is hopping in front of her, “open your pursss.” Jinsoul raises a brow as her daughter peeks into the woman’s bag, smiling. “Give me your dollar.” The girl says cheekily.

“Yuna!”

Her daughter laughs at her and takes the dollar away since Haseul let’s her. 

Jinsoul isn’t so happy her daughter’s action wasn’t taken seriously, “she’s a kid Jinsoul, even if she is a little bad ass one.” 

Crossing her arms she leans onto the table. Haseul’s gaze is in the distance, but it’s not focused on anything in particular. “She’s Sooyoung’s, what do you expect?” Haseul snorts and waves her hand.

“Please, I don’t know how you live with that woman.” 

“You know exactly how I live with her.” Jinsoul sighs, Haseul gives her a disgusted look.

Meanwhile the twins show off their dollar. “Look you’re broke!” 

Xiao looks between the two girls before pushing on of them in the face and taking the dollar to escape. 

Yeji takes off as well, to get revenge for her assaulted sister.

“So what’s going on, you look like you’re about to have an aneurysm.” She presses Haseul, just talking about it might help.

Her friend sighs, “girl I don’t know. Vivi been acting differently.” 

Jinsoul doesn’t understand why it’s so hard. But then again she usually keep things bottled in too. “She’s working so much, I don’t understand. We’re well off, so it just makes me think that she doesn’t want to be home.” Jinsoul frowns, sure she and Sooyoung has fought plenty of times, but it wouldn’t take but half an hour for them to makeup and talk it out. They’ve never had a standoff. 

Vivi was unlike anyone else though. No one, not even Haseul really knew what was going on inside her head sometimes. If there was anyone in the world that was hard to read, it was Vivi. “I want to have another, but I want her to be there. She has been for Xiao but not recently. Jinsoul he’s starting to understand that she’s not around as much.” She reaches out to squeeze on Haseul’s shoulder. Jinsoul isn’t for sure what to tell her. 

“It’s bothering me, you know how she is. I won’t know until I hit it right on the head and I’m afraid I’ll be too late by the time I do.” 

Haseul stops talking altogether, but thankful that someone was there to listen. 

Xiao is running toward them with something in his hands. The twins behind him screaming. Haseul narrows her eyes, “honey what is that?!”

The boy smiles, “a knife!”

Jinsoul doesn’t think she’s ever heard Haseul scream louder. 

As the woman chases her son, the twins cling onto her. Jinsoul quietly asks them, “where did he get the toy from?”

Yeji is breathing heavily, “He- he traded his dollar for it.” Jinsoul’s eyes widen when Yuna points in the distance. 

It was Vivi. 

Thankfully, it was just a plastic kitchen knife. Still it freaked Haseul out. The woman notices her wife in the distance and drags her son over with her. While Haseul’s body language is stiff and a bit panicked, Vivi’s was relaxed and her smile was as soft as ever.

“Mommy why does Auntie Seul’s hair look like a mushroom.” 

Shushing her daughter she eavesdrops on the couple. If they were having problems, it didn’t seem like it. “Don’t ever say that to her okay?” Jinsoul whispers, if Haseul ever heard that she’d get smacked. 

Vivi picks up her son and holds him close. It was clear that he loved her a lot. He clings to her, Haseul stands by and points at Jinsoul. She waves when Vivi waves at her and smiles. Jinsoul herself has never seen Vivi out of place and right now they looked like the perfect family. 

Jinsoul tells her daughters to hush as the three of them make their way over. Xiao between the two swinging his legs up in the air when they occasionally lift him. Vivi is the first to break the silence.

“It’s been a while Jung Jinsoul, you look beautiful today.” There was something undoubtedly charming about the woman. Jinsoul always felt on edge talking to her no matter how many times they’ve been together. The girls cling to her as Vivi stares at them, they haven’t spent a lot of time around the woman.

Yuna leans in and whispers not so quietly into her ear, “mommy Aunt Vivi is pretty.” Haseul sighs when Vivi snickers at the young girl. 

Jinsoul leans her head over, “I think my daughter has a good eye.” 

It seems normal, the conversation. Jinsoul tries to find the fault. But they seem to be in love as ever. Vivi looks at Haseul as if she’s just met her, trying to memorize the features of her friend. Haseul still blushes when Vivi says something affectionate. 

Almost an hour later, Yuna is hanging off the bridge on the playground fighting sleep. Yeji and Xiao are playing with the wood chips, equally as tired. Vivi is the first to stand, “you wanna join us for lunch?” 

Haseul looks at her expectedly and that’s when Jinsoul figures it out. They’ve never fought before, Haseul wasn’t confronting Vivi about her concern and Vivi wouldn’t say anything until she was asked. 

Neither of them really wanted to be alone together, because that’s when the tension would consume them.

Jinsoul scratches her head, “you guys go ahead, I think the twins need a bath and a nap.”

Haseul frowns and Vivi looks surprised. Jinsoul watches them go in the direction where Vivi was standing. Carrying Yuna in her arms, Jinsoul makes her way to her car. Yeji is clenched onto her shirt. Jinsoul hopes they work it out. 

She also hopes she and Sooyoung never get to the point where they forget they can trust each other.

~~~~ 

It’s Sunday, the day where nobody had anything to do. The twins, now almost five are building a pillow fort. Yo Gabba Gabba was blaring on the screen, something Yeji was obsessed with while Yuna didn’t really care what was going on. Always in her own little world.

Jinsoul is staring at the dishes in the sink. Trying to fight off the nausea biting at her throat. Sooyoung was still asleep, spending all night watching movies with the twins. She stares at her children flipping around on the floor. They were growing up so fast, Yuna could speak a mile a minute, not that you could understand her that much. 

She focuses on the two playing a game, Jinsoul believes they’re having a dance off. Yeji was already starting to show signs that she was going to be a good one. Yuna only hops around to aggravate her sister, holding her fingers in the shape of an L. She smiles but her throat burns again.

It’s too much, Jinsoul heads to the bathroom. She looks at the clock on the wall, it was only nine am. This is the second time this morning. Jinsoul’s managed to hide it so far, from the girls and Sooyoung.

But this morning, of course she’s caught. “Jinsoul? Baby what’s wrong?” Sooyoung stands in the doorway, sleepy and with messy hair. Her sleepwear barely on right as she crouches down to pull Jinsoul’s hair back out of the way as she empties her stomach. After Jinsoul is finished she leans back and glances at her wife. Sooyoung looked really grumpy.

“Good morning.”

“Are you sick?” 

Jinsoul smiles, Sooyoung was not always a morning person. Only when she got a good night's sleep or...something else during the late hours. Nodding she stands to clean herself up, Sooyoung stares at her through the mirror. A worried expression etched in her features. Jinsoul doesn’t liked being watched this closely, “I’m fine, go back to bed.” Sooyoung ignores her and continues to study her.

Starting to nervous Jinsoul turns and lays her hands flat on Sooyoung’s tummy. “Sooyoung sweetie, I’m okay I swear.” Her wife searches her eyes but finds nothing. Jinsoul is relieved when Sooyoung leaves the bathroom with a sigh and back to their bedroom. 

It’s not until later around noon when Sooyoung emerges again. Full of energy and a lot sweeter than before. Jinsoul is zoning out again, recently she’s been deep in thought. Work was getting harder for her since she wasn’t just an amateur now. She actually had to lead a research team. 

It was stressful and sometimes she couldn’t even wind down at home.

She’s finishing up a report, tapping away at the laptop on the counter when her wife creeps up behind her. Hands squeeze onto her shoulders and Sooyoung gives her a lazy kiss before sitting across her to eat some of the leftovers from this morning when Jinsoul cooked for Yuna and Yeji. Her wife keeps staring at her from across the counter, slowly eating her food not paying any mind to it. 

Jinsoul breaks a sweat under the gaze. Looking up from her work she gets a lump in her throat by how steeled Sooyoung’s eyes are. Her wife’s head is tilted down, but her eyes are hooded, piercing right through her. 

“You’re acting weird.” Sooyoung says it carefully. 

Shaking her head Jinsoul denies it, “how?” 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and takes a sip of juice, “you just pulled away from my kiss and this morning you was all jumpy.” Did Jinsoul do that? Was she really acting that way? She didn’t know for sure. Her mind was so foggy. “I don’t know, you've been weird for like two weeks.” 

Her eyes widen, well she thought she was hiding it well. But Jinsoul wasn’t the best liar in the world. She’ll have to convince Sooyoung nevertheless, “I haven’t been sleeping well, work has been shit.” Sooyoung sighs noisily and makes her way over to push Jinsoul’s hair behind her ear. 

Jinsoul turns into mush when Sooyoung massages at her neck, “I hate that. This is supposed to be your dream you know?”

Nodding Jinsoul pushes herself more into the touch, maybe she has neglected Sooyoung too much. But she’s had to.

Jinsoul was starting to show and she knows Sooyoung isn’t naive enough to not notice her body is changing. Her wife was very smart, it was hard to get anything past her so Jinsoul’s put a lot of effort in with not giving her the clues. 

“Humble beginnings Sooyoung,” she’d be living her dream soon. She’s not had this job long enough to make her own choices. 

Sooyoung knows she’d rather not talk about it, “just don’t work too hard okay? I’m here if you want to forget about it for a little while.”

Her wife runs off to go jump on top of twins and pretty much destroying the pillow fort they had created. Jinsoul tries to focus on her work, but the giggles and squeals pull her away and she watches her family play around. Jinsoul watches with a faint smile as Sooyoung tosses the twins around, they pretend wooden spoons are swords and swat at her wife, “DING DOOONG!” Yuna yells out and slams the spoon down right on Sooyoung’s head, Jinsoul cringes at the crack it makes and the face Sooyoung gives her daughter. 

The wooden spoon is snatched outta her hand and Sooyoung scolds her, “gimmie that spoon before I Yo gabba gabba your ass over this couch.” Sooyoung may look angry but she sikes the girls out by smothering them both in the pillows and covers splayed out on the floor. 

They wrestle on the floor, the twins having the upper hand as they give Sooyoung a run for her money.

Jinsoul is laughing at the scene when she gets a text on the phone.

[Jiwooming]: how are you feeling momma!

Smiling she only sends her a thumbs up. Jiwoo was the only one that knew. There’s another crash and Jinsoul raises a brow when Sooyoung starts to growl and bark like a dog, pretending that she’s gonna bite one of the twins. Yeji screams when Sooyoung chomps a little too close to her fingers and comes running towards Jinsoul.

“Mommy! Momma tried to eat my fingers!” 

Jinsoul laughs and picks the girl up in her arms and starts to walk over to the other pair. Sooyoung had Yuna pinned to the ground threatening to tickle her, “uh oh what’s this?” Sooyoung holds up her hand and starts to rub her fingers together, faking a gasp she looks down at Yuna, “it’s a bee!” 

Yuna starts to cry kicking her feet around as Sooyoung mimics a buzzing noise and moves her hand around lazily until getting at the worst spot and pinching the girl. Yuna’s screech makes Yeji hold her ears and Jinsoul lean back from how loud it is. 

Yeji wiggles around to get into the mix and they manage to get Sooyoung flat on the pillows. Yuna holds up the spoon, “Mommy finish her!”

Jinsoul raises a brow and takes the spoon, “Sooyoung?”

Her wife knows she’s in trouble with the way she nervously laughs. Jinsoul shakes her head as she sits down on top of Sooyoung’s tummy making the woman groan, “have you been playing mortal kombat in front of them again?”

Raising up the spoon she holds it directly over Sooyoung’s chest, “ummm no?” Her wife faintly speaks out.

Jinsoul shakes her head as she brings the tip of the spoon down. Sooyoung takes a grunt of pain and pretends to fade out. Yeji tackles her sister with victory, “we beat her!” Sooyoung plays dead and Jinsoul lets the spoon roll out of her hand. 

Playing along Jinsoul shakes the woman under her, “Sooyoung? Sooyoung!” The girls stop jumping around to watch Jinsoul panic, “wake up Sooyoung!”

The twins slowly come over and help Jinsoul with shaking and pressing on her chest. Yeji is the first to start crying, “Momma?!” It’s not long until both her daughters are crying and clinging to their mom. “Mommy why isn’t momma getting up?!”

Jinsoul shakes her head sadly and it breaks her heart that she’s let this joke go on for too long. But it was very amusing to watch, so she lets it play out. Yuna gets down in Sooyoung’s face and starts to hug it to hers, “Momma please! You can’t go!”

She rolls her eyes when Sooyoung raises up to hiss at them, scaring the life out of them. Both of them cling to Jinsoul as Sooyoung raises up. It’s not a second after until they’re clinging to the older woman. 

Sooyoung rubs on their heads as she stares at Jinsoul with heart eyes. “You wanna rebuild the pillow fort?” Sooyoung whispers to the twins and they instantly lighten up. Jinsoul sits by as they work together, somehow, Sooyoung gets their daughters to listen just this once. 

When it’s finished her wife crawls in, Jinsoul peeks under but she can’t see them due to a blanket covering the entrance. She can hear the girls giggling so she scoots closer.

Sooyoung pops her head out and almost gives Jinsoul a heart attack, “come inside.” Jinsoul frowns at the creepy voice Sooyoung makes but takes the hand outstretched to hers still. She crawls inside, Yuna and Yeji already laying out on the bed of pillows. Sooyoung pulls her on top and holds her close as the twins snuggle into the side of them. 

Jinsoul looks around amazed at how nice it is inside when it looked pretty shitty on the outside. “We could stay here forever.” Sooyoung mumbles out, more to the girls than her. Jinsoul rolls off to her side to hug up to Yuna who was already trying to break out. Yeji ventures to the entrance and Sooyoung is quick to pull her back in.

“Wait baby it’s freezing out there!” Yeji stares at the light peeking through the blankets and back to Sooyoung. Yeji doesn’t listen and sticks her head out anyways. The three in the fort start to scream and Yeji covers her head.

“Momma it’s cold!” Sooyoung snorts and brings Yeji in between all of them. As Yeji fakes a shiver they all cuddle up to fight the ‘cold’ that’s creeping outside.

It’s night by the time the twins are settled down. Jinsoul’s already got a headache, not from her children but the pile of work she has to get done. Pushing her glasses up she sighs and glances at Sooyoung who was chopping up vegetables.

Taking a break she focuses on her daughters, who were watching some cartoons. Seeing something on the screen she instantly gets a craving, “Hey Soo, can you get my cake out the fridge.” The slicing of the knife comes to a stop and Jinsoul turns to study her wife.

Sooyoung looks up at her sheepishly.

“You did not.” 

Jinsoul hops off her chair and runs over to the fridge and opens it up. Her cake was gone. “You ASSHOLE.” She whisper shouts and shuts the fridge door a little dramatically. Jinsoul’s been thinking about that cake all day.

Staring at Sooyoung she can even see the reminisce of it on her lips. “Why would you eat that when you know it’s my favorite!” Confusion laces over Sooyoung’s features, “I really wanted it!” 

Sooyoung deflates, “more than half of it was gone, I just wanted some.”

It’s definitely the hormones that’s making Jinsoul overreact, “SOME! YOU ATE A WHOLE LOT MORE THAN JUST SOME!” Sooyoung looks at her like she’s crazy, Jinsoul feels crazy, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Jinsoul scratches her head, “I’m going to go shower.”

Walking off she’s stopped when her hand is grabbed, “come on now, we’ve had a good day.” Jinsoul shakes the hand off her own and continues to make her way down the hallway.

God she felt like she was going to explode. Locking the door she sighs and starts to tear her clothes off. Jinsoul was having a hot flash, she needed to cool down as quickly as possible. 

Sooyoung pads down the hallway, shakes the door handle before resting her head on the wood. “Is mommy okay?” Looking down to her left Yeji is tugging at her shirt.

“Yes she’s just...sick.”

Staring at the door Sooyoung tries to convince herself and eventually leaves when she hears the water starts to pour. 

The rest of the night neither of them speak to each other. The twins don’t exactly notice, since they’re the ones filling up the silence. Every second or so Sooyoung glances at Jinsoul who is eating her food quickly, she never does that. Her wife was always the last one to finish. 

When they’re getting ready for bed, Sooyoung keeps trying to touch Jinsoul but her wife pushes her off. She almost wants to cry as they brush their teeth together. Sooyoung hated to be neglected.

She finally breaks their hours worth of silence, “Jinsoul get your ass over here.” Her wife was tucking Yuna in after her bedtime games when she tugs on her shirt. Jinsoul doesn’t resist her this time, falling into her embrace.

Sooyoung searches in Jinsouls eyes, but finds nothing but...fear. “What’s up with you today?”

Jinsoul shakes her head and kisses her slowly. Sooyoung hasn’t got a kiss like that in a while. When her wife is pulling away she can’t help but chase the lips she hasn’t had the time to appreciate. But Jinsoul holds her off, much to her disappointment.

Sooyoung tries to not let it get to her, but suddenly Jinsoul turns the whole mood around. She understands why she saw the fear in her wife’s eyes. “Um Sooyoung, do…”

“Do you want to have another one?”

Staring at Jinsoul’s eyes she’s thankful to recognize the sparkle in them. Smiling she only dumbly nods, she wouldn’t mind at least one more. The twins were growing up so fast. It’s like the whole evening wasn’t filled with awkward silence as they hug and kiss, the twins faking gags as they do so.

When they ask them how they would feel about a baby, Sooyoung and Jinsoul’s hearts fill with happiness as the girls give them enthusiastic answers. 

Once they settle in bed, Jinsoul doesn’t have the energy to push Sooyoung away anymore. Scratching her nails through her wife’s hair as she lowers down her body. Jinsoul protests when her shirt is lifted up, “wait not tonight!” But her wife slaps her hands away.

“Shush I’m just looking.” Sooyoung only pushes her shirt to below her breasts, and carefully glances over her tummy. Her wife then leans down to kiss at her sensitive spots before resting her head there. “You’ve gained weight.” 

“Hey!”

Sooyoung doesn’t react to her blabbering and keeps her shirt up when she tries to pull it down. Her wife just keeps gently circling her hands over her tummy, Sooyoung’s head raises again and she leaves a kiss right over the navel before resting her chin there. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” Jinsoul narrows her eyes at Sooyoung, she doesn’t know. So she pushes her off.

“No?” Sooyoung tries to keep her hands on her tummy, liking the way it felt underneath her palms. There was something different about Jinsoul, she was glowing and her face was fuller.

“And I can’t believe you called me fat, yes I’ve been eating a little more so what if I’m stressed?” Jinsoul mumbles out to scoot to the edge of the bed.

Sooyoung fumbles over her words, “s-sorry I didn’t mean it in that way.” 

Staring at Sooyoung who looks guilty now she shakes her head and stands up, “wait baby, seriously I’m sorry.” Jinsoul ignores her and keeps walking.

Jinsoul thinks this is a good enough time to tell than any. Avoiding Sooyoung’s groping hands she sneaks off to the bathroom and holds up a test. 

The whole five minutes she’s waiting, excitement runs through her nerves. But when she looks down and only sees one line. 

Jinsoul narrows her eyes at it. Why was...she takes another, then another.

Breaking them all up she hides them in the trash and slowly walks back to the bedroom. 

Sooyoung is waiting for her there, sitting in the bed cutely, twiddling her fingers together. When her wife notices she’s back she pats the spot next to her excited and Jinsoul would think it’s adorable if anxiety wasn’t eating at her right now, “there’s my beautiful, sexy, amazing wife, can I make it up to you by offering you some love?” Jinsoul’s out of it and goes to sit next to her wife. The hands start to rub at her lustfully at first but when tears fall they quickly start to comfort her. 

Her wife side hugs her immediately apologizing, “I’m sorry,” Sooyoung doesn’t really know what to say. “Is this about the cake still? I’ll buy you a hundred tomorrow okay?” 

Jinsoul shakes her head, “it isn’t about the cake Sooyoung.” Looking at Sooyoung her heart breaks, this isn’t easy. 

Her wife studies her, “is it because I said you were gaining weight? Trust me baby it’s not a bad thing.” The little comment does nothing to brighten Jinsoul’s mood. Just like it wasn’t easy the first time...or the second. Every time it gets harder to hide and deal with. What Sooyoung says sets her off, because her wife was right, she was gaining weight, because she was pregnant, 3 months to be exact. But the test was showing she was not, maybe something was just messed up or...maybe. 

Was something wrong with Jinsoul?

Clinging onto Sooyoung she says the only thing that makes sense.

“ _I love you so much.”_

~~~~

The next day, Jinsoul sits uneasily at the doctors office.

Jiwoo is easy to read, so much so that Jinsoul grabs her purse to leave before she even gets the news.

“Wait Jinsoul!”

Before she grabs the door handle she angrily spits out, “what? I already know what you’re going to say. I’m sick Jiwoo, I just want to go home.”

Her fried sadly sighs, “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what to do. We’ll have to try again.”

Jinsoul isn’t for sure, what if she’s incapable of it. But she wants to try, even if it was starting to become painful. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.”

With that Jinsoul opens the door and leaves, driving all the way home sobbing so hard she can barely see the road. This past year she’s lost a part of herself, her confidence, her optimism, the way she could flow through life without worry. But every single thing feels like weights on her shoulders. They’re getting too heavy.

Barely fitting the key in the door she slams it open and drops her belongings with a thud. Turning on the light she doesn’t even have the energy to smile when she sees Sooyoung and her daughters holding up her favorite desserts.

She doesn’t have the energy to even tell them it’s okay when they see her cry.

~~~~

“Auntie YERRRRP!” Yerim shortens a laugh at her nieces. Who refused to say her name properly. It was Sooyoung’s doing, and her Karma. 

Yerim closes her eyes, _you can do this,_ smiling at her nieces she bends down to give them both hugs and kisses. They were the birthday girls after all, and their auntie Yerim was their favorite. 

The skating rink they was at was very smelly, filled with people Yerim either knew or never seen before. Holding the twins hands she spins them around on their skates before pulling them over to her sister who was stumbling around aimlessly trying to get the party together.

“Yoo you look like shit!” Jinsoul gives her a death glare before setting out more food. Yerim’s eyes widen at all the chicken wings and barbecue on the tables. There was even some pizza. 

The twins spin around her as she takes a long look at her older sister. Just months ago Jinsoul was glowing in health. Yerim had even poked fun at her for gaining weight, but now her sister was the skinniest she’s ever been, her skin was pale and there was starting to be wrinkles between her eyebrows from how much she scrunches them. 

Yerim often asked if she was okay and Jinsoul would always give her the same reply. 

_Don’t worry sunshine._

Sooyoung looked more or less the same as she did when Yerim first met her. If anything she looked better. The woman was a 360 from Jinsoul, she had a dark tan from the summer. Her skin was flawless, her figure was perfect. She was smiling a lot too. 

Yuna picks up a chicken wing and ends up biting all the meat off in one go, Yeji claps for her sister, clearly impressed and tries to do the same. When she starts to choke Yerim quickly hits her back making the chewed up chicken hit the floor, some kid slips on it slamming onto his back. Yerim simply covers it up by sliding over and shushing the twins who were laughing, she didn’t want to stress out Jinsoul so she was going to be the best aunt ever today.

“Soooo what’s up?” Yerim asks while holding Yuna up sideways, her skates kicking into the back of her thigh.

Jinsoul looks at her for a faint second before waving her off, “I’m busy, go skate.”

Yerim fakes offense, “seriously, I guess you ain’t wanna see what I brought you.” Jinsoul raises a brow and Yerim giggles while bringing her bag over, opening it to show her some Rice Krispies and Tito’s vodka. Yerim also promised to be the best sister today.

“Imma guess those are some rice trippies.” Jinsoul mumbles

“You know it sis.”

Jinsoul is about to say no but Yerim grabs onto her sisters are and begs her, “come on Jindori, we never have fun anymore!” Jinsoul shakes head tightly and Yerim looks around to see Sooyoung staring at them, “oh come on, don’t worry ‘bout miss bossy, I can tell you’ve been stressed out. I’m just trying to help.” 

Yerim has been very worried about Jinsoul. Her sister used to be so...happy. Don’t get Yerim wrong, every time she goes over to their home she gets all sorts of grossed out with how lovey dovey Jinsoul and her sister in law is while she has to watch over the babies. But recently they’ve been standoffish and Sooyoung likes to nag at Jinsoul when she clearly needs a break. Yerim thinks Jinsoul’s sulking has a lot to do with that. Her sister doesn’t do very well when Sooyoung is mad at her.

Rolling the kids off to the rink Yerim takes a hold of Jinsoul’s hand and starts to pull her away from the crowd of families. They’re giggling to each other until some man stands in front of Jinsoul, “hey, I made it to the party!”

It’s a tall, very handsome man. Jinsoul is a bit intimidated by him. “Kim Soo-Hyun, nice to meet you.” He holds out a hand for Jinsoul to shake, Yerim is the one who takes it. 

“Hi Mr, I’m Jung Yerim, this is-“

“Jung Jinsoul, trust me I’ve heard a lot about you!” He says almost maliciously, it doesn’t sit right with Yerim or Jinsoul.

Jinsoul blushes when her sister whispers to her, “the fuck he think he is? Who is this guy.” Jinsoul shrugs as the man stares at them like they were peasants. 

“Sooyoung didn’t mention that you were...um.” Jinsoul’s nostrils flare and jealousy pools at the pit of her stomach. About to tell the man that he can walk his ass out the door a hand grabs hers on the other side. She looks at Sooyoung who has her jaw clenched. 

“Didn’t know you were coming, Soo-Hyun.” Sooyoung says carefully, pulling Jinsoul close to her side. Yerim gets a little mad as well and squeezes into Jinsoul’s other side. Jinsoul doesn’t like the way Sooyoung said his name, nor the way he looks at her.

The man flicks his watch, “of course! For my favorite coworker.” Jinsoul sneers and jerks out of Sooyoung’s embrace, pulling Yerim along with her.

She was pissed, whoever that man was or what he had to do with her wife didn’t make her feel any better. Jinsoul needed out now, she’d make sure to ask later.

Jinsoul glances at her sister who seemed very happy suddenly, “were gonna get so zooted.”

Sooyoung stares longingly at her wife as she leaves. Ignoring the creep in front of her. Kim Soo-Hyun, the new director of the art department, veteran actor and drama coach. At first Sooyoung was smitten by his charms, thinking that he could be a good friend to her.

She was having trouble ever since Jinsoul had been acting strange. Her wife wouldn’t talk to her, wouldn’t do anything with her. Jinsoul was bottling something up that Sooyoung couldn’t pull out and it was killing her inside slowly, but she wouldn’t let it show. 

It was getting to her and she had no one to turn to. So she confided in a stranger. Sooyoung constantly talked about Jinsoul to him, from the good to the bad. The bad being at how Jinsoul’s been distant with her, something she was so afraid of. Sooyoung didn’t want to look crazy though so she usually just, let it go. Whenever Jinsoul would ignore or push her away.

In the past when she’s went crazy she could tell how it didn’t sit well with Jinsoul, how her wife would be afraid to get close to her again. That was when they were first fallen in love, Jinsoul would get mad then turn away from her. Now...Sooyoung was afraid if she were to break and lose it, she’d lose Jinsoul for good. So she’s been biting her tongue, waiting for the right moment.

Soo-Hyun was the one who she vented too. At first he was nice, listened to her like she wishes Jinsoul would. But then it started to get strange, he would touch her, leaving a sensation that made Sooyoung sick to her stomach, making her miss Jinsoul’s hands more than she did before. He would say things like _I wouldn’t do that to you and you deserve better._

Sooyoung knew she deserved better but not from anyone else, she’s had better. She’s had the best, and that was Jinsoul. Her wife was the best, but she was at a low right now. Sooyoung felt useless how she couldn’t bring Jinsoul out of it. She was frustrated that she couldn’t help her wife, more so that her wife wouldn’t let her. Sooyoung knew Jinsoul must had been depressed, trying to fight it on her own. Sooyoung had no idea what to do, or how to even begin to heal her.

She didn’t want anyone else, and she felt like Soo-Hyun thought that’s what she needed. What she needed was her wife to trust her. Not some man trying to fix her marriage for her by ruining it. So she stopped talking to him. He of course got angry, but Sooyoung would just ignore him. That’s when she learned his true feelings, when he confessed that he liked her more than a colleague and that he wanted to take her away from the pain she was feeling.

But he didn’t understand, the pain she was feeling was because she felt so detached from Jinsoul already. If Sooyoung was fully pulled away from her love, she wouldn’t be able to survive with a broken heart. She also thought of her daughters, what she and Jinsoul had made together. She never wants to share them with anyone else. Sooyoung needed Jinsoul more than ever. Her worst fears were itching away at her, she wanted Jinsoul close again. Her feelings haven’t changed in the slightest for that woman, they were now stronger since she was getting a taste of what it’s like losing them. 

The man follows her around, many people look at him. Including her sisters who instantly want to know what’s up. Sooyoung ignores them and sits in a booth. Finishing up some of the balloons. “You look absolutely stunning today.” Sooyoung was only wearing flare jeans and a tiny button up sweater that shows off her upper body. If she was being honest...she was trying to get Jinsouls attention. But her wife understandably was more tore up over the birthday party. 

Sooyoung wonders if Jinsoul still finds her beautiful after all these years. The compliment grosses her out so instead she gets straight to the point, “why are you here? Who told you to come here?”

Soo-Hyun smiles and flicks his watch again. “Well to see you and,” Sooyoung glares at him while pumping a balloon up. “Meet your wife.” Her body freezes at the mention of Jinsoul. He must have been stalking them, Sooyoung had countless pictures of them in her office so he could have seen it there. 

“I have to say, I have no idea how she convinced a beauty to marry her. Average at best and she seems a little you know.” The man points at his head and spins his finger. 

The balloon pops and Sooyoung still has her hand on the air, “excuse me?” People look at them from the commotion so Sooyoung pretends everything is okay, when it’s all wrong. She glances around nervously and casually blows up another balloon.

He smiles, knowing that he’s getting under her skin. “It’s a shame, seeing someone like you wasting away because of her.” Sooyoung zones in on his features, so relaxed as he keeps dogging her wife. 

The man doesn’t know where to stop. Sooyoung finally lets go of the breath in her lungs, “Jinsoul is as I said, everything to me. No matter how many times you say you’re better than her and that I should just leave her for a piece of shit like you, will never convince and it never has. The fact that we have children should have told you that’ll you'll never have me the way you want.” 

Sooyoung searches for her twins and points when she finds them, her beautiful daughters. Perfect because it was her and her love raising them together.“See them Soo-Hyun? Over there, my babies? There is no one else that I want to share that with ever, I don’t know how many times I’ve had to tell you. I care way too much about Jinsoul to even let you think you can become a part of my life.”

Soo-Hyun narrows his eyes, clearly starting to get pissy. It’s been like this for weeks that Sooyoung has had to stand her ground. She wonders why this man wouldn’t leave her and her family alone. It was stressing her out. “I’m just saying, Jinsoul is a very lucky woman.” 

Rolling her eyes she hardens her voice, “if anyone is lucky, it’s me. I still can’t believe I get to be with someone as amazing as her for the rest of my life and I cherish every moment I have with her, even the worst.” 

Sooyoung’s chest starts to hurt, “and I feel like a piece of shit now, because I’ve let you think that you can take me away from her. That I haven’t been convincing enough to let you know that I love her with everything in me.” Sooyoung should have never even told him anything. She feels horrible that she hasn’t talked about her wife in a better light, and has left her coworker to believe that he has a chance.

It’s embarrassing, all she wants to do now is to be with Jinsoul. “I’m going to ask nicely for you to leave.” 

Soo-Hyun sighs, but still confident. “I’ll see you at work.” Sooyoung finishes up the decorations, wondering just where Jinsoul is. 

Jinsoul gobbles down the edible in seconds and takes a long swig of the Tito’s. “I can’t drink too much, I can’t let my babies see me like this.”

Yerim giggles and swipes the bottle from Jinsoul. She has to admit, her sister is more of a party girl than she was. In most cases she was what made every party fun. “I miss you so much Jinsoul, you never hang out with me anymore. Can you like not be an adult?” Jinsoul laughs and pokes at her sister's head. She had purple hair now, matching with Hyejoo who had blue streaks. 

“I know sunshine, I’m too grown for you now.” Yerim still acted like a kid now despite being in her last year of college. 

They’re cracking up on the side of the street when Sooyoung busts out the door. Thankfully they were towards the back, so they didn’t see anyone passing by besides a few street folk. Sooyoung is flushed, with wide eyes.

When those eyes land on Jinsoul she feels like she’s going to die. “What the hell are you doing?!” Her wife stomps towards her, the brown wedges she got on scuffing the ground. Jinsoul takes her wife in from the bottom up, her catwalk was still smooth when she was angry. 

“Wow Soodan you could pass for Tyra banks with that forehead!” Jinsoul snorts and Sooyoung’s death glare is directed from Yerim to her. Jinsoul quickly covers it by wiping her mouth. 

“Get up.” Sooyoung tells her in a deep voice. Jinsoul only looks up at her, too scared to move. She felt like she was a teenager being caught. “I’m not saying it again, get the fuck up.” Jinsoul doesn’t.

“But you just did.” Yerim points out, Sooyoung groans and leans down. 

Jinsoul doesn’t expect her hair to be yanked by Sooyoung, “damn aight chill!” Her wife ignores her and continues to pull. 

Yerim hops up as her sister is dragged off, “yo I thought you weren't a dominatrix no more!”

Sooyoung stops and drags Jinsoul to her side who was whimpering in pain. Yerim skips up to her, “your smize is terrobull luv.” Sooyoung’s eye twitches when Yerim pokes at her cheek. “Here, loosen up okay?” Sooyoung raises her brow when Yerim shoves a rice krispy treat perfectly wrapped in her hand. Jinsoul screams for help as her sister leaves her in the dust, Sooyoung only drags her harder back inside. 

Jinsoul is finally let go when they step into the crowd again, “you’re missing your children’s birthday party to drink on the curb, I better not see you do dumb shit again today or you’re sleeping on the couch.” Sooyoung sighs at her before running off to do something else. (She really goes off to a quieter area to cram the funky smelling desert Yerim just gave her into her purse.)

Walking through the chairs Jinsoul guesses she’ll be useful, staring at the cake for a second she puts the candles on, people start to gather round and Jinsoul starts to sweat. The girls are rolled over by Sooyoung, already jacked up on sugar. Jinsoul smiles at them and pinches their cheeks, ignoring the glare Sooyoung’s is giving her. With shaky hands she lights the candles and the birthday song begins. 

Jinsoul looks around her, “there you are, sorry were late.” It’s Jungeun, Jiwoo is beside her giving Jinsoul a polite smile. Their daughters ,Chaewon and Wonyoung in their arms stare at the light from the candles. Wonyoung was four while Chaewon was only 6 months old. Both of them being dolls despite Jiwoo and Jungeun having heavy personalities.

She sees Haseul and Sunmi creeping up behind the twins, Sooyoung doesn’t notice since she’s two busy filming and talking to Vivi who had a hold on Xiao. As soon as the two blow out the cameras their faces are shoved into the cake, “WHAT THE!”

Haseul and Sumni jump at Sooyoung’s voice. It was tradition, they’ve done it every year. But Sooyoung had forgotten to get another cake. “Mama why is Auntie Soo about to have a stroke.” Jinsoul quickly pulls her wife away as Haseul and Sunmi clean up the twins and bring a new cake out, one that Sooyoung didn’t know Jinsoul bought.

Jinsoul pats at Sooyoung’s shoulder, her wife was on edge. “Um I got it, the other cake, remember? You told me to this morning.” Sooyoung nods, her stare being cold and off to the distance. Jinsoul wasn't sure what to do. “You okay?” Sooyoung’s jaw is clenched and her eyes won’t meet hers.

“I’m fine just, I don’t know...overwhelmed I guess.” Her wife sighs out and pushes past her. 

The back-up cake is served and the kids start to open their presents. Jinsoul tries to suck up to Sooyoung but she’s getting the silent treatment. She completely forgets about the edible and it hits her. Really it’s the worst time possible. “Oh shit.” Jungeun is sitting next to her, Wonyoung was in her lap. Her friend stares at her for a second before going back to cheering.

Jinsoul sits there a few minutes, but then Yuna opens up a toy. “WOAH! THAT’S SO COOL!” People start to stare at including her wife. Her daughters just eat it up, holding up the toys so she can scream for them. 

Her sister is across the room, shooting her some winks and blowing kisses. Jinsoul wiggles her eyebrows until hips come into view. She knows those hips, she’s held them countless of times. Sooyoung squeezes between her and Jungeun, “are you high?” Jinsoul stares at her wife who now had three eyes, oh wait maybe she was just crossing hers.

Jungeun snickers at them, “I think you’ve lost her Sooyoung.” Her wife waves her hand in front of her face, but Jinsoul doesn’t flinch. Sooyoung rolls her eyes and stomps off again. “Psst you got anymore?” Jungeun asks her with a raise of her brow and Jinsoul points at Yerim. Her best friend thanks her before heading over. The longer she sits there the more she feels it.

An hour later, Jinsoul is rolling.

Quite literally, she put on her skates and is now racing with Yuna who was pretty bad at it. Jinsoul holds her while laughing obnoxiously. Jungeun and Wonyoung was squatting while being pulled by Jiwoo, since the girl didn’t know how to skate and well Jungeun didn’t know either. Yerim is skating like a pro, impressing all the kids, including her niece Yeji who was trying to mimic her moves. 

Haseul come rolling over towards Jinsoul, she and Vivi were teaching Xiao how to skate. “I think someone is maaadd.” Her friends says it mockingly and rolls back over to her wife and kid. Xiao was so short still, barely coming up to Vivi’s knee. It was really cute how they were both holding his hand helping him go down the rink. That’s what she and Sooyoung should be doing.

But her wife was seething holding baby Chaewon in her arms. Jiwoo looked absolutely happy with Jungeun and Wonyoung on the floor trying to get up but falling back down. The skates didn't help at all. Yuna is slipping around her as well and it takes all of Jinsoul’s brain power to keep her daughter up.

Suddenly someone bumps into them. It’s Sooyoung, who was an expert skater. “You look ridiculous out here.” Sooyoung says a little too softly. Jinsoul looks up and sees there’s still traces of anger in Sooyoung’s features and a small pout on her lips. Looking around she catches Jiwoo back at the tables with her baby in arms. Chaewon was happily munching on applesauce

But Jinsoul had another baby in front of her while the other was rocking back and forth trying to not fall.

Jinsoul, high, having no restraints squeezes her wife’s cheeks in her hands, “baby you’re so cute when your mad.” Sooyoung’s lips open as Jinsoul gushes over her wife, their daughter clingy to Jinsoul’s leg. 

Sooyoung blushes, Jinsoul hasn’t called her baby in a while. “S-stop it.” 

Amused Jinsoul still cradles her wife’s face, “why? I just wanna…” Sooyoung’s eyes widen when Jinsoul gives her a deep and borderline inappropriate kiss for a birthday party. Pushing Jinsoul off weakly, since that was the best kiss she’s had in a long time, she tries to control her. But between Yuna and Jinsoul Sooyoung has her hands full, they spin her around and before she knows it Yuna is slipping between her legs.

Sooyoung is dragged down and the skates only go outward. 

She thanks god that she’s flexible, but still, it hurts like a bitch. Jinsoul does the worst imaginable and hugs onto her putting more weight onto her shoulders.

Sooyoung goes into the splits and hears her pants rip. “OH DAMN!” Sooyoung’s face flushes when her wife cursed out. She knows her cheeks are showing. 

The song instantly changes on the speakers, it’s the thong song. Sooyoung wishes she can disappear into a ball of dust right about now.

She knew she shouldn’t have worn her lace thong, but these jeans were tight and she didn’t want to show any prints. Jinsoul covers her with her jean jacket. Sooyoung slowly gets up and fights back the tears, from the wedgie she got and the humiliation. The parents and kids around were all mouth agape. 

Rolling to the bathroom, Sunmi laughs before telling her she has an extra pair of jeans in her car. Jinsoul follows behind her, leaving Yuna with Yerim who was playing with Yeji still. 

The door shuts, Sooyoung is stuck in a bathroom that smells like ass with the one person she’s been dying to be alone with. But now, she wishes she was miles away. Jinsoul is leaned back onto the teal wall, pointing at the mirror. Sooyoung’s turns and sees her ass poking out of the jeans, it wasn’t just poking out, the whole thing was in view. Laughing with Jinsoul she takes her roller skates off. 

She presses her hand against Jinsoul’s chest, “you think this is funny?” Her wife nods, her eyes glassy and unfocused. Sooyoung’s hand drags up and wraps it around her throat. Squeezing until Jinsoul stops laughing, “me too.” She says it sarcastically. Sooyoung checks for fear in Jinsoul’s expression, but she doesn’t find it. 

“You piss me off Jinsoul.” She says angrily and her wife grabs the wrist of the hand that was holding her against the wall. “But I can’t stand to not be around you.” 

Sooyoung can see how Jinsoul’s eyes darken, it’s only fascination and the high. “Do you think I’m crazy?” 

Jinsoul swallows against her palm, “yes...but I'm not scared.” Sooyoung doesn’t expect that kind of answer. Her wife smiles at her, “it’s just a part of you, and I love every part of you.” 

Sooyoung jerks her hand away, “ugh Jinsoul.” 

“What?” 

Staring at her wobbly wife she huffs, why does the shit Jinsoul says still to this day causes her heart to race. It was so stupid, but undeniably endearing. Every one of their fights would be like this, Sooyoung would get so mad and act out of raw emotion and Jinsoul would always say things like this that would throw her off. 

“I just can’t stay mad at you even when you deserve it.” 

Jinsoul frowns at her and hides her face in her hands. Sooyoung goes to lean back onto the counter, suddenly exhausted from today. Her wife mumbles something out into her hands that were covering her face. Jinsoul looked so tiny from all the way over here. Sooyoung couldn’t believe the amount of weight her wife had lost in such little time, she was making sure she was eating good. 

It made her sick to her stomach, Jinsoul was worrying her to death. She just wants to know what she can do to help, she knows she’s not doing anything on purpose. Sooyoung was just starting to get impatient, frustrated that she couldn’t do anything to make it better.

“I ruined the party didn’t I?”

Sooyoung steps closer, “almost, if you didn’t get the cake you would have.”

Jinsoul drags her hands down her face, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. “I’m sorry Sooyoung, for everything. I-I keep fucking up. What do I do?” Sooyoung let’s her eyes trace the features of Jinsoul’s face. This woman in front of her has changed a lot throughout the years, but her love has stayed the same. Sooyoung’s learned to love the differences. She still adores Jinsoul the same way she did when she first kissed her.

“You can start by telling me what’s going on, what’s been bothering you lately.”

Her wife sighs, even while high she looked stressed out. Sooyoung has never seen her this low. She keeps thinking of ways she can build this woman back up. “I don’t want to bring you or the kids down, you already know. You ask me all the time. I haven’t been myself recently Sooyoung.” She doesn’t let her heart break just yet. This was her Jinsoul. Who was strong and was the one who kept her safe. Not the one who was weak. But at the same time Sooyoung’s never felt closer to her, she’s never seen this side of vulnerability she has for the past few weeks.

“So I’ve been trying to ya know keep my distance, so I won’t bring you guys down with me. I want you guys to be happy.”

“How is that fair Jinsoul?”

Jinsoul snaps at her, “Don’t you think I know that? I’ve been treating you like shit Sooyoung.” Jinsoul instantly apologizes for her tone, she hardly never got angry anymore. “I’m still pushing myself for Yuna and Yeji, no matter how….” Her wife pauses and scratches her cheek. “I don’t want them to worry. I hope they don’t feel like I’ve neglected them.” Jinsoul spends all her time with her children, after work that’s who she speaks with. Jinsoul even sleeps with them now instead of Sooyoung. 

“You’re an amazing mother Sooyoung, I wish I were as half as great as you are. They adore you.” Sooyoung’s heart breaks then. Because Jinsoul was the greatest mom. She doesn’t understand why Jinsoul keeps beating herself up.

Stepping forward she pulls Jinsoul close to her. Her wife looks at her with the saddest eyes and Sooyoung wipes the tears away, “don’t give up on me Sooyoung, I know that man from earlier is really handsome-.” 

“Oh shut up! Are you kidding me?!” Sooyoung scoffs out as Jinsoul giggles. Pinching her wife’s side she nuzzles her face into the crook of her neck. Goosebumps spread on her skin from the close contact. “I will never do that, I hate to break it to you. But you’re stuck with me forever and ever and ever.” Sooyoung didn’t realize how much she’s craved this until she was receiving it. The affection she was so used to. “All I’m asking for you to do is stop shutting me out. Okay? I’m trying to help you Jinsoul and you’re not letting me. That’s why I’m angry.”

Hands tighten around her waist holding onto her like she was the only thing keeping Jinsoul from fully breaking, “it’s...hard Sooyoung, I’m sorry.”

Sooyoung thinks as pulls Jinsoul closer, how do you miss someone who’s right against you? The ache in her chest gets more painful. “Promise me this, you’ll stop pushing me away. You don’t have to tell me, but I can’t take this any longer Jinsoul. I need you too ya know?” 

Jinsoul pulls back, “I’ll try, for you.” Sooyoung then kisses her, hard. Like Jinsoul was going to disappear at any second. In some way, it gets more heated than intended. Especially when Jinsoul grabs a hold of her bare ass being squeezed by the ripped jeans. Sooyoung breaks the now sloppy kiss to stare at her wife with a daze.

 _Uh oh_ . Sooyoung really _really_ missed Jinsoul. But right when she’s about to go in for another kiss there’s a knock on the door that pull them apart. 

Sooyoung opens it aggressively before cursing her sister while grabbing the jeans out of her hands. Slamming the door back shut she sits them on the counter she turns to Jinsoul and points to the button on her ripped ones. “Take them off.” Jinsoul hesitates at first but with a snap of Sooyoung’s fingers she quickly rolls over. Sooyoung darkly laughs as Jinsoul takes her jeans off for her. Knowing that she still had some sort of effect on her wife sent chills down her spine. 

Jinsoul is staring right at her…area, Sooyoung tries to resist the urge. Usually when they fight they take it out on each other in other ways that’s not so appropriate for their twins birthday party. Right now it’s worse than it’s ever been and Sooyoung can’t think of any other way to get this bubbling frustration out.

“Good girl.” Patting on Jinsoul’s head she pulls the pair that Sunmi gave her up. Her wife still on her knees, smiling as she was waiting for Sooyoung to say something. 

Sooyoung steps away and helps Jinsoul up. Checking her watch she thinks they can kill some time, “drop them panties and bend over.” Jinsoul’s eyes widen.

“Huh?”

Sooyoung takes it as an answer and goes to open the door but Jinsoul stops her. Jinsoul wiggles on her skates, she was very toasted at the moment. Which was making everything nice and warm. She stares at Sooyoung, they haven’t had sex in months. The longest they’ve ever gone, since Jinsoul didn’t want Sooyoung to know she was pregnant before and now that they were having this silent showdown. 

Sooyoung patiently waits as Jinsoul tries to undo her belt, it’s torture since Jinsoul’s hands are so sweaty she keeps messing up. “Here let me help.” Sooyoung pulls her closer and undoes her buttons without even looking down. The next thing Jinsoul knows she’s being slammed onto the counter. 

Her wife hovers over her, pressed against her so tightly she can’t breathe. “I’m gonna fuck you, then you’re gonna give me head. Okay?” Jinsoul quickly nods as her pants are dragged past her thighs. 

She can’t think of anything else but Sooyoung’s voice.

“Man where the hell did my sister go?” Yerim is holding two worried twins. Junguen and Jiwoo shrug. Their baby is gurgling in Jiwoo’s arms and Yerim takes it into her own. The couple watch her like vultures making sure she doesn’t do anything drastic, “can I poke the soft spot?”

Jiwoo visibly tenses, “I’d rather you not.”

“But it’s fun.” 

Vivi is rolling around with Xiao, unsure where her wife went. “Do you want to go outside?” She speaks to him in Cantonese, Vivi wanted him to be bilingual so he could go visit her family. If they ever did, that is.

Her son nods and Vivi rolls them out, staring at the dark hallway that leads to the bathrooms as she does so. 

Jinsoul’s skates are going a little haywire and she can’t keep her balance, “wait please stop.” Her wife, still behind her moves her hands up her back. “I don’t wanna.” Sooyoung blinks at her through the mirror before helping her pull her jeans back up. 

Hopping around she faces her wife who was flushed red. “I don’t deserve this.”

Sooyoung doesn’t expect that at all, “what? You-.” 

Jinsoul presses her fingers over Sooyoung’s lips, “if we have sex right now, it won’t make up for the fact that I’ve not been a good wife or mom lately. It’s not fair to you.”

Sooyoung shakes her head, “Jinsoul you haven’t been bad.”

Her wife goes to grab her but Jinsoul dodges her hands. “Yes...I have.” Intertwining her fingers with the hands she’s just caught Jinsoul tilts her head cutely, “bad bad I’m sorry I’m bad?” 

They stare at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. It’s the first time they have together in weeks. Jinsoul then slams into her wife for a hug, fitting the tiny body into her embrace so easily... _so perfectly._ “I've been missing you so much and it’s all my fault. I love you lots and lots.”

Sooyoung squeezes her wife closer, the way she’s wanted to hear those words for so long. “I wanted to tell you this morning too, that you look beautiful, but I get nervous.” Sooyoung blushes and closes her eyes just to focus on Jinsoul’s warmth. 

“You don’t have to get nervous Jinsoul.”

Her wife giggles at her, “but I’m always nervous around you, you’re really pretty Sooyoung.” 

“God I love you...dumbass.” Jinsoul squeaks as her wife tickles her, but her fun is over when Sooyoung latches onto her shoulders. “But this is not a one time thing, I want to know what’s on your mind when something’s bothering you. I can’t have you hurting anymore.” Jinsoul gives her a soft smile.

“I promised you I’ll try. For you and our babies who are probably waiting on us right now.” 

Sooyoung frowns for a second, “but I really...Hmm I think we should stay here for a while longer. I’m kinda hot.” Her wife glances down between their bodies and how Jinsoul’s hand was patting her coochie. 

Jinsoul then rolls back almost falling down as her skates slip underneath her. Sooyoung can tell her wife is gone, physically, but mentally is still all here. Her eyes are puffy and red, “Fine I’ll still give you head, because if I don’t you might rip someone’s _head_ off.” Sooyoung doesn’t quite catch it since she feels like she’s seeing Jinsoul for the first time in so long.

It doesn’t register until Jinsoul is fumbling to her knees, pushing her towards the counter. Sooyoung watches with a slack jaw, “o-oh.” The butterflies in her tummy turn into something hot and heavy, as Jinsoul looks up at her with steeled eyes and a mischievous smirk. 

This wouldn’t take long at all

Yerim is being pulled by countless children, Yeji had found a rope and the rest was history. She felt like Santa Claus and all the small children were her reindeer, “faster my minions, faster!” The children all run around the rink, allowing her to relax with her skates. 

Jiwoo holds her baby up for everyone to see. “Look what I made!” The strangers just stare at her and then continue to talk. Jiwoo frowns, her wife was now hand feeding Wonyoung near the booths, acting very strange from her usually strict behavior. Jiwoo holds her baby in her arms, singing to it. “I love my babeey~ my babeeyeyy~.” Baby Chaewon giggles and squeezes her nose. Jiwoo smiles and squishes her baby to her chest. 

Combing the few red strands of her baby’s hair she hums, “why are you so bald.” Moving to an empty booth she sits down her baby on one side and sits on the other. “Let’s chat!” Her baby looks at her funny. But then starts to smack the table and makes noises, Jiwoo strokes her chin and narrows her eyes. “Hmm very interesting you say that.” 

Jiwoo is happy to see Jungeun coming over, sitting next to their baby. Wonyoung sits next to her and Jiwoo holds her daughter in her lap. “What’s tea?” Jungeun asks and looks between them.

“Oh! I was just chatting with our baby. Tell them what you said earlier.” Chaewon blabbers, blowing spit bubbles that get stuck to her chubby cheeks. The baby screams and smacks the table before looking at her parents. They’re silent for a few seconds before agreeing with their baby. 

Junguen points to her wife, “she has a point you know!”

Wonyoung is looking at her parents like they were aliens, “you guys are weird.” 

Jiwoo chuckles and gets in her daughter’s face, “if we weird guess what baby you is too!” 

Outside, Vivi is watching the sunset with her son on her lap. There’s a few non-party goers outside chatting but Vivi makes sure Xiao is only focusing on the sun. “Did you have fun today?” Her son nods and curls up in her arms.

“Yup! I’m glad you don’t have a job anymore Momma. That means you get to play more!”

Vivi blinks out of shock. How did her son know... _Haseul._ “Sure sweetie. Thank you.” A few months ago Vivi’s realtor company was going bankrupt so she was working overtime to get as much money as she could. Of course she could have got another job as soon as she was laid off, but she decided she wanted to be there with her son.

It was a good choice. 

“There you two are.” They glance up at the shorter woman with grown out hair. Her wife sits next to her and tries to pull Xiao out of her embrace but Vivi tugs him back.

“Hey why are you trying to steal him?”

Haseul snorts at her, “because it’s my turn.” Xiao crawls over to his other mom’s lap and shrugs his shoulders at Vivi. The three sit there cuddled up from the now chillier air of the afternoon. “I love you.” Haseul tells her quietly and Vivi replies with a short kiss on the lips. 

Vivi stares at Haseul’s features, her wife had been stressed lately, “say, you wanna go somewhere nice?”

Haseul has her eyes closed, “hmm like home? Yes..I’m killed, but Jinsoul would be so sad if we left early.” 

“No silly, like Tahiti.” Haseul’s eyes pop open.

“For real?”

Vivi nods, she’d do anything for this woman. “Of course, anything for you my love.” 

Xiao is the one bumped out of a seat when Haseul climbs on top of her wife.

Jinsoul is wiping her mouth off with a napkin. Sooyoung is standing beside her, oddly quiet. Licking her lips she pats on her wife’s shoulder, “you okay?” Sooyoung doesn’t flinch, her insides were goo. Why was it that Jinsoul was so good at doing that one thing with her…

“Ew there’s grease all over you mouth Jinsoul.” It’s Jungeun who gives her another napkin. Sooyoung grabs it and holds her wife’s chin between her fingers and wipes off the ‘grease’ from her mouth. Jinsoul’s lips were swollen and Sooyoung gets side tracked staring at them, five minutes prior they were, Sooyoung blushes at the memory that was still fresh on her mind.

It was kinda embarrassing. How she couldn’t move for a good ten minutes after, the back of her head was rested on the mirror and her nails digging into Jinsoul’s scalp. “Sooyoung?” Reliving the moment was getting her fired up again, maybe she should refrain from thinking about her wife’s many talents. 

Sooyoung just wipes the rest of her…stuff off Jinsoul’s face. “I’m fine!” She says with a raspy voice that Jungeun questions with a funny look.

Her wife is definitely amused, “you sure are baby.” Jungeun gags and leaves them be. Jinsoul is wiggling her brows at her, Sooyoung refuses to change her expression. “Was it that good?” 

“Do you really have to ask?” Sooyoung weakly replies. Her legs were jello. Jinsoul helps her sit down in the booth and Sooyoung is left alone.

But it isn’t too much longer until company joins her. In the form of two beautiful girls and one gorgeous woman. “Hi I brought you some presents.” Jinsoul has a hand on each of their heads. “This one is Yeji.” Her daughter smiles, missing countless teeth. “And Yuna, aren’t they the cutest?” Sooyoung nods and pulls her babies into her arms. 

Jinsoul sits across from them and watches with her face resting in her hands. Sooyoung is the most relaxed she has been in a long time. She just got some love from her lady, now her babies jabbering about how much fun they had. 

She realizes that maybe she was the one that almost ruined the party. But Jinsoul was the one that saved it.

Later, as people start to leave, Sooyoung takes turns in feeding all three of her favorite humans the leftover cake. 

The three she shares all her love with. 

~~~~

A few weeks later, life is back to normal. Jinsoul is feeding her children, after getting them ready for school. She couldn’t believe they were already five. They had started school in the fall, both of them loving it. Sooyoung had been a mess when they had sent them in, Jinsoul had to hold her wife for hours as she cried and tried to go pick them up. 

Sooyoung never could get them ready, because she would just cry and get upset. Begging Jinsoul just to let them stay home. Jinsoul would be lying if she said she didn’t want the same. They were so attached to the twins but their girls were growing up so fast on them. 

Her wife comes stomping into the kitchen, with only a tiny crop top on and shaking the water out of her hair from her shower. Jinsoul almost drops Yuna’s piece of meat she was trying to feed her as she stares at Sooyoung’s hips and abs. Jinsoul doesn’t understand how someone can have that perfect of a body. 

“Good morning, my family.” Sooyoung says a little chirpy. Jinsoul knows exactly why she has that tone. Sooyoung was off today, meaning she was going to lie around until the kids needed to be picked up. 

Jinsoul feeds Yuna the bite she’s been chomping at for a minute and picks up another piece of pork belly with her chopsticks to hold up to Sooyoung. “Can you put some more clothes on?” Jinsoul mumbles out while holding Sooyoung’s chin so her wife doesn’t drop any food. 

Sooyoung smiles as she chews, “what? Is these shorts not enough?” Jinsoul shakes her head and feeds another piece, wiping at the grease that spills from her mouth. 

There’s a knock on the door, “that’s Jungeun.” Opening the door she greets her friend with a hug before waving at Wonyoung who was hiding behind Jungeun’s leg. She was turning five in a few weeks. Jinsoul then gives her babies a longer than necessary embrace. Sooyoung does the same, but starts to whine when the girls try to pull away from her.

“Noooo stay home with momma today!” Yeji slips out of Sooyoung’s arms leaving Yuna to be crushed in them. Her daughter wearing all black with pigtails goes to hold Junguen’s hand. Yuna is standing limp, with a black face as Sooyoung kisses her head and squeezes her tightly. 

“They’re going to be late.”

“Jungeun be quiet.” Jinsoul looks between her wife and the woman at the door who now were glaring at each other teasingly, Jinsoul was thankful they were in a love hate relationship. Sooyoung continues to hold her daughter, some tears springing to her eyes.

Yuna pats on Sooyoung’s face, “momma I have to go to scoo.” Sooyoung pouts up and Yuna pouts as well since she felt guilty. Jinsoul is trying not to combust from how cute this little scene she’s witnessing. 

Jungeun waves at them, leaving Jinsoul and Sooyoung alone. In a quiet house. Sooyoung was staring a hole through her. 

“Well I guess I should start getting ready.” Jinsoul squeaks out and tries to run past Sooyoung. But her wife grabs her and pins her to the counter. 

Sooyoung looks at her with dark eyes, “stay home with me today baby.” How can she resist that tone? Jinsoul knew she should have gotten ready prior, it was so annoying how she couldn’t say no to Sooyoung. That’s just how good her wife made her feel. Her wife’s touch is like fire and she’s addicted to the warmth it brings.

“No get off me pervert!” Sooyoung laughs lowly before grabbing onto her more roughly. Jinsoul groans at the hot kisses on the side of her face. Why was she even trying to act like she didn’t want it just as bad. It was killing her. There’s a certain spot Sooyoung nibbles on and it makes her cling to her wife. 

“Please please please stay home today.” 

“Sooyoung.”

“You will if you love me.” 

Jinsoul is too weak when it comes to Sooyoung, “fine, I’ll call off just give me a second to-” her wife cuts her off with a searing kiss, laying her tongue right on her lips.

Sooyoung draws back and picks her up bridal style, “good girl.” 

Jinsoul isn’t given the second and she isn’t given much time until she’s meeting new heights that she’s never been to before.

~~~~

Laying back into the pillows, Jinsoul holds Sooyoung’s head to her chest. She and her wife were looking through old photos of them and when the twins were growing up. There’s a particular one that Jinsoul keeps clicking on. It's the one where she and Sooyoung were holding the twins. It was at the park where they had went on one of their dates. While the twins slept comfortably in their stroller in the shade, she and Sooyoung shared half a watermelon while giving the other half to the ducks. Jinsoul wasn’t the only one gushing at the small birds. 

Neither of them are looking at the camera, but at each other. Jinsoul’s heart pounds harder the more she looks at it. “This is so cute.” Jinsoul sighs out and Sooyoung agrees with a hum before pressing a kiss to her bare chest. “We should start doing these things again. Ya know?” Her wife raises up at her suggestion. The sheet that was covering her naked body falling down. 

Jinsoul can’t believe someone this beautiful loves her. Reaching out, she lets her fingertips ghost across her wife’s body. What Jinsoul doesn’t like how vulnerable Sooyoung looks at the moment. More than she ever has. “Jinsoul um can we talk?” Her heart sinks at the question, but she nods anyways to raise up as well.

Sooyoung lays her hand over her own. Looking into her eyes, Sooyoung wasn’t hiding anything. The tears were just proof. “I’m really happy that we’re okay again, but-.” _But?_ Jinsoul’s anxiety starts to bubble and she scoots closer to Sooyoung, where she’s just a breath away. “Are we okay? Last night I-.” Jinsoul stops her there, Sooyoung must have heard her crying. Holding her fingers up to her lips, Jinsoul lowers her head.

“Jinsoul I love you, you’re my other half, not just my wife. If I start losing you again I feel like I’m losing myself.” Sooyoung’s voice starts to waver, “when I married you, I promised that we would be together. But it’s so much more than that to me now.” Her wife reaches out, “I’m scared. Jinsoul, that you’re not happy anymore.” Looking up she sees the fear in Sooyoung’s eyes, how could she think any of this had to do with her. 

“No no no, Sooyoung look at me. It’s not you, it’s never been you.” Jinsoul regrets not trying harder, but she felt terribly empty inside. Like nothing mattered anymore. But the only thing that gave her that light that had been muffled by the constant worrying and insecurities overbearing her. “You’re all I have. If I didn’t have you or our children I don’t think I would have been okay…” Jinsoul admits one of her deepest secrets, even at her lowest, when she almost felt alienated from her wife. She was still there, showing that she cared from afar no matter how much Jinsoul pushed her away.

Jinsoul needed to be alone with her thoughts, she would hate to put to burden on Sooyoung when her wife was already hurt from her behavior. Sooyoung didn’t seem to understand that, Jinsoul was only trying to lessen the pain. But Jinsoul didn’t understand Sooyoung’s intentions, “Jinsoul, you need to know that your happiness is mine, that goes with your pain as well. We share more than what I promised you. Remember? You said if you give your all I have to give you mine in return.” Sooyoung then scoots in front of her, raising her hands up, “I’m right here Jinsoul all of me.” 

It’s that same feeling, she’s suffocating. Her chest restricted. But she’s not hurting for herself, she’s hurting for Sooyoung. “It isn’t fair, it’s killing me Jinsoul watching you like this. We can do this together. But I can’t do anything when you won’t let me.”

Jinsoul thinks it’s comfortable hiding. That way, you don’t have to watch the person you love become guilty, their face contorting into sadness when you tell them just what you’ve been concealing all this time. Jinsoul didn’t want to share this with Sooyoung, because she loved her. Her pain was hers alone. She never wanted Sooyoung to feel the way she did, but her wife seemed to want to understand her. And what way other than to do that, then to tell the truth and live it together.

Maybe her excuses and distance had been a different kind of pain. Sooyoung had definitely shared her feelings in that sense. Jinsoul could just be scared. She’s never felt lonely while being with Sooyoung, but she did feel alone, isolating herself in an effort to not rub off on any of the people that made her happy. Jinsoul wonders what it would be like without someone wanting to care for you. Maybe she’d never dig herself out. “I care about you Sooyoung, that’s why I didn’t tell you.” Jinsoul thinks that if she keeps this from her any longer, then maybe Sooyoung really will lose a part of herself. 

That’s the last thing Jinsoul wanted.

So Jinsoul had to lose a part of herself, the security she had by hiding herself away. It’s her own sacrifice so that Sooyoung doesn’t go down too. Because after this, like her wife said they were together, they can build the pieces back up again. If she and Sooyoung were both broken, her by her inability to open up, Sooyoung from the empty promises, the broken trust. They would never be able to build this connection as strong as they had agreed on. Sooyoung always told her it was up from here. So she intended on keeping her wife high, digging herself lower, so one day she can reach back up to her. 

Jinsoul couldn’t give up on this love. It’s just a goal she has to let go to make new ones. Sooyoung was so fragile but strong at the same time. She’s sure her wife would never be as weak as her, but she was sensitive to the smallest of things. Jinsoul thinks that Sooyoung was concerned about her wellbeing more than her own. Jinsoul was thankful that Sooyoung did care so much about her. 

Holding her wife’s hand she smiles, “I want to have a baby Sooyoung.” The woman in front of her smiles at first too, her eyes sparkle and her face lights up. Jinsoul thinks it’s breathtaking. But it doesn’t last long. Because Jinsoul’s smile is empty, her eyes are filled with glass, steeled over from the memories she’s reliving right now. How heartbroken she was and how she couldn’t begin to think of the other options because she was so disappointed. So disappointed that she wasn’t as lucky as others. That she’ll never feel the way Sooyoung did that day. So angry that she had failed so many times.

“But I can’t. They told me I’d never be able to.” 

Jinsoul’s stomach turns with guilt. She was actually the luckiest among others, because she had a beautiful wife and even more beautiful children. And they loved her. She had everything she’s ever wanted right in front of her. She couldn’t even begin to think of wishing for something more. This was all she could ever need. Jinsoul just didn’t realize how much she needed them at that time. 

At the same time, Jinsoul felt horrible for even trying that hard. Failing three times she gave up. She was lost. Unsure. She wanted to be happy with her family and act as if nothing was wrong but she couldn’t do that. So she had put them on hold until she was okay again. But the thing was, it was taking so long to be okay. Jinsoul questioned herself a lot, why did she felt so empty, why she couldn’t bounce back. Work started to pile on, her wife’s concern was eating at her. Her daughter’s missed her. Everything made her feel worse and worse the more she bottled it in.

Jinsoul rubs her thumb over the sweaty hand in her own. “I was pregnant maybe five months ago? It was my third time actually, but the longest so I really thought it was going to work.” Sighing out she thinks she’s going to be okay. “I wanted to surprise you.” Sooyoung is crying now, realizing it but remembering. Why Jinsoul had acted different and had been showing the signs. “When they told me that I’d never be able to I got stuck, I couldn’t bring myself out even when I already had my family right there, waiting for me to be normal again.” 

Swallowing she shakes her head, “it was hard. I didn’t understand it.” 

“But it’s okay now, because I have what I need right here.” Jinsoul holds up their intertwined hands. “My favorite things in my entire life are probably coloring right now.” Jinsoul knew how good she had it, but she was empathetic. She wanted none of them to know what she had done for the sake of their feelings. How could she tell Sooyoung when her wife was so happy. Jinsoul didn’t want to cause the rift.

Jinsoul sniffles, “please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t want to make you sad Sooyoung.” Jinsoul knows how she felt when she lost the third time. It would keep her up at night, just thinking of what the baby would be like. Would it be as perfect as her other two? Jinsoul felt so wrong for trying again and again. She felt wrong when she’d cry next to her wife while she was sleeping. “Yeji and Yuna are my whole world, I love them with all my heart. I couldn’t let them down. I’m trying to forget it all but it keeps haunting me. I thought I could do this myself but I can’t and I feel so bad for dropping this on you.” 

Sooyoung rubs tightly into her head and Jinsoul starts to sob. She’s missed her wife so much. She’s missed her children. This secret has been tearing her apart. But she couldn’t let it tear them all apart. Jinsoul had to let herself heal, even if it was painful. Even if she had to share it. “I’m so sorry.” Jinsoul chokes out, she wasn’t there for her family. But she was now. It was a rough spot, but with the love and kindness from her two babies and the love of her life. She was able to find her way back again. 

She promised herself she’d never back down again. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Sooyoung whispers into her hair. Her cries have turned into hard breaths. Her wife keeps repeating those words. _We’re going to be okay._ Jinsoul’s wife was right, she was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. Her children were perfect. Jinsoul’s never been so grateful for them in her life. Because she couldn’t live without them, she couldn’t survive. 

Her heart belonged to them. Safe in caring hands of her babies who adored her.

Not broken.

Always loved.

~~~~

“Strawberry milk for my lil baby.” Jinsoul hands Yeji a glass filled with pink, “chocolate milk for my big baby.” Sooyoung smiles and makes a tiny noise as Jinsoul places the milk in her hold. “And one...glass of apple juice with chocolate syrup, sprinkles and...honey for my baby who is gross.” Yuna bounces on the couch cushion and takes the glass out of her hands. Jinsoul sits next to her daughter with an odd taste with her own glass of tea. Yeji is sitting next to Sooyoung on the far end, both snuggled up. 

They had bought a bigger couch so they could all lay on it at the same time. It was movie night, so that meant there was snacks laid out everywhere along with popcorn and soda. They had already seen the favorites, Kung Fu Panda and Coco. Yuna and Yeji had picked them everytime. Jinsoul usually picked some similar, most of the time Zootopia much to Sooyoung’s satisfaction, because she just _loved_ the movie. Jinsoul would ignore her wife’s rambling about how she never wanted to see another rabbit, but the girls really liked it too and would giggle with Jinsoul and cry with her when the bad parts came. Sooyoung always watched her family instead of the movie, it was the way more interesting and cuter than what was on the screen. 

Sooyoung loved how her wife and kids would make the same faces at certain parts. She couldn’t stop smiling while staring at them. But Jinsoul was different tonight, “let’s watch something old.” 

Jinsoul strolls down, Yuna underneath her arm, slurping on her god awful concoction. “Ooh you guys haven’t watched this yet y’all don’t even know.” Clicking on the movie she glances at Sooyoung who is smiling just as hard as the kids. 

The movie was who framed roger rabbit. Jinsoul has her fun by watching her kids' reactions to the movie for the first time. They keep laughing at all the silliness and Jinsoul can’t believe she hasn't picked this sooner. Pulling Yuna into her lap she scoots over to her wife who easily accepts them into her embrace, along with Yeji on her other side. They’re all entangled in one small spot, trying to be close as possible since it was so comfortable. 

When Jessica Rabbit comes on the screen Jinsoul and Sooyoung cover their daughters eyes, Yuna unfortunately caught a glimpse of them before however, “WOAH SHE'S GOT SOME BIG HONKERS!” 

Yeji is giggling since Sooyoung was letting her peek through her fingers, “hehe boobies.” Jinsoul gasps at her good child and looks at Sooyoung’s fingers which were spread. She slips her hand over her wife’s and her daughter pouts up. Jinsoul couldn’t believe it.

“Oh Neptune...they're just like you Sooyoung.” Not that she was complaining about that, _it was like a dream come true._ Jinsoul looks at her wife who then wiggles her brows, her smile spreading across her face. _Barnacles she’s so pretty._

Her wife squishes her cheek against Yeji’s and it makes Jinsoul’s heart ache from how cute it is. Their baby whines as her Momma rubs her cheek against her own since she was trying to watch the movie. But Sooyoung was having so much fun messing with her daughter. “Mooommm stahp it.” 

Sooyoung giggles lightly and squeezes Yeji harder. “But you’re so soft! Like a little marshmallow...I wonder if your taste as sweet.” Yeji screams when Sooyoung’s snorts and acts like she’s going to eat her. Jinsoul was going to hold this memory forever, watching Sooyoung tickle and snuggle with Yeji was her favorite site. Yuna’s laugh playing like her favorite tune. 

Her wife suddenly stops, staring at her and Yuna. Jinsoul was holding her baby around the waist, the five year old was clinging to her shoulders with her face pressed to hers. They were both smiling watching the two play around beside them. Jinsoul wants to rub it in their faces so she gives Yuna’s cheeks some kisses and Yeji instantly starts to act up, “noo me too me too.” Jinsoul has to contain her laugh as Yeji crawls out of Sooyoung’s arms over to her. Holding both her babies she takes turns in giving them Eskimo kisses, tickling her fingers under their chins.

“Ah that’s no fair!”

Peeking between her daughters she raises a brow, “what? My lovings are just better than yours.” 

Yuna hangs off Jinsoul. Waving at Sooyoung who was sulking because was all alone. “Well I can’t argue against that.” Sooyoung pouts and turns her back against them to watch the movie. Jinsoul is holding her daughters who are laughing at first, but then start to feel bad for being mean to their momma. Jinsoul’s smile doesn’t leave her face when they both leave her embrace to crawl over to Sooyoung.

Her wife at first pretends they're not there. But as Yuna gets right in her and shakes her shoulders Sooyoung’s can’t keep up the act. “Momma I love you.” Jinsoul cracks up as her wife starts to bawl her eyes out, hugging both her daughters as they chant out loving words. Sooyoung was such a baby, but Jinsoul would have her no other way.

Jinsoul is pulled over eventually too, finishing the movie under Sooyoung’s arm with the girl’s stretched out across their laps. When Jessica Rabbit is kissing Roger rabbit all over the face Jinsoul leans over to whisper in Sooyoung’s ear, “I’m your silly rabbit.” 

Her wife side eyes her with the most puzzled look, “you’re odd.” Jinsoul pokes at her wife’s side until she breaks out that beautiful smile again. 

Once the movie is over Sooyoung instantly grabs the remote, “flavor of love time!”

Jinsoul groans as the girls scream out in delight. “One episode I promise.” Her daughters were becoming corrupted, but Jinsoul liked that they were becoming more and more like Sooyoung everyday.

It’s actually three episodes, the third one the girls had fallen asleep. Snoring louder than bulldozers. Jinsoul was getting sleepy too, she was just so comfortable. “Baby let’s go to bed.” Sooyoung mumbles to her and they start to pack the twins up and turn off all the lights. Yeji is sleeping limp in Jinsoul’s arms as Sooyoung carries Yeji the same. In the darkness, Jinsoul holds Sooyoung’s hand as she guides them through the hallway.

Sitting the girls in bed, Jinsoul and Sooyoung each give their kids a kiss. Their room was filled with posters and toys, making it hard to walk through. Sooyoung had bought them the softest beds as well, wanting her princesses to get the best beauty sleep.

Jinsoul is in the middle of taking her clothes off when she hears the door clicked shut and then locked. Sooyoung hovers around her before Jinsoul goes to sit on the edge of the bed. Sooyoung’s voice is low as she quietly speaks out, “are you tired?” Jinsoul looks up at her wife in the darkness, how those eyes seem to hold her carefully. Shaking her head, she reaches out to Sooyoung, wanting her wife to be near her already. “Good.” Sooyoung husks out. 

Pulling Sooyoung close by her pajama bottoms, she starts to raise her wife’s shirt up to kiss at her tummy and hip bones. Her lips stay heavy on the warmth, and she rasps out when she feels the muscles tighten, “I’m so in love with you.” 

Sooyoung melts into her and flops onto to bed when Jinsoul barely pulls on her. Crawling on top of her wife she situated herself between long legs and grabs at Sooyoung’s small waist after guiding her arms to drape around her shoulders. About to capture the lips she still to this day craves so much there’s a rattle on the door. They both turn to the noise. Jinsoul’s suddenly aware of how hot she is, Sooyoung’s body was on fire and her wife was already breathing heavily. “Must have been the cats.” Sooyoung mumbles out and pulls Jinsoul’s face back to hers, plump lips already parted for a deep kiss.

Except the kiss doesn’t last that long, Sooyoung groans when the door rattled again. “These fuck ass cats.” Jinsoul’s waist is being squeezed by the legs around them. When they get back to it, the slow tenderness is gone and the dreamy atmosphere has faded. It’s only desperate and passionate now as Jinsoul starts to rip Sooyoung’s clothes off while leaving wet kisses on her throat. Her wife’s tiny noises drive her crazy.

Leaning up to lick at her ear she whispers out, “baby you have to be quiet.” Sooyoung claws at her shoulders and lets out a gasp. 

“Jung Jinsoul I need you.” Something about the way Sooyoung had whined it out destroyed Jinsoul. This woman was truly something. About to give it to her wife until day break she’s stopped again by a thump on the door. They stare at it this time, Jinsoul’s urges were killing her. After months of not even touching each other it seemed like they were doing it every other night making up for all the last time. Jinsoul doesn’t know how...but it keeps getting better and better. Her feelings were so strong for this woman. Maybe it was just the raw emotion and familiarity that made it so addicting. Where it wasn’t about meeting the end, but instead about the intimacy of being this close to Sooyoung, to knowing every single inch of her wife this well. Drowning in the feeling of Sooyoung in her arms and all the expressions she makes when something is good for her. How it feels just _so_ right. 

Back when they first got married, it was intense and full of desire like they couldn’t get enough of each other. So rough it left Jinsoul with a limp walk for days. But now it was almost like a dream with how good it was and lasted forever, because Jinsoul just didn’t want it to end sometimes. And she gave up on that thought of being satisfied, because she’d never get enough of Sooyoung. 

Jinsoul loves being with this woman every second of her life. 

“ _Momma! Let me in!_ ” Jinsoul loves every second of her life this woman has given her, including the two knuckleheads who hated to sleep alone. Like she said, they had sex every other day(not even that...it was whenever they could.). But it was getting harder and harder to find ways. Jinsoul buries her face in Sooyoung’s neck and laughs. 

“Maybe next week baby.” 

Sooyoung stretches out and groans as she lays face down in the mattress, “just give me a second.” Jinsoul fixes Sooyoung’s clothes before going to open the door. Outside stands both of the twins, holding hands. Yuna was crying quietly and Yeji was looking at her with concern.

The older one of the two glances up, “Mommy Yuna was having a bad dream.” Frowning Jinsoul squats down to pull her child into her arms. Jinsoul shushes her crying to where it’s just sniffles and carries her inside, Yeji follows behind until running up to the bed to crawl on.

Sooyoung rubs Yeji’s head, “was someone having a bad dream?”

Yeji nods and cuddles up to her mom. Jinsoul places Yuna down on the bed and slips a pillow under her head. Laying beside her daughter she sings her a lullaby, putting Yeji to sleep first who decided Sooyoung’s body was more comfortable than the mattress. Then Yuna who was curled up against her. When both her daughters are quietly snoring she then starts to sing to Sooyoung who was looking sleepier by the second.

When Sooyoung is snoring just as loud as the other two, Jinsoul allows herself to stare dreamily at the three of them. She’s content...more than happy.

In love with what she has.

~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to split it up! Because I can do what I want...which means more fun for everyone! Maybe


	3. Monte Cristo

Yuna and Yeji are peacefully sleeping when Jinsoul wakes them up in the middle of the night, “hey babies mommy has something to tell you guys.” The twins wake up as quick as they can and crawl up to Jinsoul’s side. Hugging them close she tries to hush the tears running down her face. But they’re freely flowing down her cheeks without any signs of stopping.

It’s short of a miracle. 

Jinsoul hasn't stopped smiling in the past two weeks. “You guys are gonna be big sisters.” She chokes out and squeezes them tightly against her. 

Yuna is the first to ask, “big sisters?”

Nodding and kissing her daughter on the head she excitedly explains, “mommy is having baby. It’s gonna be tiny and grow up to be like you guys.” Yuna and Yeji look at each other and start squealing with Jinsoul, they all sound the same. And even harmonize the screams of delight, but Jinsoul remembers her wife is sleeping and quietens the two down with a hush. 

“You gotta keep it a secret though. I haven’t told momma yet.” They both nod and cross their hearts they won’t tell. Jinsoul manages to squeeze Yuna and Yeji into one bed, crawling underneath the covers with them. With both of her daughters in her arms sleeping soundly she cries the rest of the night.

Thinking of how it would feel to have another tiny girl curled up in her embrace. 

The next morning Jinsoul wakes up her babies and starts to feed them breakfast. She goes to also wake up her wife who was spread out on the mattress in her absence.

Shaking her shoulder, Sooyoung wakes up with a snort and looks around crazily. Half her face indented from how she was sleeping on her arm and her eyes bloodshot from the deep sleep, “ugh give me five more minutes.” Jinsoul sighs and gives her wife a sloppy kiss before leaving her alone. These days it was harder to get Sooyoung up then it was for the kids.

Getting in the shower she lets the warm water flow over her. Happy to get some peace for herself. Except that peace is ruined when her grumpy wife breaks open the curtain. Jinsoul stares at Sooyoung as she bulldozes her way in the shower and takes Jinsoul’s spot under the warm water. 

Blinking she watches Sooyoung hog the water all up without even showering. Jinsoul shoves her away and starts to hog the water herself. Sooyoung huffs and frowns at her before pulling her away to switch spots again, “you little…” Sooyoung giggles at her before smacking some of the water in her face. Jinsoul shields her eyes from the tiny prickles of water and smacks around to land a hit on Sooyoung’s hip making her wife scream out in pain. 

Their play fight ends with Jinsoul in a predicament. She’s shoved against the shower wall while Sooyoung presses her back onto her, continuing to shower while trapping Jinsoul, “you think those chicken legs can really hold me here?”

Sooyoung hums, “that’s the plan.” Jinsoul kicks the back of Sooyoung’s knee and her wife goes flying due to the soap being on the bottom. Jinsoul tries her best to save Sooyoung from flipping upside down but only ends up getting her wife tangled in the shower curtain.

Jinsoul stands, mouth wide open staring at Sooyoung who was half in the shower and half hanging out of it. Most of her body was covered by the now torn down shower curtain. Except for her ass that was hanging out, Jinsoul of course takes the opportunity to pat it as Sooyoung lays limp. “You okay Sooyoungie?” 

She gets no response, so she pokes Sooyoung’s booty. Jinsoul sees her life flash before her eyes when Sooyoung drags her down in the chaos, their floor is ruined and the shower curtain is done for. 

Sooyoung tries to start a wrestling match but Jinsoul’s quick to stop it. When Sooyoung’s hands are digging into her waist she presses her palm into the woman’s face, “WAIT! DON’T YOU START!”

“ME? YOU ASS KNOCKED ME OUT THE TUB?” 

Jinsoul stares for a minute, she was either going to get mauled to death or she could easily get herself out of it. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

The shuffling stops and Jinsoul holds her breath. Sooyoung then starts to tear away the shower curtain that was around them so that she can look Jinsoul in the eyes. Jinsoul waits patiently and has to swallow when she sees Sooyoung’s face.

Droplets of water fall down the contorted features, her hair hanging above Jinsoul’s face. It doesn’t take seconds for tears to form. “W-what?” Sooyoung starts to hyperventilate, her breaths coming out short and whipsy, “Jinsoul?” 

Only replying with a smile she raises up to hold her sobbing wife in her arms, “shhhh Sooyoung it’s okay.” 

A shaking hand hovers over her stomach, pressing on top as gently as ever. Sooyoung is still blubbering and Jinsoul just holds her wife’s face to her chest because Sooyoung didn’t have the prettiest crying face and kisses her on top of the head to calm her down. “So you can’t be rough with me anymore.” 

Jinsoul pats her wife’s head, Sooyoung was sometimes worse than Yeji and Yuna when it came to horse playing...Jinsoul felt like she was a mom to three kids and now she was gonna be one to a fourth one. 

But as long as it was with Sooyoung.

She’d have as many children as she could

~~~~

“Mommy what about this?” Yuna holds up a piece of bread, with cool whip, hot sauce...pineapples and m&ms. Not counting the hotdog laid on top with peanut butter and jelly drowned on it. Jinsoul looks at the monstrosity in Yuna’s hand and pretends to be pleased.

“Awe baby it looks so good!” Struggling to reach out her five year old hands it to her. Jinsoul pokes it, before swiping a pineapple that wasn’t tainted by everything. Popping it in her mouth she grins, “‘mmmm delicious!” Yuna screams and claps her hands running in circles.

It isn’t second laters until Yeji and Sooyoung are right there beside her. “What was on today’s menu chef Yuna?” Sooyoung seriously asks her daughter while Yeji gags at the plate in Jinsoul’s hands.

Sooyoung nudges her daughter to stop as the other one catches it. Yuna narrows her eyes at Yeji but answers her mom, “weiner surprise times a million.” Jinsoul nor Sooyoung can keep it in and snort while Yuna and Yeji have a stare down.

Jinsoul feels her heart rate skyrocket when Yuna slaps the hell out of Yeji. Sooyoung breaks the two up when Yeji is spinning her sister in circles by the ponytail. “The hell is wrong with you two! Acting like a buncha damn animals.” Sooyoung glances between the twins who had grumpy faces now. Sometimes they’d be loving on each other, inseparable, other times it was like two cats fighting. Sooyoung had even bought a water gun to spray them when they fought because she was too lazy to get off the couch. 

“They cut right of your ass...what do you expect.” Jinsoul murmurs. Sooyoung gasps at her wife who is sitting a little too still on the couch.

Sooyoung turns to her wife, “I’m not barbaric like them! They smack each other for no reason other than to be bad.”

Jinsoul’s stare cuts right through her soul, “do I have to remind you how we met.” Blushing...she guesses the twins got the habit of smacking stuff from her, but she wasn’t going to dig herself deeper. 

While they’re distracted the two start fighting again, Sooyoung tries to pull them apart but it’s not working, so Jinsoul gets the water gun out and starts to spray them. “SIT DOWN!” The twins instantly break up at the sound of Jinsoul’s voice, deep and stern, but then switched to nothing but sugar, “you’re stressing mommy out.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes when the twins automatically listen to Jinsoul and have guilty expressions on their faces.

Jinsoul rubs at both of their heads and kiss their cheeks, “you guys don’t want your baby sister to think you two are mean do you?” Jinsoul rubs at her belly, swelled up ten times more than it was months ago. The girls shake their heads. Smiling Jinsoul softly speaks to them, “say sorry to her, then to each other. I don’t want no more of this fighting.” 

Yeji squishes her cheek up against Jinsoul’s belly, “I’m sorry baby Chaeyoung.” 

Yuna rubs against it, “lo siento pinche zorra.” Sooyoung and Jinsoul both gasp at their daughters' language.

“Sweetie why would you say that?” Jinsoul gently reprimands her and Yuna frowns. 

Sooyoung taps the back of her head, “don’t be saying that shit no more.” 

Yuna rubs at the little love tap her mom gave her but then giggles evilly, “caca culo.” Sooyoung’s ears turn red as Yuna repeats it’s, “caca.culo.” 

Yeji claps laughing with her sister, “cak cak que low!” Sooyoung turns to her other daughter with a painful expression. Jinsoul only holds a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh at their bad ass kids.

“Jinsoul get your girls under control.” Sooyoung weakly says as the twins start to bounce around repeating dirty words in a language they shouldn’t even know.

Her wife giggles lightly, “they yours too!” 

Yuna is spinning and comes right up to her face, “maricón.” 

“That’s it, you're done.” Sooyoung groans and picks up her daughter, “your ass is grounded.” Yuna starts to scream out bloody murder, balling her eyes out in Sooyoung’s arms. It makes her chest hurt so Sooyoung sits her back down and gives a pitiful look to her wife when Yuna instantly cuts the crying out to start laughing again. 

Sooyoung tries it again but Yuna cries just as loud, begging her in a tiny voice to not ground her. Sooyoung sits her back down. Jinsoul looks between the two, “you’re too soft Sooyoung you gotta be hard.” Jinsoul emphasizes by making a fist and placing it in her palm.

“Shut up I know, damn..” Sooyoung snaps and receives a raised brow from her wife. 

“Oh?”

Sooyoung groans when her wife gets up, swatting her hand away when she tries to help, “no you done did it now, I’m going to bed.” Sooyoung huffs and lets her hands fall limp.

Jinsoul walks down the hallway, “baby please I’m sorry!” Sooyoung is cut off by the door slamming. Crying out to herself she slumps onto the couch sitting beside Yeji. Massaging her temples with her fingers she glances back and forth between her now guilt ridden daughters, “this y’all fault.” 

Yeji is the first to break, crawling into her lap and hugging her. Begging her to not be mad. Yuna quickly climbs up as well clinging onto her neck, “momma I’m sorry I was bad.” Yuna says sincerely and starts to cry for real this time. Sooyoung snuggles her two daughters in her arms, wondering why they were so mean sometimes.

“Why you guys make it so hard? All you gotta do is listen...now I made mommy mad.” 

Yeji pulls away from her and points at her chest, “it was our bad heart momma.”

“Bad heart?”

Her older twin nods, “we got a good heart and a bad one, but sometimes the good one goes to sleep and the bad one wakes up.”

Sooyoung stares off, “okay.” Yeji said some weird shit sometimes, but Yuna… “and you, where’d you learn that shit from? Was it Aunt Yerim?” 

Yuna nods, “tía! Tía Yerimi!” Sooyoung sighs out the frustration. She disliked that it was only Yerim who could babysit the two. Jinsoul’s sister was such a bad influence...but then again. Sooyoung wasn’t the best either. Her wife started using a tally board for all the inappropriate stuff she’s said.

“I see.” Sooyoung was going to have a talk with Yerim. But then again, nobody ever listened to her. “Y’all wanna watch Simple life while momma cleans up?”

The twins cheer as Sooyoung turns on the tv to turn the show up. The twins start to bounce on the couch when Paris and Nicole come on the screen. Sooyoung starts to clean their home, it’s the least she could do. She tried to help out as much as she could to lessen the stress on Jinsoul. 

It’s about an hour later when she’s finishing up the dishes. Cracking the tension in her neck she checks on her girls. Sooyoung creeps over, it had gotten quiet about 15 minutes ago. She bounces on her toes when she sees both of them cuddled up on the middle of the couch. Taking a ton of pictures she sends them all to her mom, Dasom, and Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung wipes a tear from her eyes, “my babies.” One of them farts and it ruins the angelic aura they were exuding. “My means ass babies.” Sooyoung bends down and picks both of them up in her arms. Groaning at the pain in my back she groans, “damn I’m getting old.” Packing her heavy ass children to the bedroom, she kicks in the door. Laying them on their beds she gives them each their kisses.

Yuna grabs onto her hair gently, “momma are you still mad at us?” Sooyoung didn’t know she was awake. Her daughter had said it so sweetly and her eyes were filled with tears. Sooyoung sighs, she doesn’t know how this gremlin could do a whole 180 with her mood. Brushing her hair out with her fingers she shakes her head.

“No baby, just be good from now on okay?” Yuna sleepily nods and closes her eyes again. Sooyoung wipes her tears and moves over to Yeji who had her arms up. Sooyoung snorts as she pulls her daughter into a hug. She couldn’t go to sleep without a five minute hug. 

Yeji wasn’t as mean as Yuna, but she was mischievous. She was usually the mastermind behind the trouble they got into while Yuna was brave enough to do it.

Making sure her babies were asleep she knows it’s time to go check on her other baby. Quietly shutting the door she makes her way to her own bedroom, opening it she smiles and feels all giddy when she sees her pregnant wife sitting in the bed. Jinsoul’s face, framed with glasses, was set in stone. Her wife was playing on the iPad again, all those puzzle games she loved to do. 

Sooyoung thought she was so cute that she just wanted to devour her. Creeping towards her adorable wife she’s stopped, “Don’t. I’m still mad at you.” Jinsoul glances up at her through her eyelashes, a chill run downs Sooyoung’s spine. She secretly loved it when Jinsoul was like this with her. Continuing to come towards her wife, Jinsoul struggles to keep her away with a leg in the air pointing towards her, knots in those eyebrows. Sooyoung loved the sass as Jinsoul made tiny angry noises and grabbed her foot to kiss up her leg.

When Jinsoul’s palm pushes up against her face prevent her from kissing up any further, “stop.” Sooyoung tries to get rid of the hand but Jinsoul was persistent.

“Ah Jinsoul!” She cries out just like her children would but her wife isn’t swayed like she is with them. Sooyoung pulls away and crosses her arms, pouting at her wife. Jinsoul only sits there staring her down, completely defensive. “At least let me talk to our baby.” 

Jinsoul narrows her eyes, “no, she’s mad at you too.” 

Sooyoung groans and stomps across the room. Turning off the lights she starts to get ready for bed. Completely ignoring Jinsoul who now was just being ridiculous. Defeated and sad, Sooyoung lays with her back facing her wife. Getting under the sheets a little dramatically, huffing and puffing as she pulls them over herself. The whole time Jinsoul is watching her and thinking how extra her wife really is when she wants attention. Sooyoung hated to be ignored or she’d turn into a whiny baby, Jinsoul’s learned how to handle it with patience. 

Jinsoul goes back to her game, the bright lights flickering in the dark. Sooyoung keeps sighing loudly, her eyes getting watery from how neglected she feels. After ten minutes of pouting she gives up, “Jinsoul I’m cold.” Her wife only hums at her and the little beeps to her game continue. Sooyoung waits another five minutes, “baby...I’m cold.” Jinsoul makes a tiny noise, it’s happy and Sooyoung smiles turning around it’s flipped upside down. Jinsoul’s still nose deep in her game.

Her wife looks at her sheepishly, “sorry what was that? I was about to beat this level.”

Sooyoung is heartbroken...she’s near death. “Nothing. Forget it.” She turns back around passive aggressively. Now fuming she actually tries to go to sleep. Jinsoul’s voice slowly draws out, saying random things as she taps at the screen. It calms her down, even if her wife was the source of her frustration, her voice is so soothing, Sooyoung forgets why she was even mad in the first place after a while, since her wife’s voice is her lullaby.

Right when she’s drifting off. She hears Jinsoul call out to her, “Soo, baby I’m ready to go to sleep.” Sooyoung pops one eye open but then closes it back. Pretending she was asleep, Jinsoul starts to poke her. At first it was little taps but it slowly changes into harsh pokes. Sooyoung finally gives up.

“What? My god…” Turning around, slightly annoyed she immediately regrets it when she sees Jinsoul’s eyebrows upturned cutely, “stop that.”

“Stop what?”

Jinsoul pokes her own cheek and Sooyoung can feel her insides fill with tingles when she realizes how chubby her wife’s face has gotten from the pregnancy. _It’s so squishy._ _So adorable._ “You know exactly what.” Sooyoung hated how weak she’s gotten in the years, when she used to be able to control herself and not give in so easily. But now...since Jinsoul had gotten fuller. How could she say no to a face that cute. She wants to finger poking into the cheek to be her own. She doesn’t want to be the reason those eyebrows are upturned. She wants to kiss those pouty lips.

“Cuddle?”

Sooyoung stares off into space...

“Fine turn around.” Jinsoul claps in victory, turning around slowly with the help of Sooyoung, her shirt has ridden up and she can see the scar on her wife’s tummy before she fully turns around. It pains her to remember the past year, the numerous surgeries, because not only was Jinsoul unable to have a baby, her health was at risk. But somehow, they were lucky enough to create a miracle. Thanks to Doctor Taeyeon and her Nurse Tiffany. 

Fitting against her wife as tight as she can, Sooyoung fully envelopes her in her arms. It isn’t seconds after when Sooyoung feels incredibly warm from the embrace. Like she’s said a thousand times, this is where Jinsoul belonged. Right in her arms. And this is where she belonged, holding Jinsoul as close as she could.

Sooyoung wouldn’t have gotten a good sleep without her wife being tangled up with her. But now, since she could wrap her leg around her wife’s, she would get the best sleep she’s ever had.

~~~~

Waking up, Sooyoung first panics. Jinsoul wasn’t anywhere to be found. But after a few seconds she can hear someone cramming it down, chewing sloppily. Reaching over the bed she turns the night light on, snorting when she finds her wife on the edge of the bed eating marshmallows. Jinsoul turns around, her cheeks filled with the sweetness. Her eyes wide with embarrassment.

“Soruuy-.” Jinsoul starts out but shakes her head and finishes eating. “Sorry did I wake you up.”

Sooyoung nods and looks at the clock, two-forty-five in the morning. Sooyoung wouldn’t lie, when she was pregnant she ate a ton. There was one time she was craving chicken and Jinsoul had bought her a 12 piece family dinner. She ended up eating the whole thing. Only leaving Jinsoul the sides to eat. She claimed she was _feeding her and the baby_ when Jinsoul would ask her why she ate so damn much _._ But she didn’t have any weird late night cravings that her wife did.

“You still hungry?” Jinsoul looks at the empty bag of marshmallows, then to Sooyoung.

Her wife shakes her head, “no it’s okay love go back to bed.” 

Sooyoung narrows her eyes, “hot pickle?” She sees Jinsoul’s eyes sparkle and that’s what seals her decision. “Aight I be right back.” Sooyoung starts to get up, she was gonna go to the 7-Eleven and get her baby a hot pickle when she wanted a hot pickle. She had to take care of her little baby momma. 

“No no no, it’s fine Sooyoung I don’t want you going out this late.”

Shushing her wife with a finger on the lips she shakes her head, “what else you want? Tijuana mamas? Hot fries and Honey buns?” Jinsoul sighs when she realizes she isn’t gonna talk Sooyoung out of going. Her wife really did take so much care of her. It was unbelievable how sweet Sooyoung was. 

“Yes, and if they got cosmic brownies get those too.” Sooyoung nods and leans forward to kiss Jinsoul. They share a few pecks and one deep one that has Sooyoung breathless, pulling back her eyes darken as she stares into her wife’s own black eyes.

Giving the love of her life a sleazy smile she asks with a raspy voice, “can I tear it up tomorrow?” She didn’t actually mean that...since Jinsoul was far long she would of course be gentle and tender. She just liked to talk dirty.

Jinsoul doesn’t wait but a second to reply, “yes, anything for my baby who takes care of me this good.” Sooyoung resists the urge to celebrate such a victory and gives Jinsoul one last kiss before getting up from the bed. Her wife pouts as she does so but let’s her know that she’s grateful for her efforts, “thanks daddy, you’re the best.” _Yeah,_ Sooyoung was definitely tearing it up tomorrow.

“Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone.” 

“I won’t, oh Sooyoung?”

She turns back before she opens the door, “please be careful, come home to me safely and text me okay?.” Jinsoul says with a worried tone, she really didn’t like her wife going out at night so late. Sooyoung winks at her and leaves without another word. Creeping past her children’s bedroom to not wake them up she sneaks around her home. Tip toeing on the creaky boards.

Walking into the living room she gasps. “W-w-what?!” Sooyoung stares at her daughter Yuna who is standing perfectly still, unmoving. Weird chills run down her spine. Was her baby possessed. “Yuna?” Sooyoung calls out but her daughter doesn’t move. Approaching her daughter cautiously, she reaches out to grab her shoulder. Her daughter still doesn’t move, it was like a little ghost girl.

Turning her kid around she’s relieved when it’s just Yuna sleep walking. Her daughter's eyes are closed her mouth hanging open. Picking her up she’s about to take her back to bed, but then something flip flops in front of her. Screaming out this time she wakes Yuna up making her scream as well. Jinsoul comes bustling out the door. Yuna and Sooyoung go silent...Jinsoul stands in the hallway her silhouette dark and permanent. Jinsoul retreats back into their room thinking Sooyoung was just scared since her wife was afraid of the dark. 

Looking around she tries to find her child. “Yeji?!” Sooyoung calls out and it’s torture waiting for movement. She bites her tongue when her daughter cartwheels in front of her. 

“‘Momma watch me!” Yeji then flips backwards landing on her neck. Shuffling over towards she panics at first but rolls her eyes when Yeji pops back up on her feet.

Sooyoung groans, “goddamnit child why you always doing this shit!” She goes to help her other baby up but she’s too late, Yeji just goes back to cartwheeling around. Sooyoung sighs and sits her daughter down, “Yeji! Stop!” Her daughter doesn’t listen and slams into the refrigerator upside down. 

Picking Yeji up, Sooyoung shakes her, “the hell is wrong with you!” Yeji starts to breathe heavily. Sooyoung searches her eyes and when they fill with tears she starts to chant, “no no no baby don’t cry.” Sooyoung quickly pulls both of her daughters out the door, after making them throw on her their little coats and shoes. “If y’all be good imma take you to the store? Can y’all be good?” Yeji is still sniffing, “baby I’m sorry, Momma will get you some candy okay?” Her baby wipes her tears off and nods. Sooyoung feels horrible for talking to her daughter like that. 

Hugging Yeji she apologizes again, “I’m sorry, I just don’t like when you hurt yourself...I didn’t mean it. You know momma loves you and there’s nothing remotely wrong with you.” Pulling back her daughter is now smiling and Sooyoung thinks she’s done a good job with fixing her mistake.

Sooyoung turns to Yuna, who was asleep again. Hoisting both of them up she carries them to her car. Jinsoul didn’t have to know…

“Momma can I drive?” Sooyoung thinks about it for a second. She was mean earlier, it was the least she could do. Putting Yuna in the back who was snoring she helps Yeji up into her lap. 

Her daughter is pressing all kinds of buttons and Sooyoung has to watch every move. “Okay imma start the car. Don’t. Touch. Anything.” Turning the key the engine revs. Yeji punches the horn making all three of them jump in their seats from the loud noise. Sooyoung quickly takes her daughters fist and shakes her head no.

In the back Yuna screams out, “NO DON'T FLUSH THAT TOILET!” Sooyoung looks at her half asleep child, who then goes right back to the sleep realm.

She still couldn’t believe these are the children she gave birth to. The perfect little angels. They still were of course. Just...weird.

Sooyoung starts to drive off, very slowly, thankfully there’s no one on the roads so Sooyoung pays attention to everything while cruising on the streets. Yeji steers with her, making all kinds of noises with her lips. Sooyoung takes a sharp turn and in the back seat there’s a loud thump. Slowing down even more she looks back, Yuna was flipped upside down between the seats, “Jesus I forgot the seatbelt.” Pulling off to the side of the curb she rushes out to open the back door.

Placing her sleeping baby back in the booster seat that had fallen over she buckles her in tightly. Kissing Yuna on the side of the head she apologizes, Sooyoung would hate herself if anything were to ever happen to her child. Shutting the door she screams when the car starts to roll, “AY JUNG YEJI!” The car rolls in pulses and skids on the street diagonally.

Starting to panic when her car gets closer and closer to a parked one, she slams her hands on the glass and tries to open the door, but everytime she gets a hand on the handle it jerks away. “I’m gonna beat your ass I swear to god!” After minutes of torture her car is parked in the middle of the road. Sooyoung pulls the car door open aggressively, “GET OUT!” Yeji is not even in the seat properly, too tiny to sit and press the gas. Her daughter scrambles out at the sound of her voice and Sooyoung pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Sweetie let's get you in the back where it’s safer.” Yeji relaxes at that and lifts her arms up for her mom to pick her up. Sooyoung buckles in her older daughter as well, giving her a short kiss before she goes to drive again.

Fighting sleep she drives to the 7-eleven. The twins in the back fall asleep too on the way there and Sooyoung wishes she didn’t have to wake them up. 

Parking in the nearest spot Sooyoung gets her daughters up and helps them inside. She wouldn’t want to leave them out there. Someone could break in and kidnap them. Walking into the store she sighs, this was the one Jinsoul had worked. The employee isn’t at the front counter, they must be somewhere else. So Sooyoung goes ahead and starts getting all the snacks her wife wanted. Yeji and Yuna help her as well, carrying an item each.

Walking up to the counter Sooyoung finally notices the employee that was oddly sitting in the corner. “I need a pack of black swishers too.” She hums and starts to get her wallet out, but freezes when she hears a familiar voice.

“Of course you do.” 

Sooyoung’s jaw drops, “SERIOUSLY?! WHY ARE YOU EVERYWHERE?”

It’s Johnny, looking greasier than usual. “Because I _am_ everywhere.”

Blinking she doesn’t notice her daughter sneaking out, “listen you fucking weirdo I’m tired just ring me up already. And don’t forget the swishers.”

“Right sorry.” Johnny was a good worker. That’s why he was the manager at three places, morning shift, afternoon shift and night shift. He was saving up money to swoop up Jinsoul. “That’ll be 17.57.” 

Getting her money out she casually admits, “you know, Jinsoul used to work here.” Pulling out some fives she points at the door to the back room. “We used to...eh nevermind.” Sooyoung heart flutters at all the moments she had with Jinsoul in this store. Like the first time she saw the blonde and thought of how soft it looked. To the times she brought Jinsoul lunch every time she worked. And when they broke up and saw Jinsoul for the first time in a week.

“No wait please tell me.” Johnny begs, he wanted to know everything about Jinsoul.

Sooyoung chews at her lip and blushes at the memories. “We used to fuck back there.” Sooyoung remembers how hot and desperate the sex was and how cute Jinsoul looked after. So flustered as she had to deal with customers as Sooyoung would sit by at one of the booths. Johnny deflates and rests on the counter, “oh and once we covered the cameras up and I fucked her on this counter. She got fired, of course but it was totally worth it.” Sooyoung took care of Jinsoul after that, letting the blonde lounge around her apartment all day. Sooyoung wanted her to. She loved to come home to her girl and shower her with love and affection, treating her with a gift once or twice a week. Jinsoul was literally her princess and still is, why else would she be out at 3am talking to her worst enemy. 

Pulling out a twenty she gives it to Johnny, “keep the change.” She wanted to go home to her princess and do the same that’s she’s been doing for ten years. It seems like things never change after all. Jinsoul was still her baby girl. Turning around she notices that both of her daughters are gone. “FUCK! WHERE THEY GO!” 

Johnny points at the door, “right there.”

Yuna and Yeji stare at the strange man with a hood on, “hey you Sooyoung looking thangs come here.” He looked familiar, he had a silver bowl cut and a fruity smell. “Where’s your queer momma?” They point up, the man gets punched in the nose.

Sooyoung grabs him by the hood after she decked him and slings him around to slam him against the glass. He was so frail that he flew when Sooyoung slung him. Now he’s groaning on the ground, “stay away from my daughters freak!” Scooping up her daughters in her arms she’s about to book it home, until the man starts to yell at her.

“HOE! ILL REMEMBER NEXT TIME YOU NEED A DISCOUNT AT THE STORE CAUSE YOUR ASS IS BROKE NOW.” Sooyoung stands still. 

“Taemin?”

Her friend gets up and dusted himself off before pulling the hood off his head, “shit, the hell has Jinsoul been feeding you!”

Sooyoung goes to apologize but Taemin holds a hand up, “nuh uh bitch I don’t wanna hear it...your kids head shape is funny too. I’ll call you when I ain’t mad no more.” Scoffing, Taemin walks inside the 7-eleven leaving Sooyoung to grovel outside. 

Carrying her kids to the car she packs up, heading home for the night. As she’s driving she glances in the rearview mirror where her daughters are drinking chocolate milk. “Yuna, Yeji.” They both look at her with curious stares, just like Jinsoul would when she would call out her name out. _How cute._ Her chest bubbling with happiness she mumbles out, “Don’t tell you mom okay?” Receiving polite nods she sighs with a sense of pride. One, with the fact she had them well trained. Two with the fact she had a perfect family. The littles ones in the back were definitely the best things that’s ever happened to her in her life.

Sneaking back into her home she first gets her daughters back to bed. Yuna is already sleeping by the time she’s finished telling Yeji goodnight. When she steps into her own bedroom, Jinsoul is on the edge of the bed, fighting off her own sleep. Shutting the door quietly Jinsoul wakes herself up, “finally there you are I was starting to get worried.” Jinsoul sleepily mumbles out and Sooyoung wants to cry at how cute it sounds. Jinsoul yawns and holds out her arms for Sooyoung to sit beside her.

She spends her next moments hand feeding her sleepy wife. Who barely holds her eyes open as she stuffs her face. As Jinsoul is finishing off some of her chips, Sooyoung brushes out her wife’s hair. The black strands flow through her fingers as she listens to the crunching noises. “Ugh I’m sick.” Jinsoul goes to pass the bag to Sooyoung, “wait.” She brings it back for one more bite.

Sooyoung cleans Jinsoul up and then tucks her into bed. It doesn’t take long for Jinsoul to start snoring and Sooyoung goes to listen to her belly, “you better not have like three in here.” Sooyoung would probably die, but she’d love all of them just as much as her first too. Listening around she tries to hear her baby. 

Kissing Jinsoul’s tummy for a second she goes back to laying her face against it. Sooyoung gasps when she gets kicked, staring at her wife’s tummy she grumbles, “you already giving me attitude and you haven’t came out the pussy.” She knows this baby was gonna be just like Jinsoul. She simply couldn’t wait. 

“Sooyoung.” 

She didn’t know Jinsoul was awake still, “...yes?”

“Go to sleep.” Sooyoung sighs and rubs Jinsoul’s belly one last time. Telling the baby she loves it even if it kicked her in the face. 

Rolling over she sighs out, “Love you honey.” 

The next morning, when they’re all having breakfast the twins retell their wild night. Sooyoung hides behind her stack of food as her wife gives her _the_ glare.

Still...Sooyoung thinks it’s an amazing way to start the day. 

~~~~

Glancing at her cards she looks back at her daughters, who looked confused and defeated. Yuna slams hers down, “fold.” 

Yeji blinks, “all in.”

Sooyoung smiles at Yeji trying to bluff her out, “me too.” Sooyoung hums and pushes her chips to the middle just as her daughter did. Yuna counts to three for them. Holding up her fingers and when she hits three Sooyoung shows her cards. She had a pair of 8’s, Yeji had three Ace’s.

Her daughter screams at her win and climbs on top of the table and thrusts in her face. Sooyoung is disgusted...since that’s exactly what she does when she wins. During Yeji’s celebration Yuna stares at the chips. 

Sooyoung jerks in fear when Yuna starts to bang her fist against the table making the chips fly everywhere, Yeji stops bouncing around and stares at her twin sister. “Did you hear that?” Sooyoung and Yeji glance at each other before shaking their head at Yuna’s question. “Sounds like there’s RATS IN THE WALL!” While Sooyoung and Yeji is panicking and searching for the noise that Yuna was talking about the younger twin steals all the chips that were piled in the middle of the table and starts to run.

But as she’s running and cackling like an evil maniac she bumps into a wall. Or really...her mother. Yuna looks up and swallows at Jinsoul’s stare. “Yuna are you stealing again?” Yuna nods and drops the chips and hugs her mother’s legs. 

“Mommy I sorry! I didn’t mean to steal them, they just really wanted to run around with me!” Jinsoul giggles and rubs her daughter's head when the other two come running. 

Sooyoung and Yeji stare at the thief with fire in their eyes. Jinsoul can’t always protect her daughter.

Half an hour later Yuna is still tied up to one of the kitchen chairs. Sooyoung is glancing through bills and Yeji sprays her sister in the face every few seconds with the water gun used to control the cats and when she gets in a fight with her twin sister. 

When Sooyoung is paying one bill online her wife shuffles up to her, giving her the eye...intently. Sooyoung ignores it at first, since Jinsoul was being silent maybe it would pass and she wouldn’t have to do whatever crazy thing Jinsoul wanted her to do. Sooyoung didn’t mind giving the foot rubs or late night runs to the grocery. But lately...Jinsoul’s been a bit loose, Sooyoung thinks she’s going crazy from being cooped up inside all day while she and the kids are away at work and school.

Last night Jinsoul made her sit and stare at boiling water for an hour straight because her wife was convinced something else was in the water. ‘ _Look, are the bubbles weird or is that just me?’_

Sooyoung doesn’t want to do that or paint with salsa juice ever again...she hopes her wife either gets over it or has a normal request.

Sighing she drowns hundreds of dollars down the drain. _Stupid captilsm._ Jinsoul sighs but Sooyoung still ignores it. 

“Are you busy?”

“Kinda.”

“Oh.”

Sooyoung wants to pat herself on the back for the diverge and Jinsoul is silent for several more minutes. “I wish you loved me.” Gasping she looks up at her borderline depressed wife. Jinsoul crosses her arms and pouts, scrunching her nose up as she fights off tears.

She can’t actually believe what she’s seeing. It’s like Yuna or Yeji. Sooyoung sits there and let’s Jinsoul throw her tantrum. Her wife slowly realizes she isn’t going to get what she wants without really putting the fire to the flame, “I want a divorce.”

Sooyoung blinks, “okay.” 

Jinsoul is shocked it doesn’t affect her, “um.”

“You think I’d actually let you leave me? Haha you’re silly Jung Jinsoul.” Sooyoung says sweetly but it’s not sweet at all. It’s a threat, Jinsoul hasn’t seen Sooyoung’s crazy side this whole pregnancy despite how bad she’s been. It was nice to see it come out every once in a while.

Sooyoung turns back to the bills, her blood slightly boiling. Why would Jinsoul say that, “you know I just think it’s funny how-”

“The baby wants lobster.” 

“So you was gonna divorce me over some crustacean.” 

“I was playing.”

Sooyoung chews at her lips, “I can’t stand you...you know that right?”

Jinsoul reaches out to poke at her wife’s red face, she loved to push her buttons. “But you loveeeee meeee and you’re gonna buy me, uh I mean the baby some lobster.”

Her wife rolls her eyes and slaps her finger away, hating how the gesture was calming her down so quickly that she was actually gonna take Jinsoul out. “No you made me mad.”

“I was joking jeez Sooyoung I never want to leave you ever, but I knew that would get your attention.” Jinsoul explains, she remembers one time when they were fighting back in the day she simply said that she was sleeping on the couch and Sooyoung had pulled the whole thing outside so that Jinsoul couldn’t sleep anywhere but the bed or that time Jinsoul was fuzzy handcuffed to Sooyoung until she accepted her wife’s apology. She had chosen to be with Sooyoung and all her…’quirks’, but she didn’t see any wrong with any of them.

She only loved them blindly.

Sooyoung ignores her, being a lot more mellowed out as she’s gotten older. Jinsoul resorts to the kids, “who wants fancy chicken nuggets!” They both scream and Jinsoul knows Sooyoung can’t resist all three of her loves. Her wife tries to drown it all out but eventually loses when Jinsoul begs her in a sweet tone.

Her wife huffs as she stands, “fine! everyone get the gucci on!”

Heading out to Sooyoung’s larger BMW, they all look a bit bougie. Sooyoung has a skirt and a dress shirt on, a faux leopard print coat thrown over her shoulders. Jinsoul wears a simple sundress, unable to fit in any of her designer clothes Sooyoung has bought her in the past. The twins wear off matching clothes. That match in colors but not designs, secretly they were broke now since Jinsoul wasn’t working...but Sooyoung had a lifetime of savings that kept them comfortable.

Sooyoung is so known she doesn’t have to make reservations to get an exclusive seat in the steak and seafood restaurant. As Sooyoung is pulling them in, giving her keys to a chauffeur to park her BMW for her. Sooyoung winks at her wife who is fixing her babies hair that were messy from the ride, “the owner of this place used to be a fan of Yves.”

Jinsoul sighs, still jealous of the people who’ve experienced her wife in any form, used to she wasn’t like this but now she hated when Sooyoung would talk about anyone. “I know honey, you tell me every time we come.” Sooyoung pouts as Jinsoul walks ahead, she just wanted to impress her.

But Sooyoung gets distracted way too easily, since she’s impressed by Jinsoul’s ass in that sundress she just wanted to- “Sooyoung!” Embarrassed at being caught drooling over her wife’s booty she scrambles inside after her family. Holding her wife from behind, Sooyoung speaks softly to the woman behind the counter.

“Hi, is there a table for the Jung family?” The woman only has an eyebrow raised before relaxing both of them.

“Oh yes right this way.” The twins follow the woman and Jinsoul follows the twins. Sooyoung drifts slightly behind Jinsoul, unable to keep her hands to herself. She’s slapped on the arm when she reaches out to squeeze something, grabbing it way too roughly to be appropriate for public.

Away from other diners they’re sat in a corner booth. Sooyoung pulls out a little pillow from her coat and helps Jinsoul in her seat and gets her comfortable. Turning to the waiter she asks, “do you all have any more pillows?” Jinsoul melts at Sooyoung’s professional tone, but it has an underlying sweetness to it that made her squirm in her seat.

Once Jinsoul is sitting like a queen at the table, Sooyoung goes to pull Yeji up who's sitting next to Jinsoul. “Get up I wanna sit there.” 

Yeji slips out of Sooyoung’s grip everytime, “I wanna sit next to mommy.” Jinsoul giggles as the two fight over her, it used to be her and the twins fighting over Sooyoung. She likes this change. 

“Well I want to too. So move.”

“No.”

Sooyoung calms down just for a second as Yeji celebrates by cuddling into Jinsoul’s side, but Sooyoung has gotten better at compromises. “You can sit in my lap?”

Yeji thinks for a moment and nods, raising her arms up so Sooyoung could pick her up. Jinsoul ignored the snicker from her wife as she slides in next to her. 

The kids are preoccupied with coloring their menus as Sooyoung bothers her wife touching her everywhere. Jinsoul doesn’t mind at first, but when Sooyoung pinches her nipple she slaps her hand away, “can you not? Freaking perv.” Sooyoung fakes offense, but then smiles sleazily. 

Yuna peaks from behind Jinsoul’s belly, “ya momma you perv stop it.”

Jinsoul pats her daughter on the head for a thank you and turns to Sooyoung who is fighting back a smile, “you heard her.” 

“Right.” 

Sooyoung actually leaves her alone, helping Yeji pick something off the menu. Jinsoul can’t believe how disappointed she is now that Sooyoung isn’t paying her any attention. Staring at her wife she notices the faint grin starting to grow more and more.

Jinsoul grumbles and takes a piece of bread out the basket and munches on it aggressively. When the waitress comes back she takes all of the orders.

Yeji orders spaghetti. Jinsoul gets steak and lobster, Sooyoung gets shrimp and Yuna gets…

“I want the monte cristo.” 

“The what?”

“Monte cristo please.”

The waitress looks between all of them, “we don’t…”

Sooyoung pipes up, “y’all don’t have ham and cheese back there?”

The waitress starts to shake and barely swallows, “we do b-but-”

“Then what’s the problem?”

She scrambles off with her notebook leaving the family in peace. When Jinsoul is finally tired of not getting attention she goes to poke at her wife, but a certain someone shows up.

It’s the owner.

She gets extremely bitter as he speaks to Sooyoung like an old friend. Jinsoul doesn’t miss the way he looks at her, so she takes control of the situation since Sooyoung was too naive to see, “baby I feel light headed.” Sooyoung instantly draws to her, checking her temperature and softly asking what’s wrong. The man that was previously ignoring her is now paying attention and Jinsoul can see the jealousy in his eyes. Jinsoul accidentally smirks at him and it’s caught by Sooyoung who in turn glances between them.

Nodding her head at the owner she apologizes, “I’m sorry, but I think I’m gonna have to look after my wife.” He grimaced and takes a second to actually leave, Jinsoul smiles in victory but goes back to faking her discomfort when Sooyoung looks at her. Pouting the best she can and making a tiny noise close to being a whine, Sooyoung baby’s her. 

Jinsoul is loving the attention now, with Sooyoung brushing out her hair with her fingers and massaging the back of her neck she thinks she’s in heaven. That’s until soft lips press against her ear, “can we get freaky tonight?” Jinsoul blinks at her wife’s boldness and only nods, afraid if she shows any kinda attitude her neck massage will end.

Sooyoung is happy with the way Jinsoul’s ear tints red when she kisses it and rubs down her back instead of just focusing on her neck. 

Yuna is looking at her mommy’s tummy and pokes it, “mommy what’s in there?”

Jinsoul is having a staring contest with her wife at the moment. One that is a little too heated for dinner when she hears her child’s voice behind her. Tearing her eyes away she looks at Yuna, “what was that baby?” 

“What’s in your belly?”

Sooyoung brings her palm to her navel and slowly draws circles into her tummy, “it’s an alien? Duh?”

Yuna’s eyes grow wide, “w-what?”

Jinsoul knudges Sooyoung and tries to correct her, but Yuna is deathly afraid of aliens and starts to panic. “MOMMY WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT IN YOUR TUM TUM?”

Sooyoung doesn’t let Jinsoul live and instantly embarrasses her, “you see me and mama wanted to surprise you guys with a new friend so we went to the doctor and they helped Mama put the alien in her tummy.”

Jinsoul groans and pinches the bridge of her nose, this exact conversation between Sooyoung and Yuna has happened countless times. It gets better and better every time but Jinsoul can’t help but feel bad for her child.

“Honey there’s no alien,” she glares at Sooyoung. “It’s just another baby! Just like you.” Yuna sighs in relief and wipes her forehead for the stress sweat. 

Yeji giggles and of course puts her opinion in, “why are you so stupid?”

Sooyoung snorts and Jinsoul disciplines her child with a serious tone. While the three argue, Yuna starts to build a contraption, which includes her steak knife.

The food is brought out and in loads. Sooyoung can already feel her pockets emptying. But when Sooyoung hears her wife’s happy noise and laugh she thinks she’s struck quite the deal. Turning she feels like she’s won the lottery seeing Jinsoul’s bright smile, it was worth every penny.

All of them dig in, even Yeji who was a picky eater slurps up all her spaghetti. Yuna is doing something that Sooyoung can’t see but she’s still eating her sandwich. Jinsoul is too busy scarfing hers down to notice her daughter building a booby trap.

It’s not too much later when they’re all finished. Sooyoung is taking her last bites when Jinsoul groans in pain, leaning over into her wife’s side. “Honey...I don’t think I can get freaky tonight.” Sooyoung smiles and wraps her arm over Jinsoul’s shoulder and pulls her close to her side. “I’m busted, l got a food baby too.” 

Laughing at Jinsoul she kisses the side of her wife’s head. Snuggled up to her she pulls Yeji close too, who was already asleep from the food. 

Holding her daughter Sooyoung smiles at her wife, “we can get freaky tomorrow. Let’s get the twins to sleep with us tonight.” Jinsoul nods liking that idea already, she really loved when Yuna and Yeji would sleep with them, even if they did kick and mumble the entire night. 

The waitress comes by again and hands them their check, as Sooyoung is rethinking her choices when she see the three digit number her daughter breaks out the contraption she made and fires it. 

There’s nothing but red. 

The waitress starts to scream when the steak knife is lodged in her leg. The owner runs over to her and as soon as he turns around blood squirts all over him. Sooyoung is still grumbling over the check as Jinsoul shakes her wife in a panic.

Yeji claps, “KOOLAID!!” 

When Sooyoung finally looks up, there’s a pool of blood, a pass out waitress, an angry host and a few security guards. 

“What in thee hell…”

Outside, Jinsoul is holding her daughters. She had to look away when Sooyoung gave Yuna an ass whooping in the bathroom and now she was kissing away the tears that had formed. 

“Mommy does momma hate me?”

Jinsoul frowns, this was the first time Sooyoung’s ever had to whoop her and Yuna wasn’t taking it that well. Jinsoul had even seen the regret on Sooyoung’s face after she was done. But her wife needed to get a point across.

It’s a few seconds later when Sooyoung comes out of the restaurant, Jinsoul can hear the voice of a man screaming.

Her wife looks completely exhausted.

“So? What happened?” The ambulance had pulled off minutes ago, but Sooyoung had to stay behind and talk to the owner.

“We are banned from ever coming here again.”

Jinsoul frowns at Sooyoung’s disappointed tone. “They had some good ass shrimp.” Her wife pouts up and sniffles. Jinsoul can’t help but reach out and gently cup the puffed up cheek. Rubbing Sooyoung’s face she kisses her nose and lips. “I stole the mint jar though.” Jinsoul pauses in her butterfly kisses and looks down. A fancy jar with expensive candies laid in her wife’s hands. 

“Awee that was nice of you.” Jinsoul grips her wife’s waist and pulls her close. Still holding Yuna’s hand in her own.

Yuna stares at Sooyoung. And Sooyoung stares at her.

Sooyoung holds out the mint jar. She knew how much Yuna loved peppermint and gum. She only stole it for her. Nobody else liked those candies. “Here, brat.” Sooyoung holds the jar out for her daughter who meekly accepts it. Yuna thanks her in a tiny voice and hugs the jar close to her chest. The twins start to walk towards the BMW as Sooyoung and Jinsoul fall behind.

Jinsoul speaks up, “you need to make up with her. She looked terrified of you.”

Sooyoung sighs, “I will.”

When the kids are buckled up and ready to go Jinsoul and Sooyoung stand outside, “do you think I’m a good mom? It’s just, they’ve been hard lately.” 

Jinsoul shakes her head. “Sooyoung you’re the best. They love you so much.” Looking at the tinted windows she thinks of how good Sooyoung’s been to them and how badly attached they are to their mother. “They’re gonna be hard, you need to learn how to move with them. Don’t teach them to be so afraid of doing something wrong. Teach them that it’s better to do the right thing.” 

Sooyoung shakes her head, smiling. “Yeah...you’re right. I’ll apologize when we get home. She needs a clear head.” Jinsoul kisses her wife’s cheek and squeaks when Sooyoung lays a palm painfully on her ass cheek and squeezes. “I’m buying you ten more of these.” Sooyoung groans out before walking away.

The ride home is quiet. Yuna is pouting and Yeji is sleeping.

When they get home Yeji and Jinsoul already curl up into the bed without a second thought. Sooyoung helps them get covered up and comfortable, situating all the pillows for her wife and making her daughter into a blanket burrito.

Yuna stares bitterly as her mother takes care of the other two. Gently and caring, unlike in the bathroom when Yuna experienced hurt and betrayal for the first time.

About to go to her own room. Alone. Something painful built into her chest that needed to be let out she’s grabbed by the shirt. Her heart spikes in her chest, it’s the same way she was grabbed at the restaurant.

But she gets what she did expect to happen there right here. Sooyoung picks her up and envelopes her into her arms. Yuna clings onto her like a koala, wrapping her arms around her mother’s shoulders and burying her face in her neck.

Sooyoung holds her around her back and shushes her as she carries her into the bathroom, Yuna was sobbing so loud and she didn’t want her wife or other daughter to hear. Sooyoung’s own tears spring to her eyes as she listens to her daughter cry the hardest she ever has. She’s even having trouble breathing. Sooyoung knows she’s messed up. 

Sitting down on the edge of the tub she starts to rock Yuna back and forth, rubbing her back and kissing the side of her head while trying to calm her down. It feels like hours before Yuna is finally done crying. Sooyoung wipes her own away before pulling back to wipe Yuna’s. 

Her daughter looks at her warily, but at least now she is comfortable. Sooyoung swallows hard, “Momma is sorry.” Yuna only looks at her, not daring to say anything. Sooyoung wipes the baby hairs away and pokes at her daughter’s nose, “I’m sorry I did that. I shouldn’t have.” 

Yuna finally nods, close to forgiving her. “I won’t do it again okay? I didn’t have an excuse to and never will. Momma made a no no, I won’t hurt you no more.” Yuna clings back onto her neck. Burying herself into Sooyoung’s warmth. Refusing to let go of her mother that she loved. “Are you okay?” Yuna nods at her question and starts to get sleepy from all the crying. Her chest doesn’t hurt anymore and what happened before doesn’t replay in her mind hauntingly. 

She can understand it now, “it was just your bad heart right?”

Sooyoung snorts and relaxes with her daughter in her embrace. “It was my bad heart.” 

They make up slowly, Jinsoul waits patiently for them to come back. Slowly brushing out Yeji’s hair as the girl snores against her. After what seems forever, Yuna and Sooyoung come back inside. Her daughter clinged onto her wife for dear life.

Jinsoul doesn’t let them see that she’s awake in the dark and barely holds her eyes open. She feels the bed dip as they crawl in the blankets. She can hear the faint whispers and her heart calms when Yuna repeatedly says she wants to sleep with Sooyoung. Closing her eyes she continues to stroke Yeji’s hair and quickly finds her own sleep as her wife presses her back against her own. 

Sooyoung whispers a bedtime story to Yuna who is curled up in her embrace under the covers.

It’s a story about a little girl.

Who was the best inventor of all time.

~~~~~

YASSS LOONA IS COMING BACK LET’S REJOICE!! Everyone make sure to vote! Mwah! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Little Patch of Love

Coming home is the most relieved Sooyoung has been in a long time. She’s exhausted and she wasn’t even the one that went through the most. Jinsoul slowly makes her way up the steps to their home holding their twin girls hands as they sleepily drag behind their mother, also exhausted from being in the hospital for the past week. 

Sooyoung follows behind them with a backpack full of spare clothes and snacks. In her arms is cradled a sleeping beauty. Staring down at the fresh face she smiles, so tiny, her nose just like Jinsoul’s. The baby is sleeping soundly, making tiny little noises ever so often that makes Sooyoung want to squeeze her tightly since it’s so cute. 

Her wife mumbles something to her as the door becomes unlocked the three in front of her move like zombies into their home. Sooyoung however was on cloud nine, she could run a marathon right now with how much energy was bursting into her veins. She doesn’t think she’s ever been so happy.

Three of her loves enter their home. One of her loves is nestled into her arms. Gripping at the sleeve of her shirt. Looking down she kisses the baby gently, “welcome home Chaeyoung.” It’s the first time the girl has ever been inside and Sooyoung can’t wait to show her.

She’s already got plenty of toys to play with and loads and loads of blankets. Her room was next to the twins. A lot smaller, but cozy enough just for a baby. “You’re gonna love it here. I swear.” Sooyoung whispers as she follows the rest of her girls inside.

Watching them, Sooyoung rocks the newborn in her arms. It was truly a miracle. Doctor Taeyeon and nurse Tiffany were amazing, and allowed Jinsoul to have an easy pregnancy and delivery. All their friends had come as well to see Chaeyoung, unfortunately Jinsoul wouldn’t allow anyone to hold her. It even took three days for Sooyoung to get a hold of her baby. Jinsoul was already overly protective of the child. 

Her wife was already attached to the little bundle of joy. But Sooyoung couldn’t blame her, she was the same way with the twins, even more so now. She doesn’t know what she’d do without her girls. 

Today was a special day, because Sooyoung was allowed to hold the baby all day long and Jinsoul said she could even be on baby duty the first night. It’s been a while since she’s done this. She couldn’t wait to do it all over again with Chaeyoung.

Jinsoul starts to get ready for bed, the twins mimicking their mothers movement. They were badly after her now and it was hard to get them to go to school when they wanted to stay home with Jinsoul all day. Sooyoung was starting to get bad too, dreading work every morning when she just wanted to be home with her wife and babies. Following the three into their bedroom she holds one baby with one arm while tucking in the other three into the sheets

Her wife reaches out and scrunches her hands, “gimme.” Sooyoung angles Chaeyoung away from her wife who in turns whines at her, “Sooyoung gimme my child!” 

Hiding the baby away in her embrace she shakes her head, “no, it’s my turn. You’ve been hogging her up this whole time.” Jinsoul pouts up at her and helps Yuna and Yeji get snuggled up to her, they were already halfway asleep. Staring down at her wife who was hugging the twins beneath the blanket she reassures her, “I promise, I’m just gonna watch some tv and hold her.” 

Jinsoul’s pout slowly fades and she just wraps her arms around the other two laying with her. Exhaustion was laced in her features and Sooyoung bends down to kiss them away. “Get some rest honey. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Sooyoung tells her and turns to go shut off the lights and close the door. Standing outside a few minutes she opens it to see the three already fast asleep, her wife snoring louder than the other two.

Shutting the door again she looks down at the little one, “hehe we gonna have some fun.” Running through the house with her baby in her arms, Sooyoung’s goes straight to the living room. Getting on the reclining she grabs the remote and situates the baby on her chest. Scrolling through channels she rocks then back and forth, Chaeyoung makes little gurgling noises to let Sooyoung know she’s falling back to sleep.

After an hour of rocking, Sooyoung hears a soft cry. Holding Chaeyoung up who was starting to fuss and cry she looks at her intently. When Chaeyoung opens her eyes Sooyoung freezes. Taking the little baby beanie off and showing off a head full of black hair, and pulling down the blanket she stares hard as fuck at the child since she gets the opportunity to.

Chaeyoung just stares right back at her, fascinated by Sooyoung. “Ah I’m pretty ain’t I, that’s why you staring at me like that.” Chaeyoung doesn’t react to her voice. Just keeps staring at Sooyoung. Her eyes are just as black as Jinsoul’s, “hi, I’m your momma.” She uses her high pitched voice the one that the kids love and Jinsoul thinks that is cute. 

Sooyoung bundles her back up and holds the baby to her chest. “Are you gonna be a little geek like your mommy is?” Sooyoung mumbles out, while the twins were cut out of her ass, Chaeyoung is literally a clone of Jinsoul. Her eyes, her nose, her little ears. Everything was Jinsoul. She hopes she acts just like Jinsoul too.

Sooyoung was already falling in love. 

“Wow…you really as cute as your mommy is.” Sooyoung whispers to the baby. The baby then smiles, her little gums poking out and Sooyoung has a heart attack. Softly squealing at the baby she squeezes it her chest. “AWE! Momma loves you too!” She says a bit too loudly and Chaeyoung starts to sniffle, but Sooyoung quickly shushes her and starts to rock.

“My bad, my bad.” Chaeyoung goes back to smiling and giggling again. And Sooyoung simply adores her.

After another hour, her wife still isn’t up. Her and the baby are just vibing. Sooyoung decided to clean up a little bit and put Chaeyoung in the corner of the coach for some support. As she’s mopping the floor up she looks over at the baby just watching her, “sup.” Chaeyoung just stares at her and the mop in her hand.

“Ay watch this.” The girls watched this thing called tik tok that had a bunch of little dances. Sooyoung was often shown them and roughy now she remembered. “Mop mop mop.” Sooyoung dances with the mop in her hand in front of Chaeyoung. After she’s done she looks at the girl and holds up her hands, “eh? Your Ol’ momma is good right?” The baby doesn’t do anything, just keeps staring.

Sooyoung can deal with it. The twins were very reactive, straight out the womb they were laughing at everything Sooyoung did. She’d get little Chaeyoung to join the gang of thinking she was the funniest woman alive. Putting down the mop she points at the baby, “stay right there.” Sooyoung runs down the hallway after she makes sure Chaeyoung wasn’t gonna start running off or anything, and slips into the bedroom.

Sneaking across the hardwood floor she grabs some socks from the drawer and sneaks back out. Careful to not wake the three sleeping bears in the bed still sawing logs.

Running back into the living room her heart drops to the floor, “WHAT THE?” Chaeyoung had done rolled off the couch somehow, completely silent as she laid face down on the floor. Sooyoung quickly picks her back up and checks on her. The baby smiles, completely fine like she didn’t just smack face first into the wood. Sooyoung laughs seeing she’s okay and Chaeyoung starts to laugh too. It's a evil little giggle, “aight miss Roly poly let’s get you back up.” Sooyoung sits her down and safely secures her. 

Grabbing the remote she changes it to YouTube. Typing it in she mentions to Chaeyoung, “you might not know this but your momma can put it down.” Pressing on the video, Ciara’s get up starts to play and Sooyoung moves the table out of the way.

With socks on and a clean floor she slides around like crazy. But uses it to her advantage to put on one hell of a show for her child. The baby’s eyes are wide as she watches her mom go stupid crazy on the floor, doing all sorts of moves. Sooyoung is in the middle of spinning when the baby laughs.

Finally she thinks. She’s finally made her laugh. 

Jinsoul wakes up in a cold sweat. She can hear thumping and banging in the living room. Raising up carefully she listens. Music was playing which only means…

“SOOYOUNG I SWEAR TO GOD!” 

Running through her hallway she freezes when she sees Sooyoung and her baby in the middle of the living room. Sooyoung is holding Chaeyoung to her chest, a hand cradled against her head while the other holds her up. Sooyoung is singing to her softly and she watches the newborn fall asleep to the slow sways of her wife’s dancing.

Jinsoul can’t stand it and goes to steal Chaeyoung from Sooyoung. 

Her wife doesn’t appreciate it, “man get around!” As they argue, baby Chaeyoung wakes up and starts to cry. Reaching for Jinsoul instead of Sooyoung. The older woman pouts more than the whining child now cradled in Jinsoul’s arms. 

Feeling a bit sorry for her wife, Jinsoul steps forward and presses her forehead against Sooyoung’s, they both closely observe the newborn now falling back to sleep now that she’s comfortable.

“What do you think? Is she gonna be a momma’s girl like the other two?” Sooyoung says as she curls some of Chaeyoung’s hairs with her fingers. Jinsoul shakes her head against Sooyoung, shocked that her wife believed that she was the favorite.

“I think we both know she’s gonna be a mommy’s girl, just like Yuna and Yeji is.” Sooyoung leans back and glares at her and Jinsoul is quick to kiss the frown on her wife’s face away. “And I’m your girl,” taking one of her arms to wrap it around Sooyoung’s waist, her wife knows to hold the baby with her. Jinsoul hugs Sooyoung from the side as the rock back and forth. Chaeyoung now sleeping completely sound again. “And together we have  _ our _ three beautiful girls.” 

~~~~

Laying on the bed Sooyoung blows on Chaeyoung faces who in turn giggles. Smiling at the chubby cheeks with baby food stains on them, she leans over to blow a raspberry on the baby’s tummy. 

Chaeyoung could almost walk now and her hair was a lot longer. Sooyoung would often put little rubber bands in it and style it cutely with the approval of her wife. Right now it was in little pig tails just the way Sooyoung did Yeji’s. Yuna however was harder to still since she kept asking for a buzz cut. 

Most of the time it was just braided. The toddler gurgles and rolls around on the bed, her little legs flying up and her arms reaching out to Sooyoung.

“Yes you're my wittle baby hehe.” Sooyoung says and pokes the tiny nose. She and Chaeyoung were bff’s they hung out all the time with each other. Laying on her stomach Sooyoung watches as Chaeyoung tries to eat her own toes. 

Sooyoung can hear the door slowly opening and she wonders if it’s the twins or her wife.

Her question is answered when fingers poke her at her booty...too close to her, “Soul! Why you gotta do that freak shit for?” Her wife gives her a sleazy smile as Sooyoung smacks the fingers away from her butt. She felt violated but in a good way. “Honey come here.”

Sooyoung rolls over and makes room for Jinsoul to slip in front of her, between her and the baby. “You tryna be discreet by snapping them cheeks closed like a clam? I know you like it like that, don't try and act like you don’t....” Jinsoul teases her as she lays in front of her, grabbing Sooyoung’s hand to pull it around her waist. Sooyoung only keeps her silence, Jinsoul has gotten a lot weirded under the sheets lately but Sooyoung wasn’t complaining...since she was the one on the receiving end in most cases. It was like she was Jinsoul’s little experiment just like Jinsoul’s was hers once upon a time.

Sooyoung holds her wife as the woman plays with the baby. Smiling softly she kisses Jinsoul’s jaw when Chaeyoung starts to laugh, “isn’t she perfect?” Jinsoul sighs out like she couldn’t believe the girl was even real.

Sooyoung stares down at her wife, in love with the way her eyes were sparkling. “Yeah she is, just like you.” They sit for a few more minutes playing with their daughter's cheeks before Jinsoul hums out.

“Help me with dinner?” 

“No.”

“Kay…” Sooyoung pouts as her wife shoves her away and climbs off the mattress. Smacking away her hands as she tries to grab at her. Sooyoung grips onto the waistband of Jinsoul’s shorts but the woman karate chops her wrist leaving Sooyoung to wince. Jinsoul puts a hand on her hip and points down at her, the woman’s eyebrows upturned with irritation. “I’ve cooked for your ass for years and you won’t get off that lazy boney bum of yours and help me.” 

Sooyoung holds her mouth open in offense, that her wife called her boney and that she never cooks. “That’s not fair baby you know how I make your favorite every Sunday.” Jinsoul’s expression doesn’t change, she was just playing it up since she lowkey wanted to spend time with Sooyoung. They have a staring contest as Chaeyoung tries to roll off the bed, Sooyoung casually catches her when she almost falls off the side.

Narrowing her eyes at Jinsoul and pulling Chaeyoung back up on the mattress she mumbles out, “you so sexy when you’re mad.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and turns to walk out. Sooyoung has to bite down on her knuckles when her wife sways her hips harder on purpose, making it bounce in the way that drives her crazy. Sooyoung exhales with frustration and turns to her baby, Chaeyoung just stares at her as she always does and Sooyoung smirks, “you might be staying with your aunt yerim tonight.” 

The door slams open and her daughter face plants into the room, Sooyoung raises up worried about Yuna whose nose was already bleeding, “momma! Look!” Sooyoung tries to tend to her frantic daughter but the girl squirms around her hands every time. As Yuna taps her feet on the floor she holds out her hands, eventually opening them up to show Sooyoung.

“JESUS YUNA!” 

Smacking the very abnormally large spider out of Yuna’s hand Sooyoung jumps up ten feet in the air screaming louder than her own children. Yuna chases after the spider, following it to the wall before Sooyoung grabs her daughter. “Listen child that shit will bite you!” Yuna looks up at her with sad eyes and Sooyoung groans as she explains further, “it doesn’t want to be friends sweetie.”

“How you know that?”

Sooyoung blinks for a moment, “because.”

“Because why?”

“Cause I said so...damn.”

Yuna glares at her and Sooyoung kneels down to be face to face with her daughter, “baby spiders are mean. They’ll hurt you no matter how nice you are to them.”

Her daughter looks at the giant ass spider on the wall, “Pepper Booty didn’t hurt me tho, we’ve been playing all day.” Sooyoung shivers at the mention of her daughter holding this spider for more than just a few minutes but then catches the first part.

“Pepper what?”

“Booty, that’s her name.”

Sooyoung stares at Yuna who is smiling cutely at her. Not knowing what to say she rubs the girl on the head affectionately. “You sure are different.” Picking her daughter up and sitting her on the bed she wipes the bloody nose she got when she face planted onto the floor. Kissing the wound away she goes back to the spider, Sooyoung had to get it out of here.

“Aight let momma get Pepper booty back home.” Standing up she leaves Yuna on the bed with Chaeyoung who is still rolling around aimlessly. Yuna chitter chatters to the baby as she swings her legs back and forth off the edge of the bed.

Sooyoung slowly creeps up to the spider on the wall. Unmoving. Her knees buckle into each other each step she takes. “Fuck I can’t do this.” Sooyoung mumbles out and walks away so she can get the nerves at her limbs.

Closing her eyes and shaking her hands she whispers, “come on Sooyoung it’s just a fuck ass spider.” 

After she pep talks herself for a minute or two she returns to the wall, only to squeal when the spider moves on inch. Hopping up and down on her toes she starts to cry. Turning to her daughter she sniffles and points to the wall, “you get it Yuna.”

Yuna stares at her with the same expression, “but momma it’s so creepy I don’t wanna.”

“You were just...forget it.” 

Sooyoung scoots back over to the wall, having a showdown with the spider, she’s super close to it, almost close enough. It hops and Sooyoung screams to the top of her lungs, “HELL FUCKING NO!” 

Jumping on top of her daughter she makes Yuna hold her protectively before her wife and other twin daughter come rolling in with concern laced in the features. “Wha happened?” Shaking Yuna and Sooyoung points at the spider on the wall, now slowly crawling. Jinsoul starts to go near the spider and Sooyoung throws herself into her wife’s arms. 

Jinsoul only raises a brow as Sooyoung tries to hop on top of her, finally lifting her wife into her arms Sooyoung starts to stutter out, “J-Jinsoul I t-thought I was d-d-dead.” Sooyoung then looks at the spider who was chilling, it crawls to face in the direction of them and Sooyoung whines before hiding her face into Jinsoul’s neck. 

“Really, a spider.” 

“It’s scary.”

“You’re such a pus-” Sooyoung glares at her.

Jinsoul clears her throat, “My poor baby.”

Sooyoung is shaking while being held by Jinsoul, she only weighed as much as the twins put together which were growing abnormally fast...they were only six and came up to Jinsoul’s hip. Putting Sooyoung down, Jinsoul grabs her house slipper. Sooyoung gathers up Yuna and Yeji and stands at a safe distance, holding the twins close to her side. Jinsoul walks casually up to the spider and stares at her with beady eyes. Almost like it was begging her not to kill.

Pouting she turns to Sooyoung, “but it’s so freaking cute Sooyoung!”

“If you don’t kill that goddamn spider.”

Tears form up in Jinsoul’s eyes, thinking about the spider’s family and it’s babies. Sooyoung let’s her jaw drop when her wife starts to cry, “what if it has a home?” 

Too preoccupied at how cute her wife was and how pure of a soul she had, Sooyoung doesn’t notice baby Chaeyoung wobbling towards the wall. “Jinsoul, baby it’s fine. It’s just a little spider.”

“Right! It’s so tiny and doesn’t deserve a cruel death.” As they go back and forth playfully Sooyoung smiles at her wife and shakes her head. Maybe they could just let it go out the window or something.

But that doesn’t happen because, “Mommy Chae just ate the spider.”

Sooyoung’s heart drops and Jinsoul whips her head around. Chaeyoung is smacking on something in her mouth and the spider is gone. “Awe rip to pepper booty.” Yeji mumbles out, she was playing with her sister and the spider before Jinsoul asked her if she wanted to help with dinner and of course she wanted to. 

Yuna and Yeji looked at each other and nodded, before praying and closing their eyes to bow their heads, simultaneously they say, “she belonged to the streets.” 

Jinsoul is panicking, digging in her child’s mouth, no spider in sight. Hopefully Yuna was just joking, or it wouldn’t be that shocking if the baby did. 

Sharing a look with her wife, Jinsoul shrugs, and so does Sooyoung. 

“Who wants Chicken!”

Sitting at the table Sooyoung makes sure everyone’s plate is ready before she sits down. Her children are inhaling the food Jinsoul cooked, with the help of Yeji of course. “Damn they really eating huh...they’re growing too fast Jinsoul, we’re gonna need to cut down on the chicken.” 

Jinsoul hums as she slowly eats her own food, “they’re fine, maybe they’ll be our height.” 

“You feed them too much I swear...six meals a day is not normal.”

“We have special girls Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung blinks and sits down next to her wife, watching her daughters eat like they were starved as if Jinsoul didn’t fix them grilled cheeses an hour ago. “Our height my ass, they’ll be fucking Andre the giant the way you feeding them ham every morning.” Sooyoung hears the scrape of the fork and looks over at her wife who was glaring at her.

“You want me to starve them?”

Taking a bite of her rice she shakes her head, “no I’m just asking for the grocery bill to be a little less that’s all I’m the only one that makes money now.” Jinsoul is definitely offended and goes back to eating her food. Sooyoung ignores it and watches her daughter, Yuna takes a whole Chicken leg and fits it in her mouth before pulling it out, completely clean. Sooyoung nudges on her wife and points, “look at how she ate that.” Jinsoul doesn’t say a word to her and feeds Chaeyoung a little bit in her high chair. 

“Soul, I was just playing you know I don’t care.” Sooyoung finishes abruptly when Jinsoul holds a hand up to her face, silently telling her to shut up. Sooyoung opens up her mouth when the hand goes away, only for it to be held right back up in it. There isn’t anything that bothers her more when Jinsoul does that. She hates when Jinsoul puts her hand right up in her face. 

Yeji burps loudly and smiles at her mom, “Mommy we did really good!” Jinsoul smiles at her daughter and agrees’.

Sooyoung waits a moment and says, “it really is delicious baby-” The hand is in her face again. Clenching her jaw she continues to eat the very nice dinner that her very nice wife made her. After staring at her plate for what seems like hours, Sooyoung side glances at her wife. Jinsoul feeds a bite to Chaeyoung again and flicks some of her black hair over her shoulder. Sooyoung stares at the collar bone poking out beneath the strap of the tanktop is wearing...thinking of ways she was gonna-

“Momma why does it look like you wanna kill Mommy.”

Jinsoul makes eye contact with her and Sooyoung raises her head and pretends she was looking all over the place. “Pfft Yuna stop playing.” Sooyoung dryly swallows before shoving more chicken in her mouth, slightly humming aloud at how good it is. Jinsoul’s gotten so much better than when she first met her. 

But she can’t chew it comfortably because eyes are still on her and Sooyoung sheepishly glances back over to Jinsoul who is giving her a death glare. “Momma why are you about to cry.”

Sooyoung forces the chicken down her throat, “no more questions baby.” 

The rest of dinner is silent, the clinging of forks is torture to Sooyoung. “Girls can you help mommy clean up?” Everyone starts to get up and Sooyoung isn’t even done eating. Chaeyoung is even falling asleep showing that she’s done with dinner time.

Frantically getting up herself she takes the plates out of Jinsoul’s hands or at least she tries to, her wife doesn’t look at her as she mumbles out coldly, “you've done enough today Sooyoung.” Devastated she stands still as the others bustle around her, happily chatting to each other. 

Yeji comes up to her, “I don’t know what you did to mommy but you deserve it.” Frowning at her six year old she watches her waddles off after her sister who was carrying Chaeyoung with a lot of effort.

Sooyoung goes to sit on the couch, probably where she’ll be sleeping tonight because she was so sad. Staring at a blank tv screen she listens to the other behind her still in the kitchen. She can hear her baby sniffling and stuff. Her heart starts to hurt.

When it’s silent she turns to see a clean kitchen, Jinsoul is filling up the sink probably to do dishes. Sooyoung is itching to go over to her wife but she’s afraid she’s still in trouble. Maybe if she apologizes Jinsoul will forgive her for being insensitive. She knows Jinsoul was wanting to go back to work...but it was hard finding a babysitter for Chaeyoung these days and she was just teasing her about the twins and how much they eat knowing that half of the bill goes to her alone.

Turning around she stares longingly at Jinsoul’s back side. Wishing she could braid her wife’s hair or anything. Looking around she doesn’t see her other babies either. Pouting up she sinks into the couch. Sooyoung hated when she messed up like this because Jinsoul would ignore her and she’d be left all cold and lonely...usually retreating to go sleep with the twins since Jinsoul wouldn’t let anyone but herself sleep with Chaeyoung.

She was gonna ask the twins if they wanted to have a slumber party in the living room. That would make them happy. Suddenly the black screen turns on and the music video to Sean Paul’s I’m still in Love with You comes on. Sooyoung raises up off the couch and blinks at first, before turning around and catching Jinsoul staring at her. 

Her wife jumps at being caught and turns back to scrub at the dishes a little more vigorously. Sooyoung crosses her legs and waits patiently, knowing exactly what Jinsoul was doing. She knows she should be the one trying to make up but making Jinsoul impatient was the option she wanted…

Meanwhile in the bathroom Yuna and Yeji sit Chaeyoung on the toilet seat. Getting out the clippers they use to shave Tubbie Wubbie...the only surviving feline. 

No one talks about Evangelista because Sooyoung will have a breakdown.

Yeji pretends she’s chewing gum and plugs the clippers up as Yuna plays with Chaeyoung’s hair. Yeji ties a towel around her baby sister and starts talking like a grown up, just like her moms do, “hi welcome to the Jungy salon Miss Chaeyoung.” The baby claps at her sister, drool dropping out of her mouth.

Yuna giggles evilly, “her hair is so long…”

“Shhh stupid. We gotta be quiet or Mommy will let Chaeyoung get a cut for free and we need money for lemon heads.” Yuna nods seriously and helps Yeji section off Chaeyoung’s hair. “A bob fo today?”

Chaeyoung giggles again and reaches out for her sisters, wanting to be held but Yuna keeps her still. “Okay let's make our first little incision right…” Yeji turns the clippers on and outs it to Chaeyoung’s head. A chunk of hair comes off. 

“Oops.” Yuna and Yeji stare at the bald spot. 

Yuna grabs the clippers, “I’ll fix it.” 

Sooyoung keeps her eyes on Jinsoul’s hips and how they sway. She has one hand on Jinsoul’s waist while the other is intertwined with her wife’s, squeezing onto her fingers she holds their interlaced hands up high as they dance back and forth, their feet fluidly moving together and their thighs fitting together. 

Jinsoul sings along to the song, putting emphasis that she’s still  _ so  _ in love with Sooyoung. No matter how annoyed she gets. Sooyoung looks up at her wife and sticks her tongue out between her teeth, she doesn’t think she loved anything more than dancing with her wife. They moved perfectly in sync to the beat of the song, slowly rocking back and forth against their bodies. 

Staring into black eyes, Sooyoung moves her hand to Jinsoul’s lower back and groans at the curves. Jinsoul only smiles at her and squeezes at her shoulder, where her hand was. Dipping Jinsoul down and making her wife laugh she pulls her back up and holds her closer than before making it hard for them to dance as good as they were before. But Sooyoung likes feeling her wife’s body heat, pressing her face into the side of Jinsoul’s. 

Yuna and Yeji blink at their baby sister. She now had a Mohawk. Yeji is the first to speak, “I mean it’s kinda cute.” 

“Man give me that.” Yuna takes the clippers and shaved off the middle of the Mohawk, “she looked like a troll doll.” Yeji grabs the clippers back and makes a strange cut.

They giggle at how their sister looks like the Barbie doll they flushed down the toilet that one time and clogged the plumping with. “She looks a little funny.” 

“Hmm agreed a little peculiar.” Yuna says.

Yeji side eyes her sister, “okay Einstein.”

Yuna smacks her and Yeji smacks back, as they’re fighting Chaeyoung grabs the clippers and puts it to her face. She shaves off her eyebrow and the twins pause with their slapping to stare at their sister.

“We have to shave the other one off now.”

Taking the clippers they do the other one, Chaeyoung shows her gums, “she looks like a gremlin.” 

Yeji takes another swipe at her hair. Now there was only a little patch on the side of her head. The older twin smiles, “perfect you’re looking great missus Chae.”

Next they were gonna give their baby sister the spa treatment and put makeup on her. Yeji had got some from her aunt Yerim and was so excited to use it.

“What do you think happened to pepper booty?” Yuna asks her sister carefully, who was applying red eyeshadow to Chaeyoung’s cheeks and chin.

Yeji shrugs, “prolly in Chae’s tummy.”

Yuna bends down to put her ear to Chaeyoung’s tummy, “Miss pepper booty can you hear me? I’m really sorry my baby sister ate you and your kids.” Yuna kisses her tummy for good riddance when it gurgles. Miss pepper booty was in an acid bath right now.

Yeji is applying some lip gloss to Chae’s absent eyebrows now when Yuna starts to sing a sad song in remembrance of Pepper booty and the thousands of tiny babies she carried on her back. She was a hard working woman and Yuna seen that and respected her.

Sooyoung is leaned back on the couch, watching her wife wiggle her booty side to side putting on a show just for her. Leaning forward she lazily slaps it, loving the way it jiggles for her. “How you make it shake like that?” She groans out as Jinsoul lifts her tank top to tighten it around her waist. 

“Baby make it clap.” Jinsoul starts to shake a little harder, bouncing up and down and going down to roll and pop her hips. Sooyoung sits at the edge of the couch and squeezes everywhere it moves, ass hips thighs. The music video to Slow motion by Juvenile was now playing in the background, and Sooyoung loved just how slow Jinsoul was going. Her wife bends over to shake right in front of her face and Sooyoung can’t help but lean over to bite at the bit of cheek peeking out.

Jinsoul raises back up to look back at her, “you need to behave.”

Sooyoung snaps her teeth at her wife’s thumb that runs across her bottom lip, “make me.” Jinsoul smirks at her before pinching her cheek, turning around after grabbing her hands and putting them on her hips. Sooyoung gets hypnotized by the way Jinsoul’s whines her hips up and down. 

Not being able to keep still anymore she drags her wife to sit down on her lap so can feel her ass all on her. Sooyoung makes an embarrassingly high pitched noise when Jinsoul sits on her lap and starts to roll her hips in a circle, over 13 years of being with this woman and she still isn’t used to this feeling. 

Leaning back again onto the couch she clicks around on Jinsoul’s phone before playing a different song, hypnotized by plies…she throws the phone off to the side to enjoy the lap dance. Letting her hands roam freely over Jinsoul’s body, even pulling at the waistband of her shorts up so she can see more skin while she palms Jinsoul’s left booty cheek rubbing it with care. She tugs Jinsoul down even closer, not being able to ever get enough.

Yeji bows in front of a clapping Yuna, they’re both very proud of their work. Chaeyoung’s face is beat for the gods and her hair is cute with its little patch. The baby smiles as her sisters brag about her, calling her cute and everything. They dance around the toilet praising Chaeyoung for her good looks.

“Let’s go show momma and mommy!” Yuna screams and Yeji agrees, they start to pull their sister up and onto her feet. They drag her through the hallways and to the bumping music in the living room.

Yeji stops for a moment, “wait momma said when the Jeremih and Trey Songz is on we have to go to our room.” Yuna narrows her eyes and keeps dragging her sister into the kitchen.

Sooyoung is trying to dip her hands into Jinsoul’s shorts but her wife won’t let her, “w-wait Sooyoung let me finish giving you-  _ oooh Jesus.”  _ Sooyoung’s squeezes one of her wife’s tiddies and smiles when the woman’s legs snap shut around her sneaking hand. 

Pressing her lips against Jinsoul’s red ear, “What was that baby?”

Jinsoul leans into her and makes a tiny noise that makes Sooyoung hold her tighter. Her wife shudders against her and Sooyoung knows it won’t take but minutes to have her fully coming undone. 

“MOM!” Jinsoul hops off at the speed of light. Sooyoung sinks into the couch deeply wanting it to consume her as her daughter comes in view. She closes her eyes, she’s so glad Yuna always let her presence be known before appearing. Jinsoul’s legs are shaking and her back is facing Yuna. The twin looks between her parents, curious about why they’re acting so weird. 

Yuna steps closer and goes to grab her mom but her other one holds her off, “not yet honey, mommy is um...she’s, she needs a minute.” Yuna raises a brow at her...just like Jinsoul does. 

Jinsoul is counting to one hundred, her body was on the verge of exploding with heat and embarrassment. Sooyoung on the other hand was trying to not laugh her ass off, they were always interrupted and never found time to do the...thing even if the frustration was maxed. 

Most of the time Sooyoung’s and Jinsoul’s showers were dual functional.

Raising her hand she pinches at her wife’s booty, “you good soul?”

“Yes Sooyoung, leave me alone.”

Yuna crawls into her mom's lap, “we gave Chaeyoung a makeover!” 

Sooyoung smiles and kisses her daughter's head, “you did! Well lemme see.” 

Yuna screams, “YEJI BRING THE MODEL OUT!” Holding her daughter to her body she glances at her wife who was still stiff as a board. Yeji comes running around the corner and Sooyoung can’t contain her laugh when she hears the fat little footsteps of her baby.

When the child comes into view though Sooyoung bursts out laughing, so hard tears fall from her eyes. “WHY Y’ALL DO MY BABY LIKE THAT!” Sooyoung starts to die a little inside, “...bald headed! What the hell were y’all thinking!” Yuna and Yeji look at each other and back to their mom who was still cracking up. 

Slowly, the laughs become sobs and Sooyoung holds a hand over her eyes as she cries. Jinsoul is still turned around but glances behind her shoulder to see why her wife was crying.

Chaeyoung is bald.

Jinsoul passes the fuck out on the floor, so fast Sooyoung barely has time to catch her. Sooyoung fights against the turmoil in her head, and laughs while crying. These children were going to drive her insane.

Looking at Yeji she whispers out.

“Get my phone...please.

“Why is mommy sleeping?”

“THE PHONE!”

Sooyoung holds her still unconscious wife while typing into google.

_ Baby Wigs. _

~~~~

Yeji is watching old cartoons on the t.v screen giggling at all the funny noises and whenever the characters get wacked. She’s leaned into Sooyoung’s side, her mother’s arm draped over her shoulders. Sooyoung affectionately squeezes onto her arm every time she laughs, making the tiny noises with her.

One of the characters gets bonked on the head and Yeji snorts as her mom mumbles out, “they’re silly aren’t they.” 

Nodding her head excitedly she squirms into her mother’s hold a little more, her favorite spot in the world was sitting next to her. Her baby sister is laying on her mom’s chest sleeping soundly, Yeji pokes at her toes every once in a while.

Content with her position she snuggles her face into her mother’s chest and smiles when she hears the rumble of a laugh. Sometimes she thinks her mom enjoyed the cartoons more than she did. Her other mom would always comment on how mom was just like a kid herself. Yeji loved her mom so much...she played with her and her sister all the time and was the best, along with her other mom.

Missing her mom she glances past the couch and into the kitchen, she sees the younger woman helping her twin sister with a school project. A bit of jealousy flares into her chest when she watches her mom praise Yuna with the biggest smile on her face. Jinsoul claps and kisses the girl on the side of the head. They’re messing with one of Yuna’s many little contraptions that Yuna thought was stupid. 

It’s a little robot mouse made out of junk, Yuna somehow managed to make it move around with an old Game cube controller. Yuna is sitting in Jinsoul’s lap as they tinker with the junky robot. Jinsoul keeps giving the girl advice and rubbing on her shoulders everytime she does something right. Yuna was a genius...Yeji was not. 

She was only a good dancer.

But she never got in trouble, so at least she had that over her twin. 

Turning to her other mom, getting pouty watching the other two since Jinsoul seemed so happy that Yuna was becoming so much like her she asks, “momma what should I bring to show and tell?”

Sooyoung hums while brushing out Chaeyoung’s little patch of hair, “I don’t know baby, what do you want to bring?”

Yeji thinks about it for a moment and turns to stare at the two again. The mouse moves backwards and the two make the exact same facial expression before screaming with excitement. Yeji frowns when Yuna and her mom high fives. “Something better than Tuna fish’s.”

“Yeji what did I tell you about calling your sister that.”

Huffing she turns back to the t.v, “even if it’s funny it might hurt her feelings so…”

“So?”

Rolling her eyes she mumbles while pushing her face into her mother’s chest, “so I shouldn’t call her that.” 

Sooyoung rubs on her back for approval, “hmm whata bunch of nerds.” Yeji looks up and catches her mom staring at Yuna and her other mom in the kitchen. She wants to cry when she sees her mom’s shocked face.

They probably moved the mouse again.

Sooyoung frowns, “what about a dance? I can help you.”

Yeji plays with the baby’s patch of hair now, “but-but.” 

“No buts, just because Yuna is amazing at doing...whatever it is, doesn’t mean you’re not great at something too.” Sooyoung suggests, she was a bit prideful for having the second coming of Einstein as a daughter, constantly bragging about Yuna wherever she goes while showing off videos of her daughter's inventions and experiments, she was also prideful of how talented Yeji was. 

She’d often show her students videos of her daughter Yeji and tell them that they’re not even half as good as her and that they needed to practice more since they were being embarrassed by a seven year old. Sooyoung might have been biased, but she had the best kids on earth. 

“Both of you are amazing, in different ways. You just need to show your way instead of worrying about your sister’s.” Yeji shrugs but knows her mother is right. “She’s proud of you...so be proud of her okay?” 

Crawling out of her mother’s embrace she ignores the calls of protests. Her mom just doesn’t understand. A remote control mouse is way cooler than a dance. She needed something out of the box. Sooyoung thinks she’s just having a little moment so she lets her waddle off, holding her bald headed baby closer to her chest and going back to giggle at the cartoons.

Jinsoul notices Yeji storming towards the hallway too and is distracted for a split moment before paying attention to her other twin. “This button should make it spin.” Yuna spits out and bounces in her lap, Jinsoul holds onto the girl’s waist before watching her maneuver the robot with ease.

“WOAH!” Yuna smiles at her expression, Jinsoul is incredibly impressed. She could barely speak when she was seven, but her daughter was making robots. Sooyoung had even bought her a little workstation and put it outside. Sometimes her and her wife would sit on the back porch with lemonade to watch the girl’s little but brilliant brain work.

Yeji sneaks into her moms’ bedroom, snooping around in the drawers and such. She finds multiple clubs and like, little slappy things that look funny. Some toys that shake and rattle. She finds a tiny diary that has her mom’s name Jinsoul in it a lot, but she can’t really read the other words that well. The diary has a lot of drawings in it too...most of them either look like her younger mom or are hearts. After playing around with the wiggly hammers she goes to the closet, there are a lot of fancy clothes, bright and shiny. And then some plain outfits, baggy and colorless. 

Digging through the bottom she finds countless family albums, of her moms by themselves when they were younger. Her moms are still just as pretty as they are in the photo of them at some beach. Her mom was blonde then, holding her hand up to show off a shiny ring. There’s a lot of photos of them two at first...but then she finds all the photos of her and her sister. When they were just born and when they looked like Chae. There’s hundreds, since her older mom loved to take pictures all the time.

Keeping one to herself, it’s where all five of them are sitting at the park. She remembers how warm that day was, and how the ducks had eaten up the watermelon they brought. Putting the picture away she grabs a box and reads out loud.

“For Jinsoul and me.” 

Yeji hums and rips it open. It’s a bunch of c-d’s with dates on them and other things Yeji can’t read. There’s tons of them and Yeji tears through them, there’s also a box in the bottom but it’s locked. Taking one C-D she reads it. It says  _ Baby in Blue part six. _

_ Sooyoung’s favorite. _

Yeji must think it’s good if it’s her mom's favorite and she puts it away with the picture. She was excited for show and tell now.

She was going to show how amazing her moms were.

~~~~

So, nobody speak to me. I’m also starting to realize this fic has become divulgence for me like I just be writing whatever and you people allow that. In that case I hope everyone likes it!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Spoiled Rotten

3:24 in the morning Sooyoung struggles to stay awake. She stares at her child on the booster toilet seat. “Don’t be shy let it out baby.” Chaeyoung’s face becomes strained and red as she pushes, making a grunting noise while staring straight back at Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung was up about every night doing this shit. Her child didn’t know when to use the bathroom at a decent hour. So here she was having to listen to the god awful noises that came out of her one and a half year old, that was about to bust a damn blood vessel in her head from straining so hard.

The only thing that fills the silence is the rhythm of pushing noises the girl makes.

The woman holds her child up to balance her on the seat, “child relax I can’t have you getting a hernia or whatever.” Sooyoung tells her and Chaeyoung makes a particular face where one eye is narrowed while the other is wide open. Her lips shut and her cheeks puffed up, Sooyoung holds her nose from the smell that starts to accumulate. 

It’s only seconds later Chaeyoung starts to giggle and Sooyoung knows she’s finally done. Cleaning her daughters...mess up she lifts her up when she’s all good, “my little stank let’s get back in the bed.” Sooyoung washes up herself and carried Chaeyoung back to the bedroom.

Opening the door she sighs when the twins are spread out like stars at the foot of the bed, when they had started out at the top but ended up there. Jinsoul is curled in a ball to the left and Sooyoung sits Chaeyoung down beside the ball of sheets, the girl quickly crawls back in with her mother. Sooyoung is left without any covers but will be damned if her ass freezes through the rest of the night. 

So instead she drags the twins up beside her and uses them as little heaters. Sooyoung smiles as she falls back asleep.

Well almost.

Chubby hands grip her face and she breaks one eye open, “momma I stinky.” Sooyoung gently pushes the hand off and closes her eyes again.

The girl above her starts to breathe heavily like she was about to start crying again, “go ask your other mom.” Sooyoung knows she should just get up and not bother her wife, but she hasn’t got a good sleep in forever…

She can be selfish once in a while.

Listening closely, her youngest baby shuffles back over, waking up Jinsoul in the process. Sooyoung tries to pay attention to the irritation in Jinsoul’s voice but thankfully there is none. Sooyoung doesn’t miss the way her wife squeezes onto her waist as she gets up, nor the way Jinsoul kisses the twins heads either.

Sometimes Sooyoung thinks she’s gotten too soft since she’s been with Jinsoul for so long. This woman has made her weak but in the best way possible. Raising up she squints at the silhouette of her wife in the dark, “honey do you want me to take her?”

Jinsoul reaches out to her and rubs the side of her face, she is completely clueless of Sooyoung’s betrayal. “No it’s okay babe go back to sleep.” 

Sooyoung gets up anyways, because she doesn’t want her wife to be alone. “We can both do it.” Grabbing her daughter once again for the night she holds Jinsoul’s wrist with her free hand and drags her half asleep wife to the bathroom with her already stinky daughter.

It’s a lot more fun this time for Sooyoung. Since she has someone to laugh at Chaeyoung’s shidding faces with her. 

If there was anything in this world that she’d never get tired of. Her best bet would be raising these perfect children with the best wife she could ever ask for.

~~~~

Yeji keeps checking if her cd disk is still in her backpack. Today was show and tell, and her mom was fussing with her sister about her robot mouse. 

“But momma it’s not working!” Yuna holds it up to Sooyoung and the woman looks at it funny, flipping and turning it at all angles with furrowed brows. Her mother seems tired, with a puffy face and sunken eyes. 

Sooyoung blinks and lets out a laugh before shaking her head, “shiiet I don’t know,” her mom looks a bit confused,“...JINSOUL!” Yuna was panicking and Yeji couldn’t help but laugh at that. Maybe she had accidentally stepped on the mouse last night just to sabotage her sister. It just happened to be in her way. Sooyoung lays the mouse back down and scratches her head, “sorry I couldn’t help sweetie.” 

Jinsoul comes shuffling through the hallway, still in her pajamas with a mouth full of toothpaste. “What’s wrong baby?” She asks Yuna and takes the mess into her hands. Sooyoung rubs on the twin’s head and starts to make them all cereal, everyone had slept in a little since their moms had pressed the snooze button four times. 

Chaeyoung is at her high chair and Sooyoung goes to pour it out in her bowl. Her mom leans onto the counter lazily and holds the box above and shakes as Chaeyoung drools at all the sugar pouring out. The toddler tries to grab the box out of her mom’s hands but Sooyoung is quick to pull it away, holding it far out of reach of the child. Yeji giggles as Chaeyoung starts to cry, angrily and bitterly. Sooyoung mocks her by pretending to sob as well crying just as annoyingly as the baby was, seeing her mom cry too Chaeyoung quickly stops and stares at her mother bewildered. Sooyoung and Chaeyoung share a glare, the baby mad that her mom was just messing with her. 

Smirking Sooyoung pours some more cereal, “see that’s what you sound like so stop it, ain’t cute right?” Chaeyoung blinks but is distracted by the pile of cereal in front of her when Sooyoung gives her a piece.

Yeji holds her bowl open and leans into her mother’s touch when her hand massages into her head. Sooyoung pours a hefty amount of cereal in the girl’s bowl before pouring the same into Yuna’s bowl. Sooyoung leaves the box on the table and starts to play with Yeji’s hair, “you want pigtails today?”

The girl thinks for a second, crunching on her cereal before drinking a spoon full of milk, “pony tail.” Sooyoung hums and untangles her hair a bit, letting it go to move the box of cereal from Chaeyoung’s sneaking hands. 

They finished breakfast quickly and Jinsoul was able to fix Yuna’s robot thankfully. Not to any of Yeji’s satisfaction however. While their moms get ready for work, Yeji and Yuna play in the living room with their baby sister. Playing monkey in the middle, teasing the younger girl whenever she got close to grabbing the ball they were tossing around. Chaeyoung could walk pretty well, but every five seconds would bonk her head on a table or some hard surface.

After what seems like an hour, their mom emerges from the bathroom in her work attire. Jinsoul calls after them, “come on girls time for your orange juice.” This was Yuna’s favorite time of the morning and the girl rushes over to the fridge. Everyday they got a cup because Jinsoul was a firm believer that OG was the best immune booster. Their mom pours them out and grabs the flintstone vitamins out of the cabinet.

The twins quickly chew on the candies while Chaeyoung gets her little cup of allergy medicine before being given her orange juice. 

Yuna and Yeji grab theirs aggressively and chug like they haven’t drunk in years. Jinsoul watches with fearful eyes as her daughters drink the juice like their life depended on it, groaning and slurping almost angrily. She mumbles out, “y’all don’t gotta drink it like that now.” Jinsoul can even hear them breathing in the cup, they all were holding them with both hands too in a vice grip.

Yuna finishes first and brings hers down, “more.” Jinsoul doesn’t know what the hell just came out of her daughters throat, but that was not Yuna’s voice. Jinsoul pours her another half cup, while Yeji starts coughing everywhere without covering her mouth. Chaeyoung simply whips her cup out of her hand once she does earning a scolding from Jinsoul. 

After putting their cups in the sink, Jinsoul speaks to them in a now irritated voice, “Kay thank you guys for listening to me for once, your momma is waiting to do your hair in the bathroom don’t make her wait or she’ll get mad.” 

Yeji pushes into Yuna’s face, “race ya!” The twin loses balance and falls to the side while Yeji sprints down the hall and into their bathroom. Her mother is sitting on the toilet with hair bands around her fingers. Her mom smiles and jerks her head up motioning Yeji to come closer.

Sooyoung has her hair up in a pony tail and that’s exactly how Yeji wanted it, “I want mines like yours momma.” Sooyoung lifts the sleeves to her blouse up and starts to gently pull her daughter’s hair up as the other two bust in. Yuna starts to yell at her but all Yeji does is stick out her tongue before her mom is telling them to behave. Chaeyoung clings to the woman’s dress slacks, slobbering all over them while Sooyoung is oblivious. 

After Yeji is done she goes to look in the mirror with her mother’s help, Sooyoung lifts her up and asks, “you like it?” Smiling she nods excitedly and wiggles out of her mother’s grip only to open her arms back up for a hug. Sooyoung hugs her tightly for a second before mumbling, “my beautiful baby girl.” Yeji doesn’t want to let go, but her other two sisters have to get ready too.

Sooyoung does Yuna’s hair into two little buns before tickling the girl onto the ground. Sooyoung’s pant suit becomes a whole mess as she plays around with the younger twin picking her up to blow a raspberry into her tummy. Yeji rolls her eyes when her mom tells Yuna she’s cute while pinching her cheek and helps Chaeyoung walk over to her mom.

The woman stares at Chaeyoung’s hair...that has grown a little bit since they had shaved it off. “How bout...a um.” Sooyoung draws off and ends up just rubbing and patting her daughter’s scalp, “there all done!” Chaeyoung claps and spins around before falling forward and smashing her head into the wall. Sooyoung curses under her breath before picking her daughter up to kiss at her damaged skull that has experienced a lot of falls by now. 

Sooyoung lifts the twins up on the sink and helps them with their toothbrushes before helping Chaeyoung brush her own. Sooyoung starts to laugh at herself as she gets something out of her pocket. She continues to brush the baby’s teeth before nudging Yuna’s side, “you need to spit sweetie.” Yuna gargles a bit before leaning over the sink, as soon as she cleans her mouth out Sooyoung throws a white chiclet into the bottom.

Yuna’s eyes bug out at the click and white piece in the sink and Yeji starts to scream, “YUNA YOUR TEEF!” Sooyoung is straining hard not to laugh and when her panicking daughter turns to look at her she puts on a false surprised expression. Yeji is still whining, checking her own mouth for fallen teeth. Yuna is in shambles, snot already rolling down her chin and her face all red and puffy. 

The girl clings to her mother, afraid that all her teeth are falling out, “MOMMA HELP ME I’M DYING!” Sooyoung wheezes as she takes her crying daughter into her arms. 

“What happened?!” Sooyoung giggles out and looks in the sink where the chiclet was still there.

The girl sniffles and buries her face in mother’s neck, “mu-m-my tooth popped out.” 

Yuna turns to point at it laying in the sink and Sooyoung kisses the side of the girl’s head, “oh baby it’s okay we’ll just super glue it back in.” Yuna glares at her mother through tearful eyes, like she was crazy. Sooyoung only raises her brow questionly, “what? Momma promises to make it all better.” 

Sooyoung rubs on Yuna’s hair while reaching to get the piece of gum out the water, only it slips down into the drain, forever gone. It’s silent for a few seconds with only the sound of the water running until an ear piercing scream is let out. Sooyoung cringes and holds her ear with her free hand while the other has to hold Yuna tightly since the girl had started violently sobbing in her arms. 

It’s not a moment later until Jinsoul is bursting through the door, her mom instincts kick in when she sees Yuna sobbing in her wife’s arms. Jinsoul tugs her out and glares at her wife, “what did you do this time?”

Sooyoung looks mildly offended, “me?! I hasn’t done nothing.” 

Jinsoul narrows her eyes, not in the slightest convinced. Jinsoul pulls back to comfort her crying daughter when she starts to blabber through snot and tears. “I-I-I was scrubbing my teef really good and it jumped out mommy. MY TOOF WENT DOWN!”

The younger woman looks in the sink, “down the drain?” She glances at Sooyoung who starts to whistle and roll her eyes around the bathroom, placing her stare everywhere but Jinsoul. 

“Yes the hole, my toof is gone forever and ever and ever and…” Yuna keeps saying over again, zoning out with an unblinking stare. Jinsoul scratches her head, yup her daughter was traumatized. As Yuna keeps repeating the word, Jinsoul pries her mouth open and counts her teeth.

Sighing Jinsoul groans out, “you didn’t lose any teeth Yuna.” The girl immediately stops crying and looks at her other mother. Sooyoung has her lips pursed, her cheeks a little red and her jaw twitching. The woman bursts out into laughter and everyone glares at her, even Chaeyoung. All of them had gotten used to Sooyoung’s silly jokes...except Yuna.

Sooyoung hops around like a kid and sticks her fingers up in the shape of an L right in front of Yuna’s face. If the little girl’s looks could kill, Sooyung would be dead right now, “HA YOU GOT PUNK’D.” Jinsoul swings first and the girls watch their moms play fight in the small space. The two women are serious first and Sooyoung gets mad when Jinsoul lands a good hit on her tummy causing her to grunt out in pain. But soon enough they’re both laughing and the slaps become grabs and pokes. 

Jinsoul screams for help when Sooyoung pins her against the wall, getting her waist and digging her fingers into it. The younger woman laughs in pain but can barely talk to her daughters, “y’all better save me from momma!” 

Yuna is the first to act and her little fists pound into Sooyoung’s thigh, actually being painful. Yeji and Chaeyoung help too, the other twin pinches her mom and the toddler bites on her leg making the woman yelp out. “AYE NOW DON’T BE BITING ME!” Sooyoung is ganged up on and is quickly cornered as four angry girls beat her ass...kinda. 

Jinsoul gets her in a head lock and squeezes, “apologize now.” Jinsoul swears that she took care of four kids instead of three, going off on the fact that Sooyoung was a child herself. 

The woman wheezes a bit before laughing, “I’m sowwy Yuna, will you forgive momma for being mean?”

The twin huffs and pouts up, “no.”

Sooyoung lets her jaw drop as the girl walks out the room, Yeji follows after her and Chaeyoung sits on the tile floor oblivious of what’s going on. Jinsoul frees Sooyoung from the head lock, pointing in her face, “you need to stop doing that shit before you traumatize them.” 

“Oh please it was funny let me live.”

Jinsoul rolls her eyes, “yeah you’re gonna think it’s real funny when you gotta start paying for those therapy hours.” Sooyoung frowns and sniffles with guilt, Jinsoul pats on her wife’s shoulder, “I was playing but seriously, Yuna is not gonna believe a thing you say if you keep messing with her like that.” 

Sooyoung nods her head, determined to not play pranks on her children anymore...but it will probably only last a day. Jinsoul and Sooyung both get the girls ready, Yuna refuses to let Sooyoung get near her however, still bitter from the tooth nightmare. Sooyoung holds up the girl’s filas, “baby let me put them on for you.”

Yuna shakes her head no and crosses her arms, “I want mommy.”

Sooyoung almost cries from the neglect, she’s gotten a lot more sensitive over the years. “Please? You always let me put them on and tie them for you.” Yuna holds her hand up to cover her mom’s face from her view, ignoring Sooyoung. The woman wipes a tear from her eye and turns to Yeji who was waiting for her to help put her balenciagas on. Sooyoung always put their shoes on for them but Yuna refused this morning, sick of her mother’s antics. 

After Yeji has her shoes on she hugs Sooyoung when her mom holds out her arms. The woman lifts her up to carry her into the kitchen but before she does she turns to Yuna one last time, “are you sure you don’t want momma to help you get your shoes on? I promise no funny business.” Yuna doesn’t say a thing and continues to refuse Sooyoung’s eyes. “Baby?”

Yuna closes her eyes, “No momma.” Sooyoung chokes on a whine and turns before she starts crying for real. 

Sooyoung carries Yeji down the hallway and stares at her, “you’ll always let momma help put ya shoes on won’t you?” Yeji nods seriously, “even till you’re twenty five?” Yeji nods again, not really knowing she won’t need her moms help putting shoes on then. But if it makes her mom feel better she’ll always say yes.

The woman sits her down on the counter and Jinsoul snorts at the expensive shoes on her feet, “she’ll out grow them in a month, we should have got them those light up sketchers.” 

Jinsoul slips her wedding band on her finger before giving Sooyoung hers and the woman mumbles out, “but my babies deserve the best, not some cheap ass sketchers.” 

“They don’t know that though, I’m sure they’d be grateful for anything you get them Soo.” It was true, Sooyoung absolutely spoiled her daughters, but they’d always thank her a thousand times and give her the biggest hug. Everyone in the family was spoiled, Jinsoul and the kids were spoiled by Sooyoung, and the woman was spoiled with deep affection. That’s all she wanted in life, was everlasting love from her family. 

But she didn’t know that’s all her family needed too. 

It was her love and she gave it everyday. Jinsoul caresses her jaw with a soft hand, rubbing her thumb across her cheek. Sooyoung smiles at her wife and holds the hand with hers, placing it directly over it to feel the warmth, “they’re thankful to have you in their life Sooyoung, just like I am. I thank whoevers out there everyday for blessing me with you.” Sooyoung tears up at the devotion in Jinsoul’s eyes and rests her forehead on her wife’s intimately. 

Yuna comes rushing in and screams at her moms, “LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!” They both look down broken from their moment of tenderness to be thrown into another. Yuna tied her own shoes.

Sooyoung does crack a sob and looks at Jinsoul fearfully, “Jinsoul they’re growing up too fast.” Jinsoul wants to laugh at her wife’s pitiful expression and hugs her while telling the girls to get their stuff ready. 

Yeji checks if the cd is in her bag before looking up, “why is momma sad?”

Jinsoul is rubbing on Sooyoung’s back that’s jerking up and down from the sobs, her mom only shakes her head, “she’s just really proud of you guys.” 

After Jinsoul cleans up Sooyoung’s makeup and clothes they get ready to head out the door. Sooyoung carries Yeji while Yuna leads them in the front. Jinsoul carries Chaeyoung and her baby bag. Jinsoul usually worked from home nowadays, being an editor for a science magazine. Once they all were in school however, Jinsoul would go back to doing marine research. But for the time being she wanted to raise Chaeyoung the best she could. Today however she had a series of meetings to attend, so baby Chaeyoung was going with her aunt Yerim.

Outside they meet the younger woman who was chewing on a chicken biscuit from mcdonalds. Jinsoul stares at her sister who had oversized fake gucci glasses on, “are you hung over?” Yerim shrugs and takes the over packed baby bag from Jinsoul. “You know the rules right? No more than two pieces of candy, she needs to be fed every three hours and…”

Yerim groans, “god I know Jinsoul I’ve been watching the little asshole for a year now I know what to do.”

Jinsoul thins her lips, “last time you watched her she came back with zebra hair.”

“So? She ate that.”

Jinsoul is about to start cussing her sister out until her wife speaks, “soul we’re gonna be late she’s fine.” Sooyoung trusted Yerim more than her family. Her sisters were...and her mom tried to kidnap Chaeyoung the last time and they had to stop the woman at the airport, informing her that she could not take their child to Maui.

The younger woman rolls her eyes and hugs and kisses her baby goodbye before handing her to Sooyoung for her wife to do the same. 

Yerim smiles as the women leave and helps Chaeyoung into her carseat. Looking at the kid she rubs her shaven head, “wanna get into some trouble?” The little girl claps her hands together and giggles. Auntie Yerim was the best.

On the way to school, Yeji watches her moms talk in the front, but her favorite song is playing too loud so she can’t hear them. Jinsoul is driving with one hand and Sooyoung screams everytime she swerves. 

Jinsoul laughs and looks at her wife, “would you rather me drive right or hold your hand?” Sooyoung blinks and stares out the window while squeezing her wife’s hand in hers a bit tighter just so it won’t slip out. Throw that ass in a circle ends, only to start playing again. Sooyoung has tried turning it off but Yeji only screams until it’s turned back on. She and Yuna were both addicted to it and in the past three weeks it's been the only song to be played in the car. 

Pulling up to school, Yeji clings to her bag and leans forward in her seat to kiss her moms goodbye. Yuna only kisses Jinsoul bye and curves Sooyoung, jumping out of the car before her mom starts to yell at her. Yeji races her sister to the entrance but they’re stopped when their mom opens the door to start shouting, “JUNG YUNA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE YOUR MOMMA A KISS!” Yuna blushes as other kids stare, she’s embarrassed by Sooyoung but turns around and returns.

Sooyoung grabs her daughter up into a tight hug, “kisses are mandatory, don’t do that no more.” Yuna groans as she’s showered with kisses but eventually smiles and giggles. Pulling away she waves bye to her parents and catches up to Yeji, who was waiting for her at the entrance. 

The women in the car watch their babies walk into school with a smile. Jinsoul pulls off to start driving again. Sooyoung reaches over to grab her wife’s thigh, “let’s take the detour by the train station.” Jinsoul knows exactly what Sooyoung is hinting towards and slaps her wife’s perverted hand away. “You look good in that skirt.” Sooyoung whispers and Jinsoul pushes her face away.

Jinsoul side glares, “I have a meeting in thirty and you got a class to teach at nine, I don’t think so.”

Sooyoung snorts, “come on now don’t be like that we both know you don’t last that long anyways.” 

The younger woman ignores the comment because it’s true but continues to drive on the right route. Sooyoung laughs when she figures she won’t get what she wants, leaning over to kiss her wife’s face she opts out on getting her hand held again.

The drive is peaceful, no music or anything. Just them enjoying the quiet for once together since they never got to ride by themselves anymore without the girls. After a while though Jinsoul mumbles out, “I don’t have a meeting from one to two thirty.”

Sooyoung smiles, “I’ll take my lunch late.” 

Later, Sooyoung will cancel one of her evening classes and have a special lunch.

In the form of a beautiful woman.

~~~~

“Today I brought my mcdonalds sprite to show and tell.” Chaeryeong says and holds up her tiny cup. Yuna and Yeji both clapped, that was their bestfriend. “I want to share it with everyone.” Their friend pulls out a bunch of tiny red solo cups and the teacher, Miss Hani smiles as the child spills soda all over her rainbow carpet. 

Chaeryeong starts to pass the cups out in uniform, even Miss Hani gets a cup. “Thank you sweetie.” 

Yuna and Yeji both take their cups as well and chug them down, Yeji gags at the burn. This was definitely not Mcdonald's sprite. Most of the 1st graders spit the liquid out, groaning at how nasty it was. Miss Hani smacks her lips and hums, it was tequila. She waves at the girl still handing out cups, “Chaeryeong do you have any more?” The little girl nods and skips over to give Miss Hani the half full cup of tequila.

The woman drinks it in one go and crushes the cup before closing her eyes and lifting her fist, “WOOOO!” Chaeryeong smiles and returns to the carpet. She does have one cup left and hands it to her twin sister Chaeyeon. 

“Itz different.” The twins say in unison before getting an applause from the class. Chaeyeon shows off her flexibility and ends up putting a hole in the wall and Miss Hani struggles to get the girl’s foot out that had become stuck in said hole.

The teacher sits back in her comfy seat, “alright guys no more dangerous stuff, Miss Hani is not feeling so well.” It’s a lie because Miss Hani was feeling amazing and she had front seat to the crazy entertainment of first graders. She clapped and kicked in her seat as all of them went through their weird show and tells. 

Trying not to fall asleep she’s awoken when she sees Jung Yuna steps to the front. Miss Hani was aware of how smart Yuna was and how much potential the seven year old had. She often paid extra attention to the child. Yuna holds up her mouse, “this is a robot my mom helped me build.” Miss Hani smiles and claps as the rest of the children stay silent.

The girl swallows nervously and puts it down, she had even put on a lab coat and goggles she had sneaked into her backpack. Taking out the remote control she turns it on and looks at her sister. Yeji wants to ignore Yuna, but her sister looked so scared. Yeji gives her sister a thumbs up...secretly loving her sister with all her heart wanting to see her succeed. 

“I can move it around and stuff like a real mouse!” Yuna presses down on the button and the mouse zooms off. Miss Hani screams dramatically and crawls up into her seat when the mouse zips past her feet. The room is mixed with fearful squeals and screams of delight. Yeji herself is impressed and cheers her sister on who is clearly proud of her work.

The tiny scientist keeps driving the mouse around with pure confidence and admiration on her face. She was excited to say the least that her invention worked and couldn’t wait to tinker with it more. 

Except she won’t be able to do that for a while. Because one of the boys in class stomps on her robot crushing it into tiny pieces, Yuna screams out, the brightness draining out of her face. “NO!” Miss Hani stands up and wobbles a bit from the alcohol in her system but goes to scold the boy.

Hyunjae laughs, “only weirdos like rats! And girls aren't supposed to be smart!”

Before Yuna can argue back Hyunjae is punched in the face, he hits the ground with a grunt and above him is Yeji with her fist clenched, “its a mouse stupid head and she’s smarter than you’ll ever be.” Miss Hani pulls her from the trembling boy who had peed a little from getting hit.

Miss Hani yells at him, “Hyunjae! Principal’s office now!” 

Yeji isn’t pulled along with the boy despite his protests, Miss Hani winks at her before leaving the room. Yuna runs up to her broken mouse and starts to cry. Everyone frowns with guilt and Yeji squats next to her sister and hugs her tightly. Her sister shakes in her arms and Yeji feels like crying too, “I’m sorry Yuna.”

Yuna sniffles, “thank you Yeji, you’re the best.”

Yeji feels terrible, because just last night she had tried to sabotage her sister. The same way the booty headed boy had just done. Yeji closes her eyes and hugs her sister closer, “no you are, I love you.” Yuna really was the best in Yeji’s eyes, and she would protect her sister the rest of her life so she could continue to be amazing. 

They break apart and Yeji looks at the broken robot, “hey ya know what?” Yuna wipes her tears and looks at her, “we can build an even bigger and better one!” She exclaims with wide arms and an enthusiastic voice. It would be embarrassing, but Yuna’s small smile makes it worth it. Her sister nods and Yeji gives her a cheesy and toothless grin. 

Miss Hani returns and claps for the classes attention, “sorry guys! We can continue now!” The woman stumbles, holding out her arms for balance as she makes her way back over to her chair. Yeji grabs her sister and pulls her over to her back pack, pulling out her cd. “Who’s going next!”

“Me Miss Hani!” Yeji raises her hand and shows Yuna the disk, “it’s our mom’s secret film.”

Yuna blinks surprised, “woah!”

Yeji brings the disk up to Miss Hani who studies it, “blue betta part six...Sooyoung’s favorite. Awe is this a family film Yeji?”

Nodding she gives a big smile as Miss Hani sets up the projector, the woman starts to mumble out, “I love things like this I’m so glad you brought it.” Turning on the old projector and slipping the disk into a dvd player Miss Hani presses start.

The screen is blank with a recording tag at the top and bottom, it’s about six years ago and in the middle of the night. The twins were babies then. The screen cuts and Yeji gasps when she sees her momma, she has longer hair and her face is slimmer than it is now. Her mom has a funny expression on her face, shaking the camera around and such.

Sooyoung narrows her eyes and brings her face very close, “Jinsoul how I know this thing recording?” Sooyoung hits the camera a few times and it adjusts the focus. The class giggles when her mom breathes on the glass and scrubs it with her thumb in effort to make the picture clearer. 

The woman continues to mess around with the camera before giving up and backing away. Behind her sits Jinsoul, in a maid outfit. Miss Hani raises a brow, “oh it must be halloween.” Sooyoung stares at her wife for a second and Jinsoul continues to lazily lean back, giving her wife an amused look since it was so funny of how clueless she was when it came to technology. 

Sooyoung wiggles her fingers at Jinsoul, “are you gonna help me or just sit there and look cute?” 

“Ask nicely...and maybe I will.” 

Sooyoung hums and asks in a deeper but softer voice, “baby girl will you come help daddy please?”

Miss Hani blushes and looks at Yeji who is still just smiling her cheeks off. The teacher wipes the sweat off her brow, “I had way too much tequila I think…”

Jinsoul smiles at her wife before lazily getting up, she’s in six inch stilettos as well and slowly struts her way over to her. Sooyoung stands and reaches for her wife’s behind but Jinsoul swats her hands away before pointing up at her face, “behave Sooyoung.” The older woman sighs with satisfaction and flows behind her wife as the younger woman messes around with the camera just the same.

The woman from behind grips on Jinsoul’s hips provocatively and starts to do inappropriate gestures with her mouth to the camera. Their full faces can’t be seen in the moment, but every sees the way Jinsoul bites her lip when the older woman rubs down her back. Miss Hani jerks on the collar of her shirt, “um hehe okay.” 

Sooyoung does something to make Jinsoul yelp and raise up to slap on her arm, commanding the woman to go sit on the bed while she fixes the camera. Sooyoung lowly giggles before going to flop on the bed, rubbing her hands together as she shamelessly checks her wife out as she’s bent over in her maid outfit. 

“It’s been recording this whole time Sooyoung.” Jinsoul grumbles and turns slightly to glare at her wife who wasn’t paying attention to anything else besides what’s underneath her skirt.

Sooyoung is in a daze and smiles sleazily, too hypnotized by Jinsoul’s body to think of anything coherent. “What was that baby?” Jinsoul sighs and turns around and Miss Hani’s eyeballs pop out of her skull at the sight. Miss Jung had only a...skimpy thong on and the maid skirt was very...very short. 

Jumping up she goes over to the projector while screaming to the class, “everyone please close your eyes!” 

None of the kids listen, too engrossed in the movie on the screen. Miss Hani tries to stop the dvd but it won’t and Jinsoul on the screen is starting to pretend to clean with a feather duster as her wife gives her the bedroom eyes, reaching over to touch her body sexually and entirely too interpropiately. Miss Hani nervously laughs as things start to get weirded so she starts to smash on the electronic. 

Thankfully it stops before anything bad happens and Miss Hani sighs in relief. Until the screen comes back on and there’s a loud slapping noise. Turning around Miss Hani screams when she sees Miss Jung bent over cleaning the night stand while the other Miss Jung has her hand on her rump squeezing it like a foam ball the kids play with. 

Throwing the projector thing onto the brick wall she curses when it breaks in half. But she’s just happy that it’s over. Pulling the cd out of the DVD player she points at Yeji, “principal’s office now!” Yeji looks afraid and confused. She also pulls Yuna out with her as well.

One kid raises his hand, “can we finish the movie Miss Hani?”

“NO!”

With the slam of the door Miss Hani drags the girls down the hall.

Meanwhile Sooyoung leans her head back on her office chair and tries to control her breathing. Jinsoul raises up from underneath her desk, licking her lips and smiling giddily, “what was that about not lasting long? You’re the one to talk…” Sooyoung is eager to just push her wife's head back down and make her go to work again since she hasn’t had relief like that in a long time. But she misses Jinsoul being close to her.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and pulls her wife into her lap, kissing her deeply before spreading Jinsoul’s legs. Breaking the kiss she rasps out, “we’ll see.” 

Already pressing the right buttons she holds her free hand over Jinsoul’s mouth since her wife was so loud. Getting a little carried away, drowning in the feeling her wife gives her, Sooyoung doesn’t hear her phone ringing.

The third call however she does and leans over to pick it up while still pleasuring her wife, with a grumpy voice she answers, “Hello? Who is this?”

She cuts straight to the point and Jinsoul covers her own mouth. The voice on the other line laughs nervously, “Erm Hello...this is Miss Hani from BBC elementary I was just calling to get a hold of Mrs. Jung?” 

Sooyoung panics and stops everything she’s doing, “oh my apologies this...this is her.” 

“Oh hi hehe well you see Yeji brought-.”

“Yeji?! What happened is everything okay? Is my baby alright do I need to come to school?” Sooyoung starts to yell into the phone grabbing Jinsoul’s attention as well, the younger woman clings to her wife worried.

Miss Hani swallows, “yes everything is alright it’s just, I hope you have time after school to have a PTA meeting you see we ran into a little problem today and well we’ve been having problems out of your daughter Yeji lately.” Sooyoung sighs harshly.

“I understand, see you then.” Hanging up she doesn’t let Miss Hani get any out details. She guesses she’ll have to stick around after school before the woman appears. The teacher stares at the phone and listens to the dead line before hanging up herself.

She stares at the twins, silently sobbing. “Don’t worry you guys will be fine.”

Jinsoul tries to get her wife to explain why her jaw is set in stone and her eyes turned ice cold. “Baby who was that? Is everything okay what happened to Yeji?” Sooyoung simply nods and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

For a few minutes it’s silent until Sooyoung mumbles out embarrassed, “Jinsoul are we bad parents.”

Sooyoung glances up with a pout and Jinsoul blinks at her, “is one them in trouble at school?”

“Yup.” 

“Yeji?”

“Yup.”

Jinsoul gets more comfortable in her wife’s lap and taps on her wrist. Sooyoung apologizes as she pulls her hand out of Jinsoul’s skirt. The younger woman sighs, “Yeji never gets in trouble.” Sooyoung nods and leans her cheek on Jinsoul’s arm...that's what was worrying her.

“I know soul…” Sooyoung closes her eyes and lets Jinsoul comfort her by playing with her hair. Her wife quickly calms the anxiousness building in her throat. 

“I know.” 

~~~~

Yeji and Yuna are done crying but it starts again with not only one...but  _ both _ their moms walk into the office. Sooyoung doesn’t dare to look at them because then she’ll lose her stern and serious expression. She needed to be strict this time around, the only reason they probably got in trouble was because they’re spoiled.

Jinsoul however immediately comes over to scoop both of them up in her arms, they both start whining to their mom and she kisses each of them on the side of the head. “Shhhh it’s okay mommy is here.” Jinsoul scoots between them and sits, pulling Yeji up into her lap since she was crying the hardest and pulling Yuna into her side.

Sooyoung is quietly talking to Miss Hani while the three watch nervously. Sooyoung turns to her wife and Jinsoul mouths  _ what happened? _ Miss Hani turns to Sooyoung again pulling her attention away from her wife. 

Jinsoul keeps squeezing her babies for comfort, they were traumatized. Jinsoul might get an answer from them, “girls what happened today?”

Yeji starts, “this mean doo doo head boy crushed Yuna’s mouse so I punched him…” Jinsoul raises her brows but secretly is impressed.

Yuna sniffles and tugs on her sleeve grabbing her attention, “it was so cool mommy, Yeji is really good at punching.” Jinsoul nods and narrows her eyes...she was so proud of her girls. This must be the problem and Sooyoung will be happy that it’s just her daughter doing what she should have done, protecting her sister from mean boys. Jinsoul was afraid one of them had disrespected a teacher again.

Like when Yuna called Mr. Baptiste a fat bitch when they were kindergartners or when Yeji had told her teacher Ms. Erica to shut up everytime the woman would ask her something. Jinsoul would never admit she had bad ass kids, but really...they just needed some discipline. Sooyoung had taught them well after those incidents and they haven’t had a problem yet.

All her wife had taught them was to say it in their head and not out loud. 

But then Yuna says something that makes Jinsoul pale white, “Yeji also brought this movie of you and momma but the teacher turned it off for some reason.” Jinsoul blinks and tells herself that Yeji probably brought something that Sooyoung watches and it had a lot of cussing. That just her and Sooyoung watched...not that they were in it.

_ Please god don’t be from Sooyoung’s sex tape collection. _

Yeji informs her of the title, “Blue Betta part six.” Jinsoul literally can feel her blood pressure drop, she’s about to pass out. Jinsoul starts to panic and dies a little inside. 

“S-Soo,” Jinsoul can’t even speak right now she’s so in shock. She was going to kill her wife, Sooyoung had an obsession with filming her at one point of their marriage and ever since her wife would beg and sling snot just so that they could make one. Jinsoul would blush when she’d catch Sooyoung watching one with the biggest smile on her face like it was the best movie. Sooyoung would just wiggle her eyebrows at her and continue watching like it wasn’t just Jinsoul getting her cakes smashed to smithereens. 

Jinsoul is incredibly embarrassed so much she wants to throw up and never show her face in this school again. Jinsoul will never ever step outside of her house ever again. “Mommy are you okay?” Jinsoul didn’t notice how hard she was breathing or how crazy she looked right now.

She’s about to just pull her kids from this school and send them somewhere else. Maybe move cities or something, or maybe they could just go live on a deserted island. Sooyoung turns around with a smile that quickly drops when her wife who looked like she's seen a ghost meets her eyes.

There’s a woman that strolls up to Jinsoul, “hello I’m Ms.Tinashe I’m the school’s guidance counselor could you let me talk to your children just for a little bit?”

Jinsoul clings onto her twins, “uh-uh guidance counselor?” The woman smiles prettily and nods her head. Jinsoul’s about to say no but Sooyoung calls out to her.

“Honey we gotta talk privately with the principal come on,” Jinsoul tries to keep her children with her but the guidance counselor takes them away with a smile on her face. Jinsoul starts to shake and stands up to walk over to her wife who grabs her hand. “You okay?” Sooyoung rubs her thumb on the back of her knuckles so Jinsoul forces a smile on her face.

They walk into the principal’s office and as soon as the door shuts Jinsoul starts to strangle her wife with both hands. “YOU DUMBASS!” Sooyoung chokes as Jinsoul shakes her back and forth. 

Someone clears their throat, Jinsoul slowly turns her gaze to the right and snaps her hands to the side when she sees the tiny principal sitting in her seat. Sooyoung and Jinsoul get the heebie jeebies from the weirdly smiling woman and glance at each other before heading to the seats...the woman wasn’t even saying anything about what she just witnessed. 

Sitting beside each other Sooyoung tries to hold Jinsoul’s hand even though she was just being strangled and pouts up, deflating in her seat when Jinsoul refuses to touch her. Going as far as scooting her seat away from Sooyoung.

“I can see why you two may be upset, riding on the fact that your daughter Jung Yeji punched a boy in class today.” 

Sooyoung scoffs, “kay.” If they dragged her out here and gave her some gray hairs over her daughter punching a boy...Sooyoung was going to sue a lot of people

The woman smiles even wider, “Hi I’m BBC’s elementary's principal Dahyun.”

“Okay Dahyun...what are we here for?”

“Your child was violent.”

“And the problem with that is? I’m sorry, but I think she should actually be punching more boys if they bother her.” Sooyoung dismisses the case with a wave of her hand. 

Jinsoul snaps at her, “Jung Sooyoung.”

Dahyun clears her throat, “you are correct but the administration doesn’t believe that.” Sooyoung raises her brows. “Dirty stinking men...anyways I just wanted to make sure everything was alright at home too.” 

Sooyoung hums and silences her wife with a raise of her hand, “yes, quite frankly I’m very proud of Yeji she did exactly what she was supposed to do in that situation. Yuna had been bullied and I think the problem is with the boy who was doing that...where is his parents?” Sooyoung dodges the question professionally but Dahyun catches it. 

“Trust, he was dealt with earlier today.” Dahyun informs her and then asks again, “How is your children’s homelife?”

Sooyoung is about to start screaming at the creepy but oddly cute principal but Jinsoul interrupts her, “I’m afraid they may be spoiled rotten Ms. Dahyun.” 

“My babies are not…”

Jinsoul holds up a finger to silence her wife. 

“And we will continue to spoil them no matter what, but I do feel like we haven’t disciplined them enough lately.” Jinsoul says seriously, “we have amazing children you see and we love them very much...too much and I think it’s getting in the way of us not teaching important lessons cause really we don’t see any wrong in what they do.” 

Dahyun smiles at that, thankful that Jinsoul hit it right on the head. “Are you two afraid they won’t love you as much if you start disciplining them?” The married two look at each other sheepishly before nodding shyly. Dahyun sighs, “but once they get older they won’t know to respect you.”

Sooyoung crosses her arms, “ha we’ll see about that.”

Jinsoul rolls her eyes and pokes at her wife’s thigh, “Sooyoung they called you old and you cried.” Sooyoung is shocked Jinsoul would even admit that and gives her a death glare. 

The principal pulls out some papers and hands them to the two moms, “I think you two are doing an outstanding job of raising them.” Jinsoul and Sooyoung both gasp at how good the twins are doing with their letters and maths, “they’re amazing like you said and there’s a lot of potential...although I am afraid of their attitudes.” 

Jinsoul secretly points at Sooyoung as her wife gawks at Yeji’s perfect score along with Yuna’s. Dahyun snorts, “Mrs. Jung you are aware that you were strangling your wife when you came into my office.” 

The younger woman frowns and throws up her hands, “okay so what if we both have tempers? We’ll make sure our children won’t take after us.”

Dahyun taps her fingers on her desk, “well they’re already taking after you two and I think it would be good for them to see Ms. Tinashe twice a week, she’s great when it comes to kids their age.” Sooyoung groans at the mention but Dahyun continues, “not that you two are doing anything wrong I just think it would help for them to learn how to cool down and such.”

Sooyoung grumbles but Jinsoul reaches over to squeeze her hand, “that sounds great.”

The woman smiles, “it shouldn’t take them long and at home they can practice cooling techniques as well.”

The married couple thinks the meeting is over but Jinsoul remembers what the twins said outside, “now about the sextape.”

Jinsoul does pass out this time and Sooyoung jumps up so high she knocks the chair over.

Ms. Tinashe tries to keep up with the two, writing all the key points down in her notepad. She smiles as she nods when one of them tells her how fun the weekends are when both their moms are off. At first she thought this was going to be bad...that their homelife would be troublesome. But the twin girls smile with excitement as they bounce in their seats and Ms.Tinashe starts to eat her words.

Maybe she wouldn’t have to counsel these two, maybe they would just need help with social skills and such. “At night it’s scary tho because sometimes I can hear my mommy scream and there's a bunch of weird noises.” Yuna mumbles out as she spins in her seat.

Yeji continues, “yeah I think our moms fight at night.” 

Ms.Tinashe blushes.

“Um..right.”

Yuna starts to mock her mom's voice, “mommy says weird stuff like  _ oh god _ and  _ don’t stop _ also I hear her say daddy a lot but we don’t have a dad.” Ms. Tinashe will have to smoke a cigarette after this for sure. “Oh and!”

“Enough...that’s enough.” The woman mumbles out and just writes down a few notes. At least there would be no social work involved. 

Dahyun is still smiling as she stares at the two women slumped in their seats. “You two seem to have a healthy relationship but please make sure your children do not...show and tell about it at school.” Jinsoul makes a funny noise and buries her face deeper into her hands. “That’s all, you two have a great day.”

The women begin to leave until the older one turns to whisper, “can I have it back please?” 

Jinsoul hits her on stomach and apologizes for her wifes rudeness but the woman is persistent, “but it’s my favorite baby and you know that! I can’t let it go…” Sooyoung turns back to Dahyun who is holding the disk up, “please? May I have it back.” She gives the woman the cd and strains not to laugh...or gag when Sooyoung kisses the disk and holds it near her chest. 

The younger woman snatches the disk out of her hand and snaps it right in front of Sooyoung. “JINSOUL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-”

Dahyun raises her brows when Jinsoul presses her hand against her wife’s mouth, Dahyun isn’t supposed to hear it, but she has amazing senses. Jinsoul whispers out quietly, “we can make a new one.”

Jinsoul pulls her hand away and Sooyoung already has the cheesiest smile on her face, like a kid that’s just been told she can get her favorite icecream. The women wave and apologize once again before leaving the office.

Dahyun pulls out her resignation papers.

Outside Ms.Tinashe is giving the kids suckers and candies but when they see their mother’s they both go rushing to hug their legs. Sooyoung picks up Yeji and Jinsoul does the same with Yuna.

The two start whining at the same time, “are you mad at us?”

“Momma please don’t be mad.”

Sooyoung shushes the two and looks expectantly at the counselor, “would it be alright for me to take them after school twice a week...nothing serious just social skills and cooling techniques for their temper issues.” The couple glance at each other before nodding. Sooyoung still thought they were the best moms ever, especially Jinsoul, (the kids definitely thought that they were) but maybe some professional guidance would be good.

After setting up a schedule they start to leave but the pretty woman stops them one last time, her cheeks are blushing and she shyly looks away as she mumbles with a quiet voice, “also when you guys are ‘wrestling’ at night be sure to not get too loud or the children will get the wrong impression. They thought you two were fighting and it’s causing some worry.” 

Jinsoul turns to keep walking, embarrassed at how many people know about her private life now and Sooyoung sleazily grins, “right! Sorry about that.” The woman looks at her daughter and repeats it, “sorry, we won’t play fight anymore at night okay Yeji?” The little girl nods and plays with her mom’s hair as she’s carried out. 

As they walk down the hallway Sooyoung cuddles her daughter tightly, “baby I’m so proud of you today!” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and snuggles up to Yuna as well, Sooyoung pulls back and with an exaggerated expression praises Yeji, “you never let a boy hurt you or Yuna okay?” Yeji giggles and hugs her mom as Sooyoung rubs on her back, “that’s my little badass girl.”

Jinsoul pinches at Yeji’s thigh before Sooyoung starts to talk to Yuna, “sweetie do you want to go to the electronics store? We can get you that race car you been wanting!” Yuna screams and nods her head excitedly. “Momma can help you build it tonight too.”

Her wife clears her throat and gives her a glance that tells her she’s going to have to put her foot down. Sooyoung groans because she doesn’t want to be mean to her babies, but also she remembers that they embarrassed the hell out of her today. “Well actually, you guys are grounded for a week.” The two look at her with puppy dog eyes and she whimpers, “okay five days.”

The twins are about to cry but Sooyoung tells them in a stern voice, “no you know what you all have been a pain in my fucking ass, the house better be spotless because I’m putting y’all ass’s to work tomorrow and the next five days.”

“Also both of you getting ass whoopings.” The girls start to cry and Sooyoung evilly laughs as she holds Yeji’s squirming body. She quickly backtracks however, “relax! Momma was kidding...bratz.” 

They step outside into the warm air and Sooyoung can only think of one thing and her wife thankfully voices it.

Jinsoul winks at her and sings out, “who wants ice cream!”

The twins scream in unison and Jinsoul pulls out her phone to call her sister. It rings for a while before Yerim picks up, “Heyy soul.”

Jinsoul gets Yuna in the back, “hey sunshine! How’s my baby!”

Yerim scratches her head and looks around the exotic pet store, Chaeyoung was nowhere to be found. “She’s fine!” Yerim starts to look around the dark store...it should be illegal for lights to be this low.

Well the tiger in the back was definitely illegal. “Oh well me and the girls are going out to get ice cream, I’ll send the location! I know you guys are probably having fun right now but meet me there as soon as possible!”

Yerim smiles and nervously laughs, “sure soul see ya there.” 

Jinsoul fakes a kissing noise on the other line and hangs up. Yerim curses and shoves her phone in her back pocket and stares at the monkey in front of her, “look bubbles get back to your habitat.” 

Rushing through the store she searches all over for Chaeyoung, “where the fuck is this baby!”

Turning the corner she screams, the baby was in with the green boa constrictor. Quickly pulling the child out the glass case she kisses her a thousand times, “you scared me Chae like shit!”

Yerim starts to walk out the store, waving at the shady store owner as she steps out, “did you like the tiger?”

The girl giggles and claps and Yerim thinks that she wants a baby just like this, “good.”

Putting the kid in front with her she buckles her in, “don’t tell ya moms by the way.”

Getting in the driver's seat she puts on their favorite song.

Toy box, best friends…

~~~~~

i have an intense urge to delete blue betta and the remix...a thinking today.

Anyways hope everyone enjoys mwah!    
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Quarantine

It’s morning on a Thursday, normally Sooyoung would have a class to teach right now but currently she’s lying on top of her wife, smothering her to death. Sooyoung moves the slightest bit and Jinsoul groans, “I swear to god if you jab me one more time with that boney ass elbow.” Sooyoung couldn’t think of any other way she’d rather spend her weeks then with her wife and kids. The older they got the more busy their lives became. 

She hardly had any time to lay around with her loves all day doing nothing. It’s been a few days now since everything has gone on lockdown. Sooyoung had celebrated with Jinsoul and a blunt, something they would have to hide from their kids when they grow up. Sooyoung remembers how good she felt when she locked the bathroom and turned on the shower, filling the room with gas that had her and Jinsoul laughing until they were crying. Thankfully Yerim had watched the babies once again...Sooyoung doesn’t know which home was safer that night.

Jinsoul was slightly worried about everything, while Sooyoung was happy. She and her wife were getting paid to sit home basically and her children were safe in her hands. Jinsoul lazily rubs her back slowly up and down, Sooyoung can’t help but hum at how good it feels. “I know you'll be the first one to go crazy.” Jinsoul whispers out to her and Sooyoung snorts.

“Baby, please this is all I could ever dream about.”

Her wife raises her palm to rub at her head when she starts to mock her, “Sooyoung honey, you're the one that’s constantly like  _ ‘oohh let’s go out, family day, who wanna go get into trouble _ .’ You’re not a homebody.” 

Sooyoung slightly raises her head to rest her chin on Jinsoul’s chest that’s rising up and down in a rhythm. She looks into her wife’s mischievous eyes for a moment, “you don’t like our family days?” Sooyoung was the one who forced them to get out every once in a while. Mostly to shop or eat. Any other time was for the kids, be it a movie or something fun. Jinsoul however was a hermit, not leaving the house unless she absolutely had too. Her wife used to not be so bad...but after Chaeyoung it took Sooyoung a few minutes of begging to get Jinsoul to go get ready. 

Jinsoul smiles and brushes the hair that had fallen over her face behind her ears, Sooyoung leans into her wife’s touch and waits for an answer, “you know I love spending time with you and the kids and some of my favorite memories are those family days with you, I’m just afraid you’ll start to get in your head if you don’t get into a routine or something.” 

Smirking she goes back to resting her cheek on Jinsoul’s chest, feeling her wife’s heart beat pump against it. “I already have one.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup.”

“Let’s hear it.”

Sooyoung squeezes Jinsoul that was trapped in her hold underneath, “wake up, cuddle with you for an hour.” Jinsoul giggles slightly while pinching her ear, “get up, make the demons some food, then play with them.” Sooyoung shivers when Jinsoul traces the shell of her ear with her finger tips and focuses on making up the rest of how she wants to spend her day. “When they’re tired, dinner, lunch sometime in the middle. Then pull out the old mattress and watch movies till they all asleep, snuggle arrangement changes every night.” 

Smiling to herself she thinks she’s slick for her last thought, “put them to bed...then we go to bed...maybe have a lil sex.” Sooyoung knows she’s still got it when Jinsoul’s heart starts to race at the mention of the last activity. “Go to sleep, wake up. Rinse and repeat.” 

The younger woman coos, “that sounds really nice my love.” But then the cogs in her brain start to stir, there was something missing in that schedule. Jinsoul is silent for a few seconds and then starts to rant, “what about the girl’s schoolwork? Our work...that we still gotta do.”

Groaning, she tells her wife to hush, “relax baby I got this.” Jinsoul huffs, but trusts Sooyoung will know what to do.

They lay there comfortably forever, there’s not a sound in the house, only the click of the clock. Jinsoul looked over, it was only around eight thirty. “Ya know, I don’t think the girls will be up any time soon.” Sooyoung doesn’t move at first, but then raises her head off Jinsoul’s chest. Sooyoung starts to grin when Jinsoul wiggles her brows at her, “think we can change the schedule a little?”

Biting her lip Sooyoung squirms up a bit before kissing Jinsoul deeply, pulling back just one second to mumble out onto her lovers lips, “this is why you’re my wife.” Sooyoung doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of kissing Jinsoul, or having her wrapped around like this. She likes it in the morning, Jinsoul’s all warm and soft and the light glows perfectly on her wife’s face.

After she’s sure Jinsoul’s breathless with swollen lips Sooyoung starts to trail her kisses down Jinsoul’s body and slips under the cover. The younger woman grips the pillows with one hand and the other grips her wife’s hair who was getting dangerously close to where she wants her. 

Sooyoung hums when she nibbles the bit of fat around Jinsoul’s belly button, feeling her wife’s nails dig into her scalp. When she starts to flick at the brim of Jinsoul’s shorts however she hears a loud thump.

They both freeze and hear the slap of the body. Sooyoung slings the cover off her head and looks near the door. Jinsoul raises up a bit cradling her wife’s head on her lap when something...or they should say a tiny child bumps into the door again before flopping down. Sooyoung giggles and turns to kiss on Jinsoul's thighs, gripping them with her hands gently before mumbling out, “I think you jinxed it.” 

Getting up, Jinsoul sneaks over to the door while her wife flips around and opens it up to greet her daughter Chaeyoung. The tiny girl had grown most of her hair back now and her cheeks were chubby. 

Jinsoul bends down, “good morning baby.”

The girl rolls around before pushing herself up, turning to hop and reach for Jinsoul, “mommy mommy!” Both the women gush over the baby before Jinsoul’s picks her up to squeeze her almost to death. Sooyoung leans over the bed, watching her wife and youngest speak in a language unknown to her. Sooyoung just thought it was gibberish. But Jinsoul and Chaeyoung completely understood each other.

After getting up and hugging Chaeyoung against Jinsoul, she goes to the twins room. Opening the door Sooyoung snorts when she sees the both of them still passed out. Yuna is sleeping halfway up the headboard and Yeji was curled up in a ball under the sheets. Sneaking towards Yeji she starts to shake the girl, “Yeji baby wake up.”

The girl starts to shuffle under the sheets and as she pokes her head out Sooyoung asks, “you wanna go to disneyland?” Yeji is too out of it to understand and wipes her face roughly. Sooyoung laughs at her daughter’s bed head.

“Wha-wha?”

“You wanna wash the dishes?”

Yeji stares at her for a few seconds, confused. She ends up nodding. Waking the other one up in the same fashion, it takes three tries to convince Yuna.In the kitchen Jinsoul is already giving Chaeyoung her daily vitamins and Sooyoung starts to get the twins ready for breakfast. 

The day goes by slowly, Sooyoung dozes off every ten minutes or so while Jinsoul plays with the children. Currently the twins were obsessed with dinosaurs and Chaeyoung liked anything Jinsoul did. Jinsoul plays around with the little toys, doing her best to replicate the sounds. Sooyoung said she was really good at making the T-rex noise.

The kids love it and giggle at their mom while clinging onto her. “Oh nooo...I think it’s dead.” Jinsoul says and flops one of the toys down. Chaeyoung is the bravest one going straight up to it not knowing Jinsoul’s trick. Since Jinsoul stays still the twins also think it’s safe, so they wobble over as well. As soon as their all hovering around her hand Jinsoul screams, “RAAAHH!” The girl’s scream and scramble in different directions.

Sooyoung wakes up for a second and looks around before dozing back off. 

Jinsoul raises up slightly wondering where all her babies went. Searching the living room she doesn’t see them and rolls her eyes, “okay! Y’all can come out now!” She doesn’t hear a peep. Jinsoul shakes her head, this is the fifth time they’ve played hide and seek today. Looking at Sooyoung snoring on the couch she mumbles, “routine...your lazy ass been sleeping all day.” 

Sitting on top of her wife she receives a grunt from below. Sooyoung stirs awake, “can’t breaf-.” Jinsoul raises back up again, satisfied with annoying Sooyoung for a split second and searches for her girls.

Yeji is hiding under her bed, Yuna only puts a lamp shade over her head. Jinsoul finds the twins easily since they’re not longer that little...Jinsoul was fearing how big they were gonna get. They might even be taller than Sooyoung when they’re older. 

Jinsoul starts to slightly panic when she can’t find Chaeyoung anywhere. Looking at the twins at her feet she shakingly asks, “where’s your sister?!” 

Both of them look at her with raised brows...just like Sooyoung. Jinsoul groans when they shrug in unison. Looking everywhere in the house Jinsoul begins to cry and scream her daughter’s name. Loud enough to wake up Sooyoung.

Her wife sleepily comes after her, “Soul what the hell is going on?”

Jinsoul looks at her wife pleadingly, “I can’t find Chae!”

Sooyoung raises her brows and Jinsoul wants to rip them off. Her wife darts off before she can say anything however and goes straight for the laundry room. “I already checked the dryer and behind.” 

But her wife lifts the washing machine...where there were clothes that were being washed. The cycle had stopped however because a certain two year old had stopped the machine and climbed inside. Jinsoul watches as her baby is pulled out with soap and water drenched to her clothes. Jinsoul relaxes a little too much when Chaeyoung evilly laughs at her.

After a real bath and some dinner, Sooyoung sits by the girl’s as they do some homework. Jinsoul is putting away some dishes when her wife starts to curse the piece of paper in her hand to pieces. “What the fuck is this shit?”

“Momma language.”

“Sorry, what the freak is this?”

Yuna and Yeji look at each other before saying in unison. “Math.”

Sooyoung holds the paper up glaring at the twins, “this bullshit ain’t math. What the hell do these squares and triangles mean.”

“The square means to add positively and triangle is take away one.” Yuna explains. Sooyoung scrunches her nose up, no wonder her children always needed help. But this time she was helping instead of Jinsoul.

“Soul baby come here.” Jinsoul hums and stumbles over as Sooyoung shoves the paper in her face. Jinsoul’s expression contorts into confusion as well, “not you too?”

Her wife shakes her head, “they’ve only been counting I don’t know what this is.” Sooyoung pinches the bridge of her nose.

“How y’all turning this in?” 

The twins shrugs so Sooyoung wads the worksheet up and throws it in the trash, “I tell you what you can work on at home, cleaning up them toys.” The twins start to sniffle and snot all over the place until Jinsoul comes to the rescue.

“Or we could teach them how to do math the easy way.”

Sooyoung crosses her arms as Jinsoul takes the paper from the twins. “So you guys are learning takeaways and adding?” Jinsoul looks up as the twins nod, both of them now leaning over the counter. Jinsoul does it like she was taught, writing various numbers on the paper. “Come here, let mommy show you.” Jinsoul shows them step by step, teaching them slowly. Yuna gets it pretty easily but Yeji struggles a bit.

Jinsoul’s wife tries to peek over her shoulder and when she can’t see anything she pokes her head under her arm. “That is not how you do it!” 

The younger woman pulls back and questions her wife with a bit of attitude, “then how you do it Sooyoung?” 

Looking down at the pencil in Jinsoul’s hand Sooyoung grabs it, despite it being pointed at her dangerously. “Gimmie that, Momma gonna teach how to really do math.” Sooyoung glares at Jinsoul and starts to do it the way she was taught back in the day.

The twins scrunch their eyebrows together, “momma what is that?”

“It’s math!” Sooyoung groans.

Yeji scratches her arm nervously, “I like mommy’s way better.” Sooyoung locks her jaw, looking at Yuna...the girl shyly points at Jinsoul too.

Sooyoung flips the pencil out of her hand and blows air out of her nose frustrated at her children. “Man whatever, learn shit wrong I don’t care.” 

Jinsoul grabs her shirt and starts to shake her, “do you not remember that I have a degree in math?” Sooyoung tries to pout up, but the more her wife shakes her the harder it is to resist a smile. 

“So? That doesn’t mean anything.” Sooyoung says jokingly and Jinsoul pushes her away, rolling her eyes at her stubborn wife. They continue to playfully argue and the twins get bored sitting there.

Yeji glances at Yuna, “wanna go play mario kart?”

“Yas.”

After Jinsoul finally shuts her wife up with a kiss, she notices their children are missing. Sooyoung giggles, “guess they can have an off week.”

Jinsoul agrees and accepts Sooyoung’s embrace when her wife opens her arms up. They rock back and forth staring at where the twins used to be sitting. “I’ll be in charge of being teacher okay? I know you probably get tired of it.” Sooyoung hums and scratches Jinsoul’s head, tucking her wife under her chin. Jinsoul has to hunch down to fit under her wife now, since the older woman had shrunk a little. But Jinsoul found it cute.

“I’m thinking of building them something outside, since they won’t be able to go ride bikes. Chaeyoung can play too so she doesn't feel left out.” Sooyoung tells Jinsoul. The twins rode bikes with some kids down the street. But Sooyoung doesn’t want them getting out too much. Besides they never played in the backyard anymore where Jinsoul and her could watch. “I can take them to the dance studio too, Yeji’s been begging to go.”

Yuna didn’t care much for dancing even though she was just as good as her sister. But Yeji was just like her mother, always asking Sooyoung if she could teach her some new moves. 

“That would be good.” Jinsoul mumbles, getting sleepy in her wife’s arms. Sooyoung smiles and looks over at the couch where Chaeyoung was napping.

“Come on, we deserve an off week too.” Settling on the couch with their youngest, Jinsoul and Sooyoung soon find sleep as peaceful as the baby’s.

~~~~

“Taquito!” Yuna calls out into the toilet bowl. Yeji and Chaeyoung are beside her staring into the water. Soon enough, a fat goldfish comes swimming into the water. They all three gasp at the goldfish knowing her name. 

Yeji lifts the net up and dips it into the toilet, “here kitty kitty.” Taquito disappears into the pipe again and Yuna groans.

“Stupid she’s squard of cats!” 

“That’s not how you say scared stupid!”

Yuna rolls her eyes, “give me the net ugly!” The twins start to fight over the net, playing tug of war and rolling on the bathroom floor with it. 

“I’m your twin! So you’re ugly too!”

“Am not!”

“ARE TOO!”

Yeji slaps Yuna’s face while she’s on the ground. The girl younger by a minute groans, “GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME!”

Chaeyoung doesn’t pay attention to her sisters, “Taquito!” She calls out to the fish and claps when it comes back out. 

Yuna has Yeji in a chokehold and the older kicks trying to get free, “I’M TELLING MOM YOU SAID ASS.”

The youngest sticks her hand into the bowl, “fishy!” She grabs the thing and pulls it out and shows it off to her fighting sisters. The two stop and stare at the flapping goldfish in their baby sister’s hand. 

“You slay Chae!” The twins say and unison and they take the fish away from the younger to go put it back into the bowl.

Jinsoul stirs some more sugar into the lemonade she made before heading out to the back. Where her wife was working hard in the late spring heat. Stepping onto the back porch she smiles at Sooyoung hammering away at something, Jinsoul hums, “good god...” 

The younger woman tries to control her thoughts but there’s something evil about how good her wife looks right now. Jinsoul shivers when Sooyoung turns to her and smirks while winking. Jinsoul was about to break this glass in between her hands with how hard she was clenched. 

Walking over to her wife she gives her the lemonade and her hands instantly go to her Sooyoung's toned tummy. Sooyoung had a tank top that was drenched with sweat and some work pants stained with various paints. Her face was shadowed by an old ballcap and Jinsoul stares intently at her wife’s throat as she chugs down the lemonade. 

Sooyoung didn’t like wearing her ring on her finger while she worked, so she would put it on a necklace and wear it around her neck. Jinsoul watches as a drop of lemonade trails down her throat and can’t resist the temptation. Leaning forward she licks where it got near the necklace and then nibbles. Sooyoung giggles a bit, making Jinsoul lean back.

Her wife was looking at her strange, “Soul what’s up?”

Jinsoul shakes her head and continues to let her hands creep around Sooyoung’s body, from her hips to her rib cage where her taut muscles tightened under the ticklish touch. Sooyoung drapes her arms over Jinsoul’s shoulders and leans down for a kiss, but her wife takes her by surprise.

Sooyoung hums when Jinsoul kisses her deeply when she just was going in for a smooch. But she can’t complain...only she stops it when Jinsoul slips into her pants and squeezes her ass with both hands. Sooyoung pulls back, “someone’s feisty.”

Jinsoul smiles goofily at her with hooded eyes, “I’m horny.” Sooyoung’s eyes widen but her smile doesn’t drop as her wife continues to grope her. “You want me to help?” Like the flip of a switch Jinsoul steps away and clears her throat pointing at the playset Sooyoung was building. The arousal fading from her wife’s eyes.

Sooyoung blinks and then pretends that just didn't happen, “sure. You wanna hammer something?”

“ _ I want you to hammer me _ .” Jinsoul says under her breath.

“Huh?”

“I said yeah, I’d like to.”

Sooyoung nods and starts out a nail in the spot she needed it, “kay just, do the rest.” Jinsoul takes the hammer from her wife’s hands and Sooyoung goes to stand behind her. Jinsoul heaves it back and the hammer goes flying, Sooyoung ducks and screams, “GAWT DAMN!” 

Jinsoul covers her mouth, “whoops.”

Sooyoung breathing heavily with fear, glances from the hammer a few feet away and back at her wife. Jinsoul pouts, “my hands are sweaty it’s like ninety out here.” 

Swallowing she shakes her head, “it’s okay baby...you just scared me, like.” Sooyoung trails off, feeling uneasy how she was almost decapitated. “Let’s just try to paint.” Jinsoul claps her hands and smiles and it relaxes Sooyoung, her wife is too cute. 

Both of them finish the playhouse together, Jinsoul learns how to use the tools and is even better at Sooyoung at building stuff. Eventually they switch, with Jinsoul hammering away at stuff while Sooyoung paints. 

When they’re done Jinsoul sits on the top stair while Sooyoung sits below her between her legs. Jinsoul massages her shoulders and Sooyoung leans all her weight into her wife while resting her head back onto her tummy. “Ugh I’m killed.”

Jinsoul hums, feeling sorry for Sooyoung since she didn’t plan on letting her wife have any rest anytime soon.

Sooyoung calls out for her children and it only takes a few seconds for them to come out. The three of them scream at the new playset. “You guys like it?”

Jinsoul and Sooyoung laugh as their children tackle them in hugs, they chant thank yous and I love yous before going over to the semi dry playset. Sooyoung goes back to lean into her wife as she starts to complain at her children, “now you all better stop tearing up my yard, look at all these damn holes!” 

Yuna points at Yeji, who liked digging in the ground outside. Yuna would roll around in the grass and Chaeyoung would eat questionable things she found. Like that rock that one time. Jinsoul had rushed her to the emergency room. 

Sooyoung goes out to her children and plays with them some. Going down the slide with Chaeyoung and helping the other two climb and jump down. Jinsoul gushes at how cute it is when the girls all swarm around Sooyoung wanting her to play with them next. But her wife takes turns. She screams with Chaeyoung while they slide and swing and pretends to be hurt by the twins play swords(which are sticks) since they’re playing pirates and the playset is their ship. 

Sooyoung was apparently the villain and the twins had gotten her down on the ground where they then had dog piled on their mom. Sooyoung laughs as she’s attacked by the twins tickleing her. The twins start to fight each other then, so Sooyoung gets up and huffs, clearly tired from all the excitement, but the happiest she’s ever been since she had a pure smile on her face.

As she’s walking back over to her wife Chaeyoung chases after her, Sooyoung scoops her youngest up in her arms. “Momma slide slide!”

Sooyoung kisses her baby on the cheek, “momma’s tired.”

But Chaeyoung starts to cry, “one more time! One more time!” Sooyoung looks at her wife who smiles lovingly and holds up one finger. So Sooyoung looks at Chaeyoung seriously before dropping her down to spin her around her waist. The girl screams happily as Sooyoung spins her before carrying her over to the slide.

Jinsoul watches as Sooyoung packs the baby up and gets them ready on the slide. Sooyoung was so small she could fit as well. Sooyoung whispers something to Chaeyoung before they both look over at her. The little girl screams, “MOMMY ME AND MOMMA LOVE YOU!” Sooyoung then slides them down. The both of them have the same expression, closing their eyes and scrunching their faces as high pitched screams come out.

Chaeyoung seems satisfied with the last slide. So Sooyoung begins to walk over again. “Okay I’m heading in, you wanna come?” Sooyoung asks her wife once she gets close enough.

Jinsoul smirks, “I sure do.” 

They walk inside and Sooyoung takes her hat off wiping the sweat from her forehead. Jinsoul follows her wife through the house and into the bathroom where she starts to strip. “Hey Sooyoung?” 

Sooyoung pauses unbuttoning her pants and turns to her wife, “yeah?”

Jinsoul clings onto her wife, “thank you.” She kisses Sooyoung’s jaw and squeezes her waist. 

“For what my love?”

The younger woman takes a deep breath, “for being so damn fine.” Sooyoung cracks up thinking her wife was about to say something sentimental since that was usually what she said. Jinsoul would often tell her she was the best mother and too the best thing that’s ever happened to her. Sooyoung melted when Jinsoul would say such things like that to her since she felt so loved, but right now she was melting for a different reason.

Jinsoul pulls back, her eyes dark and Sooyoung knows exactly where this was going. Jinsoul’s hands find her ass again as she mumbles out, “the girls will probably be out there for a while.” 

“Yeah?” Sooyoung lowers her voice to the tone that Jinsoul likes. Deep and a bit raspy.

Her wife is silent for a moment before she hits Sooyoung with something that makes her choke on air, “I want you to ride my face and then fuck my brains out.” 

Laughing and letting her eyes widen Sooyoung pats on her wife’s head softly, “of course, just let me take a shower first.” 

“NO!” Sooyoung jumps when Jinsoul loudly groans out before burying her face in her wife’s neck, “I want you like this.” Jinsoul was a bit embarrassed, but she liked it when it got nasty when neither of them cared about anything but making each other feel good. When it was still passionate...but a bit raw.

“O-okay.” Jinsoul smiles and pulls her wife to the bedroom.

Hoping her children played till dark.

~~~~

“Don’t touch shit okay.” Sooyoung points in her children’s faces. They were all wearing matching masks. “We’re here to get your mother something for her birthday and that’s it.” The three of them nod and Sooyoung holds out her hand for Chaeyoung to take while the twins walk in front of her. 

Each of them pick out something for Jinsoul, Yeji gets her mom a fun puzzle looking game and Yuna picks out a bubble coat. While Chaeyoung picks out...slime. Sooyoung holds it up, “are you sure this isn’t for you and not mommy?” The tiny girl nods and Sooyoung shrugs her shoulders, it isn't like she has a whole stack of presents for Jinsoul at the house. Sooyoung may have spoiled her wife a bit too much, but she didn’t care. That was her baby and she’d continue to cherish and spoil her the rest of her life.

After they are done they head to the grocery store, where it’s a madhouse. Sooyoung gets an idea when she’s taking her children through one of the empty eisles. Looking around she grabs some cake mix. “Yuna, put this under your coat.” The girl follows her mom's orders while Sooyoung gives Chaeyoung the icing. “This is shoplifting 101, tomorrow I’ll teach y’all how to sling dope.”

The girls look up at her confused, “just kidding. I’ll lock you all up in the house if I ever catch you doing that.” Yeji nods seriously when Sooyoung makes her stick some candles in her pocket. Through the grocery, Sooyoung keeps an eye on her children closely making sure they don’t run into anything or anyone.

Yuna points at the chocolate milk, “momma why is it brown?”

“They put choc-” Sooyoung starts.

“Came out the cow ass.” Yeji answers.

Sooyoung cracks up but knows she should discipline her child. “Y-Yeji don’t say that word.” Sooyoung is about to pop a blood vessel since she’s trying so hard to keep the laugh in. Her children could be so goofy sometimes.

Yuna gags, “ewww I don’t want no booty milk...well. Maybe I do, momma can we get some?” Sooyoung nods and puts it in the basket. “Does regular milk come out it’s weiner then?” 

“YUNA!” Sooyoung gasps. Where was her children learning this stuff? Sooyoung sighs, “no.”

“Where does it come from then.” 

“Ask ya mother when you get home.” 

“If I’m seventy percent water why don’t I go down the drain when we bath.”

“No more questions, what kinda cheese you want.”

They finish shopping quickly and Sooyoung goes to the selfcheck out. Yeji pulls on her sleeve and points to the other lines, “momma these are shorter.”

Sooyoung pats her daughter's head affectionately. “But these lines are cheaper. Come on.”

Successfully saving about thirty dollars on groceries, from swiping and hiding them Sooyoung gets them home safely. Jinsoul makes them all take showers after they get home and secretly snoops in the bags even though her wife told her not to. Her birthday was tomorrow and she was excited to see what her family got her. 

Later that night Yeji and Chaeyoung help Sooyoung bake a cake for Jinsoul. While Yuna asks all those questions, “mommy where does milk come from?”

Jinsoul clears her throat and gives her an in depth description of lactation and hormone production. Yuna is silent the entire time, until her mother is finished. She simply replies, “that’s weird.” 

The cake rests in the fridge for tomorrow and the babies are put to bed. The married couple cleaned up the kitchen since it had gotten so messy from the kids. It’s quiet most of the time they get ready for bed, brushing their teeth together and putting on sleep clothes. Jinsoul has her tiny nightgown on and Sooyoung couldn’t be more happy.

Getting into bed, Sooyoung wraps her arms around Jinsoul and pretends to go to bed. Jinsoul soon enough is snoring, drooling all over the pillows. Sooyoung raises up and checks the clock, it was past midnight. Slowly getting up Sooyoung giggles at her wife who groans at the loss of warmth, calling out her name and spreading across the mattress in an attempt to find her. 

Sooyoung waits until Jinsoul is peacefully asleep again before getting up to change into something...that Jinsoul would like. Sooyoung was thin like she was when she was younger. There was a period a few years after they got married that Sooyoung had gained a lot of weight and Jinsoul loved it, only for the woman to lose it after she started to dance again more often. When she was pregnant she had gotten near that weight again, but after pushing those two gremlins out it was like she went on a diet.

Tip toeing to the radio she slips in a cd, it was a mixtape Jinsoul had made her back in the day before they had children. On the speakers, the first beats of _ birthday sex _ start to thump out. Sooyoung rushes over to the lights to dim them and makes sure the door is locked and the curtains are shut.

Getting to the middle, Jinsoul starts to stir awake and finds her wife in front of her dancing sexily. The younger woman smiles and raises up to rub at her eyes lazily. Sooyoung was rolling her hips just right and the way she dipped had Jinsoul’s head spinning. But her wife was so cute, she had on a tiny skirt and a bra that barely covered her tiddies. Jinsoul reaches out to tickle at the garter belts Sooyoung was wearing, and flicks at the stockings.

“Awe baby is that my maid skirt?” Jinsoul says sweetly and Sooyoung stops dancing for a moment. Wondering why her wife was smiling lovingly instead of biting her lip. Jinsoul fiddles with her wife’s body a bit more before lifting the skirt up, “oop!” Jinsoul’s jaw drops in the form of an O and her eyes widen. Sooyoung wasn’t wearing anything under it.

Sooyoung continues to dance for her wife who was now scooting towards the edge of the bed. Jinsoul is so sleepy she doesn’t entirely get into it, but praises her wife anyways. Sooyoung knew that Jinsoul adored her, but she wanted her to desire her at the moment. Jinsoul’s birthday gift every year from Sooyoung, was the woman letting her top. Which Sooyoung doesn’t let her do often unless the older woman was feeling needy and just wanted her wife to take care of her. Any other time, Jinsoul was happy bottoming...submissively at that. 

But for her birthday she was the one completely in control.

Jinsoul pats on her wife’s thigh as she grinds into her lap. Jinsoul was enjoying this, Sooyoung putting it all on her. But Sooyoung stops dancing when Jinsoul giggles,“Soooo why aren’t those panties dropping?” Sooyoung’s a bit frustrated since she’s been looking forward to this all day. 

“You’re so cute.” Jinsoul answers. 

“And...?” Sooyoung was searching for a bit more.

“Undeniably adorable”

Cutting the music off she goes to sit by Jinsoul who starts to kiss on her head, patting her affectionately. “Anything else?”

“Mmmm nope.”

Sooyoung frowns, “What about oh you’re so sexy...I wanna fuck you so bad right now?” Sooyoung waits for anything...but nothing. 

“No, you’re just cute.” Okay, Jinsoul was definitely teasing her now. Sooyoung deflates but Jinsoul raises up to baby her by wrapping her arms around her waist and rocking them side to side. Sooyoung melts in her wife’s hold and accepts her endearment. Jinsoul could be so irresistible at times. “I’m so deeply in love with you Jung Sooyoung.” Jinsoul says softly and Sooyoung forgets about the heat in her tummy, instead, become completely enamored with Jinsoul. Her wife was so sweet sometimes, it could give her a toothache. And Jinsoul could say the same about Sooyoung. She could never ask for a better woman than Sooyoung.

“So much that I wish I could live forever just so I could spend it with you.” Jinsoul tells her while looking into the eyes she’s grown to cherish. She’d never get tired of getting lost in them. And never be so thankful to see the same set of eyes every morning she wakes up. 

Sooyoung laughs, “I don’t know...by the time I’m 300 I’m sure I’d be wrinkly and grumpy.” Jinsoul smiles at Sooyoung’s joke, but knows that wouldn’t change a thing.

“And I’d still love you just as much as I do now. I’ll never stop loving you.” She means it with her entire heart. This woman was her life. Jinsoul’s never was so devoted to something than the woman in her arms and the children they had in the next room over. She’s never cared for something more, and she’d give everything just to keep them happy.

Sooyoung says, “I’ll find a way.”

“For what?”

“For us to live forever. I’ll give you everything you want Jinsoul.” It’s serious and Jinsoul can’t help but drown in the feeling. “I’m sure Yuna will be so smart one day she can make some sort of time machine and I’ll get to fall in love with you time after time again, so we can raise them assholes over and over. “

Jinsoul snorts and kisses her wife on the cheek. “You’re the best Sooyoung.” They share a loving smile and Jinsoul whispers out, “and I love our children.”

“Ahhh I feel like it’s my birthday when it’s yours.”

The younger woman thinks for a second, “Hmm, then maybe I should give you a gift.” Sooyoung’s eyes widen and forgets about what she had on. Jinsoul pulls her underneath her and she can’t help but scream as her wife starts to grab at her. It was the start to a long night. 

Yeji wakes up in a fit, and she hears both of her moms screaming and making weird noises. Then she hears the clapping sounds. Yeji goes to wake up Yuna but then remembers what her momma told her after the day they got into trouble at school and had to start seeing Ms. Tinashe. 

_ If you hear screaming or anything at night don’t worry. Me and Mommy are just playing a game for big girls. Just put a pillow over your head and go back to sleep.  _

Yeji sighs and does just that, happy she can’t hear the scary noises anymore. It must have been a weird game, Yeji doesn’t like scary stuff. She’s quick to find sleep.

~~~~

The next morning, Sooyoung finally flops down. She’s completely exhausted as much as her wife is beside her. They had passed out sometime in the middle of it all only to wake back up and go at it again. It’s been a while since they pulled an all nighter...but it’s never been this good. “Fuck that was amazing.” 

Jinsoul mumbles something incoherent beside her. Sooyoung doesn't know how it keeps getting better and better as they get older, maybe since their bodies are so intune to each other and Sooyoung knows her wife inside out. Or maybe it’s because of their love for each other. Last night was the best ever and she groans at the memory of some of the things that Jinsoul did to her in the late night up into the morning.

“My body feels discombobulated.” Jinsoul says under her breath and Sooyoung hums in agreement. She was in pain...but never felt better. There was nothing like spending a night in Jinsoul’s arms. Sooyoung felt light, like she was high up in the clouds. 

Leaning back over to her wife, she gives her a lazy but full kiss. Jinsoul smacks her lips against her wifes and groans when she pulls away, “Happy birthday baby.” 

“I luf you.” Jinsoul mumbles back.

Sooyoung smiles as her wife starts to cling her sweaty body onto hers and kisses her swollen lips some more, “I know, Soul I know.” Sooyoung gives her wife some more lovings before scooting away. Jinsoul whines like a baby and crawls after her trying to pull her back into the bed.

“Noooo let’s sleep.”

Sooyoung wants nothing more than that but she has three hungry mouths to feed. ‘I’ll be right back, I’d say the babies are wanting some breakfast.” Jinsoul smiles at the mention of her children and spreads onto the bed, pinching Sooyoung’s thigh as she gets up. 

Jinsoul prys one eye open and hums at her wife’s bare body, covered in marks ranging from faint pink spots to straight up bruises. “Put some clothes on, I’m sure they’re gonna wanna see you soon.” Sooyoung says as she gets ready.

Waking up her babies she carries two of them to the kitchen while one of them clings to her leg. She fixes them cereal and donuts, too tired to make a real breakfast. Sooyoung giggles at everything they say and Chaeyoung points it out, “momma are you happy?”

Sooyoung deeply sighs, “the happiest.”

They finish eating and Sooyoung chugs the last bit of orange juice before throwing it in the trash. Looking down she feels guilty when she sees Yeji holding up her cup for some, “Um...you want some apple juice?”

The girl shakes her head, “orange.”

Sooyoung cringes, “but momma just drunk it all.” Yeji starts to pout up so Sooyoung picks her up to shush her, “shhh Momma will buy you some more okay? Let's go give your crazy mommy her cake and sing happy birthday.”

Yeji brightens at that and the girls prance around her feet as she carries the cake with lit candles to the bedroom. Sooyoung knocks on the door and hears Jinsoul’s voice, opening it they all rush to their mother as Sooyoung starts out the song.

Jinsoul kisses the girls that cling onto her and hugs them all to her side as she looks up at her wife full of adoration. They sing happy birthday to her and Sooyoung lifts down the cake in front of her wife to speak softly. 

“Make a wish Soul.”

“Yeah make a wish mommy!”

Jinsoul blows out the candles and her children snuggle into her, saying all sorts of sweet things to her. Jinsoul smiles widely as she rubs her cheek against Chaeyoung and Yuna asks what she’s wished for. Jinsoul looks around at all of them, tears glossing her eyes. The girls stop screaming so much seeing their mother cry. Jinsoul finally looks at Sooyoung, mouthing thank you to her while hugging her children tightly. Tears fall but it’s nothing but happiness. “Thank you guys but I don’t need to make a wish.”

“It’s already come true.”

~~~~

EWWWW I hate writing corny ass shit...but it’s really fun. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this short and sweet chapter as always and I’m sorry this story is literally just ya know whatever. 

Spoiler for next chapter: snow 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The big yellow bitch part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence between children and homophobic language

Holding up her phone, Sooyoung records her twin daughters doing the choreo to Hit the Quan. She cheeses so hard that her cheeks hurt, she couldn't be more happy to see her pride and joy doing what she loved the most. “YUP THAT’S MY BABIES!” The now nine year olds were perfectly in sync as they danced in front of the studio mirror. 

They were good...incredibly good. Sooyoung doesn’t know how they got to be so talented, she wasn’t half that good at the age of fifteen but her daughters were like little miracles. Every step is flawless and every move was fluid. Sooyoung taps her feet on the floor as she bounces on the seat, dancing along with them but not entirely. 

The video might be a little wonky since she was moving around too much, but she couldn’t help it. Seeing her daughters dance the floor down was too exciting. The choreo comes to an end and Sooyoung hops before racing over to the two panting over exhaustion. Yeji giggles and jumps into her mother’s embrace while Yuna groans at Sooyoung’s kisses. 

Sooyoung squeezes her daughters against her, a few tears welling up in her eyes. Dropping down to her knees she looks at the both of them, and she has to crane her neck up since they’ve gotten so tall. Yeji is dressed in flatbill cap and a Jordan tank top while Yuna has a sequined shirt on with glitter extensions in her hair. Their looks were starting to differ and so were their personalities.

She tosses her head back and exaggerates, “That was _ beyond _ excellent, I’m so so so proud of you two.” Both of them smile but Yuna’s is a bit forced while Yeji couldn’t beem brighter. The two of them started to show interest in dancing when they were six so ever since then Sooyoung’s been bringing her to her personal studio. They’ve excelled like none other and Sooyoung looked forward to teaching and training them everyday.

The studio she had was starting to grow a lot more and was becoming popular. Sooyoung may be the owner but had stopped teaching and training about five years ago and instead entrusted a lot of it to some graduate students of hers. 

Hopefully one day, she’ll be able to give it back to her girls. 

Yeji claps her hands together, “can we do it one more time?”

But Yuna is quick to argue, “ugh I don’t wanna hit the quan no more.”

Sooyoung’s smile drops and focuses on her daughter’s face. Instantly getting concerned at the tired expression, “you wanna dance to something else?” Yuna shakes her head and pouts at her mom, shuffling towards her. “Not even Lil Mama?” Yuna leans onto Sooyoung who holds her up, maybe her daughter is tired. “What about some Britney Spears?” Yuna loved some Britney Spears and so did Sooyoung, that was kinda their thing. 

Yuna groans and hugs her mom tighter and Yeji starts to pout up as well, “Momma I don’t wanna dance anymore.” Sooyoung’s heart drops, but she wouldn’t tell her daughter that. Maybe she just meant for tonight or maybe for good. Either way, no matter if it wounded Sooyoung. She wouldn’t force her daughter to do anything.

Yeji crosses her arms, “man whatever you’re not that good anyways.” Sooyoung glares at her older twin and Yuna turns around to swing. Sooyoung breaks the fight up quickly before it gets too serious. She glances between the two huffing and puffing at each other and Yeji shakes her mother’s hand off before going to dance on her own.

Yuna rolls her eyes and whines, “I just wanna go home and play Mario.”

Sooyoung gets her other hand pushed off of Yuna as her daughter goes to pout up in the corner. Sooyoung looks helplessly at the two of them. Yeji was upset, her sister didn’t want to dance with her anymore and it hurt her feelings. So she only tried to rile her up so’d she’d want to dance some more. 

Yuna was just...tired of dancing. It was hard and all she wanted to do was be home in her other mom’s lap playing on the nintendo. 

Walking over to her daughter she places her hand on her head and rubs it gently. Yuna leans into the touch and her lips quiver a bit, “well go home soon okay?” Sooyoung tells her before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Yuna grabs her mom's hand and doesn’t let go, she wishes she would be comforted right now just the way her momma always does. “I love you Yuna.” 

Yuna stares up at her mom and forces a smile, “I love you too momma.” 

Sooyoung pats her one last time and shuffles over to Yeji who is trying to perfect a certain move. Sooyoung smirks at her reflection in the mirror and speeds up to snatch the cap off her daughter's head. Yeji groans but smiles soon after as she tries to get her hat back, Sooyoung has to stretch all the way up to keep it out of her daughters hands. They play around a bit before Sooyoung gets serious. 

Sooyoung moves the hat behind her back and stands behind Yeji, where Yuna couldn’t see them talking. Staring at her daughter though the reflection of the studio mirror she questions seriously, “what was that all about?” Yeji frowns and bumps her back into the front of her mom, leaning all her weight onto her.

Shrugging her shoulders she gets reprimanded, “don’t be mean to your sister, I mean it. You know how sensitive she is.” Yeji can feel the guilt eating at her as she cranes her head back to make real eye contact with her mom. “You two make up when we get home okay? She deserves an apology.” 

Yeji pouts, “I don’t wanna dance all by myself though.” 

“Well you have me.” Sooyoung tells her. Yeji smiles at that, her mom didn’t dance that much anymore unless she was teaching something. Sooyoung shoves the cap back on her head and pushes it over Yeji’s eyes, making the girl giggle out. Sooyoung backs away and turns to her other daughter and waves. Yuna weakly waves back and tries to not cry at the sight of the two together.

Sooyoung will always love Yeji more because she loved to dance. 

Her mother doesn’t notice it though and turns to Yeji again. Smiling at her little minime. “Aight let’s see what ya got show ol’ mom your best moves.” 

The two dance and laugh together, and Yuna feels left out.

~~~~

Jinsoul shuffles into the bedroom with heavy shoulders. Her wife is watching something on her phone and not paying attention to their bouncing daughter at the end of the mattress. Jinsoul snaps her fingers at Chaeyoung who was now seven, “get your ass down before you bust that head open!” Chaeyoung quickly sits down going silent even though she was giggling a second before.

Sooyoung snorts and looks down at her scolded daughter. Jinsoul only shakes her head and flops down next to her wife before kneading her fingers against her temples. “There’s my beautiful wife.” Sooyoung sweetly draws out to her before leaning over to kiss her forehead. Jinsoul sighs at the affection and feels a large amount of her stress wash away.

She closes her eyes and gets a bit weirded out. It’s too quiet. It’s never this quiet with Chaeyoung in the room. Opening one eye she looks down at her youngest. Chaeyoung is giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes Jinsoul’s ever seen. 

“Ew Soul she looks just like you.” Jinsoul glares at her wife before slapping her in the tummy. Sooyoung only laughs at the playful aggression before calling out to her baby, “come here my baby, was mommy mean to you?” Chaeyoung nods at her and starts to crawl towards her open arms. Jinsoul rolls her eyes as Chaeyoung cuddles up to her wife before pouting up at her. Sooyoung always made her out to be the bad guy.

Sooyoung coos at Chaeyoung before the girl starts blabbering again. Sooyoung’s eyes sparkle, her youngest was literally cut out of Jinsoul’s ass, their speech habits( Chaeyoung spoke slowly and with a bit of a lisp) their expressions(her daughter’s was much more potent) and their laughs(not really laughs, but weird chuckling and borderline screeches.) She favored her wife so much Sooyoung wonders if there was nothing but Jinsoul in her.

“Why ith mommy thuch a booty hole?” The five year old mumbles out and Sooyoung’s eyes squint. She has no idea where she learned that but Sooyoung wasn’t gonna discipline her. 

Jinsoul rolls over onto her side, “what did that child just call me?”

Sooyoung swallows, “she said you were the bestest mom ever.” 

Jinsoul narrows her eyes at them and Chaeyoung clings to Sooyoung for dear life. Jinsoul relaxes back into the pillows. Chaeyoung relaxes as well, not clinging onto her mom so hard since she doesn’t feel like she’s in much danger anymore. 

But then her mom pounces at her and she releases a blood curdling scream as Jinsoul attacks her. Sooyoung only watches as her daughter is tortured with tickles and raspberries on the tummy. “Oh no Chaeyoung!” Sooyoung goofily gasps out as the girl screams and dodges her daughters pleading hands, begging her to save her.

“MOMMA HELP ME PLEATH!” 

Jinsoul stops her attack and snuggles the girl and turns to kissing her all over the face. Soon the girl is back laughing and not crying out in agony. Chaeyoung buries herself into the curve of Jinsoul’s body before whining out, “mommy I thought you wath gonna murder me.”

The woman laughs while squeezing her daughter tighter, “of course not babygirl.” She winks at Sooyoung who is fighting off her own laugh. Pulling her child away from where she was stuffed into the crook of her neck she seethes through her teeth forcing a smile as well, “but I will if you keep jumping. on. this. freaking. bed.” She widens her eyes at Chaeyoung who stares at her fearfully.

Cuddling up again Jinsoul mumbles out to her wife, “Soo I’m hungry.”

“Hi hungry I’m-”

“I swear to god.”

“Cereal?” Sooyoung starts to get up as soon as possible afraid of her wife herself. 

Jinsoul nods, “put sugar in the milk too please and in the big bowl!” Sooyoung grunts out a  _ yeah _ as she makes it out of the room. Passing by the twins room she opens it up to check on them. Yeji was playing around on a lite brite while Yuna was going crazy on her switch lite. Sooyoung smiles at the two before walking in.

“Hey pretty girls.”

Yeji mumbles back to her but Yuna panics and shuts off her switch before stuffing it under her pillow. Sooyoung catches it and wobbles over to her. Laying down on the bed she pulls Yuna underneath her arm, “whatcha playing?” Yuna, despite being scared, snuggles into her mom’s side.

“Nothing.” 

Sooyoung eyes her skeptically, “can I see?”

“It was just animal crossing momma.”

Yeji snorts, “she was playing something weird.”

“WAS NOT!”

“WAS TOO!”

The two start to shout at each other and Sooyoung realizes she may have to build another room for the house. “Aight enough before you both get an ass whooping!” They continue to shout until she growls out again, “from me!” It’s dead silent. Because usually Sooyoung left Jinsoul to do the disciplining since Sooyoung was a bit...harsh at times. Her wife was better at it too, she was stern yet gentle at the time while Sooyoung was mean as hell. 

She can’t help it, she was a professional ‘ _ ass whooper _ ’ for about ten years...so hers hurt bad when they didn’t need to be that painful. “Yeji stop picking on your sister.” Although Jinsoul let the twins get away with too much, so did Sooyoung. Their children were spoiled rotten, but Sooyoung couldn’t ask for any better.

The girl quickly defends herself, “just cause it’s weird doesn’t mean it’s bad.”

Yuna cries out, “yes it does!”

Sooyoung shushes the two, she’ll have to speak with Yeji at a later time. But she needs to focus on Yuna for now. “Honey it’s okay you can show me I wanna see.” Yuna didn’t want her mom to think she’s weird. Her mom probably already didn’t like her that much because of the dancing. 

Yuna shakes her head no, so Sooyoung gives up not wanting to pierce her daughter’s personal space too much. “Well okay then...I’ll be with Chae and Mom if you girl’s need me.” She walks out the room, “and no more fighting!” 

Sooyoung shuts the door on them and Yeji sheepishly looks over at Yuna. “I’m sorry Yuna…” Her sister glares at her before pulling the switch back out to click it back on. Yuna was playing one of those dating simulators with cute but sexy anime girls. 

Yeji stumbles towards her sister’s bed and plops on it with her, watching her interact with girls on the switch. Yuna allows her to watch though because they played it together. Liking all the cute clothes and sounds in the game. 

They snuggle up together and smile at the cuteness on the screen.

Sooyoung walks back into her own bedroom with a big bowl and two spoons. She hands it to the two now leaned into a throne of pillows watching the obscene cartoons that Chaeyoung will only watch. Their daughter won’t watch anything but Flapjack and Ren & Stimpy, Sooyoung’s afraid Chaeyoung might be weird when she gets older. Sooyoung hands her the bowl, “thank you baby.” 

But Jinsoul hands her back the spoon, “I only need one, we share the spoon too.” Jinsoul tells her and starts to eat the cereal while also giving Chaeyoung bites. Sooyoung sits off to the side of the bed and goes back to watching dance videos of her daughters...old ones.

Since Yuna has refused to come back for weeks.

~~~~

“Hey babe who had the ipad last.” Sooyoung looks up from her laptop as her wife pitter-patters over to her. Sooyoung holds out her arms and pulls Jinsoul into her lap and they look at it together. 

Sooyoung hums and rubs on her wife’s thighs, “hmm one of the twins...why?” Jinsoul shows her the search history. 

_ DMX Reading Rainbow _

_ Kittens  _

_ Silly Vidowns Vidoes Viedoes Viodes NKSNDKSNDKSD _

_ How to unclog bowl thing in bathroom. _

_ Two girls Kissng  _

_ Swag surfin  _

Sooyoung stares at it for a moment, “and which one am I supposed to be concerned about. Sooyoung glances back up to her wife who is giggling. She starts to have a laugh with her wife too, reaching around to pinch her on the butt.

Jinsoul grabs her hand and squeezes, “Well, at first it was that they couldn’t spell...but why are they watching toilet unclog videos.” They both ignore the gay one, because they’ve talked about it before. The day that one of them inevitably comes home with a boyfriend will be a sad day. But...at least that’s one they don’t have to worry too much about. Besides, Sooyoung didn’t want dating to be a topic at least until they’re 15. 

“Let’s just go see.” Sooyoung says and Jinsoul raises up and they walk to the twins room. The girl’s eyes widen and she shoves her switch under her pillow again. Jinsoul shares a look with Sooyoung and they walk over, Jinsoul sits down beside Yuna and pulls her into her embrace. Yuna easily melts in her mother’s arms and stares fearfully at Sooyoung who had the ipad in hand. The nine year old’s face pales, realizing her mistake.

Hiding in Jinsoul’s chest she closes her eyes and hopes Sooyoung goes away. Jinsoul’s expression turns to concern as she rubs gentle circles into the back of Yuna’s head. Jinsoul holds her daughter close and looks at her wife, “Yuna baby you okay?” The younger woman asks softly and her daughter nods her head against her chest. 

Yeji walks in from using the bathroom and freezes when she sees both her moms on Yuna’s bed. Jinsoul is holding her sister close and kissing the top of her head and whispering something she can’t hear and Sooyoung is on the edge of the bed with the ipad in hand. Yeji walks back out to go play with her younger sister. What was going on in there was none of her business.

“Baby it’s okay we just wanted to talk.” Sooyoungs tells her and grabs onto Yuna’s ankle but the girl shakes her off.

Yuna pulls back from Jinsoul’s chest and both of the mothers tear up seeing that Yuna was already crying. “You guys think I’m weird!”

Jinsoul is quick to object, “what? Of course not!”

Sooyoung grabs her daughter's legs again and squeezes reassuringly, “we just thought these videos were cool and wanted to watch them with you!” Yuna sniffles, and the knots above her eyes relax. “You weren’t in trouble or anything.” Sooyoung shakes her head and scoots further up on the bed sandwiching Yuna between her and her wife. Wrapping her arms around the girl after putting the ipad on the ground. 

Jinsoul shifts and squeezes her wife’s wrist before leaning down to mumble in Yuna’s hair, “Baby it doesn’t matter if you’re weird or whatever, you’re still our little girl that we will love forever and forever.” Yuna giggles as her other mom tickles her as her mommy kisses the top of her head.

Sooyoung smiles and kisses her shoulder, “we love you Yuna so we wanna be weird with you so don’t try hiding it.” Yuna looks between her moms, not fully realizing just how crazy and weird they are. The two of them have calmed down with age...but if she only knew what they were like earlier in life, well. Sooyoung smirks, Jinsoul...was still a freak. Only now in secret. And Sooyoung was still bat shit crazy. Only knew how to handle it better.

Yuna glances at her older mom, “even though I don’t want to dance anymore?” Sooyoung blinks and glances at Jinsoul for a split second. “Momma, I’m scared you won’t love me as much since I don’t like to dance.” Yuna chokes out, she’s been worried about it ever since. 

Sooyoung starts to shake and Jinsoul smiles wearily...here come the waterworks. Jinsoul’s already been through this a few times with Sooyoung. Her wife had the exact same fear that Yuna doesn’t love her as much anymore ‘cause she’s been forcing her to dance. Sooyoung would cry late at night, worried that Yuna didn’t like her anymore, whining about how she missed hanging out with her. Jinsoul would only hold her wife as she cried and whined. Because she knows better than Yuna not loving Sooyoung both the twins were stuck up her ass.

Though Jinsoul wasn’t complaining, she likes to baby Sooyoung. But it was frustrating how dense she was. Thinking that her own child didn’t love her when Yuna looks at Sooyoung like she hung the moon and stars in the sky. The same way Yuna looked at Jinsoul, but of course nooo Yuna loved Jinsoul more despite all that. 

So they started brainstorming, to think how on earth was Sooyoung gonna get her child back? Jinsoul suggested the indie game shop downtown. The one with old arcade games. Apparently every Friday they had a happy hour where it was free to play. Sooyoung had thought about it and planned to take her kid every Friday after school to play before thinking of other things to do.

Sooyoung starts to sob as she pulls Yuna out of Jinsoul’s embrace into her own. The two cry like little babies as Sooyoung mumbles out that she wouldn’t care if Yuna lived in her basement playing League and had cheeto dust fingers; she'd still love her with everything in her. Sooyoung doesn’t care if she was a weeb or got obsessed with those idol girls. She doesn’t care what Yuna does, she’ll love her with all her heart.

After half an hour of crying. The two make up. Jinsoul lays beside them as Sooyoung caresses Yuna’s face. “Don’t ever think like that again okay?” Sooyoung sniffles out and Yuna nods. “Don’t ever feel like you gotta do something just ‘cause I like it okay? Momma will be proud of you no matter what you do.” Yuna smiles and hugs Sooyoung and reaches for her other mom too. Jinsoul squishes Yuna between them and the girl couldn’t be happier. Both her moms loved her.

“Can I show you my game?” Yuna asks shyly.

The two women share a glance before Yuna squirms around to get her switch. She pulls it out and turns it on and Jinsoul is the first to start laughing. Big ol’ tata girls were on the screen and Sooyoung’s eyes popped out. “These are my friends.” Sooyoung glances at her wife whose face is so red from trying not to laugh she looks like a tomato.

“....Yeah?

Yuna giggles, “yeah they have big bewbs.”

Jinsoul covers her face, “child…” 

“Look, I can even move them.” Yuna pressed some buttons, “all you have to do is gently shake…” Sooyoung gasps as her daughter makes the 2d girls questionably move. The sounds that were coming from that game. Sooyoung can only look to god and shake her head. 

“Is-is this what you’ve been playing?” Jinsoul asks and Yuna nods, Sooyoung and Jinsoul are so in shock as their daughter messes around and talks to high-toned girls. They didn’t know if it was appropriate or not. “Is...do you date them?” Yuna nods again at Jinsoul’s question, “maybe we should get you a um another game. One where they don’t have big boobs.”

“But mommmm.”

“No butts- buts. No um. Butts. Hehe eeh let’s get you a more friendly game okay? You can play this one when you're older.” 

“Fine, I already beat this one three times anyways.” Jinsoul’s jaw drops and looks at Sooyoung who’s silently laughing and wheezing. The younger woman couldn’t believe it. Her younger twin was just like her wife. A pervert. She needed to save Yuna before it got too bad. Sooyoung was beyond saving. 

In turn, Yuna starts to play smash and the two watch their daughter's own ass. Sooyoung couldn’t be more proud. Leaving the girl some privacy they kiss her goodnight and check on the other two sleeping on the couch. They were watching some Jersey Shore. Jinsoul sighs, “great we’re gonna have two party animals and a skirt chaser.” They carry the other babies to bed and Jinsoul has to groan at Sooyoung when her wife gets caught up in watching the shore. 

As Jinsoul and Sooyoung settle in the bed themselves, they cuddle up to each other. Sooyoung opens her arms up so Jinsoul can snuggle up to her and they tangle their limbs together. Sooyoung’s chest presses against Jinsoul’s and she gets an idea, squishing her cheek against her wife’s she mumbles, “I should get my nipples repierced.” She had to take them out when she got pregnant, but she kinda misses them.

Jinsoul hums at the idea and scoots down, pressing her face into Sooyoung’s neck to nibble at the skin there. Sooyoung sighs at the feeling of her wife’s soft lips on her throat. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Jinsoul nods and slips her hands underneath Sooyoung’s night gown. Sooyoung always falls asleep so quickly at Jinsoul’s touch, it’s so soft and affectionate, as her palms gently rub up and down her spine all the way down to the back of her thighs, kneading out the tense areas. “Hmm that feels nice.”

Sooyoung slips a thigh between Jinsoul’s own, and shuffles to place her wife’s head on her arm. She takes her other hand to slip it into Jinsoul’s hair and massages her fingertips into her wife’s scalp. Jinsoul takes a deep breath and mumbles heavily with sleep in her voice, “I love you Sooyoung.” The older woman’s heart flutters at the deep tone, Sooyoung still gets giddy as a teenager when her wife says that. 

She can’t help but smile, all the butterflies bouncing her chest woke her back up. Her tummy swirls with that same feeling she’s had since the beginning. “I love you Soul.” She mumbles back and it isn’t soon after she hears soft rumbles from Jinsoul’s chest, Sooyoung finds sleep quickly after.

~~~~ 

Jinsoul trudges into the kitchen still half asleep. She smiles at her wife whose plating waffles for everyone. Chaeyoung is leaning over the counter in her high seat since she was still too small to even reach with a regular chair, “momma are thethe the oneth made with love?” 

Sooyoung hums while stacking a few on her youngest, “nope they from the microwave.” 

Jinsoul snorts at her wife and kisses Chaeyoung on the cheek sloppily, “good morning baby.” The girl tries to kiss her back but Jinsoul leans away, her daughter has a milk mustache. Jinsoul wipes it off before hugging the littlest one to her chest. The twins were chowing down on their waffles and asking for more in a split second. Jinsoul’s eyes widened, they were growing faster than the grocery bill. 

She thanked god that Sooyoung still has savings and now that her dance studio was catching up. Jinsoul grabs Chaeyoung’s glass and takes a sip, shivering at the sweet taste. Jinsoul had made them all change to almond milk since Yeji was lactose intolerant and if she couldn’t have it none of them could. Still...when Sooyoung whined enough Jinsoul would stop and get her a bottle of chocolate

Sooyoung puts a hand on her hip while staring at Yeji, “damn you tearing them waffles up.” Yeji pauses and glares at her mom while tears start to well up. Sooyoung is quick to pinch her cheek, “I’m kidding, baby eat as much as you want.” 

Jinsoul rolls her eyes as she reaches over to grab a plain one stuffing it in her mouth. They eat in silence, all still slightly asleep. The twins make it a competition to who can eat the most and Jinsoul and Sooyoung watch wearily. Until Chaeyoung tries and stretches over the table, only for the chair to slip out from underneath her feet. Jinsoul watches in horror as her daughter falls and smacks her chin on the table top before flipping back. 

“JESUS CRIST!” Jinsoul screams as Sooyoung and the twins watch with wide eyes. Jinsoul scoops Chaeyoung up in her arms. The girl stares at her and Jinsoul checks her mouth. She lost a tooth...or two. But Chaeyoung only laughs and points at her missing teeth in Jinsoul’s hand. It was crazy how their child was intolerable to pain. Jinsoul suggested wrapping her up in bubble wrap since she hit her head every five seconds.

“Mommy ith the tooth fairy gonna come thee me?” Jinsoul blinks and slowly nods. 

Jinsoul is helping the kids get ready while Sooyoung does her makeup. Sooyoung searches for her lipstick, but can’t find it anywhere. “Babe! Have you seen my fenty gloss?” Jinsoul yells back that she hasn’t and Sooyoung sighs and digs through the rest of her makeup. Finding half her shit busted or chewed up...there was only one that chewed on shit. Blowing out her nose she grabs the lipstick that was bitten into and storms through the hall.

“WHO BEEN CHEWING ON MY SHIT!” Sooyoung yells and the culprit instantly starts crying. Jinsoul is in the middle of putting Chaeyoung’s tiny air forces on when the girl runs away with only one shoe on, the other foot had a sock with ketchup stains that Jinsoul couldn’t get out. Sooyoung chases after the little one while Yeji puts her on her Air Jordan twelves and Yuna wears custom Raf Simons sneakers. 

Jinsoul had convinced Sooyoung to stop buying the girls expensive clothes until they were at least 16, when they stopped growing so much...but Jinsoul didn’t include shoes. So almost every month the girls had new designer shoes. Chaeyoung however didn’t get any nice clothes because Sooyoung got fed up everytime the child came home with a rainbow Gucci shirt instead of the plain white one she was sent to school in. 

Her girl stayed a mess.

Sooyoung finally corners her when the twins are getting their corresponding Ralph Lauren backpacks ready. Chaeyoung screams and wails out sobs everytime Sooyoung takes a step forward. Jinsoul shakes her head when she takes Yuna’s switch away which she tried to hide in her bag while Yeji had a taser for some reason. Jinsoul blinks, she was gonna have to start hiding things better...Yeji loved to take crazy stuff to school.

Chaeyoung is still screaming and Sooyoung is not as mad anymore, laughing at her daughter crying in panic. “Do the nae nae before I give you an ass whoopin!” Chaeyoung sniffles and tries to teleport through the wall with how hard she clings to it, Sooyoung steps closer and Chaeyoung screams louder. Sooyoung rolls her eyes, her child was so dramatic. “Do the nae nae! Or you're getting a whoopin.” 

Chaeyoung shakes out of fear but as soon as Sooyung takes another step the girl cries and does the nae nae. Smiling and clapping, Sooyoung makes Chaeyoung’s mood change in an instant. The girl stops crying and starts clapping again, but as soon as Sooyoung’s smile drops and she points a finger Chaeyoung starts bawling again.

Jinsoul comes up from behind giggling, “stop that before you traumatize her.” Sooyoung only whooped Chaeyoung once and it wasn’t even that bad. She cried at anything. Jinsoul could cross her arms and Chaeyoung would be rolling on the floor crying out in agony. Sooyoung leans down and opens her arms and Chaeyoung instantly comes running towards her, smacking into her. 

Sooyoung lifts her up easily since the girl was still so tiny. She wasn’t near as big as the twins at their age. Sooyoung squeezes her daughter in her arms and showers her face in kisses and the little girl clings to her.

They all finish getting ready and head out the door. It was Jinsoul’s turn in taking them to the bus and picking them back up today. Jinsoul and Sooyoung stand by the older woman’s BMW and kiss deeply. The kids groan behind them and Sooyoung looks at them, “didn’t you know me and mother are lovers?” Chaeyoung is playing with rocks as the twins shiver in disgust. 

Jinsoul rolls her eyes and turns back to her wife and continues the kiss. Each separate but full. Their lips smacking together as Jinsoul breaks a sentence between them. “Have.”  _ Kiss _ . “a good.”  _ Kiss _ . “day.”  _ Kiss. _ “Baby.” Sooyoung hums against her lips and Jinsoul finally pulls away to pat on Sooyoung’s chest, “I’ll see you later okay? I’ll miss you.” Sooyoung melts at her words and looks at her dreamily. “I love you.”

“I love you..more.”

Sooyoung kisses her one last time before giving her girls goodbye kisses. Jinsoul pouts up as her wife slips in her car and drives off, honking and hanging out the window to wave as she goes.

Jinsoul picks up Chaeyoung and holds Yeji’s hand as the four of them walk to the bus stop. Yuna is holding onto her coat and skipping beside her when she asks, “mommy do we have to ride the bus.”

The younger woman sighs, she doesn’t want to make them ride the bus, but she and Sooyoung work on the other side of the town and Jinsoul’s almost late anyway by walking them to the stop. The girls already got to school early, Jinsoul didn’t want to make them wake up any earlier. “Yeah I’m sorry baby, maybe we can ask aunt Yerim if she can start taking you guys.” The thought of her sister makes Jinsoul grumble. Yerim wouldn’t wake up this early for shit.

Jinsoul waits for the bus with them, chatting about various things. The big yellow bitch comes rolling and Yeji feels sick to her stomach as Yuna does too. Jinsoul puts Chaeyoung down and squats down to her knees. Jinsoul hugs Chaeyoung tight and gives her a kiss. Doing the same to the twins. Except the twins wearily accept the affection, even though they love nothing more than their mother’s love. Jinsoul seems to notice as she plays with Yeji’s ear while fixing Yuna’s hair.

Her black eyes hold concern and Yeji and Yuna hold it in. “Mommy loves you okay? I hope my babies have a good day at school.” They nod and Jinsoul pouts and finally lets them go as the door opens. She waves at the bus driver. Amber… Jinsoul grimaces as the bus driver tips her hat. She was very strange, but Jinsoul thought she was a good bus driver. 

Yeji and Yuna both take one of Chaeyoung’s hands and lead her on the bus. The twins press their faces to the glass with teary eyes as their mom waves goodbye. Sighing when she’s gone, Yeji turns to her friends in the next seat over. It was another set of twins. Chaeryeong and Chaeyeon, they were Yuna’s best friends while hers was in the seat in front of them. Lia and Ryujin. 

Ryujin pops out and shows off her wrist. The five of them gather in the middle while Chaeyoung draws into the foggy window. “Look at the flick of the wrist.” Ryujin had a fake rolex on, she had stolen it from one of the teachers. The gym one, Mr. Minho. Chaeyeon rolls her eyes and holds out her own wrist, which was a michael kors, not stolen or fake. She flicks it and the others let out there surprised gasps.

Bus rides were great, cause Yeji’s friends were here. Except...they weren’t so great because, “awe did the little baby have to get her mommy's kisses before going to school.” Yeji glares at Namjoon, her bully. He went out of his way to pick on her and her sister. 

Yuna elbows her, “ignore it.” Except Yeji didn’t know how to do that. She had a temper. He didn’t pick on Yuna because Yuna had good comebacks and ignored him. Usually embarrassing him. 

“You’re such a loser, still holding your mom's hand. Can’t even walk to the bus stop by yourself.” Yeji grits her teeth as her friends look on with concern. “I bet you still wear diapers, because you’re a big fucking baby!”

Amber yells from the front, “language guys! Let’s sing wheels on the bus, hey! The wheels on the bus go round and-”

“Shut up old lady!”

Yeji shakes her head and stands up to the boy who was hanging over his seat. He stunk like high heavens. “At least I got a mom!” Yeji barks out, he was a bigger baby. He couldn’t even bath. Some of the kids go  _ ooooo _ since there was a crowd now. Amber nervously looks back.

Yuna grabs her wrist but Yeji jerks away and Namjoon smirks before spitting out. Some of it even landed on Yeji’s face. “Yeah? At least my mom isn’t a dyke!” Yuna and Yeji see red. The other twin stands up directly behind Yeji. 

Chaeyoung looks up as well and Yuna pushes her down, “Chae Chae put your hand down and sing that song you like.” The little one hunkers in her seat and starts humming the Barbie song. Namjoon is having a stare down with Yeji and Yuna puts a hand on her shoulder. “Yeji.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s rock his shit.”

Namjoon’s eyes widen and Yeji swings her left hand around and bitch slaps the boy outta his seat. The clap noise echoes through the bus as her hand landed perfectly on his jaw. The next slap lands on the back of his head sending him to the floor. Then the twins take turns kicking him and stomping on him. The kids watch in horror as the Jung twins beat the boys ass. 

Amber pulls the bus over and climbs back, “DAMN!” They were going in on him. Yuna and Yeji’s shoes dig into his body as he curls into a fetal position. She tries to get them to stop and they don’t listen. Yuna is the first to back away since she’s dragged behind Amber. 

Amber grabs Yeji’s elbow and pulls, so the girl gets in one last stomp and spits on Namjoon, “don’t ever talk about my mom like that or your stupid ass is getting beat all over again!” Amber cowers, these nine year olds were scary these days. She pulls them off the bus and Yeji jerks out of her grip, “unhand me hag!”

The bus driver frowns. God what was she gonna do with these kids. “I’m gonna have to call your mom okay? You know I don’t allow fighting on the bus.”

Yuna panics, her momma was the emergency line. And she knows how mad Sooyoung gets when she's called from work. “PLEASE DON’T CALL MY MOMMA!” 

Amber pauses and glances away from her cell phone. She had to call Sooyoung a lot. But she knows the twins get bullied, so she listens. “You want me to call mom then?” Jinsoul was understanding but the twins shook their heads.

Yuna repeats a number.

Amber calls and the line rings for a moment. “Hello?”

A groggy voice is on the other line, “who the fuck…”

“Who is this?”

“Ha Sunmi, who the hell is this.”

“Bus driver Amber.”

There’s a pause, “fuck how much did I-.” Sunmi stops herself. “Are the twins in trouble?”

“Yes.”

“Fine I’ll be there.”

Amber takes them back to school and they’re suspended for the day plus have Recess taken away for a whole month. The twins grumble as their aunt talks to the principal. Sunmi is all professional, she’s got a winter coat on and some heels on before she comes stumbling over to the twins. They look up at their aunt with shiny teeth. 

“So who’s ass did you beat?”

~~~~

Next time on blue betta the remix the twins *static noise*


	8. The big yellow bitch part two

Sunmi holds each of the twin’s hands in her own. They giggle and skip beside her and she can’t help but melt at how adorable they are. She really loved her nieces, even though they were cut out of her stupid sister’s ass...their mannerisms, attitude, the way they talked. Just like Sooyoung when she was younger. 

Sooyoung growing up was mean as hell, but Sunmi had influenced that a lot. Sulli was the good child between the three and Sunmi hates to admit that her younger sister was the better one. Especially to Sooyoung.Sunmi was only five years older than Sooyoung and Sulli was only two years younger than her. She would take a fourteen year old Sooyoung to parties, while Sulli would help Sooyoung do homework and give her life advice.

Between the three of them however, Sooyoung was the fighter, no matter how physically tiny and frail she was she always came out stronger. She’d stand up to anyone and she had bottled a lot of anger from being in the middle of Dasom’s and the father’s divorce. Sooyoung always tried to do good and make everyone happy, but her efforts didn’t always reach which in turn made her frustrated. That she couldn’t do the world good everyday. 

Her kids were just a reminder to Sunmi just how their childhood was like. She knows how crazy Sooyoung could be and it seemed like it carried through her daughters. Her baby sister has mellowed out a lot, her insanity seems to flow through bad mom jokes now.

Sunmi pulls the twins up to her lamborghini, her pink one…with only front seats. “Fuck I forgot there were two of you.” She groans out and looks at the twins who give her strange glares. She wasn’t really thinking straight, but hell that bus lady called her out of the blue.

“But Aunt Mimi you saw us last week.” Sunmi stares down Yeji who mumbles to her. She can not recall seeing her nieces last week. Actually she can’t remember shit from last week.

Sunmi swallows and lifts the door up, “yeah um of course.” Sunmi grumbles and stuffs both of them in one seat. She could watch the both of them for the day she’s done it before then call Jinsoul up...her sister’s sexy ass wife...who she still tried to hit on and would get rejected every time. 

Buckling the two in she chuckles and squeezes their cheeks before grabbing their backpacks to put them in the tiny storage in the car. Sunmi drives them to her nice little apartment in the city. They blabber about that boy and Sunmi scoffs when Yuna tells her the reason that little boy’s nose was now on backwards.

First however, before they got home Sunmi knows it’s gonna be getting cold soon. So she stops at the old Burberry Store and buys both of them any coat they want. Yuna gets a Faux Fur coat and Yeji wants a little cashmere action. She blows a couple grand on her nieces just to see their smiles. 

The two walk into her apartment with some Gucci glasses they found in the glove compartment and their oversized coats. Sunmi goes to the table to sit, already a little wired out. “Why don’t you guys go play on the T.V some, Aunt Mimi needs to sit down.” The two shrug and fumble around the house and Sunmi yells, “SHOES OFF PLEASE.” She hears a groan or two but then the clutter of shoes being thrown off.

Yuna and Yeji race through the house and into their Aunt Mimi’s bedroom. The older woman had Youtube on her T.V and the twins really liked to listen to music. Yuna grabs the remote, “what you wanna listen to?” Yuna mumbles to her sister already clicking around.

“Perfume.” Yeji says while staring at the screen. Yuna agrees and they click on a playlist, the pop music already booming in the room as they giggle and jump around with each other. Yuna and Yeji know some of the simple choreos so they focus on the screen while dancing, not noticing the lump under the sheets behind them.

The lump groans, why did she hear kids and japanese pop. 

Jennie shoves the covers off of her head and glances down at two kids fighting over a remote. “Play Michael Jackson!”

“Noo I wanna listen to-” 

Jennie watches as the two go at it, naming out various artists over and over again. The two seem to finally notice as they freeze while playing tug of war with the remote and slowly turn to her. The one with pigtails jerks the remote and puts it behind her back while the other one blushes madly and looks down. 

“Hi,” Jennie smiles and waves at the two. 

Yeji blinks at the lady in her Aunt Mimi’s bed. It was a young woman and she had a big sweater on. “Hi.”

Jennie slips out of the bed and pulls the sweater over her thighs as she walks over to the two, “Hi cuties, what’s your names?”

The one with pigtails smiles with all her teeth, it’s the cutest thing Jennie has ever seen, “Jung Yeji.”

Jennie turns to the one that was still avoiding her gaze, blushing like crazy. “And yours?” 

The other one slowly looks up and into her eyes, it’s silent for a few seconds. “You’re really pretty.” Jennie smiles at the little girl’s compliment.

But before she can tell the girl she’s even prettier her assumable sister elbows her, “that’s not your name stupid head!”

The one that called her pretty smacks back, “I know that ugly ass I was just saying she’s pretty!” Jennie lets her eyebrows raise. These two girls were mean. But instantly they cling onto each other and look back at her. The shy one mumbles out, “Jung Yuna.” 

Jennie looks between the two, they were similar yet different. “I didn’t know Sunmi had kids.”

“We’re not, we her nieces.” Jennie hums, she didn’t know Sunmi had siblings. Well...she hadn’t known Sunmi that long either. Maybe four days? “Come on Yuna let’s go see what Aunt Mimi is doing and leave her alone.”

Jennie wants to protest but she was also really sleepy. Yeji leaves and Yuna stands there looking at her, “you’re really pretty…”

The girl blinks and Jennie smiles, “awe you’re prettier.” Yuna then breaks out into the cutest smile and walks away giggling. Jennie watches amused when the girl runs into the wall instead of through the door. Yuna bumps her head off the wall and shakes away the pain before laughing and smiling again then runs away embarrassed.

Yuna meets up with her sister who is questioning her Aunt, Yeji points at the white powder all on Sunmi’s nose. “Aunt Mimi what’s that.” 

Sunmi knots her brows and wipes her nose and snorts the rest of it, blinking dramatically as she does so. “Sugar.” 

“Why you putting it up your nose?”

“Because. Mind your business.” Sunmi smiles and pats Yeji on the head while Yuna climbs onto the counter to rummage through her snack cabinet. 

Yeji narrows her eyes at her aunt, “this why momma never lets us come over because you’re weird.” 

Sunmi laughs and kisses the girl on the forehead, “no the reason why you guys never come over is because your moms a hoe.” Sunmi never got to spend time around the kids by herself because one. Sooyoung didn’t trust her alone with them, two she didn’t trust Sunmi around her wife. But Sooyoung did make a lot of effort bringing them over. “How’s your other mom?” Sunmi asks, a bit nosey since she never sees Jinsoul.

Yeji smirks, “mind your business.” 

Sunmi throws her head back cracking up. What a good answer, the twins may have the Jung name but they’re Ha blood. Straight up mean. Sunmi pulls Yeji into her lap and they chat when another person appears in the kitchen. Sunmi raises a brow as she watches Jennie slip into a seat beside Yuna who was eating cereal. Her third bowl. The younger twin shyly smiles and hides her face in her bowl when Jennie pats on her head.

“Didn’t know you were still here.” Sunmi says blankly. She stares at her sweater thrown over the girl’s body. Looks like Jennie made herself right at home but Sunmi couldn’t find herself wanting to complain. It was weirdly comforting the way Jennie smiled at her.

Jennie takes the box of cereal and eats it dryly, “didn’t know you were an aunt...Aunt Mimi.” Sunmi rolls her eyes and throws a coco puff at Jennie’s smirk.

They eat peacefully together and Sunmi feels something deep in her gut. She kinda wanted a family. She wanted to get out of here soon as possible before she did something stupid...like asking Jennie if she wanted to stay the night again.

“We should go to the park.” 

~~~~

Jinsoul rolls up to school excited to see her babies after a long day. She’s missed them so so much and can’t wait to hold them and ask them about their day. Jinsoul bounces in the driver seat as she parks, screaming lowly with happiness. 

The younger woman jogs up to the stairs to the entrance rolling back and forth from her heels to toes as she shakes with inpatientence. She breaks into a huge smile when her youngest breaks out first which is strange, the older two always were out because they knew how to tie their shoes.

Jinsoul squats down and holds her arms out reaching the same volume as her daughter screams. She lifts the girl into her arms and spins her around. Hugging her like she hasn’t seen her all year long...but that’s how it felt to Jinsoul. 

Squeezing Chaeyoung against her chest she spreads a thousand kisses across her daughter's face. “Mommy missed you so much today.” Jinsoul whispers in her hair and rocks them side to side with the girl still lifted in her arms. Her baby tries to hug back but her tiny arms can’t hardly reach around her shoulders.

Jinsoul giggles and rubs her nose against Chaeyoung for a little Eskimo kiss before shifting the girl to her hip to rest there. Chaeyoung clings onto her and watches the entrance to the school along with Jinsoul. “Mommy I-“

“Shhh baby I’m trying to find your sisters.” Jinsoul glares at the doors and there’s only a few kids left. Jinsoul’s panic starts to set in, the twins only had after school meetings with Ms. Tinashe on Thursdays. Jinsoul walks through the school looking for her children but can’t find them. Tears spring to her eyes and her heart starts to pump. She holds Chaeyoung tighter against her as she storms through the halls. 

She’s almost to their home room teacher before her youngest blurts out. “Mommy I saw Aunt Mimi today.”

Jinsoul freezes and stares at her child, “you saw Sunmi?” Chaeyoung furrows her brows, right she doesn’t know anyone’s name. She doesn’t even know Sooyoung’s name. “Baby where did you see Aunt Mimi?”

The girl giggles and plays with her hair, “at the buth with mith buth lady.” Jinsoul blinks, why the hell was Sunmi there?

“Um...where did they go?”

Chaeyoung shrugs, “I dunno.” 

Jinsoul holds Chaeyoung with one arm and pulls out her phone with the other. She dials the number and let’s it ring for a few seconds. A smooth voice like her wife’s pick up. “Hey oooh shit.”

Sunmi on the other line checks the time. Yeah she was about to be bitched out. “Yeah do you happen to have my children?”

“Yes…”

“Why, what is the reason?” Sunmi widens her eyes at Jinsoul’s tone and Jennie gives her an amused look.

Sunmi covers the microphone, “sister in law.”

Jennie’s smile is knowing and she silently laughs at Jinsoul cusses her out some more. Sunmi covers her laugh, “Jin..Yes Jinsoul I’ll send you my location just calm down.” Sunmi hangs up and sends the location.

The younger woman looks at the blank on her phone and huffs. “Calm down my ass...I am calm.” She looks at her daughter, realizing she just said some harsh stuff in front of her. 

Chaeyoung looks at her with sparkling eyes, “mommy what doeth pith for brainz mean?”

Jinsoul blinks.

“Nothing baby.”

~~~~

Sunmi is watching Jennie play with the twins on the swing sets when Jinsoul pulls up in her fancy car that Sooyoung bought her. Sunmi rolls her eyes, Sooyoung had all her girls spoiled rotten. 

She can’t help but take a deep breath when she sees Jinsoul rush out of her car, pulling out her youngest daughter with her. Jinsoul looks very pissed, Sunmi thinks it’s very sexy. The younger woman stomps over to her with Chaeyoung on her hip, her finger already lifting up to point in her face. 

But the baby in Jinsoul’s arms screams and Sunmi knows her sister’s wife can’t go all the way in on her. It would be traumatizing for Chaeyoung to see the bad side of her mom. “Aunt Mimi!” The girl reaches for her so Sunmi takes her outta Jinsoul’s arms and into her own. 

Sunmi loved her nieces more than anything in this world so she ignores Jinsoul’s aggressive stare. “How’s my baby Chae doing?” Sunmi brushes the girl’s hair back as she rambles on and on about her day. Slowly but surely Jinsoul cools down, rolling her eyes as she pushes past Sunmi to go sit down on the bench.

Taking every opportunity she can get, Sunmi almost cracks her neck from how hard she checks Jinsoul out. Head to toe, Sunmi lets out a low hum. How did her baby sister manage to marry the finest woman alive. Jinsoul looked a little too good in those jeans.

Even though Sunmi won’t deny how attractive Jinsoul is, she could never live with her. Jinsoul was too damn crazy, she and Sooyoung were perfect for each other. Going to sit down beside the younger woman she shifts Chaeyoung in her lap.

Jinsoul looks exhausted, the younger woman is slumped down in the bench rubbing her temples with two fingers each. “Rough day?” Sunmi asks. 

“Ha, you have no idea.” Sunmi didn’t fully understand what Jinsoul did, even though Sooyoung had explained it to her a bunch of times. It seemed important and all sciency. Too stressful for Sunmi. She was just a relations therapist. Still, she didn’t know how to deal with her own relationships. “It’s a fucking freakshow, and the one thing I looked forward to everyday is seeing my wife and kids...and when two of my babies was missing.” Jinsoul seethes out while shaking her head.

Sunmi swallows fearfully when Jinsoul turns to her with crazy eyes, “tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you.” The younger woman rolls her eyes, running her fingers through her black hair, “Sunmi you gotta tell me this stuff, I almost had a heart attack.”

“I was, but I got distracted.”

Jinsoul snorts, “by what? Your little boo thing.” Sunmi blushes at the mention of Jennie but she isn’t given time to argue when Jinsoul starts to yell. “YUNA, YEJI, OVER HERE NOW.”

The twins freeze at their mother’s voice. Then a split second later they’re trying to defy physics by how fast they’re trying to get to Jinsoul. The younger woman simply leans down as the two hit her with a force of a ton of bricks. Somehow, Jinsoul’s unfazed even though they collided with her like a semi-truck.

“Them girls sure do love their mommy.” Sunmi snorts as the twins cling onto Jinsoul, trying to climb into her lap even though they are a bit grown now. Jinsoul showers them with kisses and sweet words. Holding them as close as she can while pulling them up. The twins sit beside their mom, both of them snuggled under an arm each as Jinsoul takes turns kissing them on the head.

No wonder they got in trouble at school so much, Jinsoul didn’t look like she would hurt a fly. Jinsoul presses her cheek into Yeji’s head as she holds Yuna’s against her chest. “I missed my babies so much.” Yeji’s on the verge of tears and Yuna is just happy. Sunmi can guess why the other one is about to cry. She probably feels guilty.

Sunmi hates to ruin it, but she needs to at least give Jinsoul a hint as to why they were playing hookie today, “so...the reason why they weren’t at school.” The twins stare at her with pleading eyes, begging her to not say a word. But Jinsoul was gonna ask anyway. “There was a little tussle on the bus with some boy.” Jinsoul’s eyes widen.

The younger woman starts to check for any scratches or bruises that she may have missed. She holds the twins heads between her head as they groan at the overprotective behavior of their mother. Jinsoul was panicking a bit, scared that her girls were hurt, “are you guys okay?” She asks worried, cradling their faces affectionately. 

“Yeah mommy we kicked his ass.” 

Slapping her hand on her knee she glares at her daughter, “Yuna, watch your mouth before I pop it.” Jinsoul sighs and the twins cringe, already knowing they’re about to get their ears chewed off. “Girls, what did I tell you about fighting?”

“But mommy he was saying mean things about you!”

“It doesn’t matter, if you want to pick a fight wait until it’s where no one can see.” Jinsoul explains, although she wasn’t completely against fighting, she knew it shouldn’t be often. This is the fifth time Yeji’s gotten in trouble, Yuna’s second. She wishes her daughters would just tell someone so the problem could be removed not worsened. She’s afraid that where the twins are good fighters they may be the ones to get in trouble. 

Yeji crosses her arms, “he was the one that started it. And Momma said that we supposed to be the ones who finish it.” Jinsoul shakes her head at Sooyoung’s influence. Her wife was right, but she didn’t want her babies to be suspended at school and have a bad time. Even worse, expelled. 

Jinsoul didn’t want them getting hurt. She knows her girls can hold their own, but there may come a time where they can’t. Jinsoul doesn’t want them to keep this habit of fighting. “Momma doesn’t know what she’s talking about, baby I don’t want no one to have the chance to lay a finger on you. Leave it to the adults to handle it.”

Yuna puts her two cents in, “but Miss Amber doesn't do anything. She sit there and talk about how we shouldn’t be haters. I don’t know what that means mommy.”

Jinsoul blinks, “well that’s dumb.” Her twins look at her funny before Jinsoul shakes her head, “I mean...okay maybe Miss Amber isn’t the best bus driver. Do you all wanna switch buses?”

Yuna and Yeji look at each other, before the older twin answers for them both, “No, all our friends on the bus.” 

The younger woman hums, “well if that boy is mean again you guys just ignore it.”

“See Yeji, I told you!”

“Shut up Yuna!”

Jinsoul shushes them both by patting them on the back. “Stop it you two. I don’t need you guys fighting too.” Yuna and Yeji glare at each other before looking back up to their mom, “If it gets too bad, mommy will start driving you guys to school.” The twins seem to like that idea, they like hanging around their mom. 

“Can momma take us too?”

Jinsoul nods.

“Aunt Yerim too?”

“Yup.” Jinsoul then turns to Sunmi who was listening into their conversation. Jinsoul was a great mother Sunmi can tell just by how much the twins adore her. “You guys can ride with Aunt Mimi too.” Jinsoul winks at her and Sunmi faintly blushes, but the twins' silence is deafening. Jinsoul takes notice and looks between them, they were giving her silent pleas. “Or not.” Their smiles are enough to break Sunmi’s heart.

She sighs, “Damn. You two are ice cold.”

Yuna tilts her head as an apology, “no offense Aunt mimi.” 

Sunmi can’t help but smile anyways, and all their attention had been turned to the girl who was slowly making her way up to them. Jennie had been hovering away, not wanting to get involved in family affairs, but didn’t want to come off as rude.

Jinsoul smiles at her and reaches her hand out, “Hi I’m Jinsoul, Sumni’s sister in law.” Jennie is blushing, probably torn up by the fact Jinsoul is so gorgeous. Jennie lets out a short hum before reaching her own hand out. Yuna is staring up at her before she hides her red face in her mother’s chest. 

“I’m Jennie,” She steals a quick glance at Sunmi who is giving her a strange look...something similar to affection. “Sunmi’s uh friend.” Jennie notices how Sunmi’s smile drops in disappointment. “Your girls are good kids, hope you don’t mind that we kinda kidnapped them today.” 

Jinsoul breaks into a bigger smile, glancing at both of her babies in her lap and the one in Sunmi’s. “I know my girl’s are perfect and no I don’t mind at all.” Jinsoul glances back up at Jennie, she’s cute. “Girls you wanna go play some more.” The twins nod eagerly and Chaeyoung is already jumping out of Sunmi’s lap. 

The younger woman waves at her girl’s as they run back to the playground. Yeji is holding Jennie’s hand as she does so. Jinsoul sighs and turns to Sunmi, “I like her.” Sunmi glares at her before agreeing.

Sunmi chats with Jinsoul some more as the sun rests into the sky. As the girl’s are almost half asleep, being laid into the car by Jinsoul. The younger woman turns to Sunmi one last time, Jennie wrapped around the woman’s arm. “Don’t tell Sooyoung...you know how she is.” Sunmi nods sincerely and blows kisses to her nieces before Jinsoul drives off. 

As she and Jennie walk to her own car, the younger woman asks, “what’s your sister like?” 

Sunmi hums, “she’s something else. I’ll let you meet her sometime, I have another one too.” Sunmi says seriously. Jennie rests her cheek on her shoulder and Sunmi opens the passenger side door for her. Jennie climbs in and Sunmi closes it for her. 

She thinks about what Jinsoul said…

Sumni thinks she likes Jennie too.

~~~~

Jinsoul is painting Yeji’s nails when she hears her wife coming into their home. She smiles at the sing-song of their names as Sooyoung calls out to them. “Girls I’m home!!!” Jinsoul’s heart races, she loved this woman so much. She’s been on edge waiting for her to get home. Eager to see her, Jinsoul had started to miss Sooyoung about an hour ago. Don’t get her wrong, Sooyoung gets on her nerves, so Jinsoul appreciates the time away. But after too long, she starts to miss Sooyoung like crazy. It’s even worse with her babies, she starts to miss them not even an hour after she’s parted from them. She’s deathly attached to her wife and children.

After so many years, she still gets so excited when she hears Sooyoung’s voice after a long day. Wanting to go greet her she stops herself and the girl’s already rushing off the bed to go hug their momma. Jinsoul points at the bedroom door, “lock it baby.” Yeji who was the closest to the door locks it as quickly as she can and Jinsoul waves at her to come back to bed.

Jinsoul huddles them all together in the middle of the bed, Chaeyoung is hanging off of her from behind while Yuna is on her lap and Yeji is snuggled into her side. Jinsoul listens closely, Sooyoung was probably taking her shoes off and stuff. She then hears a loud whine from the living room, “Girls!?” 

The twins and Jinsoul giggle quietly as Chaeyoung hides behind her mother. They were playing a trick on Sooyoung and it was clear it was already getting to the woman. Sooyoung continues to whine and cry, wondering why none of her babies have come to greet her yet. Sooyoung’s feet pitter-patter through the house, searching for her wife and kids only to not find them. 

Jinsoul snorts as a loud groan comes from the hallway, Sooyoung seemed very upset that they were hiding from her. “Um I’m home?! Do you all not love me or something!?” Sooyoung was very sensitive, especially as she aged. If she didn’t get a welcome home hug and kiss from every one of them, she pouted up and sulked for the rest of the evening until she got it. 

Her wife was needy, but Jinsoul loves it. Jinsoul shushes her girls when Sooyoung finally reaches the bedroom door, shaking it when she discovers it was locked. “Don’t do me like this!” Jinsoul covers her mouth to quiet the laugh that’s about to break out as Sooyoung cries pitifully, “let me in...LET ME IN.” 

Yuna and Yeji jump up to go let their mom in, but Jinsoul stops them. The door shakes a lot more aggressively. “If you all don’t let me in this door! UNLOCK IT NOW!” Jinsoul shuffled to the edge of the bed, now Sooyoung was swiping her hands under it. Jinsoul snorts when Sooyoung’s middle finger pops up, “I missed you all and this is how you treat me.”

It’s quiet for a few moments until Sooyoung yells again, “I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS DOOR ISN’T OPEN IN THREE SECONDS.” Sooyoung starts to count down and Jinsoul can’t stop Chaeyoung from running to the door, scared by the countdown it’s self. She quickly unlocks it. Jinsoul holds the twins protectivily. The door doesn’t open at first.

But when it does, it creaks open slowly, since Chaeyoung is curious as to why her mother hadn’t come in yet despite unlocking it. Chaeyoung is looking past the open door and into the darkness, Jinsoul narrows her eyes but can’t see Sooyoung. The twins scream when their baby sister is snatched up and behind the door at the speed of light.

There’s no sound, not even a peep from behind the door. But then Sooyoung reaches in to turn the light off leaving them in darkness. Jinsoul giggles as the twins scramble to get under the blanket since they’re afraid of the dark. But Sooyoung is quick and before her eyes can adjust to the darkness Jinsoul is grabbed.

She lets out a scream and swings, landing her fist on Sooyoung’s side. She hears her wife groan out in pain, flopping onto the floor. Jinsoul gasps and rushes to turn on the night lamp before crawling down to hold her wounded wife. Sooyoung’s on the verge of tears, either from being neglected or because Jinsoul had some muscle. Jinsoul rubs on the wounded spot while holding the back of Sooyoung's head. “I sowwy.” Sooyoung glares at her, “Sooyoungie I sowwy.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes but then winces in pain, “damn forgot about that left hook you got.” Jinsoul pouts up at her wife, feeling bad as their children circle around them. Sooyoung smiles up at her, “hi baby.” Sooyoung then looks at her kids, “there’s all my beautiful girls. Don’t be hiding no more, you know momma doesn’t like that.”

It doesn’t take but a second later for all three of their girls to crawl on top of Sooyoung making the older woman huff and raise her legs up at the added weight. But Sooyoung soon reciprocates the love and affection. A bright smile invading her features when her daughters and wife start to cuddle her.

It isn’t later until Jinsoul’s forgiven for her accidental punch, after lots of kisses and Sooyoung’s favorite take out order, her wife had quit pouting at her for bruising her rib. She’s spooning Sooyoung from behind, while her wife had Chaeyoung snuggled up to her chest. Their baby girl was drooling all over Sooyoung’s shirt while the twins were playing in the hallway with nerf guns. 

Jinsoul wraps her around Sooyoung’s waist a little tighter and leans down to kiss behind her ear. Taking her hand that was holding her head up, Jinsoul brushes her fingers through her wife’s hair, earning a hum of appreciation. “Hey Sooyoung.” Her wife slightly turns to her, smiling when she kisses the back of her neck before planting her lips on Sooyoung’s for a chaste kiss. “You think it’s a bad idea if we start driving the girl’s to school?” 

Sooyoung blinks at her before stretching up to kiss her again, Jinsoul closes her eyes at the touch of their lips before opening them back up when Sooyoung mumbles out against them, “what happened?” 

Jinsoul sighs and leans her head back onto her palm, “nothing, they just don’t like the bus.” Jinsoul lies, knowing Sooyoung would probably freak out. Her wife narrows her eyes and Jinsoul tries her best to not show any signs of dishonesty. She rarely lied to Sooyoung about something this bad. Of course there were sweet little lies, like blaming Chaeyoung for eating the last one of Sooyoung’s snack cakes when she was the one who stuffed it in at a 3am craving.

It was hard lying to Sooyoung, but Jinsoul wanted to take care of this herself.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Sooyoung seems to believe her before turning back over to watch the tv. Jinsoul sighs silently and cuddles back up to her wife.

She hopes she can fix this soon.

~~~~

Sooyoung has a staff meeting this evening, so Jinsoul was on mom duty again today. She’s walking the girl’s to the bus like usual, she pays close attention to the twins to try and catch any differences. Like fear or anxiety. But none, her girl’s seem happy as they yap about what math they’re learning and Chaeyoung brags about a movie they watched.

It isn’t until the bus rolls near when Jinsoul catches it. Both Yuna and Yeji’s smiles drop and while Yuna clings to her, Yeji slips her hand out of Jinsoul’s. The younger woman feels her heart fall to her stomach, she’s about to snatch them up and take them to school herself but the bus has already stopped and Jinsoul holds onto them.

Trying to do her normal routine she’s a bit more clingy. Hugging Yuna too tight and kissing Chaeyoung too much. What hurts Jinsoul, is when Yeji is already climbing onto the bus. There hasn’t been one day Jinsoul’s hasn’t loved on her before sending her to school. She grabs Yeji’s hand but her girl shakes it off, “bye mom.” She quietly tells her.

She didn’t even call her mommy....Jinsoul sniffles and tries to not cry as she fixes Yuna’s coat and Chaeyoung’s hair. She didn’t even tell Yeji she loves her...her baby didn’t say I love you. Telling her other girl’s loving words, she’s finally able to send them off. 

Jinsoul stands there and watches the bus go.

As she walks off, she starts to sob.

~~~~

It gets to Jinsoul. It’s been days since she’s taken the girl’s to school since Sooyoung was trying to make up for not taking them. She wonders how Yeji reacts, Sooyoung is a lot more stubborn than her. So the girl probably gets in trouble if she tries to get out of a goodbye hug. 

Jinsoul sighs and takes another bite of her sandwich. The lunches Sooyoung makes her are always good, but today she can’t keep it down due to nerves. Packing up she checks her phone, contemplating on calling her wife just to check and see how things went this morning. Jinsoul’s worried, she can’t help it. 

The door to her office opens, it’s one of the interns, “Smoky had a stress related stroke again.” Jinsoul frowns, Smoky was her favorite dolphin. Getting up, she guesses she won’t have the chance to call Sooyoung. At least her mind will be somewhere else. Working at an aquatic rehabilitation center in Busan isn’t the most fun, it’s stressful since they didn’t have a great budget. But she likes the fact that her children are growing up where Sooyoung did, and they’re a lot closer to Dasom.

Walking out of her office, she misses the ringing of her phone.

Sooyoung was watching videos on her laptop when she got the call. In between teaching classes she picks her phone up without even checking. This was usually the time Jinsoul called if she did, “hello?” Sooyoung snorts when one of the girls on her computer screen throws a drink on the other.

“Mrs. Jung? Hi I’m calling from JYP Elementary, your daughter Yeji is currently in the principal’s office, and we'll need a parent to discuss appropriate course of discipline.” Sooyoung’s jaw clenches and she leans up in her chair. Her daughter? In trouble? 

“What? I mean...what’s the reason.”

The woman on the other line hums and Sooyoung starts to gather her stuff in a panic. “There was inappropriate behavior during lunch. Your daughter was involved in a physical altercation with another student.” Sooyoung freezes, her heart clenches. A fight? Why was Yeji fighting for. “This is the second time this week.”

“Second!?” Sooyoung yells at the speakers, “is she okay?” 

“Yes, the other student however has sustained injuries.” Sooyoung curses and hangs up, tired of the professional voice. She doesn’t know whether to be worried or angry. Second time this week? Surely Jinsoul was informed, but why hadn’t her wife said anything to her? Sooyoung knew she was lying the other night. The first fight must have been on the bus. Sooyoung was going to kill Jinsoul.

Groaning as she clicks down the hallway and stops by one of her coworkers offices, “Momo, my kid got into some shit at school, can you post it on the door that the rest of my classes is cancelled.” The woman nods, with concern in her eyes but Sooyoung is stomping off a second later.

Jinsoul is holding the dolphin up as one of the doctors gives it medicine. She was in charge of the physical therapy of the animals here and while she didn’t mind getting in the water with them, days like these proved that it was inconvenient.

When the doctor finishes she thanks them and pats on the dolphin, before releasing it into the shallow water. “Jung Jinsoul!” Turning she looks for the voice, was she going crazy? That was Sooyoung’s voice. Sure enough it was, while Jinsoul smiles happily at the surprise visit, it soon drops at the look on Sooyoung’s face. Oh...she was  _ mad  _ mad.

One of the interns was trying to keep Sooyoung back, not really understanding who she was or how mad she was. Sooyoung pushes them back, clearly not liking how they were all up in their business. Her wife is about to bitch them out by the way she’s glaring at them so Jinsoul quickly dismisses the intern and pulls her wife back into the facility.

Jinsoul knows she’s in bad trouble when Sooyoung jerks her hand out of her grip. Turning she sulks when her wife pushes past her, “hurry, we gotta get to school.” Jinsoul’s heart drops to her stomach. Oh god, were the girls okay?

Not even bothering to argue about changing, Jinsoul guesses she can go in her short sleeved wetsuit despite it being cold outside. “Sooyoung what happened?”

Her wife looks at her for the first time, anger filling her eyes. “Yeji got in a fight...the second time this week.” Jinsoul swallows as Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “We'll talk later, right now we need to be there for her.” The younger woman follows Sooyoung out to her car, not being able to look at her from the guilt eating at her.

This was her fault, she should have told Sooyoung.

Now her baby might be hurt, “is she okay? Do you know?”

“Yeah, apparently the other kid isn’t though.”

That’s a relief, but it doesn’t help the anxiety welling in Jinsoul’s chest. The car ride over is just as bad. It’s nice to know that Sooyoung doesn’t completely hate her right now. Because her wife had taken off her coat and wrapped her up in it. Jinsoul had it clenched around her right now as she shivered in the passenger seat. Sooyoung had the heat on full blast, and while her wife’s jaw was tight, Jinsoul appreciated the hand on her thigh trying to rub the goosebumps away.

Even though Sooyoung had been super pissed at her, she seemed to be more worried than anything. Jinsoul doesn’t think she’s seen Sooyoung this mad at her since the twin’s birthday party all those years ago before Chaeyoung was born. Swallowing down her nerves she asks her wife, “has Yeji been acting strange towards you?”

Sooyoung side eyes her before grabbing her thigh a bit harder, “not really, but when the bus would come she wouldn’t hug me.” Jinsoul places her hand over the one on her thigh and squeezes, Sooyoung sighs exhausted, “I’m guessing the first fight happened on the bus.” Sooyoung looks at her with her lips in a scowl, Jinsoul nods and Sooyoung shakes her head. “Jesus Jinsoul.”

Her wife’s mouth open and closes, unsure what to say, “what were you thinking? Why didn’t you tell me this shit. Do you have any idea how bad this could have got?” 

“I thought I could fix it, I’m sorry...I-I don’t know.” Jinsoul doesn’t know why, she just thought it wouldn’t happen again. But apparently it was a bigger problem then she assumed. If Yeji had gotten in another fight it meant it was a recurring issue, not just some situation. She understands why Sooyoung is mad at her, but Jinsoul knows her reasons. If this wasn’t this bad, Sooyoung would have blown it out of proportion.

Sooyoung grumbles and pulls her hand away and Jinsoul instantly misses it, as the goosebumps pop back up from the loss of warmth. Sooyoung switches her hands on the steering wheel leaning her head on the one propped on the door. Jinsoul sulks in her seat, not being able to stand the fact that her wife is mad at her.

How will she fix it this time?

~~~~

Yeji is sitting in the chairs outside the principal's office when she spots both her moms rushing down the hallway. They’re arguing, Yeji hates when they fight. 

They don’t do it often, Yeji can’t really remember the last time they did. But when they do, it makes her upset. 

Sooyoung is on the verge of yelling at Jinsoul, her jaw clenched while the younger woman is almost crying. Sooyoung was so mad, she couldn’t believe her wife had kept this from her, let alone lied to her about it. These were their kids, not just Jinsoul’s. 

But Jinsoul seemed to think she wasn’t capable, “you know how you are Sooyoung, I thought it would just pass. I didn’t know, Sumni only told me it was a little fight.” 

Sooyoung was even more mad at the fact that her children were with her older sister without her permission. She couldn’t blame Jinsoul for that, so she was pissed at her older sister for also keeping this from her. 

“And just how am I Jinsoul? Do you really think I’m that bad of a mother.” 

“No not at all! But you know you’re overprotective and it would have made Yeji more stressed!” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and walks faster. She couldn’t begin to see Jinsoul’s point. Overprotective... _ yeah right _ . These were her children and she was supposed to just let them fight their own fights? 

Jinsoul forgets about her wife’s anger and goes to cup her daughter’s face in her hands, “baby are you okay?” Yeji nods and starts to cry as Jinsoul picks her up to hold her. She might be nine and a bit long, but Jinsoul still holds her like she was a tiny newborn. “Was it that boy again?” Yeji sob breaks out into a yes and Sooyoung feels her blood boil and she disappears into the office.

The younger woman shushes her daughter and rubs the back of her head as she cries, “mommy is so sorry I wouldn’t have put you on that bus again if I knew he was gonna keep bullying you.” Jinsoul’s guilt eats her alive. She should have done something more, by going to the school herself and having the problem solved. To get that kid away from her daughter.

“Mommy why are you wet?” Yeji pulls back her eyes puffy. Jinsoul shakes her head adjusting the girl on her hip and turns to see the principal waiting for her at the door. Walking into the office she feels sick to her stomach. Sooyoung is slumped in a chair, arms crossed glaring at the man and his son on the other side of the room.

Jinsoul glances at them and the man narrows his eyes at her. The boy by his side had a black eye and bloody nose, Jinsoul felt a bit prideful that Yeji came out without a scratch. Sitting down in the chair next to Sooyoung, Yeji seems to not mind her wet suit as she buries her face in her damp hair and neck. 

Rubbing soothing circles in her daughters back, her mind fizzles out most of the conversation happening. It’s mostly principal Dahyun explaining the situation. 

“We’re thinking a week suspension would be sufficient enough for a punishment.” Dahyun states.

Two thundering voices go at once, it’s Sooyoung and the man.

“Suspension?!

“Only a week?” Sooyoung glares at the boy’s father. Her nails dig into the wood of the chair. “Surely this punk needs to be in Juvie, I mean look what she did to my son!”

“My daughter is not a punk you fucking-.” Jinsoul grabs Sooyoung’s thigh and squeezes. Her wife thankfully listens and only finishes with a groan. 

Jinsoul gives the man a horrible look before softening it for Dahyun, “Surely Missus Kim there’s a less harsh way in doing this. I mean this boy was bullying Yeji, she was only defending herself.”

“Bullshit that kid of yours-.” Dahyun shushes the man before he starts again. The principal looks sympathetic, but not in power to do anything.

The young principal sighs, “I’m afraid we have no proof of that, however it was clear who swung first in both cases.”

Yeji pulls back then, from crying on her mother’s shoulder, “mommy he called you a * and at lunch kept saying Yuna was a *.” Jinsoul’s eyes widened, that's what this boy has been saying to her? Holding Yeji’s head down back down to her shoulder she glares at the man who laughs mockingly at the crying girl.

“Is this true Namjoon?”

The boy shakes his head  _ no  _ and Sooyoung scoffs, “you can't be serious right. It’s obvious that he’s been doing this shit.” 

“But he hasn’t, he’s telling the truth.” The man defends, “besides if he did say that, it isn’t like he’s wrong. He’s just telling it how it is. This is just proof that homosexuals can’t raise children because they end up like the little demons yours are.”

“Mr. Kim that is entirely inappropriate language for this place and for the children…I think it’s only fair that both Namjoon and Yeji are suspended.”

Sooyoung is oddly calm, but Jinsoul wants to kill the man across from her. Dahyun even seems on edge and she was the chillest person alive.

“I’m sorry could you repeat yourself.” Sooyoung says quietly, Dahyun opens her mouth but Sooyoung holds a hand up stopping her. “Not you, him.” Sooyoung points at the man. Jinsoul is afraid now. She knows that crazy glare in Sooyoung’s eyes, her wife’s blood must be boiling and the only thing on her mind is how she was gonna stop her from killing this man.

He smiles, “I said my boy was right, because females like you can’t raise kids because they end up fucked up just like you are.” It’s like a flash when Sooyoung raises up and Jinsoul can’t stop her, Yeji witnesses it all.

As Jinsoul and Dahyun try to stop Sooyoung, Yeji stands in the corner scared to death. Dahyun places a hand on the woman’s shoulder but she’s pushed off, “GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU MUPPET!” Jinsoul has no idea what to do, as she begs Sooyoung to stop, even though she was thinking of doing this herself, she knows the consequences are gonna be bad.

Sooyoung beats the ever living shit out of the man and she doesn’t stop until the cops are called. 

Jinsoul is shaking, thankfully both her girls can fight but at what cost. There was talk of them being banned from the school. Sooyoung is scarily quiet even though Jinsoul has tried speaking to her several times. 

The only injury her wife had sustained was bruised knuckles. The man however, his face was battered, but a smile still stretched. This was exactly what he wanted. 

“Fucking pigs.” It’s the first thing Sooyoung says after the fight. She mumbles the words out as the officer asks the man if he’d like to press charges.

Of course he says yes, he also says he’s suing as well. 

Yuna and Chaeyoung are pulled out of class as well. They may not be able to go to school here anymore. Sooyoung stares straight ahead as Jinsoul tries to bandage them all back together. While Yuna and Chaeyoung are confused as to why their mom won’t let them touch her or why she doesn’t speak back as they blabber, Yeji stares at Sooyoung like she doesn’t even know her. 

Yeji looks scared. She’s scared of Sooyoung and it breaks Jinsoul’s heart.

“Mommy why the police here.” Chaeyoung asks.

Jinsoul shakes her head and kisses the top of her temple, “I don’t know sweetie, they don’t got no reason to be.” 

Dahyun comes out with a frown and Jinsoul hangs her head low as she’s told that neither she nor her child will be allowed on school grounds for a few weeks, an extended suspension. Sooyoung is banned forever. Yuna and Chaeyoung are given free excuses. But Jinsoul doesn’t think she wants them at this school no way. 

As they’re walking out, the cops tell Sooyoung that there will be no charges and it’s written off as a misdemeanor, however the chances of them getting sued are probable.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Jinsoul shoves her children into the back of the car. She starts to cry, what a horrible day. Turning to her wife she cries harder when Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “Are you serious right now Jinsoul.” 

“Are you?”Jinsoul bites down on her tongue, “Sooyoung we might be sued, me and you both are banned from the school and our daughter is on a three week suspension and that piece of shit is walking away with nothing and his son is still in school and will be around our girls after all of this is over.” Looking at her girls through the window she presses her hand against it, “you have to protect our girls smarter than that.” 

“Oh so that wasn’t me protecting them.”

“NO THAT WAS YOU BEING CRAZY!” 

The girls inside the car watch as their moms start to fight again. Yeji covers Chaeyoung’s eyes and Yuna hugs the both of them. Tears well up in Yeji’s eyes, this is all her fault wasn’t it.

“None of this would have happened if you told me!” Sooyoung yells, turning her back towards the car.

Jinsoul leans her head to the sky, “oh so you’re blaming me.”

Sooyoung opens her mouth to say something but it doesn’t come out. Instead she questions her wife, “I-I don’t know why you’re mad at me I was defending you Jinsoul!”

Huffing out she cradles Sooyoung's face, “I know baby, I understand. I’m not saying you were in the wrong but you got to see my point. It wasn’t worth it. It isn’t going to change anything that you broke his nose! Things could even become worse after this!” 

“Then tell me Jinsoul, what was I supposed to do?!”

Jinsoul whines when Sooyoung pushes her away, “anything but that! We could have gotten discriminatation on him anything! We could have got the girls to switch classes, we could have got that boy to move schools, a restraining order, everything but what you did! Now we have to deal with that man even longer because of your impulse!” Rambling out, Jinsoul groans out of frustration, “fuck I can’t do this with you!” 

Chaeyoung pouts up, “why ith momma and mommy fighting.”

Yeji stares out the window where her momma is pouting in her mom’s face. Anger seeping out of her, is that what she was like?

Jinsoul is tired. She isn’t doing this with Sooyoung right now, the girls don’t need to see this either and Jinsoul knows they’ll continue to fight through the night. When Sooyoung got angry she got angry, and usually Jinsoul was the one she took it out on. 

“Take me to my sisters.” It’s the only way. Sooyoung needs time to cool off. But when Jinsoul looks up and sees the pure darkness in her wife’s eyes she knows she’s messed up even more.

Sooyoung grits her teeth, “fuck no.”

But Jinsoul is just as stubborn, “fine I’ll call her.” Jinsoul pulls out her phone but Sooyoung grabs it and chucks the device across the parking lot. “What is wrong with you!”

Sooyoung gets in her face and pushes her up against the car, “you! Why are you alway running when things get bad Jinsoul! You’re not fucking leaving me!” 

Pushing Sooyoung away from her she screams out, “GET OFF ME PSYCHO!” Yeji and Yuna give each other a funny look as their moms wrestle around with each other. Sooyoung picks Jinsoul up off the ground and holds her up as Jinsoul kicks around. 

“You gonna stop acting up?!” Sooyoung mumbles into her back. 

Jinsoul is trying to get her wife to release, “put me down Soo-PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!!!” Sooyoung does put her back on her feet and Jinsoul stares at her. Her wife was panting and clenching at her side, “yeah you getting too old for this crazy shit huh…”

Sooyoung snarls up at her, “fuck you Jinsoul.” 

Jinsoul stands there for a few seconds but then sprints to go find her phone. Of course Sooyoung chases after her, and she forgets how fast her wife can be and Jinsoul cries when she’s swept back on her feet. Sooyoung is breathing heavily as she sits her back down but her arms stay wrapped tightly around her waist. Sooyoung’s hot breath hits right at her ear, “You’re not going to your sister’s, you’re staying right here with me. You’re dumb if you think I’m gonna let you leave me.”

It reminds Jinsoul when they broke up that one time, but she holds her hand up where her ring shines in the evening light. “You see this diamond, it stays on. But I’m about to shove it up your ass if you don’t leave me alone.” Sooyoung lets her go but a hand still grabs her by the waist, making sure she doesn't start running again. Jinsoul looks her wife in the eyes, Sooyoung’s scared. “I will never ever leave you. But I need space, the kids need space, it isn’t healthy to be like this. It’s hard on all of us.” 

Sooyoung doesn’t like the plan so she argues, “you don’t need space, we need to go home.”

“No Sooyoung. We’re going to my sisters so you can cool down and then we can talk like the adults we are.” Jinsoul gets stern and goes to retrieve her phone. She tells her sister she’s on her way over and that it’s code red. Her sister replies with a thumbs up. “Please take me.” 

“Fine whatever, be like that I don’t give a fuck.” 

Sooyoung is even more pissed than before as she stomps back to the car. Getting in she slams the car door shut, “seat belts.” The girls don’t listen first so Sooyoung raises her voice. The three of them scramble to put them on as their mom gets in the passenger side.

The older woman starts to drive off. Jinsoul is shivering in her seat and Sooyoung subtly turns on the heat for her. It’s quiet for moments, but then yelling starts when Sooyoung takes the turn back to their home. “I told you to take me to my sisters!”

“NO!”

They quiet their voices realizing that their kids were listening now, “I swear to go if you don’t turn this car around Jung Sooyoung.”

“Or what? You gonna cry about it?” Jinsoul let’s her jaw drop, her wife could be so childish and mean sometimes. “You’re really cute thinking that I’m gonna let you go anywhere but the house.” Sooyoung laughs and reaches over to play with Jinsoul’s ear, which of course her hand is slapped away. Jinsoul can’t believe how crazy her wife is...but she secretly loves it. 

Staring at Sooyoung she knows what will make her turn around. Even though she’s having mixed emotions, kinda just wanting to go home and lay down now. Sooyoung needed to be taught a lesson, one that will make her wife think twice before letting her emotions run her decisions. “You wonder why Yeji is the way she is.” 

Sooyoung’s sinister smirk drops, “damn. That was low.” Jinsoul’s heart is in pain, because she doesn’t mean it. But Sooyoung does take the next turn, she’ll be staying at her sister’s tonight. “You know what, maybe you are right about needing space because I can’t stand to be around you right now.” Whew, that really was a blow. Jinsoul’s lip quivers and she blinks away tears. That hurt like hell. 

Trying not to pout up at her wife she fights it, strongly and surely. “Hope none of them turn out to be as dumb as you.” Jinsoul gasps at Sooyoung’s words and takes her ring off, throwing it at her wife. Oh she was  _ done  _ done. She didn’t want to see Sooyoung for days, her wife has never insulted her like that. 

“Fuck you.” She says as soon as they pull up at Yerim’s. Her sister was on the sidewalk waiting for her. Getting out the car she hears Sooyoung say one last thing.

“Go, I don’t care. Stay here as long as you want I could care less, I don’t need you.” Sooyoung grumbles out and Jinsoul understands that she’s mad, but that doesn’t mean she has to be this cold. Her wife was never this mean. 

Swallowing down her sorrow she replies, “yeah, we’ll see about that. Girls.” Sooyoung watches all of them leave, surprised that none of them hesitated to stay back with her. 

Jinsoul picks up Chaeyoung, already sobbing as she turns her back to the car. Sooyoung speeds off. Not even trying to beg her to stay or come back like she usually does.

Yerim looks at her and smiles. Clearly amused by the drama.

“Whew!”

~~~~

So who was in the wrong? 

I dew love some drama yes I dew. Hopefully to the six people that read this won’t be too mad. I just wanted to shake the table...I was bored. Besides in this I try to make yvesoul’s marriage picture perfect which it is, but there gotta be a few bumps in the road.

Next chapter expect: a new addition to the family. Law and Justice: Jinsoul. Stalking. Lots of fun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Redemption arc part one the reckoning

Day one without the wife.

After leaving Jinsoul and her children at Yerim’s, Sooyoung decides to drive around town a few times just to cool off. But she doesn’t, for some reason she continues to feel like she’s going to explode. This time it doesn’t feel right. She doesn’t like how Jinsoul looked at her before getting out of the car, she doesn’t like the way none of her babies told her bye.

Sooyoung starts to realize, once she’s taking another loop around a parking lot, that this isn’t anger bubbling inside of her. It’s a deep sense of dread and fear. Sooyoung knows how her temper works, it sparks just as fast as it fizzles out. This though...it wasn’t going away. The fuse felt forever. 

Slamming on her breaks she smacks the wheel, “FUCK!” Leaning back into her seat, Sooyoung crosses her arms. For a few seconds she replays the fight in her head. All the words exchanged and then it’s too much. Closing her eyes she takes deep breaths, it doesn’t work. If anything it feels like no air is reaching her lungs. The harder she breaths, the thinner the air gets.

Holding out her hands she notices how bad they’re trembling. She wants to drive back but she can’t, she still feels angry at Jinsoul but at the same time wants her wife’s hold knowing it would be the only thing to ground her. She needs her babies and her wife’s affection but they hate her right now. And Sooyoung can’t help but to start hating herself. 

“Whatever, I don’t need her. Stupid.” Sooyoung tries to replace the need and longing with petty frustration. It works enough so she can get her hands back onto the wheels and she drives home.

When she slides into her driveway she starts to gather her things. At the moment she was numb. She didn’t really feel anything which was weird. Getting out of the car she slams the door shut and walks up to her house. She’s still bitter, but not angry, Sooyoung could care less about Jinsoul at the moment. 

Walking inside it’s dark and quiet, it’s not so bad. “I could get used to this.” Sooyoung tells herself, but those words contrast the feeling in her chest. It’s constricting yet empty. Was this really her home without her wife and children? It reminds her of the days before she met Jinsoul. She’d come back to her three cats...rip to them, met with only silence and a slight feeling of loneliness. 

Sooyoung once thought that was how she was going to live the rest of her life. Alone, only in a small space while fulfilling some needs with strangers here and there. But then she met Jinsoul, who literally put an entire new sun and moon in her sky. Her whole life changed at a single glance. Sooyoung stops at the counter as she remembers the first time she met Jinsoul, she was annoyed...but smitten by the young woman at first glance.

She fell hard and fast. But never was she brought back up. Almost 15 years...and Sooyoung’s still falling in that enormous pit of love she has for Jung Jinsoul. It was just something about her that Sooyoung couldn’t survive without now. She didn’t know back then, when Jinsoul was only a special ‘client’ of hers, that she’d become her entire world, her literal everything. No, the more she saw that goofy blonde in her playroom and outside of it the more and more she realized that she was the one. The one that Sooyoung was gonna spend the rest of her life with. 

Jinsoul gave her a brand new life. Jinsoul changed her. Created something that Sooyoung would have never gotten close to by herself. Happiness she’d never get without her now wife. Sooyoung’s lip starts to quiver at the thought of Jinsoul being her wife, she remembers how enamored she was with Jinsoul when she got down on one knee at the beach. She is even more now, she’s always been devoted to her wife.

And she let her and the children they brought into this world together down.

Sooyoung can’t even think about her children right now. It feels like her heart is being torn out her chest. Her knees go weak so she slides down to the floor. A single sob wrecks through her, then another. It isn’t soon till Sooyoung can’t breathe between the piercing cries and weeping. 

At least it isn’t silent anymore.

~~~~

“Girls who paint their nails purple are dumb.” Jinsoul glances at Yuna, who was painting her nails Lilac, and then back at Yeji who was smiling evilly after she said that.

Jinsoul screams when they both start to claw at each other. She’s way worse at breaking up their little fights than Sooyoung is. Jinsoul sniffles, _don’t think about her._ Sooyoung was a big grouch and crazy like a psychopath sometimes. But Jinsoul was already starting to miss her. After the twins are settled back down in their fluffy towels. Jinsoul gets back to bathing her youngest who was boxing around a rubber duck.

She smiles at a certain memory, it was when she and Sooyoung were still dating and not married yet. They took a lot of baths together since Jinsoul was exhausted after...certain activities and she couldn’t stand up for a shower. She was really happy back then, which makes her frown about the current situation. Not like she wasn’t happy right now, it just reminds her of how good it can be with Sooyoung, then go to absolute shit in minutes.

Just like when they broke up for the first and final time. Jinsoul was practically obsessed with Sooyoung back then, just for them to break up because Sooyoung was bottling herself up. Now it was like Deja Vu. Her marriage with Sooyoung has been amazing since her difficulties with getting pregnant. They’ve only had a few bumps in the road but the rest of the ride was heaven.

Jinsoul’s really happy with her life, she thinks it’ll always be this way. She loves her wife, Sooyoung makes her feel safe and on cloud nine at the same time. It’s comfortable but still has that spark that it did all those years ago. Jinsoul couldn’t ask for a better life than she has with Sooyoung. However, she may have grown accustomed to her wife’s little...slip ups. But their children haven’t. 

She and Sooyoung are made for each other. Jinsoul has no doubt about it, and she has never questioned herself about her commitment to Sooyoung. It was the best choice of her life getting married to this woman. But, she does question her lenience on Sooyoung. Maybe Jinsoul loved her a little too much, maybe she should have been harder on Sooyoung whenever she acted crazy. Instead of solving their conflicts through fucking each other sensless like they used to, Jinsoul knows that she and Sooyoung both have three very big responsibilities. 

Jinsoul also knows if she were to go to Sooyoung right now, she’d end up face down (maybe even tied up) in the mattress and loving every second of it. But that can’t happen, Jinsoul has children to take care of, she isn’t in her twenties anymore. She can’t be reckless because she needs her wife more than anything.

Because her children need her and Jinsoul couldn’t survive without them, with Sooyoung or not. Her children were everything to her now. That’s why Sooyoung needs to establish a safe net for them, not make them scared of her. She needs to apologize and show them that she won’t ever hurt them. Jinsoul could tell Yeji was a bit traumatized, Sooyoung will really need to work hard to get the older twin to trust her again.

They’re the ones who need more space than either of them. Jinsoul’s went through the motions before, she’s strong enough to take Sooyoung’s outbursts. She understands that her wife never really means any of it, even though it still hurts. But saying in front of their babies is what pushed Jinsoul over the edge. 

Rinsing Chaeyoung off, she wraps her daughter up in a fluffy towel as well. Getting the three ready for bed is hard by herself, but eventually Yerim comes up to help. After they’re all settled in bed, Jinsoul feels her eyes getting heavy. She doesn’t know how long she’ll stay away from Sooyoung, she’s not sure what needs to be said before she forgives her.

“Mommy?” She hears Yuna call out to her and Jinsoul turns her head slightly. “I miss momma.” Jinsoul pouts up at that. She was laying on her side, her three girls were cuddled around her, Chaeyoung in her arms and the twins bundled up in front of her.

Sniffing just a bit she replies, “I know baby I know.” Jinsoul sighs, this week was gonna be long. “Me too.” 

~~~~

Day 2 without the wife.

Sooyoung has forgotten how to make cheesecake. She looks at the box and then her creation. Jinsoul always made it because she was better. But this shit looked, “damn that looks nasty.” Sooyoung pokes at it and it slops to the side. How did she fuck up the Jell-O no bake cheesecake. 

“YEJI, YUNA COME LOOK AT THIS!” Sooyoung yells out, but then remembers that she is all alone in the house. She starts to cry again. Flopped down onto the floor, Sooyoung is reminded of how dramatic she is. But my god did she miss her children. If life without Jinsoul was hell, then life without her three babies was complete and utter purgatory. 

Last night she cried herself to sleep because the bed was too cold. If her wife wasn’t wrapped up in her embrace when she fell asleep, one of her daughters was. It was torture, Sooyoung doesn’t know what she did to deserve this. Well she kinda did, but she didn’t need this kinda punishment! It makes her angry at Jinsoul again.

But then she remembers how sweet and caring Jinsoul is, how much that woman loves her and then she breaks down all over again. What if Jinsoul was actually leaving her this time? What if she was done for real? She wouldn’t get to see her children as much as she wanted, no more taking them out to have fun or playing. They would hate her and never come back. Sooyoung would die, literally. 

Getting back off the floor she mumbles to herself, “shut up she’s not leaving you it’s not even been two whole days.” She felt like she was going crazy. Sooyoung’s been calling out to her children all day only for them to not be there. Looking back at the cheesecake she made for her and the twins, she throws it in the trash. Sooyoung was so defeated.

Struggling to even get to the couch, she flops down on it. The house was starting to become a mess because Sooyoung was throwing all kinds of stuff last night during her break down before she finally went to bed without changing.

Sooyoung couldn’t do anything today, it was like her body shut down completely. God she didn’t realize how dependent she was on Jinsoul and that scared her. She couldn’t even live with herself now! Sooyoung knew how to cook and clean…but it was so hard. And the house was way too quiet so the ambient noise of the tv was appreciated.

There were days Sooyoung wished it was quiet, but now that she had it she only wants her loud ass children back. 

She hasn’t tried calling Jinsoul yet, she feels too guilty. Her wife needed space and so did her children but she just wants to hear their voices. Sooyoung whimpers sadly, though her cry this time is not as loud as earlier, but just as broken. 

However long this would be...would certainly destroy Sooyoung.

~~~~

Day three without the wife.

Sooyoung was destroyed. Currently she was in the twins bedroom, holding the ring she gave Jinsoul all those years ago to her chest. She couldn’t eat, she couldn’t sleep, she’s called off work for two days now. Sooyoung won’t answer her phone or texts unless it’s her wife. But not once has Jinsoul reached out to her, not even Yerim. Does her children not even want to talk to her?

She’s numb inside, she feels like a chunk of her was ripped away. Jinsoul and their children together were her other half and now Sooyoung can’t function without them. Was Jinsoul okay? Yeji and Yuna? Or oh god Chaeyoung? That’s all Sooyoung wanted to know now, if her wife and kids were living good without her...were they even thinking of her? Missing her like she was them?

Cuddled up in Yeji’s bed she flips over the pillow since it was soaked with her tears. Sooyoung was crying so much she thought she would get dehydrated...does that happen? Jinsoul would probably know, Sooyoun thinks, her wife was so smart and she was so proud of her and- Sooyoung starts to wail out again. 

It was like she was suffering from a withdrawal. In a sense it was, because the one thing keeping her afloat was ripped from her. “I CAN’T DO THIS!” She screams out into the half brown, half pumpkin colored room. Her daughters had weird favorite colors...raising up in the bed, Sooyoung wipes her tears. 

This was the worst thing to ever happen in her life.

Staring down at the Dora the explorer sheets Yeji had on her bed she glanced at Yuna’s that was just all white. Sooyoung thought she should probably clean the room up for the girls, if they ever returned. Oh god...if, wait is she having a heart attack? Sooyoung clenches her chest with another sob and kisses Jinsoul’s ring. 

Standing up, her knee’s wobble. Making her way over to Yuna’s bed she moves the anime girl body pillow out of the way to grab the ipad. Twirling the ring in her hand, Sooyoung tries to not think about how Jinsoul threw it at her. Never ever, has Jinsoul thrown her ring off. Sooyoung’s so scared that she won’t be able to put this ring back on her wife.

Looking through the videos, the first smile on Sooyoung’s face appears in days. Most of the videos are of Yuna, so Sooyoung clicks on one. Her daughters face is right up in the camera, “so I have question, if fries are potatoes and tator totz SHUT UP!” Sooyoung raises a brow as Yuna screams at Yeji off the screen.

She faintly hears her other twin reply, “bitch.” 

Yuna then throws her pillow and Sooyoung giggles at the screen, she loved her girls. “Anyways, what the heck is a potato? All this crap made out of them but I don’t know what one looks like? I mean...a mashed one, but like it’s beat up or whatever.” 

“Look it up Eistill.” 

“You mean einstein stupid.” Yuna bites back, “I did for your information all that popped up was silly looking rocks! How micky dee fries come from that?” Yuna rambles on and Sooyoung is cheesing the whole time, a birth of a scientist maybe. Just like her momma, “I think the government lying to us, how they say cheese comes from milk when all milk really is...uh,” Yuna pauses, “is the water that comes from ghost rivers.” 

Sooyoung nods along, she can see where Yuna was coming from. Maybe once she sees her daughter again she can explain it properly. 

Yeji then pops up on the screen, “I gots one I got one.” Yuna looks at her sister funny who had a terrible bed head. The twin sits the ipad down and Sooyoung can only see the upper half of their bodies in a weird angle, she was starting to crack up. “When momma cook something too long in the over it burns right?”

Yuna nods, “yeah all the time.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes at the diss...she never burnt food that was Jinsoul. 

“Then the chicken can get freezer burnt right?” Yeji is making sense, and Sooyoung pays close attention. “But when you put popsicles in there they don’t” Yuna blinks and then tilts her head like her sister is crazy, “you basically cooking the popsicles in the freezer like how they don’t burn in there?” 

Sooyoung bursts out laughing the same time Yuna does in the video. It ends abruptly when the twins start to fight since Yuna was making fun of Yeji. Sooyoung wipes some happy tears from her eyes and instantly the sad ones come back.

Trying to distract herself, she plays another one without looking...it’s Chaeyoung and her. The baby is sitting in her lap sleeping and Sooyoung’s singing her a lullaby, holding her with one arm while the other films with the ipad. Sooyoung’s eyes swell up with even more tears and she starts to bawl. Her baby looked so precious. 

Chaeyoung was half asleep in her arms with a smile on her face, clinging onto her shirt tightly while her face was snuggled into her chest. Sooyoung’s heart ache painfully. On the video, Sooyoung sings out the last few notes of the lullaby softly. She then kisses her daughter on top of the head. 

Then her wife pops up on the screen and Sooyoung loses it. “That’s her favorite song isn’t it?” Sooyoung cries out at her wife’s soothing voice, she misses her so much. On the screen, Jinsoul settles down next to her before throwing an arm over her shoulders. Sooyoung’s got the biggest smile on her face in the video as she leans her head underneath Jinsoul’s chin. Her wife holds her tightly, just like she’s holding Chaeyoung.

Slamming the ipad down she screams, “THAT’S IT I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Grabbing Jinsoul’s ring, Sooyoung sprints through the house, not even bothering to change out of her sports bra and pajama shorts. Putting on some fake ugg boots, Sooyoung grabs her keys and bursts out the door.

She’s going to get her family back. Her babies, her wife. She wants them back tonight no matter what.

Sooyoung hops in her car and turns the radio on. Maybe some music will compose her, but then _Be Without You_ by Mary J. Blige comes on and Sooyoung slams her hands against the wheel. Turning it up full volume she starts to scream out the lyrics while pulling out the driveway and speeding down the street. 

~

“Mommy, who’s Wonho?” Jinsoul knots her brows, “my math teacher made us say bring back Wonho on the video camera today and we had to do noodle art for him.” Jinsoul is baffled, she has no idea who Wonho is, but she is sure it has nothing to do with math or learning.

While Yeji was suspended, Yuna and Chaeyoung still went to school. But before too long, Jinsoul would be pulling them out so she can set a case up without them being there. She was going to expose that man and sue the school for neglect and discrimination. Jinsoul’s been busy working on getting her daughters away from the boy who bullied them. And to keep that man away from their family.

She’s really mad at Sooyoung at the moment. Her wife hasn’t even called or texted! Jinsoul was about to ride back home and beat Sooyoung’s ass herself, did she not care about her or their children? Jinsoul’s face and eyes were all puffy from crying but she’s done well with hiding it from her babies, she didn’t want them to know she was hurting. It would only make the situation they was in more confusing. 

God she misses Sooyoung though, and the girls were starting to get panicky too. They needed their momma right now more than anything. Jinsoul wonders if Sooyoung’s living it up right now without them? Or maybe she just doesn’t want to bother checking on them. Really, Jinsoul guesses that Sooyoung’s probably just feeling too guilty to contact her or stubborn enough to not be the one who breaks the silence.

She wonders if Sooyoung’s just as worse off as she is? If she’s hurting as much as she is? Because honestly...Jinsoul doesn’t feel right, she barely can keep food down and sleep is impossible. Yeji doesn’t seem to be okay either. 

Her daughter has never been this quiet. But Jinsoul can barely get a word out of her lately. Jinsoul rubs her hands together, her ring finger feels strange without her wedding band on. Jinsoul misses Sooyoung holding her, giving her goodnight kisses. She misses watching her and their girl’s playing together. 

Yerim slightly knocks on the guest bedroom, “Soul? I made dinner wanna come eat?” Jinsoul smiles and shakes her head while encouraging her daughters to go to their aunt. Yerim frowns at her and leads the girl’s to the kitchen. 

Jinsoul leans back into the pillows and takes a deep breath. 

After closing her eyes for five minutes she hears something crash outside the house. Jumping up in the bed she goes to her daughters first. In the kitchen, Yerim’s peeking out the window, “oh you gotta be kidding me not my fucking mailbox!” 

“What happened?”

“It’s your crazy ass wife! What else would it be!” Jinsoul can’t help but melt at the info, Sooyoung came, she was thinking about them. Her heart skips a beat or two.

“MOMMA!!” She hears Chaeyoung scream and she’s racing towards the door, Yuna is quick to follow her as well. Jinsoul’s about to join them but then she looks down and sees Yeji, still sitting at the dinner table pushing around her food with a fork.

Jinsoul’s heart shatters as soon as it was put back together, “baby, momma is here, don’t you wanna see her.” Yeji shakes her head no quickly and Jinsoul breaks a little inside, it isn’t time for them to go home yet. Their daughter still needs space and time. 

Yeji looks up at her, “she hurt you didn’t she mommy?” Jinsoul’s eyes swell up with tears...Sooyoung was gonna have to really make it up to her for forgiveness. 

Yerim pops back in, “yeah, you’re gonna wanna see this shit.” Her sister is giggling and goes to pick up her phone to hit record. 

Jinsoul raises a brow and leans down to kiss Yeji on the head before following her sister. The closer she gets to the door the louder it becomes. Sooyoung’s singing...it’s that Mariah Carey Jinsoul loves so much...we belong together. 

Her sister and her daughters are peeking out the front window so Jinsoul joins, she doesn’t know if she should laugh at her wife or cry. It was incredibly endearing...but if she wasn’t so emotional she would laugh at how overly dramatic this all was.

Her wife was singing her heart out, swinging her arms about and such. Shuffling her ugg boots on the concrete, her wife barely had anything on too. Jinsoul looked back at the road where their car was still running with the headlights on, it was ran up onto the curb over the trash can and mailbox.

Jinsoul shakes her head at her wife’s antics, her face was screwed up in a sob but still hitting the high note. She hasn’t ever seen her wife’s hair this messy, Sooyoung always kept herself neat. She was a downright mess right now.

Sooyoung can’t sing anymore so she falls down to the ground, on her hands and knees. Jinsoul watches closely and then she realizes how hard Sooyoung was breathing, her eyes widen in fear and she races towards the door.

But her sister grabs her before she can open, “really Soul? Some corny singing and that’s it?”

“She’s having a panic attack!” Yerim looks at her like she’s crazy, “please I know my wife and she doesn’t do that shit ever now let me go.” Jinsoul seethes out and Yerim reluctantly lets go of her. Shushing her worried daughters she pushes them back to tell them they can’t see their mother yet. 

Opening the front door to the house Jinsoul steps out, Sooyoung sounds like she can barely breathe. Moving down the steps she kneels in front of her wife, “baby I’m here, can you breathe with me?” Sooyoung’s arms tremble but she nods. 

Jinsoul reaches forward to rub soothing circles into Sooyoung’s back. Sooyoung starts to mirror her breaths, slow and deep. Her wife hiccups from crying, her head still lowered towards the ground. 

Sooyoung croaks out, “I’m so embarrassed.”

Jinsoul smiles just a little bit and squeezes on Sooyoung’s shoulder, “don’t be.” Sooyoung didn’t look the best, she barely had clothes on and even though her wife was already tiny, she looked too skinny. 

“Sooyoung, look at me.” Jinsoul whispers after some thick silence but Sooyoung shakes her head.

“I can’t.”

Jinsoul closes her eyes, Sooyoung’s still ate up with guilt and she realizes that they won’t be able to be together until she forgives herself, until Yeji forgives her. “Do you wanna see the girls?”

Sooyoung hiccups again, it sounds like her nose is full of snot. Jinsoul wishes she could just wipe it all away. Her wife makes a throaty noise before replying with a broken voice, “yes please.” Jinsoul stands up and leaves her on the front step.

Walking in she nods at her two overly eager daughters. Chaeyoung and Yuna race out to their mother. Sooyoung raises up and Jinsoul has to turn away after she accidentally locks eyes with her wife, well she’s got her answer. Sooyoung was just as bad, if not worse than her because of this whole ordeal. 

Sooyoung lifts both of them up in her arms, Jinsoul lets herself smile just a little when she hears their happy squeals. Sooyoung starts to laugh, “there’s my babies gosh I missed you guys so much.” The older woman sits her daughters back down but kneels to keep hugging them, she glances up where Jinsoul was still standing, “where’s Yeji?”

Jinsoul shakes her head but then Yerim speaks up, “she hates you.”

Smacking her sister on the back of her head, Sooyoung looks like she’s on the verge of passing out. Jinsoul’s quick to dismiss the statement, “Sooyoung you know she doesn’t hate you but-”

Sooyoung starts to cry, “but what? Tell me!”

“It isn’t time yet.”

Jinsoul can see the anger on Sooyoung’s face when she tells her that this is exactly why they’re not ready yet. “What the fuck do you mean?” Sooyoung spits out while standing up and grabbing Yuna and Chaeyoung’s hand. “You and the girls are coming home with me tonight!”

Looking at her wife sadly she shakes her head, “no Sooyoung. This isn’t how it works.” Her wife makes a noise that causes Yerim to snort, “I love you but it isn’t time.” 

“Time is a construct Jinsoul you better get your ass in the car now.” Yuna and Chaeyoung pull away from Sooyoung.

Yuna looks up at her concerned, “momma are you okay?” Sooyoung blinks and takes a deep breath. Then she looks back at Jinsoul. Yuna wasn’t afraid of Sooyoung, neither was Chaeyoung, but they were worried. Their mother was half naked, shaking like a leaf with the crazy eyes. 

“Yes baby, momma’s fine.” Sooyoung swallows a lump in your throat, “go back over to your mommy.” Yuna nods and skips back over to Jinsoul. Chaeyoung reaches for Sooyoung so the older woman picks the girl up in her arms. “Then how long Jinsoul? How long are you gonna make me wait to have my life back? Don’t you realize that you and our daughters are my everything?”

Jinsoul pouts, “I know...but, Sooyoung.” She can’t explain it, but she needs Sooyoung to understand. Jinsoul doesn’t know how long this is going to take. Sooyoung sighs and looks down and Jinsoul’s grateful she doesn’t have to put it out in words.

“I’m taking this one with me.” Sooyoung tells her and holds Chaeyoung up, the girl squeals and holds onto her mother’s neck as she’s settled onto a hip. “At the end of the week you better be ready to come back.”

Jinsoul swallows, “it isn’t about me and you know that.” Sooyoung grimaces, “you don’t think it’s bad enough that Yeji won’t come out and see you? Sooyoung she won’t even talk about you. She thinks you hurt me.” Jinsoul watches as her wife bites her lip to keep her tears at bay, “and you did. You hurt me Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung sobs and turns away from the house, “I’m sorry Jinsoul.” Her wife chokes out and Chaeyoung is tugging on her hair, she was wanting to cry too since everyone else was.

“Goodnight Sooyoung, be safe going home.” Jinsoul mumbles out and her wife whips around with shock on her face, Jinsoul waves goodbye to her baby as well, blowing her kisses and such. 

Sooyoung starts to mutter, “no no no, I’m not done talking to you!” Yerim flips Sooyoung off before slamming the door shut. Jinsoul stands behind as Yerim security locks the door, then her wife is opening it again. The chain bounces and Yerim rolls her eyes.

“I swear if you don’t leave imma smash your fingers!” The chain is straining in the security lock and Sooyoung stick her arm inside, waving it around and grabbing onto the window curtains and such. Yerim pushes her out with a groan.

Her sister closes the door and it’s quiet for a few moments, until there’s a loud banging on the wood, then the doorbell is wrong several times. Sooyoung even moves over to bang on the window. “LET ME IN!” Sooyoung’s muffled voice reaches their ears and Jinsoul fights with Yerim to get the door back open.

It swings open only held close by the security chain.

Jinsoul can’t believe how crazy her wife is, “get that ass back out here Jinsoul! We wasn’t done!” Sooyoung screams through the crack and she can hear Chaeyoung giggling, “baby please come here, let me love on you! I know my baby misses it please...please Jinsoul- JINSOUL I’M BEGGING YOU!” Sooyoung desperately rambles out while holding her hand out, trying to find Jinsoul. 

The arm goes limp for a second and slithers out of the crack, Yerim goes to close the door but then Sooyoung pops her arm back in, “here baby this your ring, can you put it on for me? Please wear it...will you do this one thing for me?” Jinsoul glances down at Sooyoung’s trembling hand where her ring was. She wishes she never threw it in the first place. 

Reaching forward, Jinsoul isn’t surprised her wrist is grabbed and she’s being pulled towards the door crack. Sooyoung looks her straight in the eyes and Jinsoul knows she’s starting to cry. She can feel hot streaks of tears running down her cheeks. She doesn’t know how she manages to not just open this door and fall into Sooyoung’s arms.

“I love you Jung Jinsoul, I am yours. I love you so much, please don’t leave me, I’m sorry, I’ll be better. I'll never hurt you again. I promise I swear on our children’s life I won’t.” Jinsoul swoons at her wife’s words, god she was so in love with her.

Yerim looks at her with pure disgust but Jinsoul doesn’t pay her any mind. “I will never leave you Sooyoung. You know better than that.”

Sooyoung sniffles, “tell me you love me.”

Jinsoul nods, “I do, you have no idea how much I love you.” Her wife calms down at that and lets go of her to hand her the ring. Jinsoul takes it, grateful to have it back and slips it on her finger, holding it up she whispers, “it’s staying on Sooyoung, forever.”

“Better stay on. Can I get a kiss?” Jinsoul nods eagerly but Yerim pulls her away.

Her sister screams through the crack, “nope! Bye Sooyoung, don’t come back!” Yerim slams the door after Sooyoung flips her off. Jinsoul watches as her wife quickly pulls her arm out before it is smashed in the doorway. 

Jinsoul begins to cry again and Yerim rolls her eyes, “yeah we're gonna need to talk.” Her sister says seriously. 

~

Sooyoung waits until the lights are turned off to leave. She’s parked in the street, hunkered down in her seat. Chaeyoung is in her lap fast asleep. She didn’t leave straight away, she simply drove off and then drove back to a dark shaded spot where her black BMW wouldn’t be noticeable. 

She watched her sister in law's house for any movement, maybe see if Yeji or Jinsoul came out on the porch or to take out the trash. But she didn’t get the satisfaction of that. So when the final light in the house went off, it was the room up stairs, Sooyoung starts her car and creeps off.

Jinsoul wanted her to go home...but how could she? Her home was here. Jinsoul, Yeji and Yuna, the tiny girl in her arms right now was her home. 

Rubbing Chaeyoung’s back while she drives, waits for a stop sign to lift the girl and place her in the back, stretching over to buckle her up safely. “Chaeyoung, Momma loves you.” Sooyoung whispers out and her daughter groans sleepily, smiling, she starts to drive them back to the house.

At least she’ll be able to sleep tonight with her daughter in her arms. She wishes all three of them would come home with her, and her wife. But Sooyoung knows she’s still in big time trouble. Yeji wouldn’t even see her. 

Sooyoung’s really messed up this time, when she did with Yuna she was able to make it up pretty early on. The younger twin still flinched from time to time when Sooyoung would discipline her, so she would scoop her daughter up in a loving hug and promise she’d never do such a thing again.

She needed to start explaining herself more, rather than using her hands to fix things. Yeji must have taken the fight hard. The whole thing...it was gonna take a lot more for Sooyoung to fix this.

Yeji was older, more mature, while Yuna barely remembers her experience now since Sooyoung made up for it so much. She wouldn’t doubt this moment would stay fresh on Yeji’s mind for years, along with her other two babies who were also caught up with it

And yet, Sooyoung still lost her temper back there. She couldn’t stand it without Jinsoul. But she needed to learn how to control herself so she could be with her wife again.

Sooyoung needs to figure this out and as much as she doesn't want to.

She'll have to do it alone.

~~~~

AHHHHH sorry I haven’t updated this in forever so there we have it! First part of the redemption arc. Next chapter? I promise it won’t take as long to get out as this one did! I’ve been really busy with another work of mine. 

I hope everyone likes it and it’s not disappointing or anything! Lots of love as always...muah!

Spoilers: law and justice Jinsoul edition, Sooyoung has a new addition to the family 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Redemption arc part two

“Chae, baby what do you want to eat?” 

The one thing that she loves about her youngest is that she’ll stay up late. The twins sleep too much, one time Sooyoung even timed it...17 hours for Yuna, 15 for Yeji. She doesn’t understand how they sleep that long, but knowing her wife who took two naps in one day sometimes, she doesn’t question it. 

Chaeyoung is running in circles before she screams out, “HOT DOG!”

Sooyoung grimaces, she doesn’t think it’ll be a good idea to feed her five year old hotdogs at 1am. Sooyoung could just go to bed, but her nerves were shot. She was still torn up from her wife, rejecting her once again. 

And Yeji…

“You know we only eat hotdogs after me and mommy pay the bills...or when she’s mad.” Sooyoung doesn’t make Jinsoul mad very often, but she knows she’s messed up when she comes home to weenies in sliced bread and plain potato chips. 

Chaeyoung stops running and pouts up at her, she was just like Jinsoul. Sooyoung shakes her head and picks up her youngest before sitting her on the counter. “Fine, fried or microwaved.” 

“Raw!”

Sooyoung glares at her youngest, “I’m not giving you no raw hotdog.” 

Chaeyoung’s eyes swell up, and any other time, Sooyoung would have been able to resist. But she hasn’t seen her kids in a day or two. She can’t stand to see one of them cry right now after everything.

She promised herself as she was driving home she’d never make her family cry again. Unless she told a really funny joke. But no more sad. Sooyoung doesn’t care if she’s gotta do backflips. So here she was, feeding her daughter a raw hot dog while wiping the previous tears away.

Chaeyoung happily eats it and that’s all that matters, Sooyoung smiles for the first time in days. This was her pride and joy. After giving her daughter her vitamins and a glass of water she carries her to bed. 

It’s late now and Chaeyoung has become quieter, so Sooyoung knows she must be getting tired. Thankfully the girl doesn’t have school tomorrow. Laying against the pillows she scratches Chaeyoung’s back, who’s sitting up watching the tv. Something’s been on her mind ever since she went to Yerim’s, she knows how Yeji feels, but she wonders if she’s even affected her other kids. 

“Hey, Chaeyoung.”

Her five year old takes a second to tear her eyes off the screen. Once she’s got her daughter's attention turns the tv off and turns a lamp on. Sooyoung takes a deep breath, “does momma scare you?” 

Chaeyoung looks at her funny and crawls up to sit close to her, “what that mean?” Sooyoung takes her daughter’s hand and squeezes. It isn’t easy having conversations like this even with Jinsoul. 

“When I get mad, do I scare you?”

Her child shrugs, playing off as indifferent. But Sooyoung sees it, she sees how Chaeyoung’s eyes water up. Her daughter usually cried when she was being a brat, getting anything she wanted. But Sooyoung could tell these were real tears by the way Chaeyoung was hiding them. “I don’t like it when you get mad.”

Sooyoung’s throat tightens when she hears her daughter’s voice crack, opening up her arms she pulls Chaeyoung between them. “I’m sorry, Momma is really really sorry baby.” Hugging her daughter she pats her back in a rhythm, shushing her whenever she sniffles. 

Chaeyoung leans back from where she had her face buried in her chest, “ith okay momma, I know you can’t help it juth like when I accidentally go potty.”

Sooyoung blinks.

Well, it isn’t like her daughter is wrong. She’s actually right, it’s hard to control things if she doesn’t know how to properly deal with them. “I’ll learn, just like you. I’ll learn to not get that mad.” Chaeyoung yawns and that’s when Sooyoung notices how late it is,“Is your sister mad at me?”

Chaeyoung snuggles into her more, “Which one? thupid head or dumb dumb.” Sooyoung snorts at her daughter’s remark, Jinsoul thought she was an angel, which she was. Sooyoung knew all her girls were angels...but her baby had some hidden horns as well.

Getting the rest of her giggles out she sighs, “the dumb one.” Neither of the twins were idiots, they were freakishly smart. But their baby sister thought differently.

Chaeyoung is silent for a few seconds and Sooyoung doesn’t remember a time her daughter thought this hard, “Yeah...she.” The girl starts out but then pauses, making short humming noises before whispering. “Momma did you hurt mommy.” 

Sooyoung was just starting to get over the tightness in her chest, hearing that crushed her all over again. She did hurt Jinsoul, there was no sense of beating around the truth. Despite her promises to never do so, she did the worst thing imaginable. She didn’t only hurt her wife. Chaeyoung asking that is evidence that her outburst had affected the girls more than anything. 

“Yes, I did and I really really wish I didn’t.” Sooyoung wants to never ever do it again. She’ll find a way. “Sometimes you hurt the people you love because you’re hurting inside.” Pushing Chaeyoung back, she presses her palm against her daughter’s chest, her tiny heart beating underneath it. The rhythm calms Sooyoung, it’s slow and reassuring, “but that’s no excuse, it isn’t fair to them.”

Sooyoung combs her fingers through her child’s hair. “Chaeyoung when you're hurting inside you have to trust the people who love you.” She never listens to her voice of reason, Jinsoul. Time and time again she pushed her wife away in an effort to protect her. Thought by taking care of things by herself was the way to go, in turn, it just made Jinsoul feel more alienated. 

“Momma what ith trust.” Sooyoung’s pulled out of her thoughts, Chaeyoung is looking at her curiously.

“I don’t really know myself.” Chaeyoung tilts her head at the answer so Sooyoung tries to explain it the best she can. It was a complicated thing, but Sooyoung knew exactly what it was, “for me, I think of your mom.” Sooyoung pats her daughter on the head, “No matter what she’s gonna be there when I need her, that’s trust.”

Chaeyoung smiles at the answer but then quickly yawns. Sooyoung guesses it’s time for bed so she makes Chaeyoung a spot to sleep beside her. Her youngest snuggles up to her arm and Sooyoung lays on her back. Looking up at the ceiling she tries to close her eyes, but she knows sleep won’t come.

“Momma,” Sooyoung’s broken out of the trance at her daughter’s tiny voice.

“Hmm?”

“I trust you.” Those words make Sooyoung crumble, she waits until Chaeyoung’s snoring to cry. She cries all night, the darkness blends to light. 

She needs to see Yeji.

~~~~

Chaeyoung is currently in her sister's room, they never let her in here...but now that they’re gone she’s going to have fun all by herself. She woke up and seeing that her momma was still asleep she sneakily got out of the bed and raced towards, stupid and dumb dumbs room to simply wreck havoc.

Letting out an evil laugh she first goes to find Yuna’s switch. She deletes all the data on it and software...Chaeyoung is secretly a genius. She may be only five, but her sisters and moms think she’s a little clueless. Little do they know she only pretends so she gets away with more stuff. 

Mentally, she was already forty-two, physically, she was still tiny as if she was three. One day...she will rule the world. Chaeyoung feels sad right now however, so she takes her frustration out by coloring on Yeji’s pillow cases. Her momma was crying all night in her sleep and Chaeyoung tried her best to comfort her by hugging onto her tight. 

She doesn’t fully understand what’s going on right now. She just knows her sisters and parents are hurting. Sure, her mother was crazy and the other one let it happen. But Chaeyoung wishes they could just all be together again.

Chaeyoung was pissed at her mom at first...for being so mean to her mommy. However, only three hours in she started to miss her. Now that she was here, she missed her mommy. She just wanted the both of them here, it wasn’t the same without either of them.

And her sisters, as annoying as they are and as much as they ruin her evil plans. She misses them dearly as well. They make her life a little difficult since they’re more physically adept as her. All her plans would be successful without them and well, Chaeyoung thought that would be too boring.

Finding Yeji’s diary she opens it up and starts to read it. She could actually read well, even some of the papers her mommy looked at for work. Yeji’s handwriting is bad but Chaeyoung could decipher some of it. 

_ Ryunjin is sooo cute...I like her SO MUCH! _

Chaeyoung giggles, her sister was so weird. 

_ I accidintly took Miss Hani’s car keys and threw it out the window  _

Rereading the sentence Chaeyoung doesn’t know what’s wrong but she knows it isn’t right, it didn’t make total sense. She reads one last insert.

_ I miss Yuna coming 2 dance with me, it is fun with momma butt without Yuna it makes me sad. I wish she’d come! She doesn’t even got 2 dance just be there... all she do is lay in her bed. >:c  _

Chaeyoung pouts and closes the diary, maybe when she’s older she’ll dance with Yeji. Yuna was a nerd and mean. All she did was watch those girls on the ipad, play mario, and eat hot chips. 

Putting her sister’s diary up, Chaeyoung glances at the door. Running over to the hiding spot she pulls out the ipad. The one that nobody knew she could use. Chaeyoung would act like she didn’t, running up to her parents to ask them to put on youtube for her. Secretly, Chaeyoung has been playing poker on it, deleting the app every time her sisters or moms wanted it. 

Clicking around on it, she finds her mother’s contact. She wants to see her mother so bad right now, presses the facetime button she lets it ring. It only takes a few seconds for Jinsoul to pick up, Chaeyoung can’t contain her excitement as her mother’s face appears on the screen.

“Chaeyoung? Baby what are you doing?”

Putting her finger up to her lips she shushes her mother, “shhh momma ith athleep.” Jinsoul looks confused, since when did her daughter know how to use the ipad this well? “I mith you mommy.” Chaeyoung’s lip quivers and soon, Jinsoul’s is too, “Momma doeth too.” Although Chaeyoung prided herself in being an evil genius...she really really loves her family.

“Awe sweetie I miss you, so so much.” Jinsoul pulls her phone away from her face and Chaeyoung can hear a pitiful noise and a few sniffles. The screen then flashes a few times and Chaeyoung squints her eyes to read the word, her mother just screenshotted, whatever that means. How could she shoot the screen? 

Not paying attention to it she asks, “can you come home? Yuna and Yeji too.” 

Jinsoul makes another noise on the line, “I don’t know baby, not yet, but soon. Can you show me momma?” Chaeyoung hums, she’ll have to be sneaky about it. Tip-toeing back into the bedroom she flips the camera around to show her mom snoring halfway off the mattress. 

The screenshot thingy comes up again, making the ipad brightness flash. Sooyoung’s eyes flutter open and Chaeyoung’s eyes widened in horror, “gotta go mommy! I report back to you tonight.”

“Chaeyoung wha- *click*”

Oh no, Chaeyoung is in trouble. Her momma is looking at her like she’s an alien. “Was you just face-timing your mom?” Chaeyoung doesn’t answer, she sprints. She can hear her momma yelling for her as she runs back through the hallway...cursing her stubby legs she can’t get really far until Sooyoung’s lifting her up into her arms.

“You got some explaining to do...since when did you know how to call people on that thing.” Her momma stares at her suspiciously so she just shrugs her shoulders. “Call her back.” Chaeyoung sighs and clicks back on the facetime button, hopefully her mother is smart enough not to answer.

She does.

Jinsoul’s face appears back on the screen, “oop!” Her mom disconnects the call when she sees Sooyoung’s face is beside her daughters. 

Chaeyoung breathed out relief, her mother was kinda smart. “What the- call her back.” Sooyoung was ansty and desperate. It was like she was actually going crazy without her wife. 

“But mom-”

“Chae, call now.” Chaeyoung grumbles and hits the call button, her mother declines on the first ring. Sooyoung demands her to do it again and again, until it says the number isn’t available. Jinsoul’s blocked the ipad. “OH WHAT THE HELL!” Sooyoung yells and sits Chaeyoung down.

Chaeyoung watches as her mother throws a fit, pacing back and forth with her fist clenched. Sooyoung calms down just a little bit and then kneels down to her daughter. Chaeyoung stays silent as her mother grabs her and shakes her, “baby am I crazy? Would you tell momma if she’s crazy.”

Blinking she only tells the truth, “you’re crazy momma.” 

Sooyoung is smiling pleadingly but hearing that it slowly drops into a morbid expression, “you’re right. Oh my god you’re right Chae.” She looks at her momma as she spirals, “what do I do? How should I get your sisters and mom back?”

Chaeyoung shrugs, “sthop being crazy?”

Her mother almost looks shocked at her reasonable suggestion. Chaeyoung thinks her mom is starting to realize that she’s not as clueless as everyone thinks she is. Chaeyoung doesn’t mind though...she thinks her momma would keep her intelligence a secret, they could even be partners in crime. “I-I don’t know how?” 

Chaeyoung strokes her chin for a moment, “Momma what makes you happy.” 

Sooyoung blinks, without a beat she answers, “you.” Chaeyoung smiles widely and Sooyoung comes up with more, “your sisters, your mom. Dancing, music-.”

“Okay,” Chaeyoung cuts her mother off, “whenever your losthing it justh sthimply think of dose things.” Her mom nods slowly at first, but then it becomes quicker.

“What if I do and it still doesn’t work.”

“Momma I’m not a doctor.” Sooyoung raises a brow and then Chaeyoung mirrors it.

Her mother then becomes seriously concerned, “you’re smart as hell...when did you start this shit, talking to me like a grown person and knowing how to use technology.” Chaeyoung is silent. Knowing if she speaks it’s over, she just pretends she doesn’t understand what her mother is talking about. Sooyoung shakes her head letting it go, “okay fine don’t tell me, but thank you...I’m gonna try from now on to not be crazy. This is the first step and you’re gonna help me right?”

Chaeyoung nods her head, if her momma needs help she’s gonna give it to her. Her mom has been there her whole life, helping her reach up to counters and making monsters disappear from underneath the bed and such. 

She’ll help her mom as much as she can.

~~~~

Chaeyoung is watching her mother cry and eat ice cream...this may be her second tub. It’s a bit awkward, Chaeyoung would ask for a bite but her mom was kinda snorting and drooling all up in it. 

She’s actually never seen her cry this hard. At first, her mom had clung to her and no matter how hard she tried, Chaeyoung couldn’t escape. Her mom then started sobbing out in pain, wailing and weeping so loud it pierced her ears.

Then came the sad music and icecream. Chaeyoung liked the ladies that were singing, Whitney and another called adele. Sooyoung holds the spoon out and mumbles out the words, “I have nothing, nothing, nothing...If I don't have youuuu, youuuouuuoouuu.” Chaeyoung covers her eyes when her mom gets up and starts to sing to the wall, using the spoon as a microphone. 

Slipping away, she tries to be quiet as possible so her mom doesn’t notice. Sooyoung falls to the floor, crying even harder than before. Chaeyoung frowns as she starts to hear the hiccups and stuff. 

Chaeyoung waddles to get the ipad, quickly calling her other mom that was sane. Jinsoul picks it up, smiling when she sees Chaeyoung’s face, but instantly dropping it when she notices the concern on her face. “Chae what’s wrong?”

“Momma crying.” 

Jinsoul frowns, “...how bad.”

“Miss Whitney ith playing and she ate all the cookieth and cream Ben and jerry’s.” 

Her mom makes a face and Chaeyoung knows it’s not good. Her sisters then pop up on the screen, screaming all sorts of things, Chaeyoung aggressively shushes them, “you guys are too loud!”

Yuna rolls her eyes and disappears but Yeji stares hard into the camera, “where’s mom?”

“Crying.”

Yeji blinks, “oh.” Her other sister then disappears as well. Jinsoul looks genuinely shocked that neither of her daughters wanted nothing to do with the phone call. 

“Baby can you make sure to do something?”

“Yeth mommy.”

Jinsoul scratches at her head, “don’t let your momma out tonight okay and if you can, go grab the big brown bottle underneath the kitchen sink and hide it.” Chaeyoung gives her a thumbs up, “I love you Chaeyoung, mommy misses you.” 

Chaeyoung hangs up and slides the ipad back in place. She has a top secret mission to do just for her mom. 

Sooyoung wipes at her face and looks up, her daughter is nowhere to be found. “Chae?” She’s about to go look for her but then her and Jinsoul’s wedding song plays. Sooyoung flops on the floor and rolls onto her back. Covering her face with her hands and sobbing into them. She isn’t going anywhere soon.

Chaeyoung sneaks around to the kitchen, going directly to the cabinet her mom told her. Pulling it open quietly she grabs the bottle. Squinting her eyes she reads it to herself. “Bacardi...one five one.” Shrugging she runs through the house and into the playroom, hiding the bottle in her toy box. Next thing she needed to get was keys...so her mom wouldn’t go anywhere.

Running back through the house she looks everywhere for them. She never paid attention to the keys, “there you are.” Chaeyoung turns around in the snap of a finger, scared that she got caught. She narrows her eyes at her mom’s hand...the keys were out of her grasp. Her mom already had them, “come on we’re going to see your mother.”

Looking up at her momma she tries to think of something real quick. Sooyoung’s rubbing at her eyes, sniffling. The woman had some old joggers and a t-shirt on, stains from the icecream already drying on it.

Chaeyoung gets the idea and drops face first onto the floor.

“GODDAMN!” Sooyoung screams out and Chaeyoung groans out in pain. Sooyoung scrambles to pick her up, holding her head to her chest. “Are you okay?!”

Sooyoung rocks her back and forth, Chaeyoung feels a little dumb. That hurt a lot...oh no she’s crying. “Shhh it’s okay momma got you.”

She’s now being carried to bed, she’s afraid her plan has been ruined. “It’s bedtime I think, for the both of us.” Chaeyoung then let herself cry, her plan wasn’t all in vain. She was successful for her mom. 

Sooyoung wasn’t going out and the forbidden juice was hidden. Chaeyoung is laid down in the bed and her mom gives her kisses on the head where it hurts...it feels instantly better.

“All better?”

Chaeyoung nods and feels herself drifting off, cursing her immature brain, needing so much energy and sleep. But surely her mother wouldn’t leave her all alone here.

~

Sooyoung rubs on Chaeyoung’s head until she’s snoring. Smiling at Jinsoul’s mini-me she sighs, guessing she won’t go and stalk her wife tonight. Instead she watches old movies on the tv. Not tired at all. As long as her child got some sleep that’s all that mattered.

Her phone starts to ring and Sooyoung stretches to pick it up. Holding it to her ear she answers, “hello?”

Sooyoung slowly listens to the voice on the line...it’s an old friend of hers. A very good friend.

Maybe her wife not being with right now was a good idea.

~~~~

Jinsoul taps on the steering wheel, her wife should be here any minute now. She was kinda afraid how this exchange would go...Chaeyoung needed to go back to school tomorrow so Jinsoul was picking her up. 

She knows Sooyoung’s going to try and kidnap her or something. Forcing her to come back home when she nor Yeji is ready. Jinsoul left both of the twins at Yerim’s even though she promised Sooyoung she’d get to see them. She knows her wife wouldn’t have agreed to come without a little lie or two, she just hopes she doesn’t get too mad. 

Seeing the BMW roll up, Jinsoul’s heart starts to race. The car stills to a stop and for a few seconds no one comes out. Jinsoul rolls her window down just to a small crack. The driver door opens and out steps Sooyoung and her wife begins to walk over...without Chaeyoung.

Jinsoul grumbles under her breath, squeezing the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turn white. As soon as Sooyoung’s standing in front of the door she groans, “where is my child?”

“Sleeping, you need to calm down.”

Jinsoul gasps, “calm down?! I’m the-” Sooyoung lowers herself until she’s eye level with the crack in the window. Jinsoul gulps a little louder than intended, Sooyoung’s got that sinister gaze right now. It pierces straight through Jinsoul’s soul.

“You lied.” Sooyoung mumbles in a dangerous voice, her eyes scanning the back seats.

Jinsoul rests her head on her seat, bringing her shaky hands down to her lap, “so? They said they didn’t want to see you.”

She now expects her wife to throw a tantrum of some sort but she doesn’t, she starts to cry like a baby. “T-they didn’t want to s-s-see me?” Jinsoul’s mouth drops in the slightest as Sooyoung sniffles and wipes her face, “I guess that’s okay...whenever they’re ready.”

Jinsoul blinks at the mature response. The last time Sooyoung wasn’t so adamant on going home without her or the children. Jinsoul pouts up at her wife who was trying to hide her tears, “I’m sorry Sooyoung.”

Her wife takes a few deep breaths, “what about you? Still mad?”

Shaking her head, Jinsoul wouldn’t lie, “no I’ve forgiven you.” 

Sooyoung sticks her fingers into the crack of the window, wiggling them around and such. Jinsoul raises a brow when her wife presses her forehead against the car and stares inside, “wanna have a quickie in the back?” 

Jinsoul rolls her wife’s fingers up in the crack, she hears Sooyoung scream in pain so she rolls it back down. “You are literally a fiend, the damn devil, you know that right.” Jinsoul seethes out, but she would be lying if she didn’t adore the idea of getting frisky with her wife right now. But she had to have restraint right now. This was the reason why they were in this situation in the first place.

Whenever her wife would hurt her she’d just be showered in love and gifts, Sooyoung loves her, she knows that. She’s mature enough to know that Sooyoung doesn’t mean it when she acts up. Jinsoul’s had her moments as well, hurting Sooyoung and begging for forgiveness. Sooyoung however was bad at communication, she always was. Instead of facing the problem she just wanted to bury it instead.

Sooyoung tries to reach into the car so Jinsoul slaps her hands away, “you really want me to start begging for pussy because I will.” Jinsoul looks at her wife who was desperate, “please Jinsoul, please god just-”

“Will you shut up?” 

Sooyoung whines at her, “but I’m sad! And I really really really…” Jinsoul pinches the bridge of her nose as her wife repeats the word over and over again. She can’t help but smile though, “really really miss you and I’d like to blow your ba- OW!” Jinsoul rolls her fingers up in the window again. Her wife is hopping around, shaking her hands where they were hurting. 

Rolling the window back just a tiny bit, Sooyoung is quick to turn her head sideways to look in, “can I at least have a kiss?” Jinsoul rolls her eyes at her wife puckering her lips up through the small crack. Shifting the window all the way down she giggles as Sooyoung’s full head starts to poke in.

Jinsoul points at her wife, giving a warning, “behave.” Jinsoul’s smiling so hard it hurts her cheeks. Sooyoung leans forward in the slightest and locks their lips in a slow, heavy kiss. Jinsoul hums into it, her wife was smiling too and she’s starting to think Sooyoung was trying to annoy her earlier. 

The kiss doesn’t get deeper than it already is, and lessens to fat smooches instead. “I was playing, I know I don’t deserve any of your loving right now.” Jinsoul doesn’t like how guilty Sooyoung sounds, but she is surprised that her wife was being fair about this. 

Usually, it didn’t take Jinsoul much to be convinced. Sooyoung just had that effect on her. All her wife had to do was snap her fingers and she’d come running, Jinsoul knew she had that same power on Sooyoung. She leaves one more kiss on her wife’s lips and leans back, “baby, don’t say it like that.” 

“But it’s true Jinsoul! I’ve been a terrible wife.”

“No you haven’t, it was a slip up...you were right to beat that man but wrong place, wrong time. I was mad that it affected our children.” Jinsoul tells her, Sooyoung has been cool headed for the most part, but sometimes things heat up too quickly. Just like it always did with Johnny. Sooyoung was defending her family...Jinsoul thinks it was just out of line doing it in front of their girl’s principal. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Sooyoung slumps down in the window so Jinsoul pats her head, “you don’t need to be telling me that, I already know and understand, the girl’s don't, however, that’s why you need to be apologizing to them.” Her wife hums sadly, Jinsoul wasn’t always the sensible one in the relationship, but through the years she’s become wiser. 

She knows a little why Sooyoung does protect them so much. Her father abandoned her family and made a new one when she was younger, and her older sister was in a horrible marriage. Sooyoung’s dad barely is around, he’s only seen his grandchildren a few times compared to her parents. Even though Dasom’s the best grandma they could ask for, Sooyoung was still affected by the past.

Sooyoung just wants to smother them with love, and at the same time, Jinsoul thinks her wife is afraid of being abandoned just like her mother was. Jinsoul would never leave this woman and it always is a fight trying to make her realize that. She stares at her wedding band as she scratches Sooyoung’s scalp. 

Jinsoul knows she’ll be with this woman till the day she dies.

“You’re too good to me you know?” Sooyoung whispers out while looking deeply into her eyes. Jinsoul’s heart clenches, Sooyoung still made her feel the way she did when she first met her after all these years.

Jinsoul leans up to kiss her wife’s cheek, “I can say the same.” Sooyoung then pulls away to go retrieve their youngest baby out of the back seat. The girl is rubbing at her eyes sleepily as Sooyoung carries her over. Jinsoul’s heart flutters at the sight, she misses her baby so much. 

Sooyoung wakes Chaeyoung up, “look who it is.” Chaeyoung squeals seeing Jinsoul and reaches for her desperately. Jinsoul opens the car door and takes her in her arms. Hugging and rubbing the back of her daughter’s head who was happy to be back in her mother’s hold. Sooyoung scratches at Chaeyoung’s head too and brings something up, “you know Soul, she’s smarter than what we think.”

Jinsoul glances up at her wife and back to Chaeyoung...who was avoiding both of their stares, “yeah me too, she knew how to call me on the ipad and talked to me like a little adult.” They look at their daughter expectantly but the girl only hides her face in her mom’s neck. Suddenly shy from all the attention.

Sooyoung awkwardly stands around for a few minutes, watching the two catch up. Jinsoul and Chaeyoung even had their own language, talking gibberish that she somewhat understood but felt left out of. 

Jinsoul then looks up at her with a bright smile on her face, “Chae wants mickey dee’s.” 

“Oh okay...I guess I’ll get going then.” Sooyoung sighs sadly.

Her wife tilts her head, “what? No silly, get in the car we’re all going.” 

Sooyoung’s heart pumps for the first time in what it feels like forever. Matching her daughters and wife’s smile she races to the passenger seat. 

Only if her twins were here too…

~~~~

“You gotta little bbq on your lip.” Chaeyoung watches her moms feed each other chicken nuggets, one second she was asleep, the next she was in Jinsoul’s lap, it was the best moment of her life, getting to see her mom again. She’s missed this, being spoiled by her parents...she got a happy meal, but her momma made sure she got five extra toys.

Chaeyoung doesn’t know how to explain it, but there was a weird feeling in her chest before this. Now that she was seeing her parents smiling and playing with each other it was all gone. The weird feeling was painful when they were fighting, so Chaeyoung never wanted them to do that again.

After eating her french fries, Chaeyoung feels herself drifting again. She doesn’t want to go to sleep because she knows when she wakes up her momma isn’t going to be there anymore. Chaeyoung wants both of them around, she loves them so much and she hates the switch back and forth.

However, the cheeseburger hit differently. She was about to go into a food coma. Curse her body for needing sleep…

“Oh she’s asleep again.” Sooyoung mumbles out, Jinsoul looks behind them and sees that her youngest is passed out in the back seat again. Cheeseburger clenched in one hand, a chicken nugget in the other. Sooyoung stretches past her to grab Chae’s food so she can put it up, Jinsoul simply watches with a smile.

Driving Sooyoung back to her bmw, she leaves one hand on the steering wheel and the other holds Sooyoung’s hand. Sooyoung was snuggled up to her arm, resting her cheek against her shoulder. Jinsoul would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her wife’s affection. But she’d also be lying if she said she wasn’t speeding to get Sooyoung back so she goes to see the twins. 

They must be wondering where she is. Jinsoul feels a bit guilty, she knows the girls miss their mother just as much as she does. They deserve the time like this with her and Jinsoul thinks it’s selfish she’s out with Sooyoung when the twins were starting to get sad without her. Yeji is being stubborn about it, she gets it honest, Sooyoung was probably the most stubborn person Jinsoul knew, and Yuna wouldn’t go anywhere without her twin. 

Jinsoul leans over to kiss the top of Sooyoung’s head before turning back to where the bmw was parked. When Jinsoul tries to shake Sooyoung off her wife grumbles out with irritation, “just a few more minutes.”

“The twins are probably waiting for me…” Sooyoung raises up from where she was cuddling up against Jinsoul’s side. She sees how her wife’s jaw clenches, Jinsoul knows it must be hard for Sooyoung that the twins wanted nothing to do with her right now. 

Sooyoung runs a hand through her hair, “text me?”

Jinsoul wants to say yes, but she isn’t sure if she can. If she starts communicating with Sooyoung more and more she knows she won’t be able to stand not being home. Jinsoul will be running back. It has to stay out of sight out of mind, she can’t rush the twins into this. “We’ll see.” 

She can tell Sooyoung doesn’t like the answer with the way she glares, “and how long until I see you again. Or the girls...I don’t know if I can do this anymore. It’s been a week, Soul.” 

Jinsoul swallows the tension building up between them, “when they’re ready.” 

“Yeah whatever.” Sooyoung groans and steps out of the car. Jinsoul knows that it shouldn't hurt, but it does, no matter how hard she tries to not let it get to her. Sooyoung opens the back door and kisses Chaeyoung goodbye. Jinsoul doesn’t get another word. For some reason she thought it was progress.

However, Sooyoung still hasn’t got over being impatient . 

Driving back to Yerim’s she parks the car and steps out. The twins were playing in the yard with sticks and such. As soon as she steps out of the car they come running after her. Jinsoul huffs when they crash into her screaming out, “mommy!”

The two nine year olds came up to her waist now, so lifting them up in hugs was a work out for Jinsoul. But still, they’re her babies. They’ll be treated as such. Handing them some mcdonald’s they run back into the house, eager to eat. Jinsoul gets Chaeyoung out of the car and lifts her into her arms. 

Joining her sister who was sitting on the front porch she sighs as soon as she asks, “Hey, how’d it go.” 

Sitting beside her on one of the chairs she maneuvers Chaeyoung into a more comfortable position, “it was okay, we went to Mcdonalds. Talked. But then she got all distant when I told her I didn’t know when we’d be coming home.” 

Jinsoul is met with a furious glare, “you took her ass to get food. Let me guess you paid too.” Yerim is shaking her head like she was disappointed with her, Jinsoul’s gets a little salty at that. Was she that predictable? “Same old shit Jinsoul, she says jump and you say how high.” 

“Damn it’s not that big of a deal.” 

"It is when you consider Sooyoung has treated you like shit multiple times. You gotta stand your ground even with the most simple of things.” Yerim argues with her and Jinsoul rolls her eyes, she doesn’t have to defend herself. This was her wife. Sooyoung never cheated on her, never abused her, and she treats her like gold. Yerim was just talking out of her ass. 

Jinsoul huffs, “She hasn’t treated me like shit...she just gets mad sometimes, it’s my fault for not being able to calm her down.” Yerim’s mouth drops and she makes a noise out of disbelief. But it was the truth, Jinsoul did feel at fault for not getting a hold of the situation before it got bad. 

“Seriously Soul?”

“My Sooyoungie is the sweetest person alive don’t lie.” Jinsoul says with a serious expression...three seconds of silence she and Yerim burst out laughing. Sooyoung was very sweet, but she did have a sadistic side that only her sister and a select few of her friends knew about, the way she met Sooyoung was just proof. They didn’t have the most romantic start, but damn did Jinsoul fall for her. 

“You’re delusional.” Yerim covers her mouth while giggling, “She is sweet to you and the kids, but she also got fucking anger problems I guess you don’t see that huh.”

Rolling her eyes she answers her sister, “I know that she does, but still she needs me and I need her. I can’t just hope it goes away, her issues and stuff, who am I to leave her to deal with it on her own.” Jinsoul explains, Sooyoung just couldn’t do it alone. She isn’t sure Sooyoung even had the courage to ask for help.

Yerim sighs sadly, “But when you eventually go back to her you’re just going to pretend it didn’t happen. Sure your marriage to that woman is good most of the time but when it’s not? Soul you can’t just let her disrespect you like that, especially in front of your children.” 

Jinsoul looks down at her youngest, still fast asleep, her sister had a point. This was the exact reason she was staying away from Sooyoung, but she couldn’t even have a little outing like mcdonalds? “Then what do I do?”

“Stop crying over a bitch you’ve been married to for fifteen years and stop giving into her until she’s actually ready to change. She promises to do so but has she ever changed Jinsoul? You go back to her before she starts.” Yerim urges her to listen, Jinsoul understands completely. This might be the roughest time in her marriage yet. But she has to do this if she wants her kids to trust their mother like she does.

They’re just too young to experience things like this.

“Not this bitch,” Yerim mumbles out and Jinsoul looks up at the road. A Rolls Royce pulls up into the driveway and out comes a tiny woman. 

It’s Jinsoul’s lawyer...Im Yeojin. 

That girl her sister used to smoke out all the time back when she was only dating Sooyoung, one of the most successful Lawyers in their city. Jinsoul knows shit is about to start happening with her around.

Yeojin is in very expensive clothing, with a Louis Vuitton bag half the size of her. She clicks her way up to the house and checks her watch, “hello ladies.” Jinsoul shares a look with her sister who had the biggest grin on her face.

“Who we sending to jail.” 

~~~~

Sooyoung holds onto the handle tightly, shaking a little bit every time she hears one of them meow. Her old friend, the one that her sister got Evangelista off of apparently had kittens for sale. “Thanks Lua, I really needed this right now.”

“Yeah yeah weirdo show me the money.” Okay, Lua wasn’t the most reliable character, but she took really good care of animals. Sooyoung gives her the money...Jinsoul might kill her for how much she’s spending on these damn cats. But it was for the greater good. Now her daughters each would have a sphynx of their own. She’s tried for a long time to get some, however Jinsoul wouldn’t allow her. She wasn’t the biggest fan of cats even though she babied Tubbie Wubbie.

After giving Lua the money the woman gets back onto her dingy mo-ped and races off. Sooyoung raises up the crate and looks inside...tiny hairless cats. Three of them to be exact. She hopes her daughters like them, she really missed them a lot. Maybe knowing they were kittens at home waiting for them they’d want to come back. Sooyoung can only wish.

“Hi my babies.” 

All for her real babies.

~~~~

Hiii you guys, well maybe this was some progress! Next chapter is mostly going to be Jinsoul centered, her being law and order with Yeojin Keating. Her getting away from her stalker (Sooyoung) and her having a heart to heart with her children. Oh and I guess the kittens shall be named too…

One of them will be named Prada, the rest who knows! I am accepting suggestions teehee. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Redemption arc part 3 The acceptance

Sitting across from Yeojin, Jinsoul gets a little nervous. “What are you writing down? That’s a lot of words.” 

Yeojin glares at her, “mind your business.”

Yerim snorts from across the kitchen and Jinsoul scratches at her head. Stumped but also irritated Jinsoul retaliates, “um it kinda is my business, I’m literally paying you to be in my business.” Jinsoul explains while leaning over the table and Yeojin hides her notebook.

“Damn let me finish! Nosy…”Jinsoul rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, grumbling while Yeojin finishes up. “By the way you don’t gotta pay me, I’m doing this to return the favor to Yerim.”

“Awe Sis, you’re doing this for me?”

“I’m not doing this for you, I want the house to myself again. You starting to irk me.”

Jinsoul holds a hand to her chest offended as Yeojin makes a pleased noise. Looking down at the notepad like it was gold. Before Jinsoul can argue with her sister, the lawyer slides the paper over.

Reading over it...is a process. First they got to gather evidence. Then actually go to court. Jinsoul’s not really familiar with this stuff besides like Judge Judy.

“Can’t you make it easier?” 

Yeojin raises a brow and grimaces, “sure! Then we can get our asses handed to us in court. If that’s what you want.” Jinsoul pouts and looks at her sister for help but Yerim just shrugs, “listen Jinsoul, Imma win this case for you, but it will take a minute trust me on this.”

Blinking at the woman in front of her, Jinsoul can remember when she was just a teenager. Getting in trouble and all that. But now she was an established lawyer, a good one at that. According to Yerim, Yeojin hardly ever lost a case, being very intelligent and all that.

“I got one question.”

“Don’t make it stupid.”

Jinsoul hums, scratches her chin and asks. “You ever met Annalise keating?”

Yeojin’s eye twitches, “yes, I worked under her for years.”

“Really?!”

“No you dumbass! That woman does not exist in real life.” Jinsoul’s excitement slowly drains as Yeojin rubs her temples with both hands. “You still stupid, after all these years you still haven’t grown a brain?”

“Girl, fuck you. I basically raised you, don’t disrespect me like that.” 

Yeojin stares at her for a few seconds and smiles, “I missed you.” Jinsoul clutches at her chest, clearly touched and reaches over to ruffle up Yeojin’s hair for old times sake.

Yerim pulls out the good wine.

~~~~

Sitting on the couch, Yeojin goes over the process one more time. Trying to see if she’s missed any details. “Okay so we will need to visit the school, see if they have camera footage or anything like that. A witness would work too, you said the principal was in the room when Sooyoung protected herself from the man?” 

Jinsoul nods and takes a sip from her wine. “Yeah, she likes us too. Well I hope so, we’ve caused a lot of trouble.” 

Yeojin dismisses it, there doesn’t need to be any doubts in the story. If the principal is not a reliable witness then there’s no point in using her. “And the guy antagonized still after the dispute right?”

“Yup.”

“Idiot. Did he threaten Yeji?”

“Kind of.” 

Yeojin nods, that would be good to use in the case. She feels bad for Jinsoul’s daughter though. It must have been a traumatic experience, Yeojin wouldn’t doubt if the girl blamed herself for the whole thing.

“Now has he pressed any charges yet?”

Jinsoul shakes her head, “no, I honestly don’t think he’s got that kind of money.” Yeojin smiles, even if he did. He couldn’t get a better lawyer than she already was.

“Cool, if this fails by the way, we’re going to sue the school. It’s completely foolproof with them, if Sooyoung only didn’t swing first, we would have a straight shot at him too.” 

The older woman sighs and rubs her eyes, “god I know, you know how she is though. She snapped when he started talking about Yeji.” Yeojin hums and does not blame Sooyoung for beating that man's ass.

“Still crazy?” 

Yerim sighs beside them, “you don’t even know.” Jinsoul frowns at her sister but does nothing to defend Sooyoung.

“Trouble in paradise?” 

Jinsoul laughs a bit sadly, “you know Sooyoung has never hesitated to be mean. I’m afraid our girls are seeing a side to her that I hoped they’d never have to.”

Yeojin chews on her lip and stares down the hallway, where the girls must have been sleeping or playing games or something. Yeojin hasn’t seen them in about three years, when Chaeyoung could barely speak. She wonders how they’re holding up in all this mess.

She hopes they are.

~~~~

Sooyoung is almost happy.

The kittens look at her curiously. She pets on one of them and it purrs, then all three of them are crawling up to her, cuddling into her. “See, if I was evil you guys wouldn’t like me.” Sooyoung tells herself.

But then she remembers she hasn’t talked to Yeji in almost two weeks.

It isn’t entirely her fault, her daughter has refused over and over again. Still, Sooyoung is 100% at fault. 

Holding the cat that she picked out for Yeji. She asks. “Do you think she hates me, little stank?” The cat stares at her, quite, unlike the other two meowing their asses off.

Sooyoung lip starts to quiver.

She missed Yeji so much.

~~~~

Yeji and Yuna are playing Just dance on their aunt’s wii. Chaeyoung bounces behind them singing along to the lyrics of the song. It was by that disco group, Boney M. 

Yuna is annihilating Yeji, because the older twin just can’t stop thinking about her mom.

Sooyoung always danced to this song, it made Yeji laugh every time. Yeji slams the controller down and goes to sulk on the bed. Yuna pays no attention to her, only calling out, “somebody a sore loser!”

Chaeyoung keeps glances back at her, scared. Yeji is tired of being treated like a freak. “Stop looking at me like that!”

Her little sister sticks her tongue out so Yeji bounces up to push her off the bed. 

Chaeyoung being overdramatic starts to cry her eyes out. It isn’t but a minute later Jinsoul is rushing in, pulling her little sister into her arms. Her mom glances at her once, almost disappointed, Yeji feels even more alienated.

Jinsoul gives her a look that says they’re definitely going to talk later.

Yuna is staring at her. Indifferent.

Yeji squares her shoulders, “what ugly?”

“You just like mom.” 

Yuna then turns to walk out of the room, leaving Yeji all alone. To her swirling thoughts. This is all her fault isn’t it? She’s the reason why her sisters are mad, she’s the reason her moms aren’t together right now. She’s the reason her mom fought that man. All the trouble is because of her. Because she couldn’t control her anger.

Her mom must hate her.

She’s the one to blame for this mess.

She misses her mom…

~~~~

“I miss mom.” Yeji says out loud. Yuna was coloring something and hums. Not bothering to look up.

“Me too.” 

Yeji lays down beside her sister and watches her color in the lines. Yuna only used brown, she was coloring in a beach. All brown. “Did you mean what you said? That I’m like mom.”

Yuna is kicking her feet back and forth, using her whole fist to color in the palm tree. “Yup, you get mad at stupid stuff. Like that time mom got mad because the washer shook too much and dragged it to the backyard.” Yeji remembers that Sooyoung had given them baseball bats to destroy the washer. That was fun, until their other mom yelled at her, there was a new one the next day that didn’t shake too loud.

“Do you hate me?”

Her sister finally looks up from the coloring book to stare at her like she’s crazy. “Yeah but not like that.” Yeji glares at Yuna, “you annoying...but I have to love you.”

Yeji rolls her eyes, “you don’t gotta love me.”

“Yeah I do, cause you love me.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Is not.”

“You’re weird Yuna.”

Her sister snorts, “and what does that make you? And don't say normal, I saw you eating that glue that one time.” Yeji doesn’t reply, mortified that she was caught.

“You think mom hates me?”

Yuna aggressively scribbles with a crayon and then slams it down. “She literally cries when you don’t give her a hug no she doesn't hate you!” Yeji wishes she could tell her mom she loves her now. 

Her sister seems to finally realize what she’s going through and rests a hand on her head. “Hey, I was lying a second ago. I love you for real.”

Yeji can feel her eyes water up, “really?”

Yuna nods, “we like a part of the same chromosome. And I like you, six percent of the time, so I know that means I love you.”

Rubbing her eyes from the tears Yeji giggles, “awe I love you like thirteen percent more.” 

“Thanks stank.”

“OH THAT'S IT!” 

They begin to fight, but with smiles on their faces.

~~~~

Jinsoul doesn’t have access to all her designer clothes that Sooyoung has bought her through the years, like her black fendi dress. So she settles for a sundress from Tj Maxx, from Yerim’s closet.

Yeojin is in an expensive pantsuit, with her birkin bag sitting by her side. She’s looking at her Rolex, “we still got some time to kill, wanna grab breakfast?” 

Jinsoul nods and goes to say goodbye to her children. Opening the door to her sister's guest bedroom, she sees they're all sleeping, so she quietly kisses them all on the top of the head before sneaking back out.

Today was the first day of the case. They had arranged a meeting with Dahyun...who was more than willing to talk to them.

In the bedroom where Jinsoul had just left, the youngest twin stirs awake. Something was off. Yuna sniffs, she smells fabuloso. Then the up beat music starts to play. “No no no no….”

Yerim walks into the bedroom, “everyone up!” The three of them groan as Yerim claps and sways side to side. Whenever their mom left, their aunt made them clean the whole house. But they always got ice cream afterwards. Getting up and stretching Yuna thinks of what day it is...Tuesday which meant she had kitchen chores.

Yuna was not looking forward to washing all the dishes. Yeji had to vacuum and Chaeyoung had to pick up laundry.

At least this time...Yuna doesn’t have to dust the room where the furniture has plastic on it. That room kinda scares her because her aunt yells at her everytime she touches something. 

Today was going to be an exhausting day.

~~~~

Cleaning the crumbs of her chest, Jinsoul walks behind Yeojin in the school hallway. Classes had just begun so it was eerily quiet.

“Jinsoul!”

She turns to see someone she hasn’t in a long time. Smiling, Jinsoul does a small wave. “Dr. Pearson! Hi how are you!” The tiny woman wobbles up to her and Jinsoul bends down to give her a hug, it was Sooyoung’s coworker.

“Oh I’m fine, how are you?” She has known Ms. Pearson for a while, the woman had a PhD in music and did some song writing here and there. 

“Good, good. What are you doing? Do you have kids that go here?” 

The woman huffs, “oh I’m doing singing lessons for like a little side gig you know?”

“Oh really? For how much?” Jinsoul asks, wondering if she could get Yuna or Yeji to into it, Sooyoung and her both had a nice voice, so it wouldn’t be completely surprising. 

“Hundred dollars an hour.” Jinsoul tries to hide her shock and smiles before nodding, but thankfully Ms. Pearson changes the subject. “Actually I’m glad I caught you! Where is Sooyoung I haven’t seen at all!?”

Jinsoul frowns, “has she not been coming to work?”

Ms. Pearson shakes her head, “nope, called in sick for about two weeks now...everything good at home? I thought I’d ask since you two are really good friends and all.” Jinsoul stares at the woman, despite telling her they were married countless times Ms. Pearson still assumed they were just friends.

“I-um.”

Dahyun pops out of thin air, “oh hi Ms. Juicy, how are vocal lessons going?”

“Good, I'm just heading the printer to pick up some note sheets!” Ms. Pearson looks between them and waddles away, giving Jinsoul a pat on her hip as she does so, “tell your wife I said hi!”

Jinsoul holds a hand to her chest. Touched. The older woman finally acknowledged their marriage after all these years.

“Oh and remember! No more teaching the kids how to sing body party, it’s inappropriate!” Dahyun calls out but the woman just waves her off dismissively. She then turns to Jinsoul, “I don’t know how she does it, but those kids are singing like eight octaves now.”

Jinsoul nods her head, impressed as Dahyun greets Yeojin who is checking out a few of the trophies and awards the school has won. “we’re not late are we?” Yeojin asks, readjusting the bag strap on her shoulder. 

“Nope early! I was just having my morning shi...shhh, shaved ice!” 

Dahyun escorts them into the office waving at the front desk lady Sana, who was chewing gum very loudly, filing away at her long nails, “heyyy Dahyun, I was wondering if I could take two lunches today?”

The principal smiles and suggestively replies, “of course as long as you keep wearing those-“ She then realizes that Jinsoul and Yeojin are staring at her, skeptical and amused.

“Thanks babe, you're the best. Same time in your office as always?” Yeojin raises a brow as Dahyun swipes a hand over her throat to warn Sana to shut up. But the young woman just keeps chewing her gum obnoxiously. “You know? To eat lunch?”

Jinsoul snorts, “yeah I’m sure you're eating more than just ‘ _lunch_ ’.” Now everyone is glaring at her. “What I do?” 

Dahyun shoves them inside her office. Her face was blood red. Sana rolls her eyes and keeps filing her nails. She wonders when one of Taeyeon’s first victims was going to arrive.

Sure enough the first kid walks in. He’s shyly pulling at his shirt and Sana glares down at him, “Why are you here today sweetie?”

“I told Miss Taeyeon her whistle notes were giving me hernias.”

“And do you know what a hernia is?”

“No but my mom always got one and they hurt so. When Miss Taeyeon sing it’s real loud, and it hurts my ears.”

Sana sighs and leans up in her comfy chair, spreading her fingers out real wide to type since her nails were so long. The kid is still standing there staring at her awkwardly and breathing weird so she nods her head over to the bench. “Right. Go take a seat over there.”

Eating some chips, Sana is left with peace for about five minutes. But then a girl comes in. Her hair in pigtails.

“Hi, who sent you here.”

“Miss Taeyeon”. 

“How come?”

The little girl, who Sana thinks was named Jiwon, hesitates, “I asked why Miss Taeyeon titty on the floor.”

Sana looks over the desk, “And why did you say that?” 

The little girl bounces and reenacts the scene for her. “Because it was, she was cleaning up the juice that Ryujin spilled and it was laying out or whatever.” 

Sana shakes her head, “you know what? Go back to class. Tell her you got detention.”

“I got detention! YAYYY!”

“No sweetie, it’s...” The little girl stares at her and Sana flips her hand, “why don’t you take a long bathroom break and when you go back just tell Miss Taeyeon that you were dealt with ..” 

Jiwon bounces out of the office, leaving Sana free to check her instagram, where she had countless men sending her money just to talk to her.

Still, she sits here, getting paid 9 dollars an hour for what. Sana swings in her desk chair, tapping on Hyoyeon’s shoulder, the secretary. The woman turns around, “sup?”

“You know what we deserve?”

Hyoyeon stares at her for a moment and smiles, “desert.”

“No, bitch, a vacay.” 

“Don’t we get like...a three month one?”

“You know what, forget it. Your old ass would never understand.”

Sana spins back to her computer as Hyoyeon yells, “I’m literally twenty nine!” 

“Once you pass twenty five you age triple, so technically you’re like what, forty six?.” 

Hyoyeon spins around on her and gestures to her breast, “do these tits, look forty six to you?” Before Sana can say yes Hyoyeon stands and poses, “this ass looks middle age?”

Sana hums, “what ass?”

“Ooh bitch I’m about to rip those extensions out that big head of yours.”

“You’re just mad that you're old and I’m sexy.” Sana teases.

The door to the office then slams open. They both turn to see Ryunjin walk in. “Hi Ryunjin, Miss Taeyeon?”

Taeyeon escorts the girl in, and makes her stand in front of the desk. “May I speak with Dahyun.”

“She busy.”

“Oh well, I believe Ryunjin has to explain something. And Sana I know you’re the one that hands out the detention slips. Ryunjin go ahead and tell her what she said.”

Ryunjin crosses her arms, “well I was on my phone, doing my work.” She glares up at the teacher, “and playing music.”

“Wasn’t just music now was it, very vulgar.” Taeyeon gestures to Sana for the last part, who just raises her brow since she was a bit annoyed

“Wap,” Sana nods, that song is on her daily playlist. “So when Miss T told me to turn it off I told her she got a Dap.”

Ryunjin goes silent then and Sana looks between them, Taeyeon pats the girl’s shoulder. “Go ahead I promise I wouldn’t yell as long as you told the truth.”

“Dusty ass pussy.”

Sana and Hyoyeon’s eyes water from how hard they’re trying not to laugh. Taeyeon clenches her jaw, “is something funny?”

Sana wipes the tears from her face and licks her lips, biting away a smile. “I mean she’s not wrrrr-right, I’m sure you have voluptuous assets.” Sana says with a raise of her brow and Taeyeon tilts her head with an attitude. “I can write a detention note and we can get Ms.Tinashe to speak with her, would that satisfy you?” 

Tayeon nods, so friendly it’s scary. Ryunjin rolls her eyes and goes to sit next to the boy who said he had hernias. As the teacher is walking out Sana calls out, “oh and by the way Taeyeon!” The teacher turns to her, false smile. “Whistle notes are not educational, especially when they’re bad.” 

Sana and Hyoyeon crack up when Taeyeon slams the door to the office. “Oop she’s mad!” They made it a conscious effort everyday to piss Taeyeon off. 

~~~~

Yeojin and Jinsoul glance at each other before staring back at Dahyun, who was just...smiling at them. All teeth, not blinking or anything. 

It’s been a good solid ten minutes of silence. Right after Yeojin had asked for school footage. Jinsoul finally breaks the awkward tension, “so um, we’re kinda suing you.”

Dahyun’s smile drops.

Suddenly there’s three stacks of money in front of her, “please Jinsoul, please don’t sue us, I’m begging you I won’t have a job and Sana won’t-”

“I’m sorry but are you bribing us?” Dahyun’s sobs stop, she sniffs and wipes her nose on a tissue before sitting up straight. “You know that’s illegal right? What could happen to you if I told someone about this?”

Dahyun’s eyes are full of fear and she shakes her head like an idiot.

“JAIL!”

Yeojin screams sitting up in her seat before tossing the money back at Dahyun, “please I can’t be a prison wife! They would wreck my little-”

“Jail, we could send you to jail.” Yeojin repeats, “but we’re not gonna do that.” Dahyun slumps down in her seat and Yeojin presses her fingers together, slipping into Lawyer mode, “let me get this straight. Jung Yeji has been doing very well in school, she hasn’t been in a physical altercation since being enrolled in an after school counseling with Tinashe Kachingwe.” 

Dahyun gulps and nods.

“However, lately Yeji has been abnormally violent. And to my knowledge, after speaking with Ms. Tinashe last night. Mrs. Jung’s daughter has been experiencing some sort of discrimation from other students, antagonizing, bullying, even threats.” Yeojin explains and Jinsoul gives her own verbal backing between every sentence, in which Yeojin holds her hand up to the older woman’s face to tell her to shut up. “And to my knowledge, even after Jung Yeji voiced her discomfort, you did nothing about it. Wouldn’t this seem like neglect to you?” 

Dahyun blinks, clearly guilty. 

“Ms. Tinashe was also there for the physical altercation between Jung Sooyoung and Kim Jae-Jin. She informed me that you did nothing when Jung Yeji was antagonised by an adult man. It was also highly unprofessional to have the children in the same room where this conversation should have only been between the parents.”

“Damnnn.”

“Jinsoul, please shut up.” Yeojin breaks out of her serious lawyer voice and then immediately goes back into it. “So if you please like to cooperate with us, I’m sure we can work something out. We’re only looking to bring down the man who threatened Yeji, not you or the school. Even though you did play a part in all of this.”

Dahyun finally blinks, lets out a deep, shaky breath. And nods, “okay, I’ll be on your side.” Yeojin smiles, victorious.

Jinsoul sighs, “so?” 

They both look at her. Expecting her to say something important.

“What now?”

Yeojin smacks her palm to her forehead.

~~~~

As they’re walking out of the school Yeojin brags, “man this case gonna be easy as hell, like very. That principal got jelly for bones.”

Jinsoul walks beside her, happy too. But then she freezes in her tracks. It’s...that man. He smiles at her and she hides behind Yeojin even though she’s three inches shorter than her. “Hiii Ms. Im, what a pleasure!”

“Dae-hwi? What are you doing here?” 

The other lawyer flips his hair, “oh I’m here to collect evidence for my client here!” Dae-Hwi points to the man, “lawsuit, he got assaulted here.”

“Bullshit.” Jinsoul seethes out, “fucking bullshit.”

Yeojin is confused at first but it doesn’t take seconds for her to understand, putting the pieces together. She then goes into serious lawyer mode again. “Jinsoul be quiet, Dae-Hwi, I’ll be seeing you in court.” The other lawyer is smiling friendly, but then it drops all the sudden.

“Oh I know, I can’t wait to bring you down.”

Yeojin chuckles, “like all those other times? Dae-Hwi if recall…” Yeojin steps closer to him, “you’ve lost everytime to me.”

“Not this time sweetie,” Dae-Hwi then smiles again and points towards Jinsoul, “lovely dress by the way.”

Him and then man then walks away, Jinsoul still physically sick to her stomach. “He’s homophobic!” Yeojin calls out.

Dae-Hwi turns, “and I just got Chic-Fil-A! Sooo.” Then spins back around and starts speaking to the client.

Yeojin huffs and grabs Jinsoul’s elbow. “Come on we gotta set up a new game plan, and no more speaking about the case. They will grab anything they can get.”

As Jinsoul gets in the car, she checks her phone. She has some messages from her work, one from her sister and one from…

[The wife (on marriage probation) ]: you're so pretty :D you look good in that dress

[The wife (on marriage probation) ]: that ass especially…mhmm got me thinking about the things I’d do to you in broad daylight

[The wife (on marriage probation) ]: miss you a lot

[The wife (on marriage probation) ]: wyd

[The wife (on marriage probation) ]: love you :( 

[The wife (on marriage probation)]: are you mad baby?

[The wife (on marriage probation)]: please talk to me

Jinsoul sends a text back

:are you stalking me?

She gets a reply almost five seconds later

[The wife (on marriage probation)]: no?

: then how’d you know I was wearing a dress?

[The wife (on marriage probation)]: mmm psychic? 

Jinsoul rolls her eyes and clicks off her phone, despite being annoyed right now. Sooyoung still brought a smile to her face.

[The wife (on marriage probation)]: oh btw I got three cats...don’t be mad I loves you sooo much. Can’t wait to see you and the babies again.

Yeojin almost wrecks with how loud Jinsoul screams.

~~~~

Sooyoung stares at the phone, still sending texts to her beloved wife. 

[Jinsoul my lover <3<3<3]: what the actual fuck?

Uh oh. 

[Jinsoul my lover<3<3<3]: Sooyoung I said no more cats. You’re joking right baby? 

:yes

[Jinsoul my lover<3<3<3]: no you’re not

:okay no I’m not but they’re really cute! The girls will love them!

[Jinsoul my lover<3<3<3]: THEY STINK SOOYOUNG!

Sooyoung sniffles, her wife was mad at her again. She just wanted to make her happy and the girls too.

Man she feels like she keeps messing up. 

~~~~

Jinsoul unties her hair as she takes off her shoes, she hears three sets off feet stomping towards her. Not even checking, Jinsoul just leans down to open her arms, still, she isn’t prepared for the force that knocks into her. 

It’s Yeji, so Jinsoul picks the tall, lanky nine year old up in her arms, “goodness you’re getting so big.” Jinsoul snuggles into her, “but you’re still my baby and will be until your forty.” 

The nine year old clings around her shoulders, “mommmm.” Yuna is hugging her side and Chaeyoung bounces at her feet, clearly jealous that she’s not being held. Sitting her oldest down she kisses them on the cheek for a greeting.

When she’s giving Yuna her hug, the twin whispers out, “Auntie is a psycho mommy.” 

Jinsoul pulls back a bewildered expression on her face, “a psycho?” 

Yuna nods, “she made us clean behind the stove.” 

Jinsoul gasps, “do what?” Her three girls hum in agreement and Jinsoul huffs, picking up Chaeyoung she packs the girl to the kitchen, where Yerim was eating chips. “Are you working my babies half to death?”

Yerim chews slowly, “gotta earn their stay somehow.”

“They’re not even ten, Chaeyoung can barely lift a five pound weight.”

“Well, let me tell you, she’s mean with a swiffer, my floor spotless now.” Yerim explains with a sinister smile. 

Jinsoul only shakes her head, “you’re evil.” Yerim shrugs her shoulders before leaving the kitchen to Jinsoul.

Fixing her kids dinner, dino nuggets…mac and cheese and some jello. They eat it right up though, they weren’t picky thankfully, but for some reason, Chaeyoung had to dip her chicken nuggets in mustard.

Later that night, Jinsoul is watching the goofy movie, laughing along to everything in it. Yuna is asleep, curled up to her side while Chaeyoung is sitting on her lap snoring as well. While Jinsoul cuddles with her two daughters the other sits at the end of the couch, almost a foot away from her. “Yeji, sweetie come here.”

Her oldest just stares at her and shakes her head.

Jinsoul frowns and goes back to watching the movie. She can hear Yeji giggle every minute or so, still munching on a dino nugget. Jinsoul strains to do so, but she stretches to pinch one of Yeji’s toes making the girl curl up shyly and laugh.

Smiling at her daughter she nods her head at the t.v screen, “this my favorite movie you know.” 

Yeji hides behind her knees, “it must be really old.”

“Hey!”

Her daughter laughs and Jinsoul can’t help but be reminded of another. God, she was just like Sooyoung. While Yuna and Chaeyoung were a lot like her. Yeji was a troublemaker, but she was so endearing it was hard to get frustrated with her. “I’m kidding mommy.”

“No you wasn’t you little meanie.” Jinsoul teases and her daughter laughs again. Patting the spot next to her she calls out quietly, “why don’t you wanna snuggle with me?”

Yeji shakes her head, and Jinsoul catches the frown. Her daughter turns to the screen and after watching her for a while, so does Jinsoul. There’s a bad feeling in her stomach. And Jinsoul realizes it must be instinct when Yeji whispers out, “mom?”

Jinsoul turns and hates how she sees unshushed tears in her daughter's eyes. 

“Yes baby?”

“Do you and momma hate me?”

Jinsoul quite honestly doesn’t know what to say. She carefully maneuvers her other two daughters and grabs Yeji from underneath her armpits. “Come on let's go talk.” But once she’s got Yeji in the bedroom her daughter starts to cry, so Jinsoul lifts her up and sits her down on the bed before holding her.

Rocking Yeji back and forth in her arms, like she did when she was an infant, Jinsoul sings a lullaby. It’s the one she always sang to Yeji when she was crying. It works slowly, as the painful grip Yeji’s loosens. Jinsoul shushes her, “we don’t hate you, we never will, where are you getting this from?”

Yeji sniffles, “because I’m the reason you guys are fighting.” 

Jinsoul frowns, “no sweetie you’re not, we’re not fighting anymore.” She’s really unsure how to go about this, but tries her best to explain it to her daughter. “When I first met your mom...she wasn’t, well, she wasn’t your mom.” Yeji pulls away from her and blinks.

“She was a bit mean, like she was that day. But she’s not like that anymore. You know how you get really frustrated sometimes and you just can’t control it?”

Her daughter nods, “like when Yuna steals my crayons.”

“Like when Yuna steals your crayons yes, and sometimes you’re so frustrated with her you might end up saying things you don’t mean or hurting her. You’re mother was frustrated and just...ended up hurting me. Even though she didn’t mean it at all and she hates that you all had to see that side of her. She wishes she had never hurt you.” Yeji is staring at her now, listening intently. “You don’t think this is all your fault do you?”

Yeji then looks away, Jinsoul pets her daughter's head and reassures her. “Jung Yeji none of this is your fault. Your mother doesn’t hate you, she loves you very much and that’s why she was so mad in the first place. Because that man was saying really bad things about us and you. It was her way of protecting you.” Taking her daughter's tiny face in her hands she whispers, “and I love you, don’t ever think any differently.”

Her older nods and then Jinsoul pulls her back into a hug. “I love you very much okay? And your mom does too.”

Yeji sniffles, “then why doesn’t she talk to me?”

Jinsoul is part to blame for that. Deeply sighing she answers, “well, she wants to apologize to you. And I think she’s waiting for the moment she knows you’re ready to forgive her. This is the reason we’re staying here, so that you have the space. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all this in the beginning.” Yeji starts to lean into her, and Jinsoul knows her daughter is getting sleepy. 

“Did she say sorry to you?”

“She did.”

Yeji whispers, “momma was really scary that day.”

Jinsoul shakes her head, “I know baby I know, and she feels really bad about it.” Jinsoul wishes Sooyoung was here, just so she could promise to Yeji she’d never be that scary again. “Are you still scared of her?”

“No...I miss her.” 

“Do you think you could talk to her?”

Yeji nods, then says, “I wanna go home tomorrow.”

Jinsoul smiles.

“We will, okay? We will.” 

~~~~

The next morning after all the girls are fed, Jinsoul kneels in front of Yeji. “You okay?” Her daughter nods, “you been thinking about what you wanna do?”

Yeji smiles, “I wanna go home.” 

Jinsoul reaches up to kiss the top of her head. “Okay sweetie we’ll talk more when I get back, that sounds good?” Yeji opens her arms up for a hug and Jinsoul gives her one. Rubbing her daughters back she explains, “I just don’t want you to feel pressured, that’s why I put some space between us all, so you had time to figure things out on your own.”

Yeji melts her in her mother's embrace, “I know mom…I love you.”

Jinsoul then pulls away reluctantly, not wanting to leave her daughter today. “I’ll be back soon okay? Don’t cause any trouble for your aunt.” Yeji smiles and waves, rolling her eyes as soon as Jinsoul turns her back. Her aunt Yerim was starting to be annoying. She wishes she could just go with her mom but the lawyer lady said that she couldn’t. So now Yeji was stuck here...impatiently waiting for Jinsoul to get back.

But at least she was going home today.

~~~~

Sooyoung is stalking her wife...again. She slowly creeps around in her bmw laying low. Watching Jinsoul walk into a fancy government building.

Technically, Sooyoung knows she shouldn't be stalking her wife. But she has for the past week, yesterday was the first time she was caught. She missed Jinsoul though and lurking was the only thing that made her feel better.

Her wife looked nice today, professional, something Jinsoul doesn’t usually style as unlike her. Jinsoul liked comfier clothes compared to classy. It’s one of the reasons why Sooyoung loves her so much.

Bored after her wife disappeared she plays her mobile app games. Waiting for her wife to come back out so she can stare at her from afar. Jinsoul hasn’t texted her since yesterday either.

After about thirty minutes or so, Sooyoung gets a call...from Yerim’s.

Sooyoung narrows her eyes and skeptically answers, “hello?”

“HELP MOMMA! AUNTIE YERIM IS TRYING TO- AHHHHH!” Sooyoung’s blood runs cold, it’s Yuna’s voice. “OH FUCK!”

Sooyoung has no idea where Yuna learned such a word but her babies were in danger...so she was going to be a good mom for once and save them. 

Putting her car in gear, she skids out the parking lot. Leaving a smoke trail behind as she speeds out of it.

On the other line, Yuna has a hand clasped over her mouth, trying not to make a peep. They were playing in the room with all the plastic...with some firecrackers and well. The rest was history.

Thankfully, Aunt Yerim had gotten a water hose in the house before the whole room had caught fire…but her antique sofa had burned. 

Now the woman was walking around the house with a fly swat, ready to destroy anyone who she saw.

Yuna shakily puts her hands together and prays to god. _God I’m really sorry I stole all that money from Lia’s house that one time, and I’m sorry for blaming Chaeyoung all those times I stopped the toilet up. Oh and also for calling Chaeryeong fruity and making her cry._

As Yuna whispers to herself she doesn’t even realize she’s being loud. She’s hiding underneath the bed but then something grabs her ankle.

She screams bloody murder as her aunt pulls her out.

~~~~

Yerim sits all of Jinsoul’s demons on the floor. She wasn’t gonna hit them or anything. Just a very stern talk to scare them.

They’re all shaking and Yerim believes she’s already making a point. “Now why were you three playing with firecrackers in my house? Are you crazy?”

The three shake their heads simultaneously.

“MY COUCH IS BURNT!”

“I’m sorry aunt Yerim were so sorry.” Yeji bows to her and Yerim shakes her head. Laughing.

“Oh...I know. And now I’m gonna burn your all’s asses.” 

Before Yerim can go any further someone is honking outside. Throwing the fly swat down she makes her way outside and pops her knuckles when she sees the familiar bmw in her driveway.

Yerim knew she was coming when she heard Yuna screaming on the phone. She wouldn’t doubt if Sooyoung was mad as hell.

Sooyoung jumps out the car and Yerim squares up before noticing what the woman had on. “What are you wearing?!” 

Sooyoung has her fists up as well, looking down she flops them to her side, “oh shut up! I was sleeping!”

The woman had a nightgown on, pink with little stars on it. Yerim snorts at how stupid it looks. “Alright you bitch I’ve been waiting for this.” She squares up again and now they’re circling around in the yard. 

Sooyoung’s expression is angry but she calmly explains, “Listen I don’t wanna fight, I just wanna get my kids and go.”

“Oh so you not crazy anymore?”

Sooyoung stops, her shoulders slumping. “Come on Yerim, don’t be like this.”

“I will not hesitate to go Solange on your ass.” Yerim warns, “you have disrespected my sister for the last time.”

“And you’re disrespecting my kids! can we not agree that we all make mistakes?”

“They burnt my couch!”

“They... That’s oh wow. Um I can buy you a new one if you want.” Yerim puts her fists down, wow Sooyoung really wasn’t acting crazy. She was being sensible and calm. Yerim was expecting some drama but this was just boring. 

Crossing her arms she disagrees, “they don’t sell couches like that no more. It was our moms.” 

Sooyoung frowns, “listen I’m sorry. I am, I'll do anything you ask just...let me see the girls please.” Yerim can’t believe she’s about to go back on her sister's word but...Sooyoung seemed desperate and really sad.

Like she wasn’t the same woman anymore without her family.

It kinda reminded Yerim the first time she met Sooyoung. The woman was all smiles but had a weird sense of loneliness to her. 

“Please?”

Yerim nods but then another car rolls up. Jinsoul is opening the door before Yeojin can even park. “What is-“

“Ah man we were about to tussle!” Yerim jokes around and Jinsoul comes up behind Sooyoung grabbing her.

Sooyoung smiles when she sees her wife, a whole new light shining from her. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” 

“You’re not happy to see me?”

Jinsoul pouts a little, “of course but…” Jinsoul turns to Yerim, “alright what’s going on?”

Sooyoung mouths _whore_ at Yerim, while the younger woman flips her off. Then Sooyoung turns to Yeojin to shake her hand, “hello, how are you today, hard working lady?”

“You’re kids burnt my couch, I think it’s time you all went home. Wife’s already here, she’ll help you pack.” 

“They- they burnt mom's couch?”

“Yup, your kids are little devils.” Yerim rolls her eyes and waves them off, going to sit on her porch.

Jinsoul calls out to her, “sorry sunshine!”

Yeojin is being very selfish with all the information about the case. Leaving Sooyoung pretty confused. She turns to her wife, a sad look in her eye. “You taking me to court?”

Jinsoul glares at Yeojin who shrugs her shoulders, “I mean…”

Sooyoung gasps, and there’s a painful husk to her voice. “Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul quickly grabs her and a squeezes her arms, “what no, of course not Sooyoung.” Her wife’s lip quivers and Jinsoul lowly explains, “I’d never snitch on you daddy.”

“Okayyy I’m out of this conversation goodbye.” Yeojin says and then leaves them alone. Jinsoul smiles at her wife and receives a bigger one.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Sooyoung whispers, “can you guys come home now?” 

Jinsoul pretends to be thinking, tapping a finger to her chin, “hmmm I don’t know actually wait a minute no! You have been stalking me I know you have! And don’t even get me started on the cats, Sooyoung you know…”

Sooyoung listens intently to her wife’s complaints and slowly wraps her arms around her waist. Nodding along to every word. She can’t help but smile, she’s missed Jinsoul so much. The happiness in Sooyoung’s chest blooms.

And then there’s her kids.

“Hey you can yell at me all you want when we get home but can I see my babies.”

Jinsoul pauses and rolls her eyes. But then smiles and grabs her hand leading her to the house.

Except Yerim is sitting there, chewing on her nails nervously. Yeojin also pops out, sweating.

“What?” Jinsoul asks, confused and a bit scared.

“Um they’re gone.”

“Who.”

“The kids…”

~~~~

About a mile away, Yuna, Yeji and Chaeyoung are running through the streets. They stole Yerim’s phone and car keys, all of Yeojin’s money. A bag of their moms and some hoodies so they could hide themselves.

“Okay we need to figure out where we live.” Yuna days and taps on the phone. “SIRI WHERE IS HOME?”

“ _I’m sorry, I couldn’t understand you._ ”

“SIRI WHERE IS HOME?”

Yeji and Chaeyoung stare at their sister and then the robot answers back. “ _Where the heart is_.”

“Piece of crap...her voice is kinda sexy though.” 

Yeji frowns, “you’re so weird.”

“Shut up!” 

They begin to fist fight and Chaeyoung rolls her eyes before grabbing the phone out of their hands and starts to scroll. 

“Okay we need to go to California.” Yuna and Yeji pause to look at their sister who has the phone turned towards them. She’s on Instagram and there’s an awesome video playing of a night sky and a comet. 

Yuna grabs the phone, “that’s not real stupid. California doesn’t have a night time.” As soon as Yuna starts to tap on it again the phone goes dead. “NOOOOO!”

The three of them stand in silence. Above them, thunder cracks. It’ll rain soon.

Yeji sighs.“So?” She looks between her sisters.

“What now.”

~~~~

Taeyeon is an excellent singer.

  
  



End file.
